Dusk Before Dawn
by PinkSugar0120
Summary: A southern belle named Lucille Dupree aka Dusk has the power to change the world. So much so that both sides desperately want her. But, what happens when Dusk's past comes to haunt her? Meanwhile, a certain Cajun thief sets his sights on the dark beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Overview

Lucille Dupree:

Real name: Lucille Evangeline Dupree

Aliases: Dusk, Lucy, Lulu, Fox, Lucy in the Sky

Origin: Magnolia, Mississippi

Raised in: New Orleans, Louisiana

B-Day: March 20

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Weight: 115

Hair: Jet black naturally streaked in gold

Eyes: Bright violet

Skin: Pale white

Powers: Telepathy, empathy, elemental control, shape shifting

Abilities: Karate, natural healing, music, guitar-playing, gymnastics, armed and unarmed combat

Status: High school student; lead singer of her metal/eco-goth band _The Velvet Vamps_

Grade: Junior

Traits: Sultry, fierce, tough, calm, unapologetic, caring, loving, smart, clever, intelligent, intuitive, brave, feisty, hard-working, independent, friendly, mysterious

Relatives: Charlotte Dupree (mother; deceased); Virgil Dupree (father); Tante Desiree LeJeune-Marcel (maternal aunt); Louis LeJeune (maternal uncle; deceased); Pierre Marcel (maternal uncle); Leon Marcel (cousin)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

_Images flooded her mind as she slept, threatening to consume her. Darkness floated around in her head like a violent storm cloud. She tossed, she turned, she moaned, she did all she could to free her mind of these terrifying specters that haunted her. Those of chanting voices, wicked laughter, burning flames, menacing faces and thick, stale air that choked her._

"_No!'' she screamed as she tried to move her hands and feet to no avail. She felt as though she were bound by invisible chains: strong as steel, cold as death. _

"_No! Ah have at get out! Ah have to…Ah have t-''_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!''

She screamed. Lucille screamed with every fiber of her being, with everything she had in her tortured soul.

But no sound escaped. No proof of her screams were heard in the dark, silent night.

This didn't surprise her. After so many sleepless night, so many agonizing dreams, she learned to scream soundlessly. It offered little comfort, but it was a comfort nonetheless.

Lucille slowly crawled out of bed and sat at the edge, covering her pale face with cold, shaking hands like palms of chilling ice.

She opened her eyes and stared ahead into the darkness, into the never-ending void.

Lucille, or as she preferred to be called, Dusk, made her way into the bathroom that adjoins to her room. Flipping the switch, she doesn't cringe as her eyes adjusts to the light that floods the room. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her long, silky black hair clung to her skin, the golden streaks glinting light sunshine in the light.

She touched her forehead, then her stomach. Both were heavily laden with a sheen of sweat, matching all the rest of her.

Turning on the faucet, she bent over her sink to splash warm water on her face. She sighed as she dried her face with a towel and glanced again at her reflection. The reflection of a sleep-deprived girl who wished more than anything that she could get more sleep like _normal _girls.

_But then again, _she thought amusingly, a small smile tugging at one corner of her full pout lips. _Ain't nothin normal bout meh.'' _

She tried to laugh about this, but no such luck.

Walking back out of her bathroom, she gazed at the black cat-shaped digital clock next to her black-and-red bed. The time read 3:00 AM in big, green numerals and letters. _Since ah ain't gon' get any more sleep, now's as good a tahme as any t' start mah day. _

Trudging back into her bathroom, she stripped of her pajamas, letting the fabric pool around her feet. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on lukewarm. As the water washed over her weary body, she leaned forward, pressed her forehead against the smooth, tiled wall, and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

_Why? _she asked herself in a frustrated sigh. _Why won't dey stop?_

After washing her skin and hair, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a fresh towel. After dressing in a pair of black jeans, a black tee with a red cat and a pair of black boots, she headed downstairs of her and her Tante Desiree's three story house in New Orleans. Hopping over and onto the cream-colored couch in the living room, she grabbed the TV remote and pressed a button.

The TV clicked on and she flipped from station to station, not caring what was on, just having something to preoccupy her mind from sleep.

A few hours later, Dusk heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned and saw her Tante Desiree walking down dressed in an elegant pink silk robe. Her short pixie cut of jet black hair went nicely with her pale skin and violet eyes, making her look like a perpetually young woman.

Tante Desiree looked up to see her niece lounging on the couch with a TV remote in her hand. "Mon Dieu, chile! How long y' been up?''

"Couple o' hours,'' Dusk said defensively. "Not t' awful long.''

Tante Desiree wasn't buying it. "It was dose naghtmares again, wuddn't it.?" She looked at Dusk with concerned eyes. "Ah mean it, Lucy! Dat's de fifth tahme in a row dis week dat y've hadn't had a good naght's sleep because o' dose mauvais reves (bad dreams). Ah tink y' need t' stay home from school t'day.''

Dusk jumped up from the couch and walked over to where Tante Desiree stood. "Y' don' need t' do dat, Tante. Ah'm fahne, really ah am.''

Tante Desiree opened her willowy arms and gathered Dusk into a loving embrace. "Y' po' chile,'' she began in a voice like silver music. "Ah can tell it's been hard f' y'. Wit everyting dat's happened t' y', ah really can see why it's hard fo y' t' sleep at naght.''

Dusk didn't want to start tearing up for nothing, so she returned her aunt's hug, saying softly into her shoulder, "Don' worry, Tante. Tings are gonna work out. Dey will, trust meh.''

"Ah still tink y' should stay home t'day.''

"Why?'' Dusk quizzed. "Ah'll be bored out o' mah mahnde! At least ah'll have sumpn t' do at school.'' She gave Tante her best puppy eyes. "Sil vous plait, Tante!''

Tante Desiree shook her pretty head. Whenever there was an epic discussion between her and her niece, it was difficult to decipher just which one would emerge victorious. After all, you put two stubborn, proud and fierce Southern girls in the same room and you were just asking for a whole mess of trouble.

Finally, Tante Desiree gave in. Throwing up her hands, she let out an exasperated sigh as she said, "Fahne, y' can go t'day. Mais (but), ah swear bah mah name an' yers Lucy dat if de naghtmares come in an even six bah tomorrow, y're stayin home. Deal?''

"Deal, tank y Tante!'' Dusk said as she wrapped her arms around Tante Desiree's neck. As a goth, she normally didn't show much affection outright, but with her aunt she made an exception.

"Alraght, now. Y' git on inta de kitchen and ah'll fix y' up a nahce breakfast 'fore y' leave.''

At 3:00 that same afternoon Dusk walked down the steps that lead up to the New Orleans high school that she attended. All around her, Cajun and Creole teens were messing around on the front lawn, making out with their significant others or just striking up conversations.

As she made her way to the sidewalk, she caught sight of two figures heading towards her.

Two girls came her way. They were the same height as her but way different in appearance.

"Bonjour Mambo. Edge.''

Mambo, aka Garcelle Laveau, a tall, slender Creole girl with mocha skin and platinum-dyed hair in a thousand long, little braids & threaded in rings and beads pulled back into a tight ponytail was followed by Edge, aka Camille Theriot, a willowy Cajun girl with tan skin, plum-colored lips and short, spiky ginger-colored hair. Both girls were wearing black and their respective colors: green for Mambo and Edge decked in purple.

"Bonjour mon ami (my friend).'' said Edge in her charming Cajun accent. "Y' look exhausted. Have y' been havin' naghtmares again, chere?''

"Naw big deal, ya'll know dat.'' Dusk said, trying to brush off the subject.

Mambo shook her head slightly, her braids swinging around her face. "If y' say so, chere. C'mon, we got rehearsal.''

Dusk smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out her crimson red Blackberry. "Lemme jus' call Tante an' tell her where ah be.''

Dialing the number, she waited for a few rings before she finally heard the other line picking up.

"Hello?'' she heard her Tante's soft voice answer.

"Bonjour, Tante, it's Dusk. Jus' wanted t' tell y' dat ah'll be at rehearsal fo a while. Didn't wan' ya t' wait up fo meh lateh.''

"How late are y' talkin bout?'' She could practically hear Tante Desiree's stern gaze.

"Not t' awful late, Tante. Pro'ly jus' til seven, eight at' de mos.''

"Mon Dieu chile! First ah tought y' don git nough sleep cause o' dem naghtmares! Na ah realize, it's also cause y' blastin dat g'rage music at all h'rs o' de naght!''

"Fo y' information, Tante, we don' practice in a garage. We practice in a sound proof basement.''

She heard Tante Desiree chuckling over the phone. She was well aware that metal-rock wasn't her aunt's favorite kind of music. But, they both agreed that it was a creative way for Dusk to vent herself. Especially when things got stressful.

Finally Tante Desiree let out a long exasperated sigh. "Fahne. Mais, when y' git home, please trah t' git a good naght's sleep!''

"Ah can't make any promises Tante, mais ah'll trah.''

"Dat all ah ask chile,'' Tante Desiree replied. "Enjoy y're rehearsal. An membah, if y' have naghtmares again tonaght, y' stayin home t'morrah.''

"How can ah fergit? Y' keep 'mindin meh?"

"Alraght, young fille, y' don' have t' git s' snappy.'' Tante Desiree commented with a silvery chuckle. "Ah'll see y' at home, chaton (kitten). Au revoir (goodbye).''

"Au revoir, Tante.''

Sliding her phone back into her jean pocket, she turned to her two friends who were patiently standing by waiting her response with eager faces. "Allons, Velvet Vamps.'' said Dusk. "Let's hit it!''

At about 7:45 that evening, Dusk clacked up the sidewalk towards her house, the night air calm and quiet as the cool breeze kissed her skin.

She pushed open the gate of the white picket surrounding the house, walked up the cobblestone pathway, up the wooden steps of the porch. She turned the brass knob of the front door and walked inside. She heard the sound of running water, concluding that Tante Desiree was in the kitchen.

"Bonsoir? Tante?'' she called out.

"In 'ere, chile. Suppah's almost ready.''

Dusk's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning and all she had in-between was an apple and a glass of water. Whenever she was stressed or anxious, like she'd been feeling most of the day, she lost her appetite quite completely.

She laughed a bit to herself. This could account to why she was so skinny.

"Dat's fahne, Tante. Mais, ah'm gonna soothe mah vocals first.''

She turned her back to her aunt and walked out the kitchen back door that led out into the backyard. Her heels echoed sharply on the riverstone walkway that led out to the large wooden shed where Tante Desiree kept the gardening tools and plant supplies. It was also where Dusk did her herbalism, or "rituals'' as she affectionately called them.

Dusk was an astounding natural healer. She was always interested in flowers and plants, even as a child. It was something she inherited from her mother, and her grandmother, her great-grandmother, and so on for nearly eight generations of natural healers.

She held great pride for her skills and knowledge of herbal medicine.

It made her laugh. Her Tante Desiree often differed in her opinion of medicine. Being a pharmacist, Tante Desiree thought there was a pill for every type of ailment. She really didn't dabble too much in the art of herbal remedies and natural cures.

Entering the shed, Dusk stood at a long wooden countertop built into the back wall of the shed. She lit a few candles she had placed on top to set a calming mood. She pulled out a granite mortar and pestle and reached up into the shelf overhead. She took down four glass vials: one marked SAGE, another labeled ROSEMARY, and two vials with the labels ESSENCE OF LEMON and ESSENCE OF HONEY.

She poured small amounts of the containments of each vial into the beaker. She poured water in from the sink and mixed them all together.

Using her powers, she created heat in her hands, boiling the herbal liquid in the mortar. Shewaited a few minutes for the mixture to come to a boil. Turning the heat off, she looked into the mortar.

The herbal vapors rose out of the granite bowl and she lifted it up close to her face. Breathing in deeply, she exhaled in contented bliss as she felt the spicy aroma open and warm her throat. She continued to do so for about 10-15 more minutes before she heard Tante Desiree calling to her.

"Lucy! Dinnah!''

"Comin!'' called Dusk as she cleared her equipment and tools off the countertop.

She turned of the lights of the shed and headed inside. She washed her hands at the sink and set two places at the table for her and Tante Desiree. She smiled as she saw that Tante was making her favorite, shrimp Creole.

As they ate in peace, Dusk couldn't help but think that why, after all this time, she had been plagued by the nightmares for so many nights now. It had really kept her from getting the sleep she so badly wanted. It had even started to make her somewhat worried that it would affect not only her state of mind, but also her powers if things got any worse.

After supper was finished, she cleaned the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Now membah, chile.'' her Tante said breaking the silence. "If y' git dose naghtmares 'gain, den y' stayin home t'morrow.''

Dusk smiled. "don' worry, Tante. Ah'm sure dey won' happen 'gain.'' Though, she really couldn't be sure herself, but she could hope couldn't she?

After a long and relaxing bubble bath, Dusk slipped into a fresh pair of pajama bottoms and a clean T-shirt. Removing all her makeup, she brushed her teeth and moistened her arms and legs with lotion.

As she slid under the covers of her bed, she picked up her favorite Anne Rice novel and turned off the lights of her bedroom, save for the lamp on her nightstand.

About a half hour later, she felt that she was ready to go to sleep. If she could get such a thing these days.

Turning off the lamp and laying her head against her silk pillows, she closed her sparkling amethyst eyes shut as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Please! Pleeeeaaaassseeee! Let meh git some sleep tonaght!'' she pleaded into the night.

With one final and power inhale/exhale, she felt herself relax and enter the calm of slumber, letting all stressful tensions become lost to the night winds.

PinkSugar0120- Rate and comment! J.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Dusk tossed fitfully through the night, the sheets entangled around her ankles. She groaned, flipping the pillows continually over and under her head, trying to throw off yet another nightmare from her subconscious.

But, despite her valiant efforts, she was fighting a losing battle and she knew it.

Dusk's nightmare:

_Dusk ran fearfully through a pitch black darkness; the color of evil hearts, the hue of wicked souls, a never-ending void of perpetual shadows. _

_She stop abruptly in the middle of the darkness, though she could not be entirely sure, since everything looked the same in this inky blackness. _

_Plumes of ghostly-white mist swirled around her feet like a cloud, obscuring her from seeing what was underfoot. The place was filled with an eerie silence, a dead stillness like no sign of life whatsoever had ever stepped foot there before, nor had it's murky shroud ever been pierced by the rays of the sun._

_As Dusk turned her head swiftly around taking in her surroundings, she heard a thundering noise shatter the silence, a maniacal laughter that sent chills up and down her spine. "What d' y' want?'' she called out to an unseen presence. _

"_Y' honestly don' know, d' y'?'' a voice replied sinisterly. It immediately made Dusk's blood run cold. She thought it sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _

"_Jus' leave me alone!'' she demanded in a fiery voice, emerald eyes blazing. _

"_T' lil, t' late, chile.'' the evil voice said. Dusk could practically feel it's evil grin. "Ah'm comin' f' y'. An' bah de tahme y' figure out what dis is all 'bout, it'd be t' late.''_

_With that said, the mist around Dusk's ankles transmorphed right in front of her eyes into pale white snakes with poisonous yellow eyes, hissing like radiators. They coiled around her legs, slithering menacingly up her thighs to wrap around her waist, pinning her willowy arms to her sides. _

_She tried desperately to yank out of their scaly grip, but they felt as tough and strong as steel cables. _

_As the darkness all around her seemed to descend upon her, a bright green light appeared underneath her feet; a pool of eldritch glowing green energy. She felt herself being pulled down into it. _

"_No!'' she screamed bloodcurdlingly, her desperate attempts to free herself becoming a white-hot feverish struggle to no avail. _

_She was no neck-deep in the portal, looking up one last time to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her as she fully sank into the abyss…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

This time around, Dusk's scream pierced the night with an earsplitting clamor of fear-stricken panic, her hands gripping her sheets so tight, she accidentally ripped them.

Less than five seconds passed when Tante Desiree burst into the room, hair disheveled and eyes wide in startled shock. "Mon dieu, chile, what happened?''

Dusk was sitting straight up in her bed, holding her sleek head in her hands, shaking it back and forth. "Ah-ah-ah don' know Tante, it was jus' a-''

"Anuttah bad dream?'' Dusk knew what would happen next. "Dat's an even six, petite. Y' stayin home today.''

Dusk's green eyes went wide. "But-'' she started to protest.

"Naw, naw "buts'' 'bout it. Y' stayin home t'day, en' o' discussion.'' And with that, Tante Desiree was done debating over the subject.

Dusk couldn't believe it. "Tante, dere's really no need fo dat.'' she whined. "All ah need is t' git some mo' sleep an' ah'll beh ready in tahme fo school.''

"Ah highly doubt y'll git de sleep y' need 'fo dat,'' Tante Desiree said, pointing at the alarm clock next to Dusk's bed. The time 7:25 was stamped across the clock face. "Merde!'' Dusk cursed under her breathe, yet Tante Desiree still heard her crystal clear.

"Don' be cursin now, Lucy.'' Tante Desiree gently pushed Dusk back down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Now, y' git some sleep fo' a few mo' hours. When y' wake up, ah'll make y' a nahce breakfast.''

Tante kissed Dusk's pale forehead and walked out of the room, turning the lights back off on her way.

Dusk groaned inwardly as she turned over, curling up into her purple, red & black duvet. She couldn't believe her aunt was making her do this. Still, she relished in the warmth and coziness of her comfortable bed. With a final jaw-cracking yawn, she let her long, luxurious eyelashes interweave themselves as she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When she woke up two hours later, she trekked downstairs in a red bikini thong and a grey form-fitting tank top. She rubbed the sleep out of her glittering violet eyes with a slender, lily-white hand. Her nostrils caught the scent of French toast, bacon and scrambled eggs cooking in the kitchen. A lovely smile formed on her pout ruby lips and she lifted her head up as she began to wake up.

She slid into a sleek kitchen bar stool and saw her Tante Desiree cooking at the stove. She was wearing her long, white pharmacist coat, meaning that she was probably on her way to work. Exhaustion was still faintly tugging at the corners of her mind but she managed to ward it off as she saw the breakfast that her aunt was cooking for her.

Tante Desiree turned around, a plate full of food in one hand. "So y' awake now chile?'' she said in a silvery voice that held the hint of a giggle.

"Couldn't y' tell bah mah perky attitude?'' Dusk replied amusingly. Tante Desiree laughed at this, setting Dusk's breakfast in front of her. Dusk wasted no time in making it disappear as quickly as she could.

"Goodness gracious, chile! Y' act lahke y' ain't eaten in days!'' cried Tante Desiree in mock alarm. "Though, wit all dem bad dreams y' been havin, y' ain't had much o' an appetite lately.''

"Ah can't help it,'' said Dusk defensively. "Wit de stress ah been gittin from dose naghtmares, ah ain't been too eager t' do mos' anyting.''

Tante Desiree watched with concerned eyes as Dusk finished the last of her breakfast off. "Y' now, Lucy, ah been tinkin,'' she began, "Mebbe y' should talk to someone bout dese naghtmares.''

Dusk immediately shutdown, her fork dropping on her plate, putting her head in her hands. She knew that, eventually, her aunt would bring something like that up. But she didn't want to go to some shrink's office and spill all her personal information. She knew she could work things out on her own.

"Tante Desiree, ah don' need t', really ah don't-''

"Lucille, y' been havin dese naghtmares f' a long tahme now, and it's been effectin y' deeply, ah can tell. Ah got a friend in de city, a real good therapist. She's helped lots o' people wit problems jus' lahke yours. She could help y', ah know she could.''

Dusk really didn't want to think about going to see a therapist. However, the things she really hated to see most of all was her Tante worrying about her all the time. It really put a damper on her mood when her aunt was feeling down.

_An' how could it not? Ah'm an empath, aftah all, _she thought to herself. It was a part of her mutant powers to feel and sense the emotions of others as if they were her own. And, if they felt them strongly enough, it sometimes felt as though she _were_ them. It really could give her a massive headache.

"Ah'll tink 'bout it Tante, ah promise ah will.'' Dusk said solemnly after a few minutes of pondering in silence.

"Please do, chile,'' said Tante as she put the dishes in thee dishwasher. "Tell y' what, ah'll take off early t'day an' we'll do sometin' fun together. How's dat sound?''

Dusk smiled and hopped off the bar stool. "Ah'd lahke dat, Tante.'' She hugged her aunt as she got prepared to leave.

"Alraght den,'' Tante exclaimed cheerfully. "Ah'll see y' at four den.'' With a final peck on the cheek, Tante Desiree walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

It hadn't even been five minutes when she heard her aunt let out a sharp gasp of alarm. Dusk bolted from the kitchen and was at her Tante's side in a flash.

"What? What's wrong, Tante?'' Dusk asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

"Lucy!'' Tante Desiree said without taking her fearful eyes away from the prismatic glass window that was placed on the front door. "Go upstairs, now! Don' come down til ah tell y'!''

"But Tante-''

"Go! Now!''

Dusk was taken aback. She had never seen her aunt act like this. It was as if she were staring into the face of a ghost. Reluctantly, she obeyed and headed upstairs to her room.

Once in her room, Dusk crossed over to where the window facing the front lawn was. The curtains were drawn so that no sunlight crept into the gothic chamber. She peered carefully through the tiniest fold of the curtains to look down at the street. She gasped at what she saw.

There, on the curb of the street she lived on, were two giant metal balls side-by-side. And, emerging from the balls, were two men. One was incredibly intimidating, wearing a uniform of black-and-red armor, a long blue cape flowing like a banner in the breeze behind him. He was wearing a helmet so she couldn't see his face.

The second? Well, no mortal words could truly describe the second man. He was unbelievably gorgeous, with the most hypnotic, alluring eyes. Red-on-black eyes, how beautiful!

He stood a good deal in height, about 6'2, and his body was like that of an Olympian god, with a dash of male supermodel, sprinkled with a bit of pro-athlete; washboard abs, long muscular legs, biceps and triceps like mountain ranges underneath from, what she could tell, smooth and flawless sun kissed skin. His face, despite those demonic eyes, had angelic perfection, complete with a chiseled jaw and the sexiest lips she'd ever seen on a man.

Dusk felt her breathe get caught in her throat.

She watched as the two strode up to the house. _Ah got a feelin dey ain't here t' sell us cookies. _She went to her door and cracked it open just a smidge. She heard the doorbell ring and Tante Desiree opening the door. Dusk inched her way into the hall where she could hear them but they could see her.

"May ah help y'?'' she heard Tante Desiree ask in a calm, collected, somewhat emotionless voice.

"Where is she?'' Dusk shivered as she heard a dark, hollow voice demand in a cold, unfeeling tone. The kind of voice that made your blood curdle.

"Dat all depends on who y' askin fo?'' Tante Desiree replied unfazed.

"The girl! Lucille! I know that she's here! I'm not leaving without that girl!''

Dusk growled inaudibly. How dare they? She had a sudden urge to just fly (quite literally) down there and kick that creep where the sun didn't shine.

However, another voice chimed in. One that was irresistibly smooth and rich like chocolate. "Dere's no need t' git worked up, mon ami. Lemme trah.''

A ripple of pleasure rippled through Dusk's body as she heard the melodic, deep tones fall sweetly upon her ears. Her heart fluttered and her stomach did a double back flip. The voice was undoubtedly Cajun, that meant he had to be a native to New Orleans.

The sweet voice began to speak again, this time addressing her aunt. "Bonjour mademoiselle,'' the voice drawled charmingly. "Y' wouldn't happen t' know where de petite would be now, would y'?''

Once again, Tante Desiree was unfazed. "An' dat would be none o' yo' blamed business.'' Dusk had never heard her aunt be so cold and yet so unmoving. "Mais, if y' truly mus' know dat she ain't hurr raght now. She's visitin an old friend in Los Angeles. Po' ting was crushed when her best ami had t' move dere cuz o' her daddy's job. So, ah tol' her she could go an' visit fo' de weekend (it's a Friday) an' she left yesterday.''

Dusk couldn't believe it. All her life her Tante Desiree had always told her that there was absolutely _no _excuse for lying. Now, anytime her Tante would tell her that afterwards, she'd be absolutely sure to remind her of this moment. She practically had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing and giving herself away.

However, the first voice didn't seem so convinced. "Why do I have a feeling you're lying to me?''

That was it! Dusk had had enough! But she knew she couldn't just march down there and beat the crap out of the guy without putting her aunt in harm's way, more or less. But, she _did _want to be right there with her just in case things got ugly.

One thing was for sure, though. She couldn't go down there as Lucille Dupree.

Concentrating on her powers, she felt a ripple run through her entire body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She began to shrink, crouching down on all fours. Her eyes grew narrower, her ears elongated and moved to the top of her head. Her nose got smaller and the small of her back tingle as a new appendage sprouted there. Black fur grew on every inch of her body and the world seem to open up to her in an array of wonderful new colors, smells, sights and sounds as her senses heightened dramatically.

She shot down the stairs like a bullet, coming to weave herself in-between her aunt's feet.

"Meow,'' came a soft, cuddly mew from her new cat throat as she rubbed against Tante Desiree's ankles affectionately.

Surprisingly though, her aunt went along with it perfectly. "Noir, y' lil naughty ting. Whatchu doin' down here?'' she replied with such confidence, it was beyond convincing. However, Dusk's telepathy told her that in her aunt's thoughts, she was freaking out.

The man with the cape didn't even look twice at her, but the red-eyed however was staring right at her. It was almost like he was staring right _through _her. She watched him with slit violet eyes, sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws to play the part of a typical cat.

Then the most heart-fluttering thing just happened. He smiled down at her.

Dusk felt her bones melt at the sight of his breath-taking smile. A smile that could make the devil himself bow down in disgrace.

In the blink of an eye, he reached down and snatched her up in his arms. Dusk's heart was pounding against her chest like a drum, threatening to pop out at any time. She skipped a few breaths as the man held her close in his arms.

"So you're sure she isn't here,'' she heard the caped, levitating man ask her aunt again. What an idiot!

"Ah can't stop y'all from wantin t' see her, dat's obvious.'' continued Tante Desiree in the same cool voice. "Mais, if y' lookin fo' her, y' won' fahnde her here.''

"Ah don' tink she's here, Magneto.'' said the man that held her. As he talked, he stroked her little sleek head. "If de girl was here, ah'd know. Trust moi.''

Dusk felt orgasmic. The man had magic fingers! His strong, skilled hands stroked up and down her back, hitting every pleasure center just right. His hand moved under her feline chin, caressing it with a single finger. She was in sheer bliss, her tummy rumbling like an engine echoing her contented purring. She felt like going to sleep, right then and there, in his strong, wonderful arms, his enchanting scent of spices and cologne filling her nostrils with perpetual ecstasy.

All of a sudden, Dusk snapped out of her trance and realized what she was doing. She had to get a grip! If she wasn't careful, she would accidentally morph back into her real form. And then where would she be? A half-naked girl, in the arms of the hottest guy she'd ever seen, in front of her freaked out aunt and a creepy old dude in a cape and tights who wanted her.

As if she didn't feel mortified enough.

Straightening herself in the Cajun's grasp, it was all Dusk could do to keep her composure. She turned her cat eyes on the one that had been called Magneto by her captor.

"So the girl,'' said Magneto in his monotonous yet bone-chilling voice, "is not here you say?''

Tante Desiree still remained undeterred, despite Dusk knowing better that she was scared. "Ah can't stop y'all from seein' her. Mais, y' won' fahnd her here.''

The silence that followed after was torture. Magneto stared Tante Desiree down as though he were attempting to bore into her mind to see if what she told him were true or not. Dusk's stomach fluttered; partially out of nervousness, and partially from being so close to the Olympian god whose hands she hand now memorized by heart.

Finally, Magneto seemed to make up his mind. "Gambit! When we return, prepare the rest of the Acolytes for a mission to Los Angeles. We can't afford to lose that girl! Especially not to the X-Men!'' And with that, he turned to float back to the metal spherical object that still lingered on the street.

_Gambit? _thought Dusk. _Interestin._

Dusk had to stifle a gasp as she felt Gambit lift her up closer to his face. She could feel his warm breath against her fur, making her tremble. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

Her whole body froze…as he _kissed _the top of her small, sleek head.

A shiver of pleasure undulated through every nerve, pore, muscle and every other part of her being as his warm, soft lips made contact with her skin. Even though it was a bit difficult to feel the entire silken goodness of his mouth, due to the fur, she could still feel the sweet kiss all the same.

And it was _wonderful!_

Dusk leaped out of Gambit's arms, reluctant at first, to avoid become so overloaded on rapturous lust that she'd probably-and literally-melt into a puddle at his feet.

She looked up to him, his eyes still on her and his grin still mischievous. Was she going crazy? Or did his eyes affirm her suspicions. That he _knew! _

Gambit turned his gaze to Tante Desiree, still stone-faced despite being in the presence of such a charming scoundrel.

He bowed gallantly at the waist. "Merci, mademoiselle, f' yo tahme. An don' mahnde de boss, he don' know how t' talk t' de ladies.''

"Yo' fo'given. Now, ah wish y'all a pleasant day,'' Tante Desiree replied graciously. She was a true Southern belle, after all.

"Lahkewise, cherie.'' His purring tone made Dusk's spine tingled. It tingled even more so when he once again looked down at her. This time, his gaze held something else. Something Dusk couldn't quite label.

"Au revoir, mon belle chaton.'' (Goodbye, my beautiful kitten.)

This made Dusk's heart kick into double overtime. Triple even. And the way he said it, it sounded like he was bidding farewell to a lover. This only made her even more suspicious.

And if he did know, why didn't he tell Magneto? Was he protecting her?

With a two fingered salute and a final bow, he turned to follow in his master's tow, his trench coat trailing him like a banner.

Once the two entered the metal pods and shot off like shooting stars into the sky, Dusk's blood flow settled back into a more comfortable pace. Once the pods were completely out of sight, Tante Desiree's calm composure shattered and she completely broke down into a nervous, upset fit.

"Dis is bad! Tres bad!'' She turned to look at Dusk, who had shifted back into her human form. "Ah told y' t' stay in y' room til it was safe! Don' y' realize how incredibly foolish dat was?''

Dusk shrugged her shoulders. "But it worked. Ah still can't believe dey bought it! An' ah tink ah'll nominate y' fo de award fo Best Liar, Tante.'' Dusk tried to laugh at her cute little comment, but the look on Tante Desiree's face told her she was _far_ from amused.

"Dis ain't de tahme fo' jokes, chile!'' she ranted. "Soon, dey'll fahnd out it was a ploy, come back, an' tings will git ugly!''

Tante Desiree marched back into the kitchen, Dusk hot on her heels. She took her cellphone out of her coat pocket and dialed a number.

"Alphonse!'' she said into the receiver. Dusk recognized the name of Tante Desiree's store manager. "Close de pharmacy fo' de day! Sometin came up!''

And with that, Tante Desiree hung up. But she didn't put her phone away. She still had it poised in her hand, just ready to dial again.

Dusk met Tante Desiree's fierce violet eyes-eyes just like hers-as she looked up at her. "Lucy, it ain't safe fo' y' t' stay in de city an' mo.' Mais, ah know a place y'll be safe.''

Dusk _did not _like the sound of that.

This time, Tante Desiree dialed three numbers into her cellphone. Dusk noticed that the number was 411. What was she doing?

"Operatah!'' Tante Desiree said, "git meh de numbah fo' de Xavier Institue Fo' Gifted Students, Bayville, New York, please!''

Now, Dusk was freaking out. "Tante! Whatchu doin!'' she practically yelled frantically.

Tante Desiree didn't answer, just held up her finger as a gesture to silence her niece. "Bonjour, Messieur Xavier. Dis is Desiree LeJeune o' New Orleans, Louisiana. Ah'm in need o' yo' assistance concernin mah niece, Lucille Dupree.''

Dusk couldn't believe this. She waved her arms in front of her aunts face like a referee at a football game. "Please, please, Tante, don' do dis!''

This had no effect, as Tante stridently pointed to the couch with a single finger, inaudibly commanding dusk to sit and wait until she was done. Judging on how upset her aunt already was, Dusk knew that questioning her would be an incredibly stupid move. Not even she was _that _brave.

With her head hung low, defeated and dejected, Dusk slowly slunk over to the couch and flopped down in a very unlady-like manner, one foot propped frustratingly up on the ottoman.

"Y' say y' can be here t'naght?'' she heard Tante Desiree ask the person on the other line, "Dat's tres magnifique, professeur! Until den, au revoir.''

Dusk heard the cellphone close with a sharp "click."

She looked up to her aunt with flashing violet eyes. "Tante, how can y' do dis t' meh? Y' rippin meh away from mah home!''

"Lucille Evangeline Dupree!'' It was never a good thing when Tante Desiree called her by her full name. "First o' all, y' need t' watch y' tone! Second, ah'm keeping y' safe. Ah can' protect ya from dat mutant terrorist, but de X-men can. An' plus, y'll beh learnin mo' on how t' control y're powahs at de same time.''

Dusk blew a strand of golden-streaked raven black hair out of her face. "Ah can control dem jus' fahne, Tante!''

Tante knelt down so that she was eye-level with Dusk, violet meeting violet. "Lucy,'' she began softly, "y' have t' admit dat since dese naghtmares came back, y' been havin mo' trouble wit y' control. Dat's why a was so scared when y' came downstairs as a chaton (cat/kitten). Ah was so 'fraid dat y'd lose control and turn back into y'. Den dat horrible man woulda trahed t' take y' away, t' make y' trah t' hurt people.''

Dusk immediately looked away. She knew her aunt was so close to tearing up. She didn't want to focus on Tante Desiree's fear and anxiety. It would only make her feel the same way.

"But, y' saw how ah was able t' fool em Tante.'' she justified. "An' ah admit, wit de stress from de bad dreams, mah focus ain't what ah'd lahke it t' beh. But, lahke ah keep tellin y', ah can handle it.''

Tante wasn't convinced. "Even if y' had perfect control, chile, ah'm still not sho y'd beh able t' defend yo'self 'gainst a person lahke Magneto. Not bah yo'self an'way. Dat's why ah'm sendin y' t' beh wit de X-men up nawth. At de very least, y'll beh safe dere fo' de tahme bein.''

Dusk wanted to argue. Boy did she want to argue. But, deep down in the pit of her stomach, in the deep recesses of her mind, she knew better. She knew that she didn't have a hope of winning this battle. All she could do was sigh with aggravation, throw her head back onto the couch, cover her face with her hands, and groan.

"Den it's settled!'' declared Tante Desiree. She turn to head into the kitchen. "Now go git dressed, chile, we have company comin' latah!''


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Dusk stood with her back against the wall of her living room, one leg crossed over at her other ankle, arms folded angrily over her chest. It had been eight hours since her aunt had made that stupid call to Professor Xavier, and now here he was, sitting in her den, accompanied by a short, stocky yet strongly built man with black hair, blue eyes and fierce demeanor and a tall, beautiful lady with mocha skin, cerulean eyes and long, snow white hair.

An hour and a half passed since they arrived and when they had shown up, tante Desiree had been eager for them to meet Dusk. Dusk, on the other hand, was nowhere near anxious to get to know the trio of mutant adults. It wasn't that she was trying to be mean or impolite, but it wasn't exactly like she was _trying _to be courteous or kind.

She barely listened to Tante Desiree's & Xavier's conversation about her, but she did pick up on some parts here and there.

"I would love nothing more than for your niece to join my Institute, Mrs. LeJeune,'' said Professor Xavier with his hands folded. "She would make a fine addition.''

"Ah'm so happy t' hear dat, Professah!'' exclaimed Tante Desiree as she poured the Professor another cup of tea. "But, what ah'm really countin on is dat she'll beh safe from dat Magneto homme (man). We we're bot' barely able t' fool him into tinkin dat Lucy wasn't here. Ah wouldn't tink dat we'd git so lucky de next tahme.''

Professor Xavier nodded his bald head. "Magnus was once such a good friend and colleague, but I'm afraid that the dark side of humanity has forced him to tred a path of vengeance and spite.''

Dusk let out a sharp exhale of breath in a bored sigh. She straightened herself almost immediately as Tante Desiree fixed her with a reproachful glare. She did, however, keep the shadowy scowl that was plastered to her beautiful, full-lipped mouth.

"So, Lucille.'' the Professor had now turned his attention to Dusk. "Tell us a little something about yourself. Do you understand your powers and how they work?''

Dusk turned her violet eyes on the Professor, who was waiting eagerly for her response. She gazed at her aunt who gestured her with a widening of her eyes and tilt of her head towards the Professor's direction to answer his question.

She breathed in deeply and uncrossed her arms, launching herself slowly off the wall so she could pace in her spot. "Well,'' she began, "Ah got mah powers when ah was 12. Fo' de mos' part, ah know dat mah powers are primarily four abilities: telepathy, control o' de elements, shapeshiftin and empathy.''

"Outstanding!'' exclaimed the dark skin woman who called herself Ororo.

"It's not everyday that a mutant possesses so many powerful abilities at once.'' said the Professor. "In fact, I'd say that it isn't every _lifetime _that it happens.''

Dusk went on. "Even though mah powers are separate, dey are linked. One talent effectin' de uddah une. Fo' example, ah can transform int' de elements, lahke water, fire, sand, etc., ah can shape shift int' forms dat correspond t' de emotions ah feel around meh, de weathah an' nature reacts t' mah feelins, an' so forth. Ah can fly on mah own, see auras an' am strongah den de average girl, unless y' count bein' able to heft a semi on y' shoulders as no'mal?''

This got a laugh out of everyone in the room.

"And what about any negative side effects?'' Professor Xavier quizzed. "Any at all?''

Dusk wasn't all too comfortable discussing vulnerabilities with other people. Especially complete strangers. She always had a belief that the more weaknesses a person knew about you, the more power they held over you. However, something about this man's wise brown eyes and gentle tone that made her trust him.

"Ah don' do so well in large crowds o' frantic, crazy people,'' Dusk replied sincerely, "too many emotions an' thoughts all at once. Gives meh a major headache at tahmes. An', when ah shape shift int' any body, mutant o' human, ah form an instant empathic-telepathic link wit dem. Whatevah happens t' dem while ah'm mimicin' dem, be it a broken leg o' bullet wound, feels lahke it's happenin t' meh too. If ah didn't have such fast healin, it might git pretty bad sometimes.''

Professor Xavier acknowledged this attentively. Wolverine was getting anxious. "So, Chuck. Are we gonna take her or not?''

"Patience, Logan.'' the Professor chided. "This is a big decision for Lucille. A decision that must be hers and hers alone. Though, no matter what she chooses, we will still be here to help and guide her.''

This caused Dusk to feel all sorts of jumbled emotions, churning around in the pit of her stomach like a washing machine. Never had anyone else took such an interest in her and her powers. Though it could have been that that was because, besides Tante Desiree, Mambo & Edge, no one else knew about her powers. Well, no one counting the three other mutants in the room.

But they wanted to help her, she could see that. She could also see that they were good people that meant well. She didn't need powers to tell her that.

If she did say yes, then that would mean that she'd have to leave her beautiful, cozy home and travel a long way up *shudder* North-of all the places-and be placed in a big house of other mutant teens just like her.

On the other hand, if she said no, then she'd remain in New Orleans with her aunt, who was probably in danger concerning Magneto. If she stayed, she'd be sure to attract more people like him to her sooner or later, putting her aunt even further into harm's way.

Dusk tossed a lock of hair out of her violet eyes and blew softly. Once again, her weakness for her family made the decision for her.

After pacing back and forth for about 20 minutes-she was surprised there wasn't a hole worn into the floor where she paced-she finally turned to the four grown-ups, who had been watching her with suspenseful gazes.

At last, she heaved a large sigh. "Ah'll beh ready t' leave in deux hours.''

Tante Desiree flung her arms happily around her niece's neck while Ororo and Logan came up to respectively hug her and thump her good naturedly on the back.

Professor Xavier wheeled his chair up next to Dusk. Extending his arm, he unfolded his hand. Resting in the palm was a long, thin metal rectangular device that had a mouthpiece receiver.

"Every X-man needs a communicator to remain in touch with other members of the teams during mission assignments,'' he told her.

"Ah'm already an X-man?'' Dusk took the communicator and held it in her snow-white hand. "But, ah'm jus' joinin.''

"True,'' the Professor said, "But, you've had your powers longer than the rest of my youthful members. Therefore, you've had longer to control and use them with capable ease. Hence, you qualify as more of an instructor than a student.''

Dusk rolled the communicator in her hands for a few moments before pocketing it in her jeans. She looked up at the four adults in the room. "Can ah at least say g'bah t' mah friends?''

"Of course, Lucille.'' the Professor responded with a smile. "Take your time.''

She nodded her sleek head in thanks. She headed out the door into the sun setting over New Orleans.

After about an hour or two, she returned to the house, commenting how she had been to visit both Mambo and Edge to tell them goodbye-somewhat tearfully, she had to admit-and was finally ready to pack.

In her room, Dusk chose several pairs of jeans, about a dozen tank tops, some boots, sneakers and a couple pairs of flip-flops and bathing suits, just in case. She packed some outfits suited only for certain seasons. She knew that up North, every season was _exactly _the temperature they were supposed to be every year. She wasn't sure if she had all the clothes she would need, but figured if she needed, she'd just buy some new outfits in Bayville. After all, money wasn't an issue for her.

She placed her laptop, her Cds, and her video games into a special compartment in her suitcase, packing them tightly in so that they would jumble around inside her suitcase.

She looked around the red-and-black room to see if there was anything else she wanted to take with her. Her eyes immediately fell upon a tiny item on her bureau. She walked over and carefully picked it up in her hands.

It was a beautifully crafted music box, painted pink & white with gold, ornate trimming. A tiny, graceful ballerina was posed perfectly on one ballet-slippered toe with her arms held over her head inside a white-&-gold jeweled goose egg with three opening gold doors. When you wound it up, it played the silvery, docent tones of the classic "Amazing Grace.''

It was Dusk's most prized possession. Her mother gave it to her before she died, when she was only four. She couldn't even think about leaving home for a long time without having it near.

She reached into her dresser and pulled out a black linen box with soft, black velvet lining that she bought long ago to put the music box in to keep it safe in case she needed to take it anywhere. Putting the trinket into the box, she shut it tight and clasped it.

With a final look at her room, she turned off the light and closed the door.

It had been a long, _long _trip to the Institute, and all the way there Dusk couldn't help but worry about Tante Desiree. What would happen when Magneto figured out that she lied to him and Dusk was _not _in Los Angeles? Would he go after her?

The Professor had assured her that Magneto would not waste time going after Dusk's aunt when he didn't dind her. Instead, he'd just continue his search and set his sights elsewhere.

Still, she was a bit worried.

As the Blackbird jet continued to soar through the night sky like a bullet, Dusk had her eyes glued to the window, looking out to the thin sliver of silver moon against the star-studded blue velvet of the night. It made her feel peaceful, despite everything. She breathed, blowing fog onto the glass.

She felt like she was going to pass out asleep when she heard Logan say "Were here, kid.''

She peered out of the window and downwards. There, nestled on a scenic cliff overlooking the ocean, was a magnificent mansion. It was lke something out of Architectural Digest. A fountain shaped like a fountain bubbled peacefully on the front lawn.

The Blackbird descended abruptly and Dusk noticed that they were flying over the cliff and towards the sea. The jet paused several feet over the water lapping rocks below. Dusk looked to see rocks that been cleverly camouflaged to conceal a large, metal hatch that was now opening up in the side of the cliff. Dusk ooed and awed in amazement as the jet whoosed inside and down a long tunnel. It came to a screeching stop when the plane landed in a room entirely made of metal. It didn't take Dusk a split second to realize that it was a hangar.

Ororo came up to Dusk and held out her hand. "come with me, child. I'll show you where you'll be staying.'' Dusk took her hand and allowed herself to be led off the jet and out of the metallic chamber.

The inside of the mansion was plush and comfortable, definitely retaining a homey charm. As they walked down hallway after hallway, Ororo pointed out some of the rooms and what they were. "Over here is the lounge area, across from there we have the library, and down here we-''

"Where is everybody at?''

Ororo only smiled at Dusk, not minding one bit that the girl had interrupted her while she was in tour guide mode. "Everyone's asleep. It's after midnight, and curfew for everyone here is 11:00. Adults get to stay up as long as they want though.''

"Since ah'm almost eighteen,'' Dusk began to ask, "Does that include meh too?''

"For the time being, I'm afraid your curfew will still be at 11:00,'' said Ororo with a heart-warming smile. "But, you're almost at the age where you can make that decision.''

Dusk remained quiet after that as Ororo led her down a corridor that she said was the girls' wing. Ororo paused at a white door with a black doorknob. "Here we are.''

Ororo turned the door and stood to the side to let Dusk enter in first. Dusk couldn't believe her eyes.

Inside was a comfortably spacious room with a four poster bed, a plasma-screen TV connected to the wall, a stereo system, a bench seat at her window and a fireplace.

Dusk gasped. "Dis is mahne?''

"It's yours,'' Ororo simply replied back.

Dusk's smile lit up the room as she walked around, taking in every little detail. She looked to see two doors were sitting near the opposite side of the room. She went over to take a look and found that one door led to a walk-in closet while the other led to her own private bathroom.

"Ah git a big closet _and _mah own bathroom?'' she asked excitedly.

"All of the students get a decent-sized closet like yours, and only the older students get their own bathrooms,'' exclaimed Ororo who had now entered to sit on Dusk's new bed.

"Dis is unbelievable!'' Dusk cried happily. With a whoop, she soared across the room to land on her bed with a flop, nearly sending the white-haired weather witch crashing to the floor.

"Desole (sorry), chere. Mah bad!'' said Dusk with a impish grin as she rested her head against the soft-as-mist pillows.

"That's quite alright child.'' Ororo stood and walked over to the door. She stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. "You get settled in and get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll meet the others and the Professor Xavier wants to tae you by the school to get you registered.''

Dusk nodded her head. "Merci, mademoiselle Munroe. Dis is nahce.''

"Please, call me Ororo, or Storm.''

And with that, Ororo closed the door as she left the room. Dusk could hear the echoes of her heels clacking against the floor as she walked away.

Dusk sat up in her bed. She was contemplating on whether or not she should try the bathroom. She sniffed herself. She didn't smell bad. And she wasn't really tired yet.

Without another moment to think about it, Dusk shed her clothes immediately and sped into the luxurious bathroom. Stepping into the shower, she turned the knobs and sighed blissfully as warm water rained down on her like a summer storm.

After her shower, Dusk used her powers to pull the water from her hair, making it soft and dry within seconds. She discarded the ball of water she'd form from the moisture and dropped it into the sink without spilling a drop. She brushed her teeth and turned off the bathroom light.

She went back into her room and started unpacking. After everything was in order, she dug around for her pajamas. After putting them on, she went back to her bed and slid under the silky sheets and fluffy covers. She had turned off the lights, but with her ability to see in the dark, she was able to look clearly around the room just fine.

"Wondah if de Professah'll let meh redecorate some?'' she asked herself.

A yawn escaped her lips and her eyes were starting to get heavy. It had been a long day and she was eager to end it with some sleep. That is, _if _the nightmares didn't bother her again. But, she didn't want to think about it out of fear that she might jinx herself.

Letting out another jaw-popping yawn, Dusk pulled the covers over her head and fell deeply asleep, thinking about meeting her fellow teammates in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

At 6:00 am, dusk found herself waking up. Thankfully, this time it wasn't nightmares. She was just so used to waking up extra-early, her body just adapted to it.

After brushing her hair and teeth, she flung on a pair of deep gray yoga pants paired with a purple t-shirt. After slipping on some black-and-white tennis shoes, she opened the double doors leading out onto her balcony. Since she was a young preteen, she made it a habitual morning routine of taking an hour-long morning flight.

Stepping out into the brisk, crisp morning air, she awed in amazement as she beheld the auroral colors of the dawn. Bursts of pink, purple and gold lit up the sky like a dazzling fireworks display. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, reflecting sunlight over the waves of the sea in the distance.

With a deep breath, she lifted off, climbing higher and higher into the air. Within seconds, the whole Institute seemed like a tiny dollhouse on the ground.

She spread her arms out wide, savoring the pure elation that came with the joy of flight. The light breeze whipped her hair around her lovely face, tickling her cheeks with their silky-feathery softness. She jetted forward, shooting scross the sky like a lightning bolt. The wind whipped against her skin,sending a delicious tingling sensation all through her body. She spun and spun around in the air like an aerial ballerina, doing occasional mid air back flips, somersaults and cartwheels.

There truly was no other feeling like flying. The fact that you weren't a slave to gravity or subjected to the ground made you feel like you were as free as a bird. Dusk picked up the speed a little, going at least, by her calculations, about 140 miles per hour. The speed didn't bother her though. As with any mutant that had the power of flight, she was immune to the cutting sting of high speed winds and staggering altitudes. She flew over the ocean, flying down low enough to scoop up a handful of seawater in her hand and splashing it on her face, giggling gleefully. She was glad no one was around to hear her giggle. It was _so _not Goth.

After a while, she glanced at the watch strapped on her left wrist. The time was now 7:10 am. She'd been out just a _tiny _bit longer than she thought she would. She made a sharp u-turn and headed back towards the mansion. Ororo had said last night that she would meet the other X-Men today, but she wasn't sure if the others would be awake this early, especially on a Saturday.

Seeing her balcony come into sight, she dropped down towards it. Kicking her legs out straight underneath her, she felt the smooth concrete railing of the balcony catch her feet. She leaped onto the floor and walked back into her room. She looked around as if she were _actually _seeing it for the first time. She imagined it redone in Goth chic. A splash of dark glam here, a pinch of vamp décor there, and it would be a regular badass boudoir.

She went into the bathroom to wipe the sweat off her face. She peeled off her damp-with-perspiration yoga clothes, tossing them carelessly on the bed. Changing into a pair of clean jeans and a red cross-stitch blouse with a low neckline, she turned in front of the mirror to wrap a black choker with a ruby around her neck. Strapping on a pair of black boots and a black studded belt, she opened her door and walked out into the hall. The lights were on but it was still way too early to wake up on a Saturday.

It finally dawned on her that she didn't have a clue where she was going. It had been so late last night that Ororo had only shown her a few rooms and her own. Plus, she was sure she wanted to find the kitchen because she was starving.

Using her telepathy, she mentally scanned the entire mansion, locating the kitchen in seconds. Using the coordinates that were engrained in her mind, she walked through corridor after corridor until she finally picked up delicious scents wafting in the air. Following her nose, she soon found herself walking through an archway into the kitchen.

She found the Professor, Logan and Ororo sitting at the kitchen, sipping coffee with an array of various breakfast foods spread out on the table. They looked up as she entered. Professor Xavier smiled warmly. "Good morning, Lucille. I trust you slept well?''

She returned his smile with a touch of vampish charm. "Very, merci Professah. Mah room is tres belle (very beautiful). But, ah was wonderin, if ah maght do a lil' redecoratin?''

The Professor chuckled good-naturedly. "Of course, Lucille.''

"You must be hungry, child.'' said Ororo in her sweet voice. She passed a tray of sausages Dusk's way. "Please, help yourself.''

Dusk didn't need to be told twice. She filled her plate up with the sausages, plus added some croissants, eggs and bacon from the hot plates. She was about to take a bite when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see two other people entering the kitchen, a boy and a girl. The girl was tall with red hair and green eyes and the boy was taller than the girl with slightly disheveled brown hair and, most peculiarly, his eyes were hidden behind bright red sunglasses. Both were still wearing their pajamas.

"Morning Scott, Jean,'' said the Professor before he sipped his coffee.

Scott gave the Professor a sleepy smile. "morning, Prof, we just-''

Scott froze mid-sentence when he looked across the table and his eyes fell on Dusk for the first time. His face brightened. "Is this her Professor?''

"Yes Scott.'' Professor Xavier turned to Dusk while using his hand to gesture to Scott and Jean. "Lucille, these are two of my students, and your new teammates, Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, and Jean Grey.''

Dusk stood from her chair and reached her hand across the table to shake the two teens' hands. "It's nahce t' meet ya'll.''

"Nice to meet you too, Lucille.'' said Jean with a glowing smile. "We haven't heard much about you, only a little information that Professor Xavier received from Cerebro.''

Dusk looked confused. "Ah'm sorry. What now?''

"Cerebro,'' the Professor elucidated, "A technological device that I invented. It stimulates the powers of a telepathic mutant and enhances them, allowing the individual to psychically scan the globe for mutants. That is how I found you Lucille.''

Dusk only nodded. She sat back down, Scott and Jean joining her at the table. "So, Lucille,'' said Jean. "You're really from New Orleans aren't you?''

"Ah live-moved-there when ah was seven an' been livin there evah since. But, ah'm originally from Magnolia, Mississippi.''

"Mississippi huh?'' came Wolverine's gruff voice, looking up from his morning paper. "Small world. We got another mutant here, Rogue, who's a fellow Mississippi girl too.''

"Lookin forward t' meetin' her den.'' said Dusk happily. "An' please ya'll, jus' call meh Dusk.''

The room went silent as everyone went back to their morning meals. But it didn't stay silent for long when Dusk caught the scent of something nasty. Something like rotten eggs.

"Gutentog, fraulein.''

Dusk's head shot up and she found herself staring into a pair of amber yellow eyes. She screamed and nearly fell out of her chair.

"Kurt!'' Scott nearly shouted in a reprimanding tone. "How many times do we have to tell you, "Not to pop in front of people like that!''

Dusk took a good look at the owner of the yellow eyes. Connected to them was a boy covered in blue fur with pointy ears, a spaded tail, and the most unusual hands and feet.

"Aw come on, Scott!'' said Kurt with a laugh. "It's not going to kill anybody!''

"Ah wouldn't beh so sure, sugah.'' breathed Dusk as she fixed herself back into her chair. "Y' nearly gave meh a heart attack!''

Kurt looked at her awkwardly, but blushed when he noticed just how beautiful and sexually alluring Dusk was. Though, beneath the fur, it was hard to tell. "Sorry about that,'' apologized Kurt as he stood next to Dusk's chair and held out his hand. "I'm Kurt Wagner.''

Dusk softened. Taking his hand in hers, she felt how soft it was with the silky fur. "Hi, ah'm Lucille, but please, call meh Dusk.''

"All right, Dusk. I like that name.'' said Kurt, still a little flushed. Even through his fur, his heart fluttered a little at the warmth and softness of Dusk's pale, slender hand.

They were soon joined by two more mutants, this time both were girls. One, Dusk noticed, was very petite and delicate-looking. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up in a springy ponytail, her sky blue eyes blinking groggily. Her pink Pjs clung to her thin frame. The other girl, however, was exactly the opposite. Her sleek head was covered with auburn red hair, her pretty face framed by two white bangs. She was femininely tall and muscular, with an decent-sized bosom and long legs. She was dressed in dark green pajamas.

"Ah, good morning Rogue. Good morning Kitty. I'd like you both to meet the newest addition to the X-Men: Dusk.''

Kitty looked up, blinking in the bright light flooding the kitchen. Her eyes settled on the Southern goth sitting across from her. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Kitty.'' She reached her small hand across the table as Dusk shook it warmly.

"Lahkewise, hon.'' Dusk drawled in a voice like thick red molasses. This made Rogue smile. "It's nahce t' fahnally have a fellow Southern gal 'round hurr,'' Rogue said as she sat down.

"Ah reckon from y're accent dat y're a fellah Mississippi girl, huh?'' asked Dusk ,though she already knew the answer.

"True nuff,'' came Rogue's reply with a self-assured smile.

"Wondahful!'' Dusk reached out and grabbed Rogue's hand, shaking it.

Everybody gasped, including Rogue. Dusk still had a hold of Rogue's lily white hand as she gazed around the room with confused violet eyes. "What? What's de mattah?''

"You're, like, touching Rogue's hand!'' said Kitty. "And nothing's happening!'' Dusk looked down to gaze at Rogue's hand. It was ungloved. Dusk couldn't see the problem. "Yeah. So?''

"You see Dusk,'' the Professor began to explain. "Rogue's mutant ability is to siphon another living being's memories and powers, if applicable, into her own mind, therefore having access to their thoughts and abilities. However, Rogue has never been able to control her powers, so she has to remain completely clothed to avoid touching another human's skin, lest the results be fatal.''

"But you're touching her…and you haven't fainted!'' Ororo pointed out.

"An' ah haven't felt her powers bein sucked inta meh!'' an astonished Rogue cried out, almost joyfully. She looked up to meet the Professor's eyes. "Could ah fahnally have control, Professah?'' Her question was dripping with hope. So much hope that it made Dusk's heart ache.

"I'm not sure Rogue.'' The Professor held out his hand. "Try not taking my powers. Focus on only being able to touch me like a regular person would.''

Rogue was so confident that she finally had control that she didn't even stop to take the time to try slowly. With lightning-fast speed, she reached out to grab the Professor's bare hand. The results were instant. The Professor went somewhat limp as Rogue's powers drained away his. She pulled away quickly, distraught.

"It didn' work!'' she choked, near tears. Once again, Dusk felt sorrow tugging at her heart.

"Were you trying to turn your powers off?'' the Professor asked dizzily, coming to. "Yeah, but it still didn' work.'' Rogue shook her head in disappointment. "Ah don' undahstand. If mah powers aren't controllable, den why didn' dey work on Dusk?''

"I thought this might be the case.'' the Professor continued. "It would appear that our friend Dusk is somehow immune to Rogue's energy absorption powers. Why though I'm not sure.''

Dusk thought to herself for a minute or two, then drew up the only possible solution. "Ah think ah know why.''

Everyone turned to look at her. "It's cause ah'm a power mimicker too, so ah guess dat othas wit' powers lahke mahne jus' don' work on meh.'' Everyone couldn't think of a better reason so they just nodded. Rogue sadly slumped into a chair, her arms folded across her chest. "But, what ah don' undahstand,'' Dusk piped, "is dat ah mimic powers in a completely different way. Bah shapeshiftin' inta othah mutants.''

"You mean,'' said Kitty, "you could, like, transform into any one of us? And you'd get our powers and stuff?''

"Yeah. But ah don' do it t' offen. When ah become anothah mutant, o' anyone else fo dat mattah, ah become instantly connected t' de real person's psyche, lettin' meh feel whatevah's happenin t' dem: physically, mentally o' emotionally. It's real tough when y' have t' deal wit y' own problems plus deirs.''

"That's an amazing gift Dusk!'' Scott chimed enthusiastically. "It ain't mah only power, but it is one o' mah strongest,'' Dusk retorted as she took a sip of coffee.

"What else can you do?'' Jean quizzed over a plate of scrambled eggs and buttered biscuits. Dusk coyly smiled back. "Ah'll show y'.''

Standing up from the table, Dusk clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. The lights in the kitchen suddenly dimmed. She opened her hands again, orbs of rainbow-colored fire dancing from her palms to lift gracefully into the air like auroral fireflies. The flaming orbs twinkled brightly with a slight glitter effect, turning into random yet beautiful shapes like stars, butterflies, birds, cats, horses and other fantastical images.

Next, she spun slightly, flower petals of purple, blue, red & yellow appearing out of nowhere to dance in an invisible breeze above the amazed audience's heads, filling the room with a rich fragrance.

Dusk levitated slowly off the floor, her hair dancing around her like black-&-gold snakes ready to strike. Her eyes were glowing a pure blue-white and her body radiated with a royal purple aura, ringed in gold and orange like fire. She waved her hands, and the scene around her and everyone else present shifted from a ordinary kitchen to a twilight-lit valley of rolling green grass, purple mountains and a sparkling turquoise river.

Everyone felt the cool wind streaming through the glen and the smell of dewdrops and fresh grass. They felt a sense of calm and happiness they had never felt before, even Wolverine.

With a snap of her fingers, Dusk's illusion instantly disappeared.

Everyone looked around. They were back in the kitchen. Everything was plain and ordinary once more.

"That…was…incredible!'' Jean declared, her green eyes shining with amazement. "That was the most magnificent psychic illusion I have ever seen, Lucy.'' The Professor exclaimed, clearly impressed. "Most telepathic mirages are only able to make others see and hear things that are not really there, but you were able to make us all not only see and hear, but also _feel _the illusion, everything from the breeze to the light of the sun to the tranquility and peace. That level of psychic power is one that not even I have reached as of yet.''

This, undoubtedly, made Dusk blush. She usually had control over when and where she blushed, but the compliment had really touched her deeply. "Thanks. Ah always had t' practice ev'ry day. T' keep mah powers from goin' out o' control.''

"Don' ah know de feelin.'' Dusk's heart sank when she heard how bitter Rogue sounded. "Hey, Dusk!'' shouted Kitty with a touch too much bubbliness for Dusk's liking. "We are, like, going to go shopping today at the Bayville Mall. You wanna come?''

Dusk looked up from the remains of her breakfast, slightly surprised. She didn't expect to be welcomed into the group so fast. She didn't really like shopping, unless it was for something she needed, like necessities or music or something like that. But, as a Southern belle, gothic or not, she wouldn't think of turning down an invitation so graciously given, at the risk of seeming terribly rude. Plus, she still had to look for new stuff for her room.

"Ah'd love t','' she answered with a smile. Kitty squealed with delight and Dusk had to fight the urge to plug her ears with her fingers. Or, at the very least, hit her with a telepathic suggestion to make her shut up. Kitty rushed around the table and wrapped her arms around Dusk's neck from behind. Jumping up and down, with Dusk still in her grip and sitting down, Kitty practically screeched in Dusk's ear, "This is, like, going to be soooooo much fun!''

"Ah…gack!'' Dusk choked as Kitty's arms tightened around her neck, "feel de love…nah, if y' please…''

She motioned to her throat. Kitty immediately let go. "Sorry,'' she remarked sheepishly.

Dusk laid her fork and knife over the top of her plate and took them to the sink. After washing them and placing them in the dishwasher, she went back to the table and talk to everyone else as she ate. She kept sneaking glances at Rogue, noticing how sullen and sad she looked. Dusk couldn't imagine what it was like to go through life without touching someone. She began to think of ways that she could help.

The trip to the mall wasn't as long as Dusk thought it would be. However, it was just as crowded as she imagined, which made her cringed.

As she stood in a sea of shoppers, the edges of her mind tingled, then ached. She knew it was her telepathy trying to act up. The thoughts and emotions of the people around her were trying to slam into her head, but she knew what she was about. She concentrated, and shut them out of her mind.

Scott stood near the front of the gang with Jeans arm linked through his. "All right, guys, we'll meet back here in two hours at the fountain. Something comes up, you all have your cells on hand?'' Everybody nodded. "All right, let's move out!'' Everyone snickered. You would thick that Scott thought a trip to the mall was like being on a mission.

Dusk watched as Jean dragged Scott into a JC Penny. _Po' boy, _Dusk thought amusingly to herself. She watched as Amara, Jubilee, Kitty, and Kurt (against his will), go into a Claire's, all the while Kurt mouthing "help me.''

Dusk shuddered as she beheld the pink Claire's sign. _De girls in dere mus' upchuck pink, sparkly puke_. All who were left were she and Rogue. Rogue had her eyes on a Hot Topic store, bu Dusk held onto Rogue's arm as she tried to walk away.

"Hey, Rogue,'' Dusk began. "Ah'm gon' go look at de Gothica store t' look f' some new stuff f' mah room, an' ah could use a fellah Goth's opinion. Wan' come?''

"Sho.'' She noticed Rogue wasn't all too enthusiastic, but that's what she expected after having been totally let down.

Gothica was a fairly new department store that, according to it's advertisements "catered to the discriminating needs of the upscale, urban Goth,'' and "Freak is the new chic,'' also "Sinister style that's drop-dead gorgeous!''

Upon enetering the black marble archway of the Goth store, they were immediately greeted by a salesgirl standing at the red-&-purple glass perfume counter labeled "Sinister Scents.''

"Hey, welcome to Gothica, where your darkest desires come to life.'' she said in a casual tone. Dusk was glad that she wasn't going to be one of those preppy girls who only worked here as a job and not because of being a true goth. She gave the girl a once over. The salesgirl was average height with pale skin, white-blonde hair that was cut short with asymmetrical bangs, and icy grey eyes. She noticed her name tage said "April: "Frost'' on it. Looking the girl over once more, Dusk realized that the girl did put into her mind the image of a frost maiden.

"Hey, sug,'' repiled Dusk. "We're jus' doin' a lil home shoppin. Ah jus' moved inta a new home an' ah'm lookin' f' de raght kanhde o' furniture.''

"Hey, your friend looks familiar,'' said Frost as she pointed to Rogue. "I know!'' she declared after a while, "you're that girl who saved the world from that Apocalypse guy, right?'' Dusk worried that this might cause a scene in the store. Although peace had been established between humans and mutants after the X-Men had beaten Apocalypse, there were still some humans who weren't on board with the whole peace thing.

"Yeah ah am,'' she heard Rogue answer back. "Why?''

"It's just so cool!'' Dusk smiled as Frost seemed to lose her goth edginess for a minute or two. Frost seemed to realize this too. "I mean, uh, you know, it's cool, I guess.''

"We'd appreciate it if y' kep it down hon,'' Dusk blatantly said. "We don' wanna cause a scene.''

Frost smiled. "It's okay, I won't tell.'' She leaned in a little bit, gazing around a bit to make sure no one else was looking. "You see, I'm a mutant too.''

Dusk's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Really?''

Frost held out her hand and blew on it. Her skin momentarily became pale blue and her white hair had a thin coating of sparkling frost. A gust of freezing cool mist formed a large chunk of ice in her hand which took on the shape of a small star. "They don't call me "Frost'' for nothing.'' she stated, evaporating the ice before anyone could see.

Dusk was impressed, but Rogue looked nowhere near so. "Have y' heard bout de Institute den?''

"Yeah, thought about going,'' said Frost, "but I'm still not so sure.''

"Ah wand't too big on goin' at first eithah hon,'' said Dusk. "But ah had a change o' heart. Y' should tink bout it a lil mo. Jus' a lil food f' tought.'' Frost nodded, "I will.''

Frost pointed them in the direction of the décor department and Dusk headed in that way with Rogue in pursuit . Once they got there, Dusk was immediately drawn to the gothic chic furniture and home décor, from sheer gauzy curtains in dark, jewel tones to wrought iron bedposts and tables and lamps and all other kinds of dark and gorgeous things. Dusk eagerly rubbed her back pocket where her wallet was. She had just gotten a new Platinum card and she hadn't even broken it in yet.

She looked over at Rogue, expecting to see her fellow Southern girl's face light up with excitement at being in such a cool store, but Rogue's face was positively morose, her lips in a grim line and her eyes downcast.

"Rogue.'' Dusk began quietly. "If ah did anythin t' upset y', ah'm sorry.''

Rogue's emerald eyes shot up to stare at Dusk in shock. "It ain't yer fault, hon. It ain't yer fault dat y're immune t' mah powers. Ah was jus' foolish fer tinkin dat ah'd evah be able t' control em.''

Dusk's heart sank even further. As they wandered down the aisle, the sound system in the store was playing Lacuna Coil's "Heaven's A Lie.'' Dusk caught sight of a gorgeous ruby red comforter. As she examined it, she said to Rogue, "Honey, y' can git control. Y' jus' need t' know de raght ways t' wrangle em in.''

Rogue tossed a white lock out of her face. "De professor's been trahin f' evah t' help meh. But no one can help meh!'' It sounded as though she were close to tears. "It's all dese dang voices in mah head. Dey keep messin up mah lafhe, ah can nevah control em. An' nobody understands!''

Instead of sounding sad, Dusk chuckled a bit. Rogue looked at her with serious green orbs, demanding to know what was so funny. Dusk was quick to reply.

"Nobody understands, Rogue? Imagine bein able to hear all de voices, thoughts and feelins o' all de folk around y', bein able t' feel, hear and see ev'ry lil reflection o' deir psyches, not only in y're head, but also in y're soul an' heart, bein so confusin y' sometimes don't know which toughts are yers an' which ain't. _An,_ imagine bein able to occasionally involuntarily turnin into realistic concepts o' deir feelins, positively o' negatively, goin through bouts of personality crisis' dat y' sometimes fo'get who y' are. On top o' dat, _imagine_ bein connected t' de weather, nature an' all aspects o' Earth's manifestations. Y' can feel ev'ry shift in de air currents, ev'ry change in de tides, ev'ry movement in de Earth's crust an' mantle, hear ev'ry pulse an' vibration in de electromagnetic fields an' sense de moisture risin from de ground up into de atmosphere, condensin and compressin into clouds an' rain, cloudin y're head lahke de mother o' all migraines.

Imagin, when y' can feel when a laghtnin bolt strahkes a tree in de forest. Y' can feel de tree's agony an pain, it's terror an' fear as de flames consume it. Den de fahre spreads, an' den y' feel _all _de forest's screams as fahre ravages it, an' y' can feel de fahre burnin' y're own skin an' searing y're soul, despite not actually bein on fire. Imagine when y' can sense when a po soul dies an' y' can sense deir final moments o' fear and tragedy. An' y' can sense people dyin an' gittin hurt all over de world if y' ain't on y're guard.

All dese tings, all dese powers linked an' conntected t' each utthah, weigh on y're heart an' soul lahke a heavy burden Rogue. Dey mess with y're mahnde at tahmes, threaten t' destroy y're sanity and crush y're willpower.

But y' know y' have t' fahdne ways t' deal wit it, o' risk losin y'self fo'evah! Dose are mah innah demons, Rogue, an' believe meh when ah say-AH COMPLETELY UNDAHSTAND!''

She didn't shout the last three words, but she said them so firmly and passionately that she came near close to doing so. Dusk looked into Rogue's eyes. Her deep emerald eyes were slightly scared, confused and hurt all at the same time.

Dusk's eyes softened and her lips formed a small smile. She hugged Rogue, not caring how un-goth it was. "Ah'm sorry Rogue. Ah didn't tell y' dis out o' spite. But, ah tought y' should know, some o' us have it worse den othahs.''

"Ah'm sorry too, Dusk.'' Rogue replied. "Ah git so down on mahself sometimes dat ah don't even realize-''

"-You have nothin t' apologize bout, sugah.'' Dusk smiled. "An furthermo', ah can help y' wit y're control problem. Dat is, if y' wan' meh t'?''

Rogue's eyes lit up happily. "Y'-y' can?''

"O' course, hon. Ah had jus' as much trouble wit mah powers when ah first got em. Ah still do sometahmes. Ev'ryone does. An' jus' lahke everyone else, y' can beat this too.''

"Ah don' tink y' can promise tings dat maght not happen.''

Dusk grinned, letting go of a black bat-shaped pillow she'd been feeling. "Rogue, nevah say nevah. Ah'm goth, but ah'm not dreary. Truth be sayin, ah'm an eco-goth, kinda lahke a darker version of a hippie. T' be a _true _goth Rogue is not t' hate de world. But, t' be _indifferent. _No doubt y're a goth lahke meh, but y' can't hadhe behind a false façade, actin lahke y' hate ev'ryting and ev'ryone. Y' gotta start carin fo de people dat love y' an' would nevah hurt y'. Othahwahse, y' ain't got much chance o' evah getting control o' de real y'.''

Rogue only blew a hair out of her face in response, but Dusk knew that Rogue understood. And agreed.

Dusk promised Rogue that they'd get on to helping her control her powers as soon as they could. For now though, they put it aside and went about helping Dusk to look for new furniture for her room. As they shopped, they listened to Mick Jagger's voice singing "I see a red door and I want to paint it black'' from "Paint it Black.''

After about an hour and a half, Dusk finally had everything she needed, which included: a black mini chandelier, a metallic gray smocked comforter, black satin sheets, a black marble urn, a gothic angel on top of a coffin jewelry box, a gothic cross wall sconce, some sheer, jewel tone red-&-purple bed curtains, some vanilla-&-rose scented candles and a 5-candle wrought iron floor candelabra.

After saying goobye to Frost, they walked out into the mall, which was surpisingly less crowded then before. This put a smile on Dusk's face. Less minds to try and crowd her own.

They walked past a Victoria's Secret and Dusk peered into the window display. Hanging on a curvy mannequin was a gorgeous black sheer-&-satin nightie, made of semi-sheer fabric and accented at the bust with satin, a black gathered rose, and satin ribbons with spaghetti straps in a flattering way. Dusk couldn't help herself. Pulling Rogue into the store, she quickly purchased on in her size and for her bra measurement. Sometimes it was hard to find a comfortable negligee to fit over 38 D cups. She also bought some of her favorite body spray, Love Spell, one bottle for her and one for Rogue, plus some apple-mint shampoo, conditioner and pomegranate shower gel.

After meeting with the others at the fountain, Dusk told the others that she would be taking a cab home since all her new purchases wouldn't fit in the trunk with everyone else's things.

On the way home, Dusk looked out the cab window as Bayville sailed passed her eyes. Her mind went back to thinking about New Orleans. Oh, how she missed the Crescent City so much and all her friends and family. She missed the Southern hospitality culture and the carefree, laidback vibe that New Orleans perpetually emitted and the warmth and joy of it's vibrant natives. But, she had to admit, for being up North, the people she was getting to know weren't so bad.

Scott was a prudish, know-it-all who had to be in charge all the time, but was still a strong, loyal friend. Jean was a touch too much "Miss Perfect," but Dusk had never met a more kind, caring soul. Kitty was _definitely _not goth and her love for pink made her stomach turn, but she made up for it with enthusiasm, sweetness and smarts. Kurt was like an annoying little brother, but he was tons of fun and a great prankster. And as for Rogue, well, she couldn't think of anything opposite about Rogue. She was dark, creative, sassy, rebellious, everything Dusk was. And for a bonus, she was a fellow Southerner and Mississippi girl. And, just like her, Rogue had some dark secrets to her past and things she wished, more than anything else, she could go back and undo. All-in-all, Rogue was strong, brave and fierce.

Dusk was sure she'd have no problems getting used to everyone.

After a little while, the cab pulled up to the Institute gates. She paid him, giving him a good tip, and unloaded all her stuff. Levitating all her bags with psychokinesis, she flew with her bags over the gate and flew to her room. Setting all her stuff inside, she looked around and was trying to decide what color to change the paint on the walls. Since her room back home was a ruby red, she decided not to copy the color of her original room and go with something else. She wracked her brain, looking for some inspiration. She thought about all the new things she bought and decided to match the color scheme with her items. She decided she'd try a few out.

Putting her hands against the wall, she concentrated on changing the color of the paint that already existed. Right now it was a plain, dull white but, in the blink of an eye, it was transformed into a lovely shade of midnight blue. She stood back to inspect how the rest of the room looked. She shook her head as it wasn't quite right.

Next, she tried a dark gray, but it didn't seem to fit either. Then, an emerald hue. No, not goth enough. After that, a red-violet. Too magenta pinkish.

After a few other colors ranging from charcoal black, taupe and indigo, nothing still seemed right. She sat down on her bed, thinking for more ideas. Finally, a color flashed in front of her eyes.

Touching her hands to the wall one more time, she concentrated on the color that was swimming around in her brain.

Opening her eyes, she awed as she looked around the room. The walls were now a dark, rich burgundy wine with the perfect splashes of red and purple mixed in. The two combined colors brought out the rich red tones of the cherry wood floors and was such a calming but energetic shade at the same time.

After unloading all of her new things and arranging them in all the right places, she had to admit that everything in the room was perfect.

She flopped down on her bed and pulled out a black silk journal bound with blood red silk ribbons, her favorite color. It had been a gift from her aunt on her last birthday.

She wrote down her thoughts of meeting everyone and about her first day in the mansion. She wrote down her opinions of the rest of the team, some a bit negative but only in the most friendly way, but most of her thoughts were cheerful and adoring.

Placing her pen down, she looked outside. It wasn't even mid-afternoon yet. She wondered what she was going to do with the rest of her day. She was still wondering when she heard a piercing sound fill the entire mansion. The ear-splitting sound of an alarm.

She jumped off her bed and ran out the door of her room, which she had transformed into a black door, to see everyone running to the hangar, dressed in uniforms.

"What de Sam Hill's goin on?'' she called out to her hurrying comrades. Kitty paused briefly to tell her. "Like, the Professor needs us ASAP! Magneto, the Brotherhood and the Acolytes are trying to break into a high-powered nuclear defense base outside the city! You better suit up!''

Dusk watched as the perky little brunette ran down the hallway. She didn't remember the Professor giving her a uniform so she wasn't sure what to _suit up _in. But, she did remember a certain outfit that Mambo and Edge had given her for her 16th birthday last year (her being 16 and a junior is a error. She's 17 and a senior.)

Running back into her room, she went straight into her closet and pulled out a long, shiny red box marked: "OPEN IN CASE OF HOTTIE EMERGENCY! Love, Mambo & Edge."

When she had first gotten the outfit, she thought her friends had been out of their minds. She kept it for their sakes but she had never worn it, if only there was never a reason to. She had never even taken it out of the box or taken it's tag off. However, this seemed to be the perfect time to try it out.

After zipping up her costume and slipping on her boots, she ran out the room to meet the others.

In the hangar, the other X-Men were gathered waiting for Dusk.

"Where is she?'' asked Bobby, looking all around. The others weren't too sure on bringing him, but he had _insisted_-and by insisting he whined-to bring him along that the Professor finally agreed.

"I, like, told her about the mission. Maybe she had to, like, go or something,'' Kitty exclaimed innocently.

"Ah highly doubt dat, Kit,'' Rogue replied dryly. Cyclops and Jean continued to look around, waiting for the Southern goth.

"Well, I guess while we're waiting,'' said Cyclops, "we'll go over…oh!''

Scott suddenly froze in place, his mouth slack-jawed, staring straight ahead. The others turn to see what he was staring at and before long, their mouths went agape.

Walking into the hangar was Dusk, but now more glamorous. Clad to her lithe body was a strapless black leather bustier top that stopped above her midriff, leaving her stomach completely bare and her ample breasts crushed together. Her legs were clad with hip hugger black lamb leather corset pants that had open side-lacing, revealing her leg skin somewhat and laced up in the front with a leather belt circling her tiny waist. Her over-the-knee lace-up boots were black leather and her black leather arms gloves stretched up to her upper arms and had leather straps and buckles. Lastly her neck held a simple black leather choker.

She strutted into the hangar confidently, her head high and her black-gold hair swishing around from her high ponytail.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

The Blackbird landed close to the base. They had to put the jet in stealth mode to keep it from making noise or being spotted when they touched down.

Dusk was the last to get off. Using her telepathy, she scanned the base. Sure enough, all personnel had either been knocked unconscious or had run off, leaing only Magneto, the Brotherhood and the Acolytes inside.

"Dey in dere,'' she alerted the others.

"Remember everyone, this is a nuclear defense base. Every weapon in there is highly dangerous,'' Scott reminded everyone. Dusk couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Merci beaucoup, Captain Obvious. _

Dusk turned to look back at the large building. "Magneto don' know ah'm wit de X-Men,'' she explained to the others. She got a wicked gleam in her violet orbs. "Why don' we make mah presence a surprahse?'' And with that, she turned and flew up toward the roof, ignoring Scott's command.

"What is she doing?'' Cyclops looked perturbed. "She's gonna get caught!''

Beast couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his throat. "Such an impetuous youngster.''

The others crept inside, making sure to stick to the corridors. All around them were knocked out guards leaning against the wall or lying face down on the floor.

"Why would Magneto have any interest in a nuclear defense base?'' asked Bobby, although the question could practically have answered itself. "Think about it Bobby.'' said Kitty. "Magneto having a nuclear reactor at his disposal. The whole city could pay the price!'' Bobby could only hang his head low in worry.

"Don't worry Kitty,'' came Jean's strong, confident voice, "Magneto won't get away with this. Not this time!''

Cyclops smiled at Jean's self-assuredness. Truly it was one of the many, _many _reasons why he loved her. Jean caught Cyclops smiling at her fro mthe corner of her eye, and she smiled back.

Beast told them all to pause as he checked around a corner. "All clear. If I'm right, we'll find who we're looking for right through there.'' Beast pointed to a pair of large, heavy-looking metal doors that were, at the moment, barred.

"Looks like someone was expecting us.'' Scott told everyone to step back. With a flip of his visor, a crimson red energy beam blasted forth from his eyes and collided with the doors, blowing them straight off.

"Go!''

The team ran into the room that held numerous nuclear missiles and defense weaponry. Sure enough, standing there in the midst of the nuclear weapons, was Magneto and his acolytes Sabretooth, Gambit and Pyro, not to mention Avalanche, Quicksilver, Blob, Toad and Scarlet Witch from the Brotherhood. And there, in Magneto's hands, was a nuclear reactor core.

"Ah, the X-Men,'' came Magneto's booming voice. "Welcome to the party.''

"Let go of the reactor core, Magneto!'' Cyclops demanded his hand perched on his visor, "You have no idea what's at stake!''

"I won't allow human kind to have power over mutants. It is our destiny to be the reigning species of Earth. Our birthright!''

Beast stepped in. "Mutants are _still _humans too, Magneto. Just because we've been given miraculous gifts, doesn't mean anything significant has changed in our place among our fellow man!''

Magneto chuckled with a wicked glee. "I beg to differ, Mr. McCoy. But, all is about to change. Once I've fully secured this facility, I'll have the entire city of Bayville on it's knees. The city fathers will have no choice but to declare the city to submit to the mutants, and declare me their ruler!''

With a sweep of one hand, Magneto commanded the metal floor to soften and become gelatinous. Tendrils of liquid steel wrapped around the members of the X-Men like shiny, metallic snakes. "Shadowcat!'' cried Cyclops as he struggled in vain in his confinements. "Phase us out!''

Kitty tried and tried with all her might to phase right through the metal vines, but her powers just didn't want to work at all. She could think of only one logical explanation: Scarlet Witch! Wanda was using her powers to make hers go haywire, just like when they first met.

The metal squeezed the X-Men even harder until they were blue in the face (or in Beast and Nightcrawler's case-bluer). "This is the end, X-Men!" Magneto declared menacingly.

But, in an instant, before Magneto could even react, the metal ropes dissolved off the X-Mens' bodies and reformed back onto the floor, solid and whole. Magneto was stupefied. Had he lost concentration? No, not he! "What's going on?'' he bellowed.

"Ah'll tell ya dat, sugah!'' came a voice from out of nowhere, a dangerously poisonous sweet voice that promised retribution.

Everyone looked up to where the voice was coming from. Up from the rafters, Dusk floated down like a leather-clad Angel of Vengeance, her face was stormy but also eerily calm and unruffled at the same time.

Dusk smirked slightly when she saw how slack jawed and breath taken the Brotherhood, Acolytes, even Magneto himself, were in her presence. "What? Nuttin t' say?'' She accommodated this catty remark with an elegant curl of the hand.

"And you are?'' Magneto asked, doing his best to be nonchalant.

Dusk feigned disappointment, pouting her full lips. "Y' don' 'membah meh, hon? Dat's a shame. Hommes usually nevah fo'get a fille lahke meh. Mebbe dis will help?''

Before anyone could blink, Dusk had morphed into a little black cat with striking violet eyes. Cat Dusk struck a flaunting little pose, her feline face looking positively pompous. "Meow.'' Her purr was as arrogant as could be.

Magneto's eyes went wide and his face was furious. "You tricked me!''

At this, Dusk immediately morphed back at lightning speed. "No friggin duh, dumbass!'' Her tone was stinging. She pointed to her temple with a finger. "Did ya hurt y'self puttin dat togethah?''

This made the other X-Men break out into fits of sniggers.

This only served to peak Magneto's fury. His teeth were clenched tightly together as he glared daggers at the young girl. However, as angry as he was, he knew that if he wanted the girl to be on his side, he would have to persuade her with a tactical approach. "You are an impudent child,'' he calmly stated. "But, you have great potential, that I can tell. Potential that you will never discover with the X-Men. Join me, and I can make you shine.''

Dusk pretended to consider. "Hmm. Lemme respond t' y' in de following way.'' Finger stretched out towards him, a white-blue bolt of lightning surged forth from the tip. In a flash, it connected with Magneto's chest. He cried painfully as the jolt from the electrical attack knocked him from the air and onto the ground with a heavy _thud._ His followers surrounded him to protect him in his weakened state.

"X-Men! Move!'' Cyclops gave the order and the X-Men, Acolytes and the Brotherhood clashed like thunder. Dusk flew up to get a bird's-eye view. She couldn't help but notice that Rogue was doing more searching around than fighting, almost as if she were looking for someone. She saw on the floor where Magneto had fallen not too far from the nuclear reactor canister laying on the ground. She looked to the group of mutants fighting each other. They seemed to be too busy to notice.

Using telekinetic power, she levitated the canister off the ground and up towards her. Clutching it to her, she looked at it, only to see that Magneto had already activated it and it was counting down fast!

Dusk's blood went cold as she realized the danger everyone was in. She had to end this and now!

Magneto had come to and looked up, seeing that Dusk now had the reactor core. His eyes narrowed into slits of rage. "Pyro! Shoot her down!''

Dusk looked up in time to see a funnel of flames stream towards her from an orange-haired guy on the ground with lighters on his wrist. She didn't have time for this! With a flick of the wrist, Pyro's fire stream became cold, frigid ice. The ice crept down the length of the flames as it transmorphed, all the way down to where Pyro was standing. His bright green eyes dulled nervously as the ice covered his flamethrower. In an instant, the flamethrower cracked under the pressure of the ice and crumbled to spare parts at his feet. He was powerless.

Dusk smirked at her handywork. She hadn't expected it to work that efficiently.

She couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eyes that Gambit was staring at her. She pretended not to acknowledge, but what she did see was that the red-&-black eyes that stared up at her…held something very raw & fierce. Something that made her shiver inwardly.

She stole back a glance at the reactor core. The numbers were recycling down even faster than when she last looked. What to do? What to do?

She looked down at the frozen remains of Pyro's gear. A bulb flashed in her head. She quickly flew down to wear Bobby was laying, slightly bruised from the fight but still in one piece.

"Sugah, help meh wit dis!'' She placed the core in front of him.

Bobby's eyes went wide with fear. "He set it off?''

"He did, de batard (bastard). Mais, we can stop it, bah freezin it! It'll halt de atoms in de bomb an freeze the circuitry. An since y' an expert at freezin tings, help meh please!''

Without a second thought, both Bobby and Dusk began freezing the core with their powers. Both mutants were near sweating from nervousness as the numbers were nearing ground zero like mad. They piled and piled on the cold until the red digital numbers counting down the time of the explosion stalled completely.

Dusk happily wrapped her arms around the 15-year old ice controller. "We did it, sugah!'' She kissed him gratefully on the cheek, making him blush red-as-a-beet. The kiss, and the fact she was holding him up to her plunging cleavage, increased the blood flow to his cheeks until he thought he would pass out from being exposed to so much overwhelming sexiness from such a dazzling woman.

When she finally let go of him, he about near fell flat on the floor.

"Yo' done, bucket brain!'' Dusk's tone was both insulting and defining. "Y're lil' fahreworks show's been put on iahce!''

Magneto was so angry he was seeing red. "Avalanche!'' he grunted from between clenched teeth. "Reduce this compound to rubble!''

Dusk stood, ready to stop it. She looked over to whom Magneto was referring to and saw a tall bow with brown hair and eyes in an elaborate red-&-blak suit and a clear helmet standing in the group. She knew she could take him out easily. Only, he seemed very reluctant to do so. And she noticed he was staring right at Kitty.

_Dose two got a ting goin on? _Her mind wondered.

"Avlanche! Do as I command!'' Magneto was beyond furious now. Dusk was sure that he would explode like a bomb himself any minute.

Avalanche lifted his head and stared directly at Magneto. "No!'' Dusk could hardly believe her ears.

"What did you say?'' The venom in Magneto's words were enough to kill.

"I'm sick of you, is what I'm saying!'' explained Avalanche forcefully. "You claim you're helping mutant kind to be the dominant species, but you're willing to kill your own kind to achieve that! Not to mention killing thousands of innocent people. You actually think you're _helping! _You're out of you're friggin mind!''

He stopped to look at Kitty again, this time with a whole lot more feeling and affection. "And besides,'' he continued, "I've got something better to fight for.'' Kitty put a hand over her heart and her blue eyes twinkled brightly with wet tears.

"You insolent wretch!'' Magneto barked with burning eyes. He used his magnetism to levitate a _huge _amount of wreckage. He held it over his head. "That defiant breath will be your last.''

Avlanche raised an arm to shield himself as Magneto heaved the wreckage at him. But, it phased right through his body, skidding across the floor as it landed on the other side of the room. Avalanche looked behind him to see Kitty with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey there, stranger,'' Kitty said with a smile. "Need a hand?''

"Only if it's from you.'' Avalanche smiled as he turned around in Kitty's arms and returned her embrace.

Dusk flew up to meet Magneto's eye level. "Dere ain't no reason dat de boy's got t' pay f' yo loss.'' She put her fingertips to her temples. "Y're out''

She unleashed a massive wave of psychic blasts, hitting Magneto with full force. Magneto cringed in great pain. He clutched his head as the mental energy scrambled around in his brain, burning at his skull like an inferno, threatening to surge forth like a discharge of energy.

Scott's jaw dropped. "Are you seeing this?''

"Magneto's wearing his helmet. But even if he weren't, he's still has considerable resistance to telepathy. How's she's able to affect him like it were nothing is astounding!'' Hank continued to watch in awe.

Dusk poured her psychic waves into Magneto's mind like water into a jug. Sparks of ruby red psychic power flew from her forehead like a sparkler. It had an effect, but he was still resisting somewhat. If she were goi to get anywhere, she'd have to hold nothing back.

With a cry of passion, Dusk whole body glowed bright red and her eyes were two solid glowing orbs of crimson power. The enchanced energy struck Magneto like a tidal wave, washing away his consciousness like sand underneath a powerful wave of ocean water.

With a final bloodcurdling scream, Magneto fell from the air, unconscious, badly scorched, ego wounded but still alive. He hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Master!'' Sabretooth rushed to gather Magneto's limp body over his shoulders. He snarled up at Dusk, who was no longer glowing.

"Less y' wanna end up lahke him, pussy, get goin!'' Dusk's piercing glare was hotter than fire, colder than winter, deadlier than anthrax.

Sabretooth didn't lower his snarl, but he didn't move to oppose her. Instead, he motioned for the remaining members of Magneto's followers to retreat with him. They followed close behind, having been scared the hell out of their minds by Dusk's display of raw power.

Only one Acolyte was calm: Gambit. As Dusk watched him depart, he looked over his shoulder to gaze at her. And, she saw that he wasn't scared…but aroused. This was evident by the grin he gave her. Dusk felt her heart skip a few beats.

And with that, they were gone.

With a triumphant whoop, Dusk shot through the air, doing a triple aerial somersault. The others gathered around her, cheering her with great fortitude.

"Zat…was…AWESOME!'' Kurt high-fived her (or in his case, high-threed her). "We could never pound on Magneto like zat!''

"You're one of a kind, Dusk.'' Jean had a big, proud smile on her beautiful face. "Wait until Professor X hears about this.''

Dusk's head didn't lower but her gaze did a bit. "Y' tink he maght have mixed feelins bout meh puttin a beat down on his fomah friend?''

Hank put a large, furry hand on her bare shoulder. "Professor Xavier would've wanted you to do everything in your power to make sure that Magneto couldn't threaten the innocent. I'm sure I speak for him, as well as all of us, when I say you've done us proud.'' Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dusk smiled sweetly. She looked up to see Kitty and Avalanche, arms linked, walking up to her. Cyclops didn't seem to be too happy to see Avalanche. "Lance, if you think you can-''

"Dat's enough, Cykes!'' Everyone turn to look at Dusk. "Dat boy was tellin de truth! He's done wit Magneto, an' he wants t' join us now! He was even willin' t' face ol' Magnet Head's wrath t' make his point clear. So show a lil' respect!''

Scoot looked at her in surpirse, a faint blush appearing on the bridge of his nose. He looked from Avalanche, to Kitty, and the rest of the X-men. They didn't seem to have any qualms about Avalanche wanting to join for real this time.

With a heavy sigh, Scott said to Lance, "I guess you can come along, and we'll see what the Professor says.''

"Thanks man'' Avalanche extended a hand and Scott shook it briefly.

Dusk approached Avalanche, who had his arm wrapped around Kitty's tiny waist. "Ah don' know y', boy, but ah'm impressed. Y' did good.''

"Thanks for sticking up for me. It means a lot.''

"It means a lot to us both,'' said Kitty as her arm traveled up lance's body to rest around his shoulders.

Dusk nodded her approval. "Y' treat her good, y' hear.'' Lance smiled. "You can count on it.''

The love fest was broken up by Logan's gruff voice. "All right, all right, it's been a long night and I'd like to call it a day, if ya don't mind.''

Dusk could only chuckle. "Alraght, Wolvie, ah hear y'. But, we ain't quite done jus' yet.''

"Whaddaya mean, Fox?''

Dusk quirked her eyebrows as she just realized that Wolverine had just given her her own personal nickname. Rogue had told her that he had a penchant for doing that. "Ah mean, Wolvie, bout dat.'' She pointed to the frozen hunk of ice that held the stalled reaaacor core.

"So?'' Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you and me "iced'' that thing?''

"Not fo' long.'' Dusk pointed out. "As soon as dat ting thaws, it's gonna start up 'gain. An' dere won' be nuff tahme t' deactivate it!''

Dusk glared at the frozen reactor, a decision clear in her eyes. "Ah'm gonna have t' take it somewhere it can't thaw, or harm an'one!''

Without another word, she grabbed hold of the large stalagmite of ice with the core in the center. Turning to the others, she gave a small grin. "Meet ya at home!''

And with that, she took off like a bullet into the air. Nearing the ceiling, she mentally commanded the atoms within the molecular structure of the ceiling to disperse, making a large, circular hole in the ceiling. She flew right through it, not taking time to look back and see the hole close right back up and reform as though it were never there.

Upward and upward she soared like a rocket, straight up all the way into the stratosphere. She poured on the gas until she was sure that she was reaching (quite literally) of light. Before long, she could feel the icy cold of space on her skin, though she didn't freeze. Her lungs weren't threatening to burst either. After she had entered the vacuum of space, her powers sensed the change in environment, thus her lungs automatically evolved to suit the new change, allowing her to breathe in space with equal ease as if she were on Earth.

She gazed at the celestial splendor around her in amazement. From where she was floating, Earth looked like a giant, swirling blue-green orb. Few humans ever saw such a sight, and few would only see it once in a lifetime. _It's so beautiful. _Dusk allowed a wistful sigh to escape her lips.

Clutching the giant icicle/nuclear frozen bomb in her arms, she tightened her grip, reeled back her arms, and, with a mighty display of muscle power, she pitched the icy core into the dark recesses of outer space. She watched as the core, ice and all, soared into the endless void, becoming but a speck in the distance.

Smiling at her success, Dusk turned right back around and, like an asteroid, sped back down to Earth for a good night's rest.

After being complimented by Professor X on her success, not to mentioning the fact that he pointed out how "unique'' her outfit was, Dusk exited his office and headed back toward her room.

Along the way, she saw Rogue headed in the opposite direction, her head held low.

"Rogue?''

Rogue's head shot up in surprise at her name being said. So fast in fact that Dusk was almost sure she'd get whiplash. "Ah'm sorry, Dusk.'' Rogue brush a white lock of hair out of her face. "Did ah almos' run int' ya?''

"Sug, don' apologahze 'less y' did sumin wrong.'' Dusk pointed out with her hand on her hip and a coy little smirk . "But, nah, y' didn'. Y' seem a bit down.''

Rogue shook her head. "Nah, ah'm jus' a lil tahred, s'all.''

Dusk smile grew wider and she shook her head. "Nah, Rogue. Y' and ah both know it ain't fatigue. T' tell y' de truth, when we were faghtin magnets f' brains back at de plant, y' looked lahke y' were lookin' f' someone.'' Her brow raised elegantly. "Is dat true?''

Rogue's head once again dipped low, her cheeks appearing like splotches of red paint on lily white skin. "Well…ah…ah. Ah, was jus', lookin', f' a gguy who used t' be 'part o' Magneto's team. He called himself Colossus, but his real name was Piotr.''

"Y' have a thing f' him?''

Rogue blushed even redder than before. "He's jus' so…so interestin. He's so handsome, artistic, the strong, silent type, y' know? An', the thing is, when ah touched 'im and absorbed his powers durin' the faght 'gainst Apocalypse, ah got a hold o' his thoughts. He acutally tought ah was pretty, Dusk, he tought ah was de prettiest girl he evah saw.''

Dusk could practically soak in the waves of warmth coming off her fellow Southerner's essence. "What evah hap'ned t' him?'' she asked.

The warmth went down a few pegs as Rogue's face fell. "He went back t' Russia aftah Magneo got captured by Apocalypse. Nevah saw him aftah that.''

Dusk nodded. "Why don' y' ask de Professah t' help y' fahnde 'im? Ah'm sure dat de boy would be happy t' see y'.''

Rogue pursed her lips in thought. "Ah've thought bout it. But, ah'm jus' not sure-''

"Dat de problem wit mos' people, sugah. Dey think an' think bout what dey want t' do in lahfe wit'out actually takin de initiative t' jus' go out an' _do _it. What d' y' got t' lose?''

Rogue stared into Dusk's eyes for a moment, emerald green gazing into amethyst violet. "You know what, Dusk? You're right.'' Then something happened that neither were expecting: Rogue hugged her.

"Thank you.'' Rogue held on for a few more moments before letting go of Dusk. She walked right passed Dusk and, for the first time in a while, she smiled happily. Dusk smiled too.

Passing by Kitty's room, she heard the petite brunette giggling excitedly as she talked to someone in the room with her. Undoubtedly Lance. Of course the Professor had excepted Lance into the Institute without blinking. And Kitty couldn't have been happier. Scott and some others still needed a little convincing but she thought it was wonderful. She grinned as she heard the echoes of happy laughter in the distance.

As soon as Dusk got into her room, she made a beeline for her bathroom. After a nice, hot shower, she felt like a new girl. Pulling the water off of her body till she was bone dry, she walked over to her dresser. She choose a pair of red flannel boy boxers and a black camisole with a red heart on it. She ignited the rose-&-vanilla scented candles in her room with just a snap of her fingers and stretched out relaxingly on her bed. She interlocked her fingers and rested her arms behind her head, allowing her eyes to close for a moment.

_TAP!_

Dusk whipped her head to the side. A loud, light strike was heard against the window glass of the double doors leading out to her balcony. However, she excused it as the wind and ignored it.

_TAP! TAP! _

This time the sharp rapping was twice in a row. Dusk finally convinced herself to get up and check. Hesitantly, she got up off her comfy bed and marched over to the doors. Throwing them wide open, she gazed out into the night.

The light wind played gently with her hair and kissed her cheeks ever so sweetly. She savored how warm the night breeze was that she let herself glide out onto the balcony. Propping her elbows on the lip of the balcony, she rested her chin in her hands and closed her eyes, letting the peace an dsilence of the evening wash over her like a calming wave.

That is, until…

"Beautiful, non?''

The sound of a deep, masculine voice behind her made Dusk jump slightly out of her skin. Turning around on a dime, she looed up to where the voice had come from.

There, perched on the roof ledge right above her balcony door, was Gambit.

"Bonsoir, cherie (dear/sweetheart),'' Gambit purred, his red eyes smoldering. He lept off the roof and onto the balcony, right in front of Dusk.

Dusk's breath caught in the back of her throat, her skin tingled with an electric current and her heart momentarily stopped for a couple of beats. Her wide eyes gazed at the handsome man just a few feet away from her with surprise. However, she immediately caught herself and snapped back into reality. Drawing herself up to her full height, she snarled at her visitor, "What de hell y' doin here? Hope y' didn' come crawlin' back here f' mo' humiliation! Dat be t' easy.''

He smirked and came closer to her. "It's come t' mah attention, amour, dat we have not been properly introduced.'' He reached out fearlessly and grabbed her hand in his much larger, stronger one. Bringing it up to his lips, he brushed his lips over her knuckles in a tender kiss, making Dusk's heart flutter and her stomach do a backflip. "Remy LeBeau, chere. Or, as y'll soon come t' know moi, y're destiny.''

Dusk yanked her hand away. "Ah know mah destiny, Swamp Boy! An' it will nevah include y'!''

Remy pouted. "Mah cherie, nevah say nevah.''

"Whatchu wan' here?'' Dusk's eyes burned ferociously with violet flames. Her lips were set in a furious scowl and her slender hands were balled tightly into fists. "How'd y'-''

"-Get so handsome? Genetics, chere,'' he lightly teased. She replied by glowering at him. "How'd y' git passed de defense system?''

"Wouldn' be much o' a tief if Remy didn' know how t' do sometin' as simple as dat. An, lahke Remy say, petite. He jus' wanted t' introduce himself t' such a belle femme (beautiful woman). An' maybe…'' He leaned in close to her until she could feel his body heat radiating on her flesh, "…t' git a lil' goodnight kiss.'' He came even closer until their faces were but inches apart.

Dusk placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back, sending him a couple feet away. Remy gazed at her surprisingly, impressed by her strength. "Den y' bettah keep lookin, Cajun, cause y' ain't gittin une here!''

Gambit placed his hand dramatically over his heart. "Aw, cherie, y' wound dis po' cajun. All de femmes love Remy.''

"Well ah ain't 'all de femmes', am ah?''

He chuckled and raked his demonic eyes over Dusk's body. "Non, y' not, cherie. Y're a lot mo' magnifique (gorgeous, or magnificent).''

Dusk had to fight off a blush with all of her might. She looked up at Gambit and said in a low voice, "You'd bettah git lost cajun, 'fo ah sick de hound on y'! An' bah hound, ah mean Wolverine!''

"Cherie, surely y' wouldn' wan' Remy t' leave so soon,'' he cooed. "After all, it seems like y' were expectin' moi.'' He was, of course, referring to her Pjs and the lighted candles in her bedroom. He wagged his eyebrows. "Perhaps we make de best o' tings an' retire inside t' de boudoir.''

"Dat's une place y' will nevah beh!'' Dusk was starting to get really annoyed, but at the same timed turned on.

"Again, cherie,'' Remy wiggled his finger at her, "_nevah _say nevah.''

"Don' be so damn cocky!'' Dusk near shouted but kept it down so she wouldn't wake the others. "Y' ain' all dat an'way.''

Remy grinned deviously and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Y' seemed t' like Remy's arms back in Nawlins, mah belle cherie (beautiful dear).''

Slapping his arms away, Dusk shot him a deathly glare. "Dat was only t' fool y' and dat pompous ass y' work fo! Personally, ah can' believe y' wurr so stupid as t' fall f' it.'' She hoped this would wound his ego.

No such luck.

"Remy tought y' made une joli chaton (pretty kitten).''

Dusk snorted, her lips lifting up in a grimace. "Seriously, jus' git outta here, o' ah'll take care o' y' mahself.''

"Remy'd love t' see how y' would, chere. Specially if it means y're gon' put y're hands all o'er dis cajun.'' He spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture, trying to entice her to try.

This was when Dusk actually saw more of his body. His eight pack abs, which rippled from beneath his uniform, were like a washboard, the sweetest product of any girl's dream. And, she couldn't help but notice that his pelvic area had a slight bulge. Her violet eyes widen a scant millimeter and she swallowed.

Remy noticed this. He purred to her in a smooth voice like oiled silk, "Like what y' see? It can be yours, if y' want.''

"Naw, thanks!'' Dusk was getting tired of this. Still, some part of her wanted him to stay. "Y' can leave une of deux ways: Y' can leave on y're own, o' wit de paramedics in a BODY BAG!''

She was surprised when he laughed heartily. If her eyebrows were any higher, they'd fly away. "Are y' high, boy?''

He sobered, only to look at her with a seductive smile, making him sexy as hell, and half-lidded glittering eyes. "Y' are such a feisty, fiery lil vixen, cherie. I like dat.'' He leaned in as if to whisper a secret. "Remy'll be seein y' real soon, ma fille douce (my sweet girl).'' Dusk could only gaze deeply into his eyes. For a moment, crimson red orbs became intertwined with luminous violet orbs.

And with that, he lept onto the lip of her balcony and jumped off. She watched as he landed with the grace and nimbleness of a cat onto the grass. He looked up to blow her a kiss. "Reves doux, ma cherie (sweet dreams, my darling).'' The shadows enveloped him as he disappeared into the night.

Dusk rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. Once the doors were closed and locked, she pressed her back to them, sinking to the floor. _Oh mah God! _She put her hand to her heart, listening to the beats taking off like a jet plane. She felt her forehead, her palm coming away damp with sweat.

Everything about him entranced her. His gorgeous, unique red-on-black eyes that could pierce anyone's soul; his intoxicating scent of Cajun spices and cologne filled her nostrils with a heavenly aroma of pure masculinity and sex appeal; His sinister yet sexy smile amid those lush lips; that god-like body that was perfectly chiseled and sculpted like a masterpiece; and, his thick-as-honey Cajun accent that fell like soft, soothing music on her ears.

_Ah gotta feelin dat boy's gonna be de death o' meh! _She held her head as it swam around and around, making her somewhat dizzy. She could still feel his touch on her skin; could still feel his essence on her being.

It was breathtaking.

Slowly, and woozily, she stood up, feeling weak in her knees and fluttery in her stomach. This was how she felt when she had first seen him back in New Orleans. When he first held her in his arms. Of course, she had been a cat. Nothing could compare to being held by him in her true form, with only so little clothin on.

Breathing a heavy sigh of confusion, she let herself fall on her bed in exhaustion. How the hell was she going to tell the others. Maybe she wouldn't have to. Maybe they'd find out on their own.

All she knew was, she wanted to sleep and, if anyone had the guts to try and wake her up, they'd have officially signed over their life to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

Monday had finally rolled around and Dusk was ready for her new school. It wasn't like she was one of those scaredy girls who dreaded the first day at a new school. She could care less what others thought of her and she was extremely versatile.

So, at 5:00-due to yet another nightmare-she rolled out of bed. She sat at the edge of her bed, head lowered, arms dropped. Shadows of darkness passed over the beautiful girls face and for a few, bitter moments, she wept in silence.

_Dey jus' won' leave meh alone. Dey're gonna haunt meh fo'evah._

The resentful thoughts echoed in her head as if in a dark, hollow chamber, full of nothing but forgetfulness and grief. A burden she felt she was cursed to carry for eternity.

Pushing the guilt aside for now, she trudged into her bathroom and turned on the lights. Since she had _more _than enough time, she drew herself a bubble bath in her large Jacuzzi tub. Slipping into the cherry-scented bubbles, she sighed blissfully with content. For a few precious moments, the world that she inhabited was left behind, forgotten. All that existed was a realm of sweet essence and a watery, frothy paradise.

As she lifted a leg to run a loofa down the well-muscled, lanky length, she couldn't help but think of last night. The night she met…him! As her loofah ran over her plump breasts, she thought even more of the side-winding Cajun. He was so arrogant and full of himself, she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. But, oh, he was _gorgeous! _Dusk had never met anyone like him. Those unique, beautiful eyes, that silky smooth voice, that sly but breathtaking smile, and that heavenly body that girls wanted and men wanted to be like.

She sighed as she sank deeper into the water. And he was the classic bad boy with charm and cunning. She would've been lying to herself if she said that she wasn't turned on…somewhat. But she would never let him think that she was easy. She was _not _a pushover.

It must've been an hour since she'd stepped into the bath. She looked at her perfectly supple fingers and smiled. "Good ting f' invincible skin,'' she said quietly. Thanks to her invulnerability, and the fact that she was a water elemental, she never got pruny fingers.

With reluctance, she got up and grabbed a towel. Normall she would just use her power to evaporate the water off her body. But she felt a little lazy that morning.

With her hair up in a towel, she walked over to her wardrobe. She choose a black corset blouse that had short cap sleeves, a button front and lace-up details. It showed a small sliver of her belly as she slid it over her torso.

She paired it with some pale, blue jeans and some low-heeled black cowgirl boots. Putting on her makeup: some smoky eyeshadow, eyeliner and clear lipgloss, she thought about her first day at a new school.

A few hours later, Dusk emerged from the principle's office with her new school schedule in hand.

The new school principle had been nothing like Kelly. She was kind, bubbly with a sparkling personality and a tender hearted demeanor. But, she could be tough but always fair. She was even a mutant like Dusk and her friends. According to her, she could turn inanimate objects animate.

Dusk really liked her name: Deanna Spring. And, with her waist-length blonde hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin, she looked more like a student than a principle.

She checked her schedule. She had History first.

The History classroom wasn't just but 26 steps away. Poking her head in the door, she noticed that most of the students had taken their seats. All heads looked up to meet her gaze as she fearlessly strutted in the doorway like she owned it. She turned her eyes toward the front of the room and paused.

The teacher was a tall, handsome man with broad shoulders, strong arms and a winning smile. His brown hair was on the longish side and fell into curly locks around his chin and his bright, smiling blue eyes were positively dreamy.

Dusk felt herself smile. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Well hello there, young lady,'' he said in a warm, inviting voice. "I don't believe I've ever seen you here before.''

Dusk cleared her throat, "Yeah, ah'm new! Sorry f' de interruption.''

"No, not at all. You know, you're accent is really pretty. I'm guessing you're from the South.''

"Deep South.''

He smiled. "I know that Miss Darkholme in the back there,'' he pointed to Rogue, "is from Mississippi, and your accent is a lot like hers. I'm guessing your from Mississippi too.''

She smiled, her eyes shining. "Guilty as charged.''

"But it also sounds a bit different, like it has a pinch of a Cajun French dialect mixed in. I'm guessing that your were born in Mississippi and raised in Louisiana. I'd say…Lafayette?''

She chuckled a little and said, "Nawlins, but y' close.''

The teacher nodded. "Nice city. Real lively.'' He led her over to an empty seat…right in front of the class. "I hope this will be fine for you, Miss…?''

"Lucille. Lucille Dupree.''

She took her seat and checked her list again. "Merci. Messiur Wright, is it?''

Mr. Wright laughed good-naturedly. "You know, I hear "Mr. Wright'' and I think of my father. Please, just call me Ian.''

Dusk loved that name. It was so beautiful and sounded so musical on her ears.

"Now, why don't we all take a break from today's lesson and take a few minutes to go around the room and introduce ourselves to Lucille?'' said Mr. Wright/Ian.

Dusk listened attentively as every student, even Rogue, took turns telling her their names and telling her a little about themselves. After they had gotten that done, Mr. Wright drew them back towards his lecture. "As we were discussing, in the early 1600s, the concept of slavery was introduced to the colony of Virginia…''

Mr. Wright's voice drifted off slowly as Dusk watched him fervently with a dreamy gleam in her eyes, her chin propped up on her elbows. When he turned his back to the students to write something up on the blackboard, Dusk felt someone tap her shoulder from behind.

Turning around, she saw a short, blue-eyes blonde girl passing her a note. Jerking her thumb over her shoulder, the blonde pointed to a boy sitting behind her. Dusk looked pass her to the boy waving to her. He had brown eyes, fair skin and blonde hair. He was fairly muscular with a square jaw line. He smiled at her. She looked at the note she'd been given. There was his name, Andrew Thompson, with his number and email address written below.

She looked back at him, flashing him a coquettish smile and mischievous eyes. Turning back to look at Mr. Wright, she could hear in her mind Andrew singing "Hallelujah!''

A couple minutes later, she was tapped from the side. This time, a redhead in braids and freckles passed her a note from a Brazilian hunk with rippling muscles and gorgeous hazel eyes. sitting three seats away from her in the front. He fearlessly blew her a kiss and winked playfully at her. She rolled her eyes, acting like she didn't give a damn. Which, wasn't far from the truth.

Shoving the scraps of paper in her pocket, she set her sights back on the one man she was interested in in the room.

After class was over, everyone left. Dusk waited till everyone was gone, got up and walked over to the desk were Mr. Wright sat.

"Hey,'' she said softly to him. He looked up at her from behind thin-framed glasses. "Hey there, Lucille. Do you need anything?''

Dusk shook her head. "Naw…but…ah was jus wondrin. De principle tol' meh dat y're a mutant t'. Ah was wondrin…whats y're pawrh?''

He paused a moment, then reached over to his pencil cup, pulling out a long, slender pencil. "Psychometry,'' he responded. "Just by touching any object, even sometimes a person, I can tell their entire history and past, even the future on occasion.'' He held the pencil between his fingers and closed his eyes.

As his eyes closed, he spoke, "Just by holding this pencil, I can tell it's origin. I can see how it started as an incense cedar tree in a forest in western Nevada for nearly 200 years, how it was cut down 5 years ago and taken to a nearby logging mill, then the wood taken to a pencil factory, cut and shaven into millions of tiny slivers to be made into no. 2 pencils.''

Dusk marveled as he went on. "I see how it was refined and packaged, waiting on company shelves to be sent out to buyers across the world. I see how it made a journey across country in a semi-truck to a Wal-Mart in New York City, and how it waited yet again on more shelves with a dozen more pencils just like it in a single package. Finally, I see how it was bought by me as office supplies about 2 months ago.'' He smiled and opened his eyes. "Though I wouldn't need my powers to know that last part.''

"Dat's amazin, Mr. Wright,'' Dusk gushed, hoping she wasn't being too sappy.

"Trust me, it's probably nothing compared to what you can do.'' Mr. Wright flashed her a gentle smile. Dusk felt her insides quivering at the sight of his smile.

"At leas' y' can pro'ly control y'res bettah.''

"We all need a proper amount of time to grow and mature. We can't expect to just perfect something in just a short while.'' Dusk nodded at Mr. Wright's words and turned her back to leave.

"So, how'd you like your first day of class at a new school?'' Mr. Wright asked, eagerly awaiting her answer. Dusk turned around to meet his gaze.

"Ah lahked it. A lot.''

About seven hours later, the bell rang and kids of all shapes and sizes filed noisily out of the building. Dusk waited by her new locker until most everyone had left and the school yard had cleared of just about everybody.

The rest of the first day had been very interesting. Not just the fact that everyone knew she was a mutant-unlike her other school-but also the fact of how many boys hit on her.

The two in Mr. Wright's class had not been the only boys to give her their digits. After his class, Dusk had went to her locker, only to have a note with another boy's name and number taped to her door.

At lunch, she had tried to sit with Kitty, Rogue, Tabby and Amara, but got re-routed by a boy with sandy brown hair and impossibly green eyes liked emeralds named Caleb Jones.

He had parked her over to a empty bench outside the cafeteria and sat with her all through lunch. All the while, he kept talking about _his _life and _his _interests…never once asking about _her. _After that grueling half-hour, he finally just gave her his number and left. Dusk had to massage her temples after that.

At sixth period, they were playing dodge ball and, just as Dusk was going to catch a ball being thrown at her, a tan-skinned boy with black-brown hair and dark grey eyes had purposely thrown himself in front of her, taking the hit in the gut for her, which was absolutely unnecessary-and unwanted-by Dusk's point of view.

The boy had claimed that he was protecting her (yeah right) and that he'd gladly take a hit for her anytime. His name was Dylan Braxton, which said so also on the scrap of paper he'd given her, along with his email and phone number, after she had come out of the girl's locker room.

Then, finally, in chemistry class, she had been partnered with Rogue and another girl name Sasha, a boy at the neighboring table with light auburn hair and honey-colored eyes had tried to act cool and confident, actually throwing out the pick-up line "Got chemistry?'' All the while winking and grinning like a player wannabe at her. She had only rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Afterwards, he slipped her his digits, the name on top reading "Marcus Meyers.''

_Well, de boy did act lahke a weiner. _She inwardly laughed at her own, private joke. She touched her pocket. By the time the first day was over, she now had _six _names and numbers from six different boys. 3 out of 6 had been as annoying as hell, one she didn't even know about, and 2 she didn't know enough about to judge.

She wondered if six different one-sided crushes on the first day was a new record.

Walking out into the fresh air and sunshine, Dusk rolled back her shoulder, inhaling deeply. The beautiful day almost made her forget the nightmare last night and the anxiety she felt because of it. Walking down the steps and onto the sidewalk, she spotted a drinking fountain up a little ways. Her throat had been feeling parched for a while now.

When she got to the fountain, she bent down half way to reach it since it was fairly small. She took a few sips.

A loud, wolf-whistle sounded from right behind her. Dusk's eyes first widened in shock then narrowed in irritation. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned around to see if her suspicions were correct.

Sure enough, leaning next to a tree just a few feet away from her, was Gambit, shuffling a deck of cards. He was staring right at her with a devilish smirk plastered over his sexy lips.

Dusk grunted in disgust. "Ah tought ah smelled a Swamp Rat!''

Gambit's grin widened. "Aw, cherie,'' he cooed, "y' gotta a lil pet name f' Remy, huh. Y' do love 'im.''

"As much as ah love de plague!''

He put his cards back in his coat pocket. "If Remy's y're Swamp Rat, cherie, den y' mah lil River Rat.'' His voice was laced with a thick measure of lust.

Dusk's eyes were burning as she growled, "Ah'm not y're Rivah Rat! Ah'm not y're chere! Ah'm not y're AN'THAN!''

"Now dat's jus' denial talkin, chere.'' Gambit walked a little closer, eager to fill the space between them. "We can fix dat.''

"Whaddaya doin hurr an'way, Cajun?'' Dusk demanded as she slowly took a step back. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. But, it was just so hard to move away from him. Why'd all the snakes have to be so handsome?

He shrugged. "M' been havin a dull day, cherie. So Remy said t' 'imself "Why not find dat belle lil fille dat knows she can' resist y'?'''

"Well, less she 'round hurr somewhere, y' outta luck.''

"Come now, mah chere. Y' know y' wan' t' be wit dis Cajun as much as he wans t' be wit y'.''

Dusk arrogantly stuck up her chin, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now why would ah? Ah got no trouble gittin anothah guy. Sides,'' she paused to reach into her pocket and pull out all the numbers she'd been given, waving them in front of Gambit's face. "Ah maght beh busy.''

Gambit reached over and gently took the paper scraps from her hand, pretending to look at them. With a smoldering gleam in his eyes and a wicked grin, he charged the notes, letting them disintegrate into ashes as they fell to the ground.

Dusk wasn't amused. "Hey!''

She gazed at the ground where the ashes lay in a small pile, glaring up at Gambit who only chuckled. "Trust moi, cherie. Dese foolish lil boys don' know how t' please a femme. Not lahke a real man does. Why have a poulain (foal), when y' can have a etalon (stallion)?''

Dusk replied with a smirk of her own. "Y' raght Cajun. Ah don' wan' a lil boy. Ah wan' a man.''

"Dat's why Remy's here, cherie.'' He smiled at her, giving her his best bedroom eyes.

Dusk snorted. "Y ain't de one ah'm talkin' bout, Cajun.''

He looked confused and said, "Den who else chere?''

At that moment, the school doors opened and Mr. Wright walked out. Dusk looked past Gambit and waved warmly at him. He saw her and waved back.

Gambit turned around to see who she was waving at and immediately frowned. He turned back to her. "Y' kiddin cherie?''

"Do ah look lahke am foolin?'' Dusk's words were stone firm.

"What's dat homme got dat Remy ain't got?''

She looked at Remy as though he were crazy. "Mannahs, respect f' women, courteousy, maturity, an','' she noticed he was getting too close. "A good undahstandin o' personal space.''

"Remy can' help 'imself, cherie.'' He got even closer. "He be t' drawn t' y'.''

Dusk sighed and tried to walk away, but Gambit quickly moved in front of her. "Move boy!''

"Dere are s' many ways dat Remy can prove t' y' dat he's a man, cherie,'' Gambit purred as he ran a single finger down her arm, making Dusk's skin tingle.

"Don't touch meh!'' Dusk slapped Gambit's hand away.

Gambit pouted. "Mais, y' have such belle skin, cherie. It feels t' bon (good) not t' touch.''

He moved in and gently and lovingly took hold of her shoulders, rubbing tender circles with his thumbs. He pulled her closer, his grin widening as her shocked gaze widened.

Dusk knew that look on his face. It was the look of someone who was about to kiss the hell out of someone.

Dusk's instincts took over and she reacted the only way she could think of. In the blink of an eye, she kneed him the groin as hard as she could.

Gambit howled in agony as he dropped to the ground on both knees, his handsome face distorted in great pain. Dusk glared down at him for a few moments before stepping over him, leaving him practically curled up in a fetal position on the sidewalk.

"Dat's what y're PUNK ASS gits!'' Without another sound, she lifted up into the air and flew towards the Institute. She didn't pause to look back, she just kept on going forward. She felt what she thought was a small pang of guilt for hurting Gambit like that. The situation _could've _been handled differently.

_He had it comin, _she convinced herself.

She saw her balcony come into sight. Landing lightly, she threw open her doors and walked inside, falling flat on her face on top of her bed. She pulled her face up out of the pillows and got out her journal.

She began writing about her experiences on her first day at her new school, but what she wrote about the most were her frustrations about Gambit.

Just thinking about the Cajun again made Dusk pause and stare at her pages, pen in hand. How annoying he was! Like a itch she couldn't scratch or a headache she couldn't will away.

On the other hand, he was handsome, with great sex appeal and roguish charm. He was Southern-which scored some major points with her-and he was definitely the bad boy type.

Dusk shook her head. She wouldn't let herself be taken so easily. She just wouldn't!

Putting her journal way, she heard a knock at her door.

"Cummin!'' Dusk was surprised to see Rogue peek her auburn-&-white head in the door. Her emerald eyes looked a bit shy, but also determined.

"Hi,'' Rogue began quietly. "Ah was jus'…jus' wondrin…well…'' She fidgeted with her hands, "y' know, when y' said ya could hel meh wit mah pawhrs, ah…''

Dusk sat up to face Rogue. She'd almost forgotten her promise to help Rogue gain control. Although she had really felt like doing anything else like that today, she just didn't have the heart to say no. After all, the girl had gone on long enough without knowing the beauty of being able to touch.

She smiled. "O' course, Rogue. Tanks f' mahnded meh.''

She hopped off the bed. "We can start t'day.''

Rogues eye practically popped out of her head. "Really?'' she asked excitedly.

"Sho. Go change in t' some sweats an' come back here in a' half 'our.''

Rogue shot out of the room with lightning speed.

Rogue came back a half hour later, dressed in plain grey yoga pants and a purple, long-sleeved shirt. She came in to see Dusk dressed in similar clothes, with black pants and a short sleeved green shirt.

Dusk had been busy arranging some candles in a life-sized circle, complete with some cushiony pillows in the center. She had some soothing music on, consisting mostly of flutes and nature sounds like falling rain, ocean waves and thunder.

"Wazz wit all dis?'' Rogue asked, looking confused.

Dusk looked up from her work. "We got t' have peace an' quiet fo dis t' work.'' She pointed to the pillows in the middle of the candle ring, motioning for rogue to lay down on them.

Rogue stepped in the ring and carefully stretched out on her back. Dusk took her place at the head, facing Rogue's head just a few inches away from her.

Sitting in a lotus position, Dusk said, "What has de professah been workin wit y' on?''

"Mostly jus' mental imagery,'' Rogue said. "An' a lot o' mahnde clearin, stuff lahke dat.''

Dusk nodded. "Sounds t' meh lahke he's only been aimin' towards de mental prospect o' dis. He ain't been lookin' at de _emotional _prahblems. Not suprisin. He's a telepath, but ah'm a telepath an' an empath.''

She reached down and placed her hands on Rogue's temples. "Ah can feel a whole lotta bloackage, sugah,'' she told Rogue. "It feels lahke y' got a heap o' mahnde barriers blockin' y' pawhers' ability t' grow an' mature. Cuz o' dis, y' pawhres are stuck at level une, an' it's crippled y're ability t' let dem advance.''

Rogue turned her head to one side and looked up at Dusk. "So what do ya suggest?''

"Ah suggest,'' she began, "dat we d' a lil diggin in t' y' past. Ya can't kill a weed bah takin off de head; ya got t' go t' de root.''

Rogue looked nervous. "Intah mah past?'' Her voice was small and scared.

"Don' worry Rogue,'' Dusk assured. "Ah ain't gonna go t' deep. We only gonna go t' de naght dat y're pawhers came.''

Rogue still looked unnerved.

Dusk placed a loving hand on the top of Rogue's head. "Are y' ready hon?''

Rogue nodded, "As ah'll evah beh.''

Dusk placed her hands on Rogue's temples yet again. Breathing deeply, she delved into rogue's mind.

Dusk and Rogue were standing in a plain, white world, mist swirling around their ankles. All they could see was a vast whiteness, never-ending void.

"Where is dis?'' asked Rogue. An eerie chill made her skin crawl.

"Insahde y're mahnde. Dis is de beginnin o' our lil trip int' de past. F' y' t' fahnally undahstand an' control y' power, y' have t' confront de issues dat led t' dem bein blocked.''

She took Rogue's hand. "Y're gonna have t' lead meh though. Take meh back t' where it all happened.''

Rogue breathed in and out heavily. As she and Dusk walked through the mist, a shape was beginning to form up ahead.

As they came closer, Dusk could see all around her a replaying of the night Rogue's powers manifested. She saw Rogue on the deck of a boat in the middle of a swamp in Caldecott County. Dusk saw a buff blonde boy walk up to Rogue to ask her to dance.

"Not t' shabby, sugah,'' said Dusk playfully to Rogue.

She could see though that Rogue was greatly disturbed. Dusk turned to look back at the memory replaying before her eyes. She watched as the two danced, only for Rogue to get accidentally knocked down. As Cody moved to help her up, then came the tragic moment.

Both dusk and Rogue cringed as they watched all of Cody's essence being drained into the young auburn-&-white haired mutants body. Dusk turned away as Cody's limp body fell to the floor with a heavy thud. She could feel Rogue's anguish and fear seeping into her soul like water through the pores of her skin.

"Why ya showin meh dis?'' Rogue's choked voice full of tears demanded.

"Because dis,'' Dusk motioned toward the image, "was what started it all Rogue. Dat why y' got dose mental barriers blockin y're pawhers in de firs' place. De trauma an' shock from dis vurry firs' moment created psychic walls in y' mahnde, blockin de flow o' energy. Mais, now, we gonna fix it.''

Dusk moved to put her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Ah can't guarantee we'll break all dose barriers down dis firs' trah. But ah'm bettin' we can make une sho's hell o' a dent.''

"Dat's mo' den enough fer meh!'' Rogue said, determined. "What do ah gotta do?''

Dusk opened her arms out wide as if to hug the scene around her. "Let it all go Rogue.'' Rogue looked confused. "De moment dat haunted y' all yer lafhe. Y' gotta let go' o' what happened dat fateful naght, sugah. Y' gotta accept dat what hap'ned, hap'ne an' dat it's tahme t' move on.''

"But-''

"Ah! Girl don y' interuppt meh now!'' Dusk began to sound like a Deep Southern grandmother. "'Fore y' go sayin' y' can' do dis, don' y' dare f' a second give meh dat bullshit! Une ting y' gonna notice 'bout meh: ah ain't gon' baby ya. Ah'm gon' give ya de _push _y' need.''

Rogue crossed her arms defiantly.

"Rogue, don' roll yer eyes at meh!'' Dusk said calmly but sternly. "Y need dis! Ah know f' a fact from de professah dat Cody's alive, well, an' livin' his lafhe lahke dat naght nevah hap'ned. If de boy can' do it, no damn reason y' can'. Simple as breathin.''

"How can y' make it soun' so easy?'' Rogue was near tears.

"Cuz it is.'' Dusk took hold of Rogue's shoulders and made her look at her. "Rogue, ah know it was hard f' y', ah know it's hard t' take de firs' step an' let go. Girl de good Lawrd knows ah know! An' dere still lot o' tings ah ain't been able t' let go o'. But dis ain't 'bout meh, it's bout y'! Y're strong, Rogue. Stronger den mos' o' de people ah've evah met in mah lahfe. Chile if y'd put half dat much energy int' realizing dat 'stead o' feelin' sorry f' y'self, y'd foun' control a long tahme ago.''

Rogue was quiet. Dusk waited a long time for her to say something. Finally, Dusk broke the ice and said calmly, "Dere is fahre and steel in your soul Rogue. It makes y' invincible, it makes y' strong, it make y' unstoppable. Don' let anyone evah take dat away from y'. Turn dat pain into beauty; turn de weaknesses int' strength; de bitterness int' happiness; de darkness int' light.''

She led Rogue closer to the memory image. Like a lily unfolding it's beautiful petals, she gestured her hand gracefully towards it. "Let it go, Rogue.'' Her voice was as light as rain. "Now an' fo'evah.''

With a newfound resolve she had never felt before, Rogue stepped forward, her eyes and face lighter and stronger than before. With a deep breath and closed eyes, Rogue became surrounded with a pure, white light as she opened her arms. The memory melted away and the world around them went from pale, ghostly white to different shades of the rainbow. Bright lights were shining and the air was now filled with tranquility and peace.

Rogue opened her eyes, her face shocked but happy. "Ah-ah feel…ah feel…'''

She turned her misty eyes toward Dusk. "Free!''

Dusk let her arms fall around Rogue in a warm embrace. "Ah knew y' could do it, sugah.''

"Ah've nevah felt lahke dis be'fo.'' she was sobbing into Dusk's shoulders. "Ah feel so happy. It's wondahful!''

"An' it's only 'bout t' get bettah." Dusk released Rogue from the hug and took her hand. "We ain't stopping now!''

She led Rogue away. "Come on, hon. We got a way's t' go.''

And so went Rogue's journey into self-discovery. Memory after memory, hardship after hardship. Countless sufferings and sorrows long buried but never forgotten.

One by one, they were all confronted.

As each trial was conquered, more and more of the endless chaos and loneliness that was Rogue's mind began to blossom and transform into a beautiful, serene realm of light and love. Each time, Rogue felt she was becoming more and more stronger. Her eyes were shining bright, her skin was glowing and her voice was becoming as light and soft as a silver bell.

Dusk happily led Rogue around the mystical fairyland paradise of her healing mind.

"Dis is amazin!'' Rogue couldn't have sounded more happy. "Ah, ah don't know what t' think.''

Dusk hung her head and her voice was quiet as she said, "Dere is une mo' memory we have t' overcome, sug. Dis, will beh de hardest o' dem all.''

Her eyes met Rogue's, endless voids of starry violet meeting brilliant emerald. "Ah tink y' know what ah'm talkin bout.''

Rogue's glorious smile instantly vanished, like a shooting star. "Y mean-''

"Yeah, Rogue. Ah do.''

She took Rogue's hand once more and attempted to lead her down one last mental corridor. This one wasn't like the others. Instead of being plain, ghostly white, this one was pitch black, desolate and devoid of any happiness and life whatsoever.

Dusk could sense how sacred Rogue was. "Dusk, de odders weren't as hard as dis! Ah, ah can't-''

Rogue paused when she saw the pale, dark and golden haired beauty turn to give her an intense gaze of blazing passion. "But y' can an' y' got t' Rogue, if y' want t' end dis.''

She half pulled, half dragged Rogue down the long, dank corridor and faced the huge, iron-bound wooden door closing it off. With a flick of her wrist, Dusk immediately made the door vanished and they both traveled to the other side.

Dusk could see why Rogue was so scared to face this memory. It was the memory of Rogue pushing a stone-turned Mystique off the cliff pavilion of the Institute and plummeting to her supposed death. The dark, depressing thoughts and feelings hung in this air like the thickest kind of fog imaginable.

Dusk saw Rogue stand next to her, lips trembling and knees shaking.

"Ah can't do dis, Dusk!'' Rogue's voice was scared but sure. "Ah can't fo'given her! Not aftah what she did to meh and Kurt!''

Dusk folded her arms and and sighed. "She musta done some'in real terrible, huh?''

"Y' can't even imagine.''

"Rogue.'' Rogue was genuinely surprised by how dark and cold Dusk's beautiful voice became. "Believe meh, ah can imagine.''

The intensity of her stare didn't waver for a second.

"In fact, _you _can' even imagine de horrible tings dat someone did t' meh. Rogue, compared t' what dis heartless wretch did t' meh, Mystique's a saint! Don' beh lahke meh, Rogue. Cuz it wuddn't jus' difficult t' fo'give de person dat wronged meh; it was, an' still is, _impossible!_

Rogue, ah ain't askin y' t' love Mystique. Hell, y' ain't even got t' lahke her. But, please, f' y' sake an' odders; jus' fo'give her! When y' refuse t' forgive someone, y' tink y' punishin dem when really, y' punishin y'self.''

She touched Rogue's shoulder. "Take it from a gal whose seen, an' knows, what _true_ monsters are. Fo'giveness allows y' t' return t' love, t' return t' who y' truly are. Ah may nevah know what dat's lahke again, but y' still can. In the end, t' fo'give means t' let go o' anger an' resentment an' takin' care o' y'self. An' dat's what's truly important.''

She turned to look at Rogue wit ha smug little smile. "An' tink o' it dis way Rogue-notin' pisses off y' enemies lahke fo'givin dem.''

Rogue looked from her to the image and back to her again. "Y' raght, Dusk. She ain't worth it.''

As Rogue walked toward the image, Dusk smiled. "Dat's mah girl.''

As Rogue ultimately forgave Mystique, and let go of the anger she was harboring inside, something extraordinary happened.

Not only did the image-and the bleak corridor-disappear, but the beauty that sprang in this corner of her mind was more breathtaking and glorious than any other part of her mind. Glittering, rainbow butterflies, shining blue skies and grassy plains and sparkling flowers and crystal clear waters appeared to disperse the dismay and terror that had once reigned supreme in Rogue's psyche, letting only true beauty and peace abound be released.

Dusk and Rogue hugged for what seemed like forever.

"It's gone,'' Rogue sobbed, "it's fahnally gone!''

"De pain, de pity, de anger, de doubts, de fear?''

Rogue only nodded in response.

"Dis is onleh part une, chere. We got une mo' test t' do. Aftah dat, ah do believe…''

Without warning, she dispersed the happy, sunlit world of Rogue's healed mind to exchange it for a shadowy black void.

Rogue was trapped on a tall, rocky column rising from a endless darkness. The darkness at the bottom was filled with ghostly images of everyone Rogue had ever absorbed. The psyches.

Rogue jumped back in fear as she peered down into the sea of faces and hands. Long, sinister hands reaching up, up, up for her. A ring of fire circled around Rogue, trapping her from any hopes of escape. A cage with iron bars appeared around her.

Rogue screamed. "Whats hap'nin?''

"De moment o' truth, Rogue.'' Dusk appeared before Rogue, a witness to the final test. "Aftah dis, y'll beh able t', aftah y' done wit a psyche's power and memories, t' git rid o' dem completely from yer mahnde.

Dey'll no longer plague yer subconscious. Y'll beh able t' use dem an' den send 'em on deir merry way.''

Rogue looked at the flames. "Dese flames,'' Dusk continued, "symbolize de anger, de doubt, de fear dat use t' consume y' lahke a wildfahre. De cage y' in represents de prison y' once trapped y'self on, dat y' bound yerself t'. But no mo'!''

She came closer. "Rogue! Who holds the true power in your mind? Who's in control?''

"Ah am,'' Rogue said meekly.

"Was dat a question or a mission!'' Dusk's voice raised. "Who's in control?''

"Ah am.''

"Who's in control?''

"Ah am.

"WHOS IN CONTROL!''

Rogue began to glow with a golden light.

"AH AM!''

A wave of pure power washed out from her body, breaking over the cage, the fire and the psyches like a tsunami. Like sand beneath the wave, one by one, they all disappeared: lost and gone to the wind.

Rogue and Dusk were nowing floating endlessly in a sea of gold light. Rogue was breathing heavily. With wide eyes, she gazed at Dusk, who only smiled.

"Anger an' hatred; dey were de flames dat consumed y'. Fear an' doubt; dey were de cage dat imprisoned y'. Peace an' love; dey are de rain dat extinguishes the fire. Courage an' certainty; dey are de key dat opened the door t' y're cage.

Y're own pawher an' determination won in de en' Rogue. A light insadhe dat can nevah beh taken bah an'one, shined brigthah den de darkness. De barriers are down, brought down bah yo' determination.''

She took Rogue's hand as a bright white light enveloped them.

"Congratulations, mah dear friend Rogue." The light grew brighter. "…At long last…y' are free!''

Dusk and Rogue's eyes opened.

They were back in Dusk's room, Rogue within the circle of melting candles and Dusk sitting at Rogue's head.

Rogue shot up, followed by Dusk. "Do ah have control?''

Dusk smiled. "Y' won't know bah touchin meh. Ah'm immune t' yer pawhers.''

She went over to the wall. "But, let's fahnd out from someone else.'' She knocked on the wall into the next room. "Kitty, can y' git in hurr please?'' she shouted.

Immediately, Kitty's head appeared through the wall as she phased through. "Like, what?''

"Ah need y' t' beh mah test subject.'' Dusk's grin was devious.

"Like, bye.''

Kitty tried to phase back into her room but was stopped as Dusk grabbed hold of her and , with a heave, pulled her straight through.

Kitty landed with a _oomph _on her butt. "Rude much!''

"Y'll git o'er it,'' Dusk chuckled. "All ah need y' t' do is let Rogue touch y' an' see if mah therapy session worked.''

"Like, I don't feel in the mood for a headache!'' Kitty whined.

Dusk's eyebrows wiggled. "Trust meh, sugah, ah tink y' bot' in fo' a suprahse.''

"Fine,'' Kitty gave in. "But if I, like, get knocked out, your so paying for my doctor bill.''

Kitty held out her hand to Rogue. Rogue shed her glove and, with a trembling hand, eased forward a little. She paused as her bare hand was just a few inches from Kitty's. Her fear was eased by Dusk's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Rogue's eyebrows furrowed in determination and, without further hesitation, filled the empty space between her's and Kitty's palms.

Skin met skin and Rogue eyes went wide. The usual feeling of the pull that came when Rogue absorbed someone didn't happen. Rogue presed her hand closer to Kitty's to be sure. Still nothing happened.

Tears filled Rogue's emerald eyes as she through her arms around Kitty in an excited hug. "Ah can touch! Ah can touch!''

Rogue released Kitty and turned to Dusk, her smile absolutely breathtaking. Dusk couldn't help but smile as Rogue's slender arms enfolded around her and her ecstatic voice rang melodically in her ears, "Y' made all dis possible. Ah can' thank y' 'nuff.''

"Y had de pawher t' free y'self Rogue,'' Dusk elaborated. "Ah onleh showed y' dat y' could.''

Kitty was squealing with delight "Come on Rogue! We, like, got to tell everybody!''

Dusk laughed as she followed her poor fellow Southerner as she was half-pulled, half-dragged by a giggling Kitty out into the hallway.

Kitty went running through the house, declaring in a loud voice to anyone an everyone who was present that Rogue could finally control her powers. Several of the students and teachers alike all gathered around her to congradulate her, and Dusk as well for helping her.

The excitement took forever to die down. Dusk smiled and went back to her room.

Even after several hours of silence and relaxation, Dusk still felt restless. It was still a while before curfew as the sun sank below the horizon, painting the sky in vibrant splashes of orange, lilac, pink and red like lightning fork brushstrokes of a paintbrush.

_Mebbe a lil walk's all ah need, _Dusk got off her bed and went out onto her balcony. Jumping off, she floated down gracefully, landing so lightly on the grass she didn't even bend the emerald blades.

The forest surrounding the mansion was calm and peaceful. Dusk walked softly amidst the tall trees, sighing softly to herself as she went. Hopping over some fairly big boulders, Dusk made her way further and further into the small wood. As she pushed aside an unsually large tree branch with several leaves, she finally saw what she was looking for.

There, tucked away like a secret oasis, was a tiny little stream that bubbled melodically over smooth stones. A tall, sleek wall of sheer, smooth rock was overlooking the little bubbling brook like a natural balcony seat to a symphony of crystal clear water performing a musical number for nature's audience.

She laid over on the blanket of soft grass and gazed up at the now midnight blue sky. The moon was at it's fattest, brightest and merriest and the stars twinkled softly. She laced her fingers together and placed her hands behind her head, savoring in the delicious comfort.

Suddenly, a rustling of leaves made Dusk's head jerk up and look to the side. Her eyes widened. _Y' got t' beh kiddin meh…_

"Lovely evening, ain't it cherie.''

Dusk's brow narrowed in fury as she watched Gambit twirl his bo staff in one hand, smirking at her with a lusty gaze all the while.

"Swamp Rat, ah will kill ya!'' Dusk growled through gritted teeth.

Gambit only chuckled in response.

He'd followed her here shortly after their little (ahem…) meeting outside the school. Actually, he had to stop by his place first after their encounter to ice down his nads. His pelvic area was still sore.

He inwardly grimaced. The girl was not only stubborn as a mule, she kicked like one too.

Most men would've been put off by that. But not Remy Lebeau. Once the swelling had gone down some, he found that he had actually been aroused by it. Some would've thought it crazy, but there was just something about a girl that could scrap that was just so damn sexy.

"Y' come f' a second helpin?'' Dusk hissed as she stood and patted her right knee.

"As temptin as dat is cherie…'' Gambit paused as he inaudibly winced as his groin throbbed slightly from the pain, "Remy take a rain check.''

He looked up at the moon and to Dusk. "Romantic, non? A pleine lune (full moon) in de forest, a belle jeune fille (lovely maiden) an' a handsome homme (man).'' He walked closer to her, a big smile on his face. "Like a conte de fees (fairytale) oui, ma chere?''

"Ah wish ah had a pomme empoisonnee (poison apple) t' fo'ce down yo' throat Cajun!'' Dusk said with a bit of poison in her voice as well.

"Ah, s' de belle can wake de dormir prince (sleeping prince) wit a kiss?'' Gambit's face was all the more arrogantly smug.

"Puh-leaze!'' Dusk declared. "If it did kill y', ah wouldn't tink dat as murdah. Mo' lahke charity.''

Remy couldn't help but laugh and smile widely at the same time. The girl had such a fresh and ready wit. Was it any wonder he couldn't stay away.

"S' cherie,'' Gambit said, segueing away to a different subject. "Wazz a belle femme (beautiful woman) like y'self, doin out here?''

"None o' y're damn bizness, dat's what!'' Dusk replied a bit more sharply then she might have liked.

"Mrroww!'' Gambit mimicked an angry cat, swiping the air with curled fingers like claws. "Cherie, y' know Remy likes his femmes feisty.''

"Y' do now, huh?'' Dusk quizzed, getting impatient, "Do y' lahke 'em pissed off as hell too? If so, y' got all yer evah gonna wan' raght here!''

Gambit still didn't look deterred. His smile was ever apparent on his face as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Dat ah do, mon chere. Dat ah do.''

Dusk couldn't believe this. The message just wasn't getting through. She took a closer look at him. In the moonlight, his gorgeous eyes sparkled like red stars. The moon outlined his amazing physique and illuminated his magnificent smile.

Gambit noticed her checking him out and this made his grin widen. "See sometin y' like cherie?''

"No!'' Dusk snapped, taking her gaze off his body. Damn, she hated when he caught her doing that.

Dusk gave the moon a quick glance before telling Gambit, "It's getting late. Cuz dere ain't nuttin hurr ah wan', ah'll beh leavin.''

She tried to turn around and walk away, but a pair of arms made their way around her waist, pinning her to a chiseled, athletic body. She froze as she felt Gambit's lips kiss the back of her head through her hair. His warm breath tickled her ear and his goatee hair brushed against the skin of her neck as he put his mouth close to her face. Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at his words.

"No'ting y' wan' cherie. How y' know y' don' wan' some'ting less y' try it? Remy already knows he wants y', mon amour (my love)''

His traveled to her stomach, one arm keeping itself wrapped around her tiny waist as the other hand came up to play with her black-and-gold hair. Dusk's blood sang beneath her skin as her heart was beating overtime. Her skin tingled as though it were wind chimes clanging and vibrating in a wild wind.

His hands felt _so _good, like it was right. His words were like a ballad in her ear as he murmured sweet nothings to her in French. She found herself leaning back into his ripped torso, the top of her head just coming to the top of his chest. Damn, he was so tall. Inwardly, she smiled and moaned in delight.

Dusk's eyes snapped open as she realized what she was doing. She was practically letting Gambit have his way with her.

_Bad girl! Bad, bad, bad girl! _Dusk scolded herself.

Without another thought, dusk tore herself away from Remy's embrace, turning around to face him. Her eyes were burning. "Jus' stay away from meh!'' she warned.

"Remy don' tink y' actually wan' him to,'' Remy said playfully.

"Den "Remy''' Dusk mocked his accent, "don' know what de hell he's talkin 'bout.''

Gambit realized this was the first time she used his real name. And it sounded like heaven on her tongue. "Mon cherie, y' called Remy bah 'is real name.''

"It is yo' name, ain't it?'' Dusk asked annoyingly.

"Mais, y' say it so magnificently, chere.''

"A name is a name, Cajun.'' Dusk pointed out, rolling her eyes. "An' mahne ain't "chere."'

He smiled at her. "Neither is "Dusk''…Lucille.'' He said her real name like it was honey, and it tasted just as sweet on his tongue.

Dusk looked up at him in surprise, her shocked gaze quickly turning into irritation. "Don' call meh dat!'' she demanded coldly.

"Mais, y' have such a belle name, cherie,'' Remy pouted, "He'd like t' use it mo.'

"Don' call meh dat!'' Her eyes held a deadly warning. Remy smiled, holding up his hands. "C'est la vie (that's life/oh well). "Chere'' will do jus' fahne f' now.''

"An' stop callin meh dat too!''

He peered into her eyes. "Nevah.''

Dusk let an exasperated sigh escape her lips. Just as she was about to come up with a real painful doozy to retort with, she heard her name being called.

"Dusk? Dusk? It's getting close to curfew!'' She recognized Ororo's musical voice. "Time to come in!''

Dusk rolled her eyes. Why did Ororo have to be such a mother figure. And in front of Gambit too.

She heard Gambit chuckle. "Do dey keep y' on such a tight leash, cherie?''

"Shut y' ass up!'' Dusk shouted.

He leaned in closer. "Remy maght beh mo' quiet if he had sometin 'gainst his lips.'' He grinned like an idiot.

"Mah fist?'' Dusk threatened, holding her sledner but powerful pale fist up in plain sight.

"Rather it beh y' joli (pretty) lips chere.'' Remy sighed. "But, Remy can wait.''

Quicker than Dusk could see, he appeared behind her, lightly stroking her shoulder. "Til next we meet, mon chere.'' He leaned and whispered, "Peuvent tous tes reves soit doux, mon coeur (may all your dreams be sweet, my heart).''

Before she could turn around, he was gone. Like a shooting star.

The night wind suddenly picked up, tousling Dusk's hair somewhat. She stayed glued to where she was standing, gazing at the spot where Gambit once stood. She couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Dusk? Child, where are you?''

"Ah'm comin,'' Dusk shouted a reply.

She turned around to head back to the mansion. She sighed heavily. _Ah got a feelin dat boy ain' gonna leave well nuff alone. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

Dusk stood at her bathroom mirror, brushing her long hair until it gleamed.

It had been a few days since she first came to the Institute. And she finally thought she was getting adjusted to her new life.

The nightmares though, were becoming a problem. She was having one almost every night now, and each morning that she woke up from them, she felt more and more drained.

However, that wasn't the only problem. Since the day before, she'd been getting terrible migraines and they felt instense with each passing hour. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Am ah goin crazeh? _

She poised her brush above her head, ready to brush a few more strokes, when a stabbing pain shot through her head, all the way down her arms into her torso. Crying out in immense agony, she thrust her arms out to the side, catching herself onto the bathroom sink. She blinked her teary eyes. She'd never felt pain like this before. It was like a thousand, white-hot needles were jabbing at her brain.

She took a few dizzy steps out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, sitting down spent on her bed. While she rubbed her head with her hands, her door flew open and in came an alert Wolverine, claws unsheathed and fangs bared. The professor wheeled himself in close behind.

"I heard screamin, Fox. What happened!'' Logan said, his steel blue eyes darting around the room.

Dusk looked up. "It wuddn't nuttin, jus' got mahself a stabbin pain in mah head. Hurt pretteh bad.''

Xavier folded his hands and peered at Dusk. "Do you need to stay home today?''

Dusk only shook her head. "Naw, ah'll beh fahne.'' She stood up and grabbed her book bag off the back of her chair. "Ah'll jus' beh goin now.''

"All right, Lucille,'' Professor Xavier called after her. "If you start to feel worse, just call and we'll come and get you.'' He watched as she disappeared down the hall.

"Uh, Chuck,'' he heard Logan call, "you might want to look at this.''

The professor wheeled himself into the bathroom, where Logan was standing and pointing at the mirror. Xavier turned his gaze to the mirrow and gasped.

The mirror was completely shattered.

Dusk sat in her algebra class, her eyes spinning. The teachers words became a blue to her and soon her vision became just as blurry.

She thought that as soon as she got to school, she'd feel better. But she didn't. In fact, she felt worse than before. But she couldn't let others see that. She couldn't let them worry. So, she had sucked it up and bore with it. But even she had limits. Thankfully, there were only two more classes until the last bell rang.

"Miss Dupree,'' the grey, wrinkled algebra teacher called out to her. The old woman pointed to the board. "Would you please come up and finish this equation?''

Dusk groaned on the inside, outwardly she grimaced. But, standing up, she made her way to the front of the room. Taking the chalk of the teacher's wrinkly hand, she stood at the blackboard, the chalk pointed at the math problem written on it.

Normally math came easily to Dusk. Something about how easy it was to figure out the problems, as long as you knew what you were doing. Today, however, the numbers and expressions seemed to whirl around in front of her eyes, making her nauseous. Breathing in deeply, she started to write.

Just as she started, the stabbing pain she'd felt that morning returned. Only this time, it was worse by tenfold.

The pain ripped at her brain, making her head throb and throb until small tears starting forming in her eyes. Her hand paused mid writing, shaking slightly like a leaf. She closed her eyes tight and sucked in a deep breath.

"Is everything all right, Miss Dupree?'' the teacher asked.

Dusk nodded. "Ah'm fahne. Jus' tinkin.'' She started to write again, despite the agonizing pain.

Just at that moment, the lights in the room started to flicker on and off. Dusk's eyes flew to the ceiling in surprise as the lights continued to flash.

"Oh, I knew this school's wiring was faulty!'' cried her teacher in disgust. "Poor workmanship, that's what it is.''

The lights danced on and off for a few more moments before…BAMM! SKPOW!

Students in the classroom screamed and jumped out of their seats as the lights overhead exploded and burst from the sockets, raining sparks and glass down to the floor.

"Stay calm, everyone!'' the teacher shouted above the clamor of raised voices. Dusk stood planted where she was, quiet as a mouse. She knew that it had been her fault. She'd felt the raw power explode from her skull like a nuclear bomb, messing up the electrical system.

They waited a few minutes before the door opened and the janitor stuck his head through, a flashlight in his hand. "The whole school's gone dark I'm afraid,'' he stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I've been telling the school board that it was high time to get some decent electrical workings.'' The algebra teacher tossed up her chin in a snooty manner.

"Oh it's not just the electrical system,'' said the janitor, "the generators have blown completely. All three of them! I can't fathom it. They were back-up generators, and they've gone kaput.''

"All three, huh? At once? Inconceivable!''

"Well, we're gonna have to replace all three, too. It'll cost a pretty penny. But, til then, the whole school's dark as night. Got no heat, no fuel, no lighting, nothing. I've talked to Principal Spring and she's decided to let school out a little early. Gotta head out to get the word to the other classes.'' And with that, he was gone.

The other students were cheering out loud at the sound of they were going to be free of school. They were silenced by the teacher's loud AHEM! "All right students, gather up your things and proceed to leave in an orderly fashion.''

The students had other ideas. They all tried to move through the door all at once, getting pushed and shoved this way and that. The noise was defeaning.

Dusk was the last to leave. She hung her head low in frustration. The blackout had been her fault and hers alone. And it was all because of this stupid migraine she had. She paused at her locker and pulled out her stuff. Slamming the door in agitation, she trudged slowly out the front door.

It made her feel even worse that it would be expensive for the school to have to replace three electrical generators. She made a mental note to herself that she'd order three generators for the school and pay for them herself.

She walked down the streets of the city, not noticing the lewd gazes she was getting from passing men. She made her way to a nearby Starbucks and walked inside. Her mood perked up somewhat at the delightful aroma of coffee. Ordering a double-espresso with chocolate sauce, she made herself comfy by a corner table.

Taking out her labtop, she immediately looked up power generators from a appliance store site. She took out her cellphone and called the number to the site. Talking to a store clerk, she ordered the generators and wired the store money from her overseas account. She asked them to deliver it to the school overnight and, more importantly, to make it anonymous.

After everything was taken care of, she felt slightly better but her damned migraine was still hurting her head. She lifted her espresso to her lips to take a sip, but another jab of pain shot through her body, worse than before. Her cup slipped from her hands, splashing all over the front of the bodice of her tank top. She shrieked in shock, jumping up to her feet.

"Dammit!'' she cursed quietly, as if she didn't have enough people looking at her in curiosity. She grabbed a napkin to wipe her cleavage, but a boy in a Starbucks apron walked over to her. "Do you want me to get you another drink?'' She met his liquid brown eyes, thankful for his kind smile.

"Naw,'' she replied in frustration. She looped her book bag over one shoulder. "Thanks, though.''

She walked outside, but the second she did, she was bombarded with thoughts and emotions from dozens upon dozens of people around her in her mind. She clutched her head in pain and near dropped to her knees. She flailed for a split second, her hand landing on the brick wall of a building next to her. She cringed and gasped, hearing words, feelings and all kinds of pain, not only in her mind, but also in her soul.

Finally it was too much to bear. As she leaned further onto the building, her elemental power over earth caused a crack to run up the side of the structure, branching up and out like a tree. She noticed it and immediately backed off. Thankfully, just in time to stop the crack from getting any worse-and more importantly, noticeable.

She was breathing heavily, beads of sweat falling down her face like rain. She walked down the street, the thoughts and emotions in her head ebbing somewhat but still there.

"Jus' go away!'' she mentally commanded. It seemed to work a little bit, but not enough.

Suddenly, the wind picked up all around her. A strong breeze was forming, blowing her hair wildly around her face. She looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in, blocking the blue sky and the sun from view.

"No!'' she exclaimed. "Not now!'' Her frustration was causing nature to react to her emotions. She had a feeling that it would get as stormy as she felt. And she couldn't have that.

She concentrated as hard as she could through the pain to drive the clouds away. Almost instantaneously, some cloud dispersed but a few still remained. She ran down the street, hoping that a swift sprint would help ease the pain in her head. It was helping some but not as much as she wanted it to.

She stopped as soon as she got at the end of the street, her breathing even more ragged and heavy. She poised her hand on a mailbox. Unfortunately, her powers were still acting up and the second her hand touched it, it burst into flame.

Screaming and jumping back, she conjured a jet of water to douse the fire. The flames hissed and smoke rose as the water made contact. Soon the fire died down and Dusk could relax. But not for long. "Ahh!'' gasped Dusk as she grabbed her head.

"Dusk?'' she heard someone call her, "Dusk, is that you?'' Dusk's eyes looked up to meet that of Kitty's blue eyes. "Are you, like, okay?''

Kitty was standing with shopping bags on her arms. She had just stepped out of a tiny little boutique nestled into the cozy street and had spotted Dusk over by the mailbox.

"Ah'm…'' she paused to place a hand on the side of her head after another painful jolt, "…fahne.''

"You, like, don't look to well,'' Kitty went on. "You want to walk home with me?''

"Naw, Ah'm fahne. Ah'll beh-'' she had to pause as a strong burst of pain rippled through her body like a raindrop on the surface of a still pond, "-jus fahne!''

"You really look like you're going through a ringer or something,'' Kitty commented as she set her purchases down and placed a gentle hand on Dusk's pale shoulder, "What's wrong?''

"Jus' a headeache, but ah can handle it,'' she lied.

"I'd think the Professor would want to know-''

"NO!" Dusk's word came out so loud and so fast that Kitty took a frightened step back. Dusk watched through half-lidded eyes as Kitty's lips trembled. She suck in a deep, cleansing breath. "No, he can' know! He jus' can'.''

"But-''

"Ah'll beh alraght Kitty,'' Dusk soothed, trying to reason for her. She was about to continue when another painful jolt came rushing through her head like a bullet train. This pain was worse than the other jolts had been by a mile.

With an ear splitting cry of anguish, Dusk bolted from where Kitty was standing, ignoring the petite brunette's calls. She ran and ran, her heels echoing sharply on the pavement. She kept on bolting until she reached the Bayville Park. Once she felt the soft grass underneath her feet and felt the gentle swaying of the trees amongst the cool breeze, she immediately became more at ease, as if a sandbag had been lifted off her chest.

Granted her head was still throbbing however, but the fact that she had perfect silence and solitude in the verdant commons, she felt far more peaceful than she had been in the Institute, the school, the coffee shop and the shopping strip.

Dusk tried to angle her body so that she was sitting more comfortably. The minute she did, a sharp stab rang along her spine from the top of her head to the base of her back. She hissed through her teeth, trying to will the pain away. She steadied herself on the wooden bench, gripping the wrought iron arms as if she were going through labor. She hung her head, her black and gold locks tumbling over her face like a falling stage curtain. She closed her eyes tightly and mentally chanted, _Y' can beat dis…y' can beat dis…y' can-_

"Dere she is. Dere's m' lil cherie.'' An affectionate, deep voice broke Dusk's concentration.

_Oh crap! Not now! _Dusk's eyes shot open as she gazed up to see the one person who could possibly get under her skin-faster, deeper and better than anyone else-on the planet.

"Git los' creep!'' Dusk was not in the mood for his womanizing antics.

Gambit pouted and smirked at the same time. "Cherie, is dat any way t' talk t' y're bien aime (beloved)?''

"Dat don' count y', boy!'' Dusk seethed, trying hard to disguise another burst of pain that exploded in her head, hoping to God he hadn't seen.

"Dere y' go wit dat boy bizness 'gain, chere,'' Gambit chuckled. "When y' gon' let Remy show y' 'e's a man?''

"WHEN Y' GROW UP!''

Dusk really hadn't meant to shout so loud, but the mounting pain and stress was diminishing her volume control, not to mention her capacity for the Cajun's arrogance. She was just thankful no one else but her and Gambit were in the park-not that she wanted it to be just him and her.

She immediately turned away from him, swinging her left leg over her right, angling her head to stare at the far off right side of the park. Unfortunately, her shouting-or giving of the cold shoulder-did not phase Remy one bit. If anything, he seem more determined than ever.

He planted himself right next to her left on the bench, his grin like a cat eyeing a plump canary. She glared and scooted farther away (as far as she could considering how small the bench was). His grin got wider and he moved closer in as well. He stretched out his long, sculpted legs over the grass and draped his powerful arms over the top of the bench, obviously making himself completely comfortable. His right arm that had slung across her top side of the bench dropped down to hang smoothly across her shoulders, making her insides spark.

"Y' know,'' he began, giving her right shoulder a gentle squeeze, "y' a very 'ard fille t' fahnde, petite. Mais, Remy do love de chase.''

Dusk snorted. "An' ah bet dat's all ah am t' y' huh? A chase. A fille who won' put up wit y're crap, an' de prospect o' tryin t' wear meh down thrills y'. A real "hit it den quit it'' scenario!''

Gambit looked truly shocked. "Cherie! Is dat what y' tink? Dat Remy jus' aftah y' body? Absolument non! A fille lahke y' deserve mo' den jus' a one naght stand, chere. Y' deserve a true, long-lasting romance o' de highest caliber, mah cherie. In dat Remy said he enjoyed de chase, he meant dat y' are a poursuite grand (grand pursuit).''

Dusk had to admit she half-heartedly believed his claim. But only half-heartedly. "Y' still makin meh out t' beh some prize. An' ah ain't no prize t' beh won.''

Dusk nearly jumped when he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Mais y're still as precious t' meh, chere.''

She noticed he didn't refer to himself as 'Remy', a tell that he wasn't playing; he was being serious.

She shook her head and snatched her hand away. She was stood up to leave, but his hand quickly caught hers once again. "Don' leave, cherie,'' Remy smoothly pleaded. "Stay, keep Remy company.''

Dusk was about to tell him off when, unexpectedly, the worst pain-much, _much _worse than any of the pain she'd been feeling all day- took over her entire body in a unanimous symphony of clashing, throbbing nerves. She screamed bloodcurdlingly, hands clutched to the side of her head.

She dropped immediately to her knees, letting the backed up tears she'd been damming for hours let loose in a waterfall of salty torrents. The pain was a thousand times then it had ever been, much worse now as she felt everything- the weather, storms, movements in the earth and sea, tidal waves, avalanches, fears, pain, stress, crime, everything happening on Earth came crashing down like a breaking wave. The nature of the world was starting to cave in on Dusk, and she couldn't hold it back to save her life!

Remy dropped next to her, taking a gentle hold of her shoulders. All traces of his playboy demeanor had disappeared; replaced by genuine concern and anxiety. "Chere, what's wrong?'' His tender words went unnoticed by her. "Mah cherie, are y' all raght? Tell meh what's wrong?''

"GET AWAY!'' The words tore out of Dusk's throat like a crash of thunder. She punched Remy in the gut, sending him flying several feet away from her, landing with a harsh THUD on his back.

"Easy chere!'' Remy helplessly scolded. "Remy jus' tryin to help-''

"I DON" WAN" Y"RE DAMN HELP!'' Dusk was weakly standing by now despite the escalating pain. Her eyes were drowned beneath pools of hot tears. "JUS' STAY AWAY FROM MEH!'' All the screaming just made the pain much worse, but she still screamed anyone-partly out of anger, partly out of fear. Using all of her discipline, she summoned up the strength to fly straight into the air, away from the park below. Gambit tried calling after her to come back but his words soon faded as she put a lot of distance between them.

"Dusk has been stressful for many days now.'' The Professor's strong voice echoed inside the metal chamber of the Danger Room. "Even though I cannot read her thoughts, as her mental barriers are far too powerful and formidable to penetrate, I can tell that she's suffering.''

Logan, who had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, gave a stiff nod. "Doubtful that she's gonna tell us anything. When ya got secrets that are dark and horrible-then you don't want nobody finding out.''

Professor Xavier nodded in reply and sighed. Wheeling himself over to Logan, he gazed up at the Canadian with timeless liquid brown eyes. "We have to hope that she will trust us one day to tell us the truth of her past. Until that day, I'm concerned that she's also not telling us much about other things as well. Like this morning for example.''

"You think the kid broke the mirror on purpose?''

Xavier shook his shining bald head. "No,'' he replied, "I don't think it was on purpose. It was an acident-an accident that she wasn't even aware of.''

Logan's black brows fluttered. "What? You mean, like with her powers or something?''

"Yes,'' the Professor elaborated, "Logan. What if her powers are growing? What if after five years they are starting to evolve and progress once again? This time, beyond her capability to control them.''

"Like Jean all over again, huh?''

The telepath folded his hands together. "If it is a similar case, she's not likely to admit it to us.''

"Until it's too late,'' Logan said under his breath. The way he said it, he was expecting the worst.

The two were interrupted when they heard a banging on the Dager Room door. Logan walked over and pressed the button on the door panel, the metal doors opening with a _swooshing _sound. In ran a wide-eyed Kitty, out of breath and panting. "P-Professor…'' she panted heavily, trying to reclaim her breath, "y-y-you gotta…come…I-it's…D-Dusk…''

"Easy Kitty, slow down and breathe deeply,'' the Professor soothed. He waited until the petite brunette had taken three full breaths-inhaling and then exhaling deeply-then asked, "Now tell us, what is wrong with Dusk?''

This time, Kitty's words were clear. "I saw here in the city. She was, like, all stressed out and stuff. I saw her set a mailbox on fire then, like, put it out! She looked like she was in a lot of pain, but when I asked her about it, she, like, shut down. Then she freaked out again and, like, bolted down the street! I, like, tried to call her but she wouldn't listen. She was crying and screaming too, like, she was having a heart attack or something!''

The Professor's eyes went wide and his face was ashen. He turned to Logan, who had heard everything.

"I'll go find her, Chuck!'' Logan volunteered making a beeline for the door.

"Wait Logan!'' Logan turned around sharply to gaze at Xavier. "If it is what we fear and her powers are evolving beyond her control, then she could be dangerous. We'll have to confront her tactfully and slowly.''

At his words, Ororo came bolting in through the door. "Charles, a huge storm is blowing in from the Atlantic. Strange, considering that the weather called for clear and sunny all day, and that the current air pressure wouldn't allow this kind of weather to form.''

"It's Dusk. Nature is starting to mirror her own personal emotions and turmoils. If she's gets anymore stressful, or possibly violent or aggressive, the worse the weather and everything else around her will get.

Logan, assemble the team. Tell them that they are not to attack Dusk, but to apprehend her. We'll bring her back to the Institute where we can calm her down and focus her on reeling in her powers.''

He gave Logan one last worrisome look. "And be careful. This could be just as fatal to Dusk's well being as it is to others.''

Dusk flew fitfully to the center of the city. The growing wind was getting somewhat violent now and rain was starting to fall, causing other people to run inside seeking shelter.

She landed, still holding her agonizing painful head in her shaking hands. Every nerve in her body was clanging like pots and pans, every cell erupting in a geyser of heat. The energy inside her was crackling restlessly, forming all around her in an aura of red, sizzling raw power, bolts dancing wildly in arcs across her fit frame.

She hugged her arms tightly across her chest, sinking slowly onto her knees. Thunder crashed in the distance, lightning split the sky like knives. She teetered on her toes as the earth shook ardently beneath her. Small fissures were spider veining across the pavement. She winced; the pain in her head made her feel like her skull was cracking open too.

She lifted her tear-flooded eyes to the now black-as-coal skies. The clouds were menacing and ominous, bent on destruction and oblideration. She cried out loudly and buried her burning head in her crackling arms. This, all this, was _her _fault.

For the first time in a long time, she felt completely and utterly powerless.

The energy surging through her veins went from a babbling creek to a roaring river of power. She cried again as if whte-hot pokers were being jabbed in her flesh. She shot up into the air, levitating several feet of the ground.

In her mind's eye, she was viewing-and _feeling_- terrible events happening all over the world:

_.A small village in India was being wiped out with a flood:_ Dusked coughed and gasped as she felt their fear, panic and pain, feeling as though she were the one dying, the feeling of water choking her throat.

_.Somewhere in the U.S., a man was being mugged by a crook. The crook pulls out a gun and shoots him in the chest: _Dusk clutched her chest, a sharp pain erupting where her heart was. That poor man! She had felt his agony.

._In Nepal, a group of people are landslided by a snowy avalanche: _An icy grip of pain gripped at Dusk's insides, her vision getting blurry and cloudy as their pain became hers.

Dusk tried to hold onto what remained of her sanity. She couldn't fathom it! She was feeling what was going on all over the planet. Aside from the occasional weather effects, she could never actually feel the emotions of people unless they were close to her. But, here she was, feeling the pain, misery and death of innocent people across the globe. It was like a nightmare she couldn't escape.

As Dusk miserably and uncontrollably continued to watch the suffering of others inside her mind and soul, the environment around her became worse and worse. Fire and lava gushed forth from the now gigantic fissures in the streets and sidewalks; Gale force winds tore buildings brick-by brick and mortar-by-mortar plus large cars and trucks, sweeping them into the air like ping pong balls; lightning scorched the ground and sea alike, blasting up bits or ground like a jack hammer.

Dusk's tears continued to flow like Niagra Falls as the pain ate away at her like acid. Her hair was being whipped around her body by the wind and the heat from the power all around her scorched her clothes. Pieces of fabric fell off her body. She tried to blink her tired, wet eyes.

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!''

"Dusk!''

Dusk's head shot up. Looking down, she gasped as she saw the entire X-Men team below her, trying to brace themselves as nature intended to do it's worst against them.

"Professah, please help meh! Ah can't stop!'' Dusk's voice was raw and loud, like a roaring lion.

"Dusk, you _can _stop. But you must focus!'' said the Professor in his best guidance voice.

"Ah can't-ah can't! It hurts, Professah! It hurts so bad!''

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "I'll get her down!'' He took a running start, jumping up on top of an upside down car then used a awning of a semi-intact building as leverage to jump as high as he could. Arms outstretched, he sprung at Dusk.

"Logan, no!'' Dusk's warning came too late. An aura of red energy surrounded her then discharged in every direction, hitting Wolverine full on. With a cry, the Canadian was forced harshly down back to the ground, hitting the concrete with a sickening THUD!

"Ah'm sorry, Wolverine,'' Dusk sobbed bitterly, "ah can control it, not an'more!'' She gazed back down at her friends, looking at them with forlorn eyes. "Ah don' care what y'all have t' do-jus' stop meh from hurtin an'body else!''

The others, especially Professor Xavier, were shocked at Dusk's selfless intentions. She didn't care if she ended up dead in the process. She just wanted to make sure everyone else was safe.

"Storm!'' Xavier called up to the floating weather witch. "Can you grab a hold of the weather?''

"I'm trying Charles!'' Storm was physically struggling with a battle against the elements, her cerulean eyes glowing with white power. "But it's fighting me! It's almost as if nature is solely intent on obeying no one else but Dusk.''

"If she's got t' much in 'er head,'' Rogue stepped forward, lifting her bare hand, "den lemme take some o' it out.''

"No Rogue! I can't even begin to imagine what all is going on inside Dusk, not only in her mind-but in her heart and soul. If all that power is threatening her life, it will surely threaten yours as well.'' Rogue looked as if she wanted to disobey the Professor, but reluctantly thought better of it and stepped back.

The Professor wheeled over to Jean. "Jean, can you bring her back to the ground with your telekinesis?''

Jean lifted her arms and summoned up all of psychokinetic power, but was not making any progress at all. "I-I can't. It's like her own energy's counteracting mine. I can't even move her an inch!''

"Maybe I can stun her with-'' Scott's statement was cutoff by a roughed up Wolverine, "No kid! It won't phase her a bit! She'll just absorb it, and send it back with a bigger, harder punch by a hundredfold. I've seen her do it in the Danger Room with the laser cannons.'' Wolverine's eyes bore into Cyclops'. "And my guess, Cyke-you won't have a chance of surviving _that _kind of retaliation.''

The Professor had never felt more helpless to help another mutant in his life. He couldn't read into her mind to help her mentally resolve the issue; he couldn't guide her in her thoughts; he couldn't even see a shred of what was in her psyche. None of the others couldn't even do a single thing about it either.

It was as if the X-Men had finally met their match. And the worse part of it all-it was one of their own.

Kurt didn't seemed deterred. "I'll get her!'' With a loud "bamph'' and a wisp of smoke he was gone. He materialized in the air behind Dusk a moment later, grabbing hold of her from behind. But before he could even ue his powers, an electrical release of energy ran up his body. He shrieked in pain, his blood and skin on fire as the painful electric shock ripped through him. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, he fell from the air like a sinking stone. Wolverine moved just in time to snatch the blue teleporter in his arms, saving the fuzzy German from one hell of a nasty landing.

Iceman tried to freeze her in midair; but she just melted it with a blast of flame. Magma tried to use fire and rocks to attack; all in vain as Dusk more superior control over earth and fire prevailing. Berserker's electrical bolts only seemed to energize her more and Jubilee's fireworks didn't even singe her hair. Wolfsbane and Multiple felt completely powerless, neither their lycanthropy or self-duplication going to hope to even make a _shred_ of difference in the battle. Boom boom and Sunspot got heir butts handed back to them in the harshest of ways, the bruises and scratches on their skin proof of just that.

No X-Man stood a chance against the all-powerful mutant- Queen of Nature; Ultimate Shape-Changer; Sultana of Superpowers; Mistress of the Mind. And the worst part of it all- every action on her part had been completely involuntary, a by-product of her failing control. With each dropping teammate, Dusk's heart tore a little more inside.

With an even more heavy heart, the Professor lowered his head in defeat. "It will be a miracle if we survive this, my X-Men. And for that, I am sorry.''

With her hyper-keen senses, Dusk heard every word the Professor had just uttered. The frenzied mutant's soul felt as though it had been snatched from her very body, disintegrating right in front of her, leaving behind only a pitiful shell of a husk, a ghost of her former self.

_This is all mah fault, _Dusk struggled to listen to her anguished thoughts inside her roaring storm of a mind. _Dey shouldn't have t' pay fo mah foolishness! Fo mah mistakes! _

Clenching her fists as tightly as she could, Dusk's aura began to shine twenty times brighter than it already was, her entire body a red sun of immense power. "Ah may die, but dey won' suffer an' mo!'' Dusk summoned every last drop of strength and willpower she had left to once again reign in the control she used to possess. "Dese are mah pawhers! Dey _will _listen t' meh!''

Dusk unfolded her body from it's fetal position in midair, striking an intimidating pose like that of a goddess of battle. Her eyes were now two solid orbs of burning crimson orbs, glowing embers of the powerful fire burning deep inside of her. She arched her head back, her black-gold hair snapping like a whip.

With her eyes lifted towards the heavens, her raw, powerful voice found it's way out of her throat in a powerful cry: _**"STOP!''**_

The waves of pure power eminating from her voice and her body erupting in full-force, a supernova of untamed, unrestrained might. The entire vicinity around her was bathed in the white-pink-red light, leaving no corner untouched. The X-Men strained to shield their eyes from the incredible power, their arms providing little-to-no coverage from the heat of the intensity of the power before them. The feeling of ultimate force lasted for a matter of moments before it subsided slowly and gradually.

They opened their eyes, expecting to see a world in complete ruins. Instead, they found that the wind had died down, the earth had silenced, and the hour of terror was gone. But nothing could prepare them for the most shocking sight of all.

Dusk was gone.

That's when the rain began to fall, harder than it had ever done before. It fell in huge, sloshing, ripping torrents. There was not even any room inbetween the drops as endless curtains of falling water, shrouding the city in no time at all.

The X-Men didn't even make a move to run out of the rai nas they were completely soaked to the bone within seconds. They couldn't take their wide eyes away from where Dusk once levitated above them, now an empty space.

"N-no!'' Wolverine managed to choke out first. "Poor kid! Chuck, is-is she…?''

"Dead?'' the Professor blatantly answered, but in now way any less emotional that the others' tear stained faces, disguised by the rain. "No, she's still very much alive. But wherever she is, she's likely very weak and very disoriented.''

He turned to face his surrounding students. "Dusk used a large amount of her strength to save us and the city from her uncontrollable power. In her darkest hour, Dusk has proved just how strong her own will, her own resolve was against the unimaginable chaos.'' He peered at his followers' still faces. "We owe her much, X-men- we owe it to her to bring her home safely. She knew she was risking much, her own life, to use what little physical strength she had to qualm the horror that threatened us-and her. She cared for us, more than she did for herself. Find her! And bring her back to where she has always belonged.''

And with that, the X-Men scattered like beads of a broken necklace across the rain-soaked town to retrieve their missing comrade.

Dusk materialized in a dark, seedy alley of the city, lying face first against the muddy, wet pavement littered with trash and broken glass.

She didn't have any strength left. She didn't even have the energy to move an eyelash. She had spent herself in order to save her friends-her new family.

She didn't care, she would've done it again in a heartbeat if she could. If only to keep anymore that she cared about alive and safe.

Sprawled out on the disgusting concrete, she couldn't cry though she badly wanted to. She was beyond miserable and she couldn't even cry. She was too exhausted, too worn out to stimulate her tear ducts. So instead, she just laid there, broken and pathetic. Her beautiful skin was bruised and battered, her torn jeans and shirt clinging to her soaked frame. Her bare feet were achng and sore and her lush hair was matted and mussed from the mixture of rain and mud from the ground.

Her forehead pressed against the gravelly ground, she couldn't move it to the side. Her vision was failing and her mind was clouding. Inwardly, she hated herself with every ounce of her being. It seemed all she could do was bring pain and agony to others, no matter how hard she tried to prevent it. It was always the same.

As she shivered and trembled in anguish and misery, she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her.

She couldn't move her head to look up- her strength was completely gone by now; couldn't see who it was- her vision was going dark as night. But, she could still hear and feel somewhat, though these were starting to fade away as darkness crept over her like the looming storm clouds above her. And what she felt was was that someone was lifting her into strong, powerful arms, something warm and soft being draped around her lithe body. And what she heard-clinging onto her last fews threads of consciousness-being whispered softly into her ear.

"Don' worry, ma cherie. Y' safe now.''

Then, all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chap. 9**_

_**Author's statement: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm a freshman in college and what with finals and everything, I haven't had much time for anything else. Plus, my family was on a week-and-a-half long vacation in Florida so I couldn't update there L **_

_**But, I promist to try and update either every other day or every weekend, whatever I can make the most time. **__**Thanks for stickin with me though, I promise this story will be way worth the wait J **_

Dusk's thick eyelashes fluttered opened. Her vision was blurry and fuzzy but she made out some images nonetheless. Her head was still hurting, but thankfully only in a dull, throbbing way.

She moved her head a bit to find that it was resting against something incredibly soft. _A pillow? _A nice warm comforter was cloaking her body in cozy warmth.

For a second, Dusk wondered if she was back in her room at the Institute. _Was dat all a dream? Did it realleh happen? _Dusk sighed in relief that her speculation. Soon her sight had regained it's full clarity and she looked around the room once more. Instantly, she shot up out of shock.

The room she was in was _definitely _not hers! It was way too big and way to plush. There were antique vases resting on marble pillars, a large cherrywood armoire sat at her left, and a huge plasma screem was looking on the wall right in front of her. The bed she was laying on was decked out entirely in shades of black, red, gold, gray and white. It was a huge king-sized bed, big enough to fit five with more than enough leg space. The air in the room was warm and had a delicious scent of spice, leather and cologne. Why did that seem so familiar?

Suddenly, she felt a brush of silk against her body and looked down. She was dressed in a lavender-colored silk sleep camisole with matching silk sleep shorts. She hadn't remembered putting those on. This made her skin tremble.

Dusk's eyes darted around frantically. She tried to remember just what had happened, and, more importantly, how she got here. Wherever _here _was? Slowly, she got up from under the covers, letting her bare feet touch the soft rug on the smooth, polished wood floor. Carefully she tip toed to the large French door of the room, turning the knob slightly so that it didn't any noise as she pushed open the door.

She peered out into a large hallway, colorful works of art meeting her confused gaze. She looked to her left, then to her right but didn't see anything or anyone. Gaining a little more courage, she slipped out from behind the door completely to emerge fully into the hall. Gorgeous tan wall made her relax somewhat due to proof of color therapy, but she was still panicing. She looked down the long hallway to see that it opened up into a much larger room.

Keep her back pressed tightly the wall, Dusk crouch walked ever so slightly onward, making about as much noise as a mouse. Once she reached the end of the hallway, she gazed into the room.

It was huge, about three stories high capped with a lofty, multi-leveled glass-and-steel ceiling. The walls were a mixture of white and wood with crown molding, a large fireplace sitting beneath a large mantlepiece. The floors in this room were a paler color of wood, more beech-colored that went nicely with the L-shaped cream-colored counch and the leather recliner chair. A glass-and-marble coffee table centered the entire den with elegance and urban chic. She looked around to see that a spiral staircase made of steel railings and glass slabs wound up to the second level of the house.

As she admired the beauty of the room, she was met with the delicious, familiar scents of cayenne and black pepper, making her mouth water. She then heard a loud whistling sound. Sliding her back up as she slowly stoo, she inched a little further to her the end if the hall met the end of a granite countertop that separated the den from the kitchen. The sound she had heard was coming from someone in the kitchen. And, apparently, they were whistling the tune "J'ete au bal.''

_Dat's a Cajun-Zydeco tune, _Dusk thought to herself. Her violet eyes went wide. _Naw! Naw, it can' beh…_

Inching her face to the corner so she could just barely peek around it, she saw Remy LeBeau himself standing in the huge kitchen, slicing a carrot with a master chef's skillful grace into a huge boiling pot on the stove.

Dusk was about to scream but she slapped her hand over her mouth in the nick of time. Throwing her back against the wall, her eyes bigger than a lagybug's, her heart went into overtime and her skin felt clammy and cold. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks: she was alone, with Gambit, in a strange house, for who knows how far away from the Institute!

Clutching the front of her sweat-stained shirt, she swallowed hard as she tried to listen for his movements. He moved around a lot in the kitchen, going this way and that, sifting though cabinets and drawers, as busy as a bee on pollen duty. Dusk forced herself to peek around the corner once more, this time to look for a way out.

She eyes a door at the farthest end of the room, just several feet away from the staircase. She peered back to Gambit, who was still in the kitchen with his back to her. She could use that distraction to her advantage to sneak over to the door and bail out. She'd have to be incredibly quiet though.

Crouching down till her knees and hands touched the smooth stone floor of the hall, she began to inch her way forward like a caterpillar, thankful that the nook gave her good cover should the Cajun turn back around. Crawling past the nook, she'd have to crawl even faster now, though the door was still several feet away.

Getting onto the smooth, polished marble floor of the entryway, she finally made it to the door, the gleaming double French doors coming closer to her. Scuttling like a little crab the last few feet, she found herself gazing longily up at the gold doorknobs. With a shaky hand, she slowly, _slowly _reached up until she could feel the cool metal under her fingertips.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, causing Dusk's entire body to instantly freeze on the spot. "Y' awake cherie?'' his voice asked in his usual husky tone, though he sounded relieved. She whirled around on her bottom to face him, his red eyes gleaming and his lips in a warm smile.

Dusk backed against the door. "Where am ah? What am ah doin' hurr? What did ya-''

"Easy now, chere, easy,'' Remy tried to soothe her frantic nerves, dropping on one knee to reach eye level with her. "Ever'ting's all raght.'' He reached out to place his palm against her cheek.

"Y' bettah stay away from meh!'' Dusk barked dangerously, ready to strike back as she slapped his hand away. "Don' y' dare come an' closah o' ah'll…''

Dusk shrieked loudly as Gambit placed both hands on her shoulders to calm her, which was only doing the opposite. "Cherie, please, don' struggle. Remy not gon' hurt y'.''

"Den what are y' doin?'' Dusk squinted at him suspiciously. "Kidnappin meh? Holdin meh fo' Magneto? Is he on 'is way here now?''

"No, amour, not at all.'' Gambit's voice never eavered from it's soothing cadence. "What do y' 'membah, cherie? Do y' membah anyting at all?''

"Ah…'' Dusk paused in thought. It had felt so much like a dream, a nightmare, to her. But, nonetheless, she remembered. "All dat damage…dose people…de X-Men trahed t' help meh but ah…'' her eyes filled with tears, "ah hurt dem so badly cause ah couldn't control mahself…''

The waterworks unleashed themselves. Without even thinking, she plunge herself against Gambit's chest, sobbing into his spicy-scented shirt. "Ah'm such a monstah…ah don' deserve t' live…''

"NO!'' Remy's word came out so fast, it sounded like a sneeze. Dusk was taken aback by Gambit's reply that she lifted her head off of his nicely define pecks to gaze up at him with wide eyes. "Don' y' evah say dat 'bout y'self cherie! Few on dis cruel planet deserve t' be here mo' den y'.'' He wasn't angry with her for her admittance, but he was stern in his reproof. "Fact, ah don' know an'body else who has de raght t' be livin as much as y' do, chere.''

"Yer jus' sayin dat,'' Dusk mumbled, tearing her eyes away from his smoldering gaze

He cupped his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No, ah ain't.'' No third person. "Y' a gorgeous, kahnd, talented, smart young femme dat an'one beh honored t' know. Don' y' evah, an' ah mean _evah, _let an'body tell y' different. If dey do, come tell Remy. He deal wit dem…_personally._''

Dusk couldn't find the words to say. One minute, he was failing at trying to calm her down. Then the next minute, he was wholeheartedly defending her right to be here. To exist.

"De ottahs?'' she was referring to her teammates, trying to segue from the heated subject about her, "are dey hurt? Did ah…?''

"Not dat Remy's aware o', cherie, mais, Remy don' tink so. Dey a tough bunch. Dey can 'andle demselves.''

He gave her a reassuring smile.

Dusk shook her head. "Ah musta been gone f' a few hours, dey mus' beh out lookin fo-''

"A few hours?'' Gambit's eyebrow fluttered up. He placed another calming hand on her steadily shaking shoulder. She peered into his eyes, looking for answers. "Ma chere, y' been out f' fahve days.''

Dusk's whole body felt like jelly as she slumped against the wood of the doors. She was shaking, examing her open palms. Her eyes were alarmed, the pupils shrunken out of shock. "Fahve days?''

"Oui.''

"An' ah been hurr diss whole tahme?''

"Oui.'' He smiled again.

"Where is hurr exactly?'' Dusk asked.

"Dis beh Remy's house, petite. He bought it when he came t' work f' de Magneto. Own de whole floor, actually, so y' don' have t' worry bout,'' his brows quivered in amusement, "makin' loud noises.''

She nodded in understanding. "But why didn't y' jus' take meh back t' de Institute?''

"Figured y' didn' wan' go back jus' yet. Figured y'd rather beh somewhere far away till y' pawhers cooled off. Aftah all, in y're situation chere, y' maghta accidentally blown de whole building' sky high.''

For a scoundrel, he had a lot of insight. "But, y' wurr willin' t' take a risk o' meh blowin _y' _sky high bah bringin meh hurr?''

He inched his face closer to hers until the tips of their noses touched. "Remy'd take a risk f' y' an'tahme, chere.'' He confirmed this with a tender kiss to her forehead. She felt delicious warmth spread from that one spot to her entire body.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until the silence was broken by the rumbling of Dusk's stomach. She shyly put a hand over her flat abs, a soft blush spreading over her delicate cheeks. Remy smiled and chuckled heartedly. "Aftah five days o' nappin, y' mus' beh starving mah chere. Y' ain't lived till y' tried Remy's gumbo mah petite.''

She gently smiled at him, something he'd been waiting _so _long for but when he saw it, he knew it'd been damn worth the wait.

Dusk scratched an itch on her bare arm and suddenly she realized just how itchy and grubby she felt after four days without bathing. She looked up at Gambit with pleading eyes. He gave her a sympathetic smile as if understanding completely. Standing, he extended a hand to her, which she took without a hint of reluctance.

He led her back into the room she'd been sleeping in and over to a door adjoining the room. Opening it, it revealed a huge master bathroom. Everything was marble, from the enormous Jacuzzi tub, the cavernous shower, the spacious vanity sink and the gleaming walls. Dusk was agasped as she admired the gracious nod to Roman culture. "Ah don' have t' worry 'bout hidden cameras, do ah?'' she halfheartedly joked. He laughed and shook his head. "Y' perfectly safe, cherie.'' He showed her where the towels were and then left her alone, but not without a last kiss to her hand.

After she made sure that she was alone, she felt comfortable enough to strip her sleep clothes and then tossed them outside on the bed outside the bathroom door. She then went back inside, locked the door and stepped inside the shower. It was pure marble and enormous like the rest of the bathroom, with a tiled floor, elegantly crafted shelves for holding product and a full jet body shower system.

As soon as the hot water hit her skin, she slipped into a state of bliss, the events of four days ago being lost for just that one moment.

The Professor sat in the chamber that held Cerebro, the metal helmet-like device strapped onto his head. He'd been stationed there, scanning the city mentally with his enhanced power for the past five hours, just as he had been doing for the past _five _days. Still there was no sign, not even the slightest trace, of Dusk.

Still, he kpt trying. He wasn't so sure he was making any progress with Cerebro but he wasn't sure just how else to go about it.

He was interrupted by the _swooshing_ of the metal doors behind him, in strolling a rain soaked Wolverine. His sour scowl and exhausted eyes promised no good news, but the professor asked anyway, "Did you have any luck Logan?''

"Sorry, chuck,'' breathed Wolverine exasperatedly, "the rain washed any scent she mighta left clean. No way I can find her using my sense of smell now. The others ain't had much luck either.''

Logan gazed at Xavier. "How bout you, Charles? Found anything? Anything at all?''

"I'm afraid not,'' sighed the Professor, taking Cerebro off his head. "It's astounding; I've never met a mutant I've not been able to track with Cerebro. The mind boggles at the thought of such resistance. Whether she's willingly or unwillingly closing her mind to any amount of outside psychic power I can't be sure. One thing though, I don't believe we'll have much luck with Cerebro.''

"So…what do we do now?''

"Call the X-Men back to the mansion. It is late and they'll be needing their rest.'' Xavier wheeled himself out of the metal chamber, a determined Wolverine in tow.

"At this point, there seems to be only three things we can for now: wait, see and hope.''

As soon as Dusk stepped out of the shower, she felt like a new girl. When she had first come into the bathroom, she wasn't sure she'd be able to scrub away the worry, pressure and stress of five days ago. But, as soon as she'd finished scrubbing between her toes, she felt as clean and fresh as a newborn daisy.

Towel drying her hair, she looked on the sink to see that a brand new toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste next to the sink. Thankfully, she squeezed a fair amount of minty paste onto the stiff bristles and brushed every corner of her mouth. Gargling warm water, she spit into the sink, rinsed and dabbed at her mouth with a cotton hand towel.

Stepping carefully into the bedroom, she looked onto the bed expecting to find her old sleep clothes. Instead, they had been replaced with a fresh pink satin nightie with a black laced-trimmed bust and thin straps. A black silk short robe was laid out next to the sleep dress. _Oh, he is crazeh! _she thought with a shake of her head. Still, it was all she had to put on and she'd prefer _not _to go out and face him in nothing but a towel.

Slipping the dress over her head, she secured the silk robe around her with the silk ties. She combed her hair with a fine-toothed comb on the nightstand and headed out the door.

Walking back down the hall, she came back into the den to find that, on the far side of the room, sat a dining table spread out with a white satin table cloth, two red lit candles in gold candle holders, sitting on either side of a large vase full of red roses, a few of the petals expertly scattered around the vase's base. Two plates and bowls made of fine china, plus two crystal-cut champagne glasses, graced each end of the table, their polished gleam catching the firelight of the flickering candles.

Remy came out of the kitchen, carrying a covered dish. He was dressed in a crisp pair of black jeans, a long-sleeved dark gray shirt and a pair of black dress boots. Placing it on the table, he paused to look at her. He smiled. "Feelin bettah, cherie?''

"Yeah,'' she replied. "But lemme ask y' summin.'' She undid the ties, flashing Remy her sexy new nightie, "Were y' serious?''

"But petite,'' Remy pouted, "y' look so belle…'' Dusk snorted, "Ah ttought ah was hurr f' healin; not a honeymoon.''

Remy's pout quickly morphed into a wicked grin. "Could beh a lil' glimpse int' de future, non?''

"As if!'' she closed her robe again. "Dere's summin else ah been meanin t' ask y'-how'd y' git meh in dose ottah clothes?'' Her eyes went wide. "Y' didn' strip an' dress meh y'self, did ya!''

Remy held up his hands in surrender. "Non, non, petite, Remy swear he didn' do notin' o' de sort, an' believe 'mi de temptation was strong. Non, he had de penthouse caretakeh, who's a femme, git y' out o' dose wet, ripped up clothes and put y' in de pjs.'' He raised his right hand, his left firmly over his heart, "Hand t' de Lawd, chere.''

Dusk wasn't awfully sure if she believed that, but it was better then nothing so all she gave in return was a shrug.

Remy walked over to her and lead her over to the elegantly dressed table. "Git readeh t' have some o' de best downhome southern cookin' y' evah had, mah cherie.'' He pulled out her chair, sliding underneath her rump as she sat down. Using a soup ladle, he spooned a hearty amount of steaming hot gumbo into her bowl and then into his. Taking a small remote off the table, he pressed a button and smooth jazz began to pur out of the penthouse built-in speakers.

Dusk's nose twitched as she inhaled the rich aroma of authentic Lousiana gumbo. Her tongue became so heavy with drool, if she opened her mouth, there'd be a flood in the penthouse. She took her spoon and placed an entire spoonful into her mouth. Her eyes widen and her taste buds sang hallelujah . It was like a fireworks show in her mouth, explosions and bursts of colorful flavors and spices dancing across her pallet. It was perfect in every way; the best gumbo she'd ever have, especially since she grew up in a city where gumbo was almost everyday.

But, she didn't let her elation of such amazing gumbo show on her face as she noticed Remy was studying her intently with piercing eyes, obviously eager for her critique. She kept her face stone still, her eyes blank and her lips pursed. "Please, chere,'' Remy begged at last, "de suspense is killin dis po Cajun.''

She giggled, a sound like silvery, tinkling bells to Remy's ears. "It's wondehful, Gambit. Fact, an' ah ain't jus' whistlin' Dixie, it's de best ah've in a _long _tahme.''

Remy's face lit up ten times as bright as the candle flames. "Y' lahke it chere? Den y' gon' have t' let Remy cook f' y' mo' often.''

"As much as ah lahked t' have dis gumbo everyday,'' she replied, "ah tink our bosses won' lahke it.''

Remy shrugged. "Remy could care less 'bout Magneto chere.''

"Den why y' wit 'im?''

Remy paused for a moment, looking into Dusk's violet eyes with intense focus. "Guess it jus' fo thrills, if an'ting.''

"Sounds kinda warped,'' Dusk theorized. Remy smiled softly, "It is t' Remy too.''

Dusk laughed. Deciding to change the subject, she asked him, "How'd y' fahnd meh aftah ah los' control o' mah pawhers?''

"Started lookin' f' y' aftah y' ran 'way from Remy aftah our lil' encounter in de park. Looked all o'er de city f' y'. Fahnally saw a flash o' light in de alley where y' ended up.'' Dusk tilted her head. "What makes meh so special y' decided t' help meh?''

Remy didn't hesitate with his reply, "Y're special t' meh, cherie. Y're different from othah filles. Y' got summin uique 'bout y', mah chere. Remy jus' hope someday y' trust 'im enough t' let 'im git a lil' closer.''

Dusk wasn't expecting the raw sincerity behind his words. Wasn't expecting the burning gaze his crimson eyes were doing to her soul. And, maybe, her heart.

She ate the rest of her food in silence. When she was finished, she stood up.

"Ah realleh, realleh appreciate evr'ting y' done fo' meh Ga-Remy.'' She sighed, "But, ah need t' git home. De othahs mus' beh worried sick.''

She moved to the large glass sliding doors leading to the balcony, Remy quickly following. "Mais, cherie,'' Remy pleaded, "y' not in Bayville, y in New York City. Dat's some 40 miles from hurr, an' it's still pourin.''

Dusk glanced outside. Sure enough, it was raining cats and dogs; just as it had been when she'd passed out. "A lil rain won' hurt meh.''

"Mais' mah cherie, it's late an' y' in unmentionables. Remy has mo' den 'nough room f' de two o' us, chere. Stay wit meh de night.''

"Lahke five days o' having meh all t' yerself wuddn't enough?'' Dusk teased. "Remy could never git 'nough o' y, chere.''

Dusk blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. Turning her gaze from the window, to Remy, back to the glass, she finally threw up her hands in surrender. "Alraght, alraght. I'll stay, but ah leave in de mornin.''

Remy smiled and put an arm around Dusk. "So, whaddaya wan' t' do now?'' Dusk asked. Remy pretended to consider her question. "Well, let's see chere. Y' a femme, Remy's a homme, an' dere's a perfectly good bedroom raght down de hall. Hmm, how can we kill a few hours?''

"Cajun…'' Dusk's tone held a low warning.

"How 'bout a movie chere?'' Remy suggested. Dusk shrugged and let Remy lead her over to the couch. Remy scanned through his Netflix listing. He chose "Cat People,'' a southern horror movie about werecats, knowing Dusk would like it.

Dusk snuggled against the suede comfort of the couch cushions, her eyes fixed on the screen. But Remy had other ideas. Slowly, he reached over and pulled her closer to him until her head was resting on his shoulder. She wanted to protest but he just held a finger to her pale pink lips.

"Shhh, it's startin,'' he smoothly told her, brushing off her annoyed eye roll. They watched the movie with attentiveness, although both kept getting frequently distracted by being in such close proximity to each other. Dusk could hardly keep her eyes on the gigantic flat screen, her mind swirling with the scents and sexiness of his body.

When it came to a particularily gory and violent scene, Dusk hid her face in Remy's chest. She felt him wrap an arm around her, his hand rubbing up and down her back to ease her. However, when the scenes got steamy, erotic and downright lust filled, Dusk found herself blushing at the awkward situation, watching such raw sex while sitting next to such a sexually appealing man. He found her staring at him out of the corner of her eye, his grin devious. She turned her attention back to the screen.

At the end of the movie, Dusk found it hard to sit up from Gambit's lap. He lightly caressed her arm, her eyes struggling between open and was so hard to wrap around her mind that she had had dinner and watched a movie with the enemy. But, calling him her enemy just didn't sound right. Magneto was definitely her enemy, that was clear. But Gambit? No, no he was too different. Too kind and caring to be called a foe.

"Sleepy yet, chere?'' Remy's deep voice snapped her out of her trance. "A lil,'' Dusk yawned. "It's unbelievable. Ah been asleep f' five days an' Ah'm still tahred.'' Remy smiled, gently lifting Dusk into his arms.

"Tahme f' all good lil belles t' beh in dere beds,'' Remy cooed. Dusk sleepily smiled, able to swat his arm playfully as he carried her down the hall. He laid her head against the pillows of the bed Dusk had occupied for five days. "So, cherie, how y' like Remy's bed?''

Dusk's eyes shot open wide awake. She turned to him. "Ah been sleepin in _y're _bed!'' she nearly shouted. "Why didn' y' jus leave meh on de couch or de guest room, or-''

"Easy dere, petite,'' Remy told her gently. "M'bed is de comfiest in de house, an' y're comfort means mo' t' Remy den his own.''

"I'll jus' crash on de couch,'' Dusk sarted to sit up but was pushed back down on the bed by Remy.

"Y' jus' git some good sleep, cherie. Remy'll take de couch.'' He stood and pulled the covers up to dusk's chin. Leaning down, he kissed her pale forehead sweetly.

"Remy…''

"Oui, mah petite?''

Dusk let out another tired yawn and said, "Thank y' f' ever'ting. Ah really do appreciate it.''

Remy smiled, his insides as warm as molasses on a crumb cake. His smile lit up the room. "Anytahme, anywhere, cherie, y're Remy will be dere f' y'. Know dat.'' She gave him one last sparkling smile before letting her eyes close in sleep.

Remy watched her for a few more minutes. _Y' so beautiful, ma sweet chere. Remy hope y' know someday how much he cares bout y'. _He watched her chest rise up and down with each gentle breath, her lips loose and relaxed and her hands laid over her stomach.

In this moment, in the whole world, she was the most beautiful thing to him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chap. 10**_

_Dusk was lying on a round, plush bed made of crushed velvet pillows and covers. She looked around to see that she was in a gorgeous room made of white marble, the ceiling overhead was gone to reveal a night sky full of diamond-shining star and the brightest, fattest, merriest moon she'd ever seen. She looked down at her body to see that she was totally and completely naked. But, for some odd reason, she felt no shame, no embarrasment, her cheeks not threatening to turn bright red. Somehow, in this place, she felt totally at ease. Totally confident. _

_She heard a chuckle come from behind her, her eyes turning to meet the source of the sound. _

_There, standing against the wall, was Remy, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black jeans. His bare chest rippled with perfect, bulging muscles, his taut, sculpted abdomen nearly made her choke on her own tongue. His perfect, tousled auburn hair was in a low ponytail, his Adonis-like arms folded across a chest that enough to make the most skeptical girl drool in surrender. His demonic, sparkling eyes were completely fixated upon her, his Cheshire-cat grin sent thrilling chills up her spine. _

"_Cherie,'' her purred, pulling himself of the wall, "truly Remy has seen no mo' belle femme den y.''' He started walking toward her, slowly and stealthily like a predator cornering his prey. _

"_Y' pro'ly seen a whole lot o' femmes in y're lahfetahme, huh Cajun?'' she teased, stretching herself out on the bed. Remy chuckled again, more wickedly this time. "Chere, y' got a fiery tongue.'' His eyes smoldered. "Mais, y' know how much Remy lahke dat.'' _

"_Ah tink de real question is,'' Dusk's brows fluttered, "can y' handle meh wit'out gittin burned?''_

_Remy came and sat next to her on the bed. "Remy take dat risk wit y' anytime, ma cherie.'' _

_He brought his body over hers, straddling her bare, shaprely hips. He dipped his head to gently press his lips against hers, his hands sliding underneath her head. Dusk moaned immediately upon contact, his lips were so soft and sweet, her back arching into him. He nibbled her full lips, wanting dyingly to go deeper. She teased him, keeping her lips closed and bring her hand up to tangle into his hair. She could feel him grin against her as his hand made it's way down to grope her rear. Her mouth shot open in surprise and he took his chance, plunging his tongue into her warm, delicious cavern. She melted underneath him, her body undulating with every caress of his tongue. "Cherie, y' taste so douce (sweet),'' he murmered between kisses. He placed his hands on her hips, bringing her up against his groin. He released her mouth, her lips slightly chafed from his heated kissing. His mouth found it's way to her neck, his lips traveling up and down her throat, nipping her skin ever so slightly. She put her hand on the back of her neck to steady herself, her chest crushed against his. _

"_R-Remy….'' her moan came out in a breathless whisper. "Chere….ma cherie….'' his moan was possessive, but passionate. He traveled downward, between her heaving breasts, toward her navel, his hands never releasing her hips. He flicked his tongue into her navel, igniting a tingling spark between her thighs and a loud gasp from her lips. This gasp only encouraged him, his tongue sliding beneath her navel, all the way to in-between her hot legs…_

Dusk woke with a start, her body shooting straight upwards. Her eyes were huge, widening with every second. Her hand flew up to her chest, her heart beating faster than helicopter blades, her head spinning just as fast.

Her skin was soaked in cold sweat and her hair, normally so silky smooth, was mussed.

She ran a hand down the front of her new nightie, damp from her sweat. She moved her legs a bit, shocked and a bit freaked out that she was heavily wet between her heated thighs. During her erotic dream, her sex had become so slickened with the lubrication that she was practically a popped water balloon.

She hurriedly checked the sheets to see if any of her sex juices had spilled onto Remy's sheets. Thankfully, they hadn't.

She looked around. She was still in his room, the light of the early morning sun just peeking through the windows. It would have been mortifying if he'd come in and caught her in the midst of such a steamy dream. In fact, she was starting to freak because she wasn't sure if he had or not. Scanning the room with her telepathy, she saw that he hadn't checked in on her since she first fell asleep. She breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Looking next her her, she saw that some clothes had been laid out for her on the chair. Getting out of the bed, she examined the shirt on top of the pile. She immediately cringed a bit. It was a magenta-colored tank top with purple butterflies & flowers. She checked out the rest of the ensemble, which included a pleated denim mini skirt and a pair of white platform flip flops. She groaned, nearly pitching a fit.

After slipping on the flip flops, she brushed her teeth and hair then exited the room. Walking down the hallway, she came into the living room. Looking into the kitchen, she saw Remy preparing breakfast. He looked up from what he was doing, smiling at her.

"Y've gotta beh kiddin,'' she flat-out said, pointed from her head to her toes.

"Mais cherie, y' look so belle,'' Remy pouted, defending his choice in her clothing. "De rose (pink) really goes wit y're eyes.''

"Ah look lahke a Barbie Doll!'' Dusk moaned. Remy laughed, which Dusk had to admit was musical, but in a deep, velvety way. Dusk squinted. "Don' laugh!''

"Chere, y're gorgeous,'' Remy suddenly sobered, "it don' matteh what y're wearin.''

Dusk fought not to blush, but lost. "Ah still feel kinda stupid. Ah mean, ah look so girly.''

Remy came over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with an affectionate gaze. "Y' look fahne, cherie. Don' worry so much.'' He smoothed a stray black lock of hair behind her ear.

She tried not to smile, but it was so hard not to. He was just so charming and convincing, it was contagious.

She let him lead her over to the table, once again pulling her chair out for her. He set a mug of frothy, steaming hot of café au lait in her hands. She nodded her thanks and took a sip, savoring in the sweet, creamy, chicory-enhanced liquid. She immediately felt refreshed. Remy brought two plates, piled with eggs, sausage and bacon, setting one in front of her. Dusk's mouth watered at the sight, and smell, of the fabulous food. Taking her fork, she blissfully closed her eyes as she took in a forkful of her breakfast. She quietly sighed in pleasure as she continued to eat. Remy watched in contentment as she savored his cooking.

Once her plate had been licked clean, she helped Remy bring the dishes into the kitchen. "Y' know ah'll have t' leave soon, raght?'' He gazed at her, a mixture of understanding and, perhaps, even a bit of sadness in his eyes. He gently murmured, "Wish you could stay, chere.''

She couldn't believe the amount of passion behind his words, even though he said them gently. It made something tug at her heartstrings, something unexplainable but still there all the same.

"Y' really are summin, Cajun. Tough ah ain't decided if it's good o' bad yet,'' she sarcastically teased, but meaning it to be playful. Remy's eyes fluttered, his smirk just as playful. "Mebbe Remy could help y' make up y're mahnd, eh?'' He stroked the back of his finger against her cheek.

"We'll see bout dat,'' Dusk replied. She sighed and backed away somewhat. She walked over to the glass doors, sliding them open. Walking out onto the balcony, she placed her arms on the railing and gaze down below into the hustling-bustling metropolis of New York City. Remy came up behind her, his stomach pressing against her small. "Beautiful, non?''

Dusk struggled to find words as she tried to remain still despite the fact that he was so close. "Yeah. But, nuttin lahke home.''

"Raght y' are chere. No oddah place in de world lahke down home. It truly is where de coeur (heart) lives.''

Dusk had to smile at how much Remy loved New Orleans as much as she did. Easing away from him a bit, she tried to place a foot on the railing, ready to launch into flight. She didn't expect Remy's to take a firm hold of her waist. "Whatchu doin chere?'' The sound of his confused voice made her spin around, brows fluttering up.

"Ah told y' ah had t' leave. Ah was trahin to flah, o' course,'' she said.

"Y' don' have t' do dat, cherie. Let Remy drive y', it'll be less exhaustin dat way,'' Remy told her with a bright smile. Dusk snorted. "Oh goodie! Ah git t' spend mo' tahme wit y'!'' she playfully teased, batting her eyelashes sarcastically and jumping up and down in a taunting manner.

Remy laughed, knowing she was only playing. "Promise y' won' regret it cherie. Remy'll beg if he 'as t'.''

Dusk had a feeling it would head that way too. She looked up at him, gazing deeply into his crimson orbs. She could see all the passion and intensity he held behind them. She didn't know why but, in that one moment, just seeing him look at her that way, would've made her do almost anything for him.

Dusk lifted a hand to run her fingers through her hair. "Ah guess-it ain't no big deal, but-ah guess ah'll go wit y'.''

He smiled even more brightly at her. "In dat case,'' he paused to bow slightly at the waist, sweeping his arm in a grand gesture toward the door, "dis way, mademoiselle.''

About 20 minutes later, the two mutants were pulling out into the New York City traffic in a shiny black Porsche. Dusk looked out the window at all the people and buildings going by, becoming a blur of frenzied colors.

"Lahke goin fast, Cajun?'' Dusk asked, pulling her gaze away from the window to gaze at the Cajun driving the car.

"Remy enjoys de rush, ma chere. Course, when it comes t' mo'…pleasurable tings, Remy lahkes t' take 'is tahme, realleh savor de moment.''

"Don' git an' ideas, Swamp Rat,'' Dusk warned, swatting him on the arm, "y' ain't got dat much luck on y're sadhe.''

He gazed at her from the corner of his eye, grinning. "Remy seems lucky nuff, cherie. Afteh all, y're here, what mo' could ah wan'?''

Dusk's cheekes turned a bright shade of red. She blew her long hair out of her eyes when it threatened to fall over her face. "Y' realleh need t' tink bout whatchu realleh wan' Cajun,'' she sad somberly, turning her eyes to the window. "Y' maght beh disappointed wit meh.''

He reached over to stroke her hair. "Y're an'ting but a disappointment t' dis Cajun, chere. All ah'm capable o' doin when y're around, chere, is admire an' adore y', mon amour.''

She didn't say anything else. Pretty soon, the car became awkwardly quiet; something that bothered Dusk more than anything was awkward silence. "How bout some tunes, chere?'' Remy suggested, reaching forward to turn on the radio.

And who says that God doesn't have a since of humor? For at that exact moment, the jazz station Remy had turned to was playing "My Cherie Amour":

"_My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day_

_My cherie amour, distant as the milky way_

_My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore _

_You're the only girl my heart beats for_

_How I wish that you were mine.''_

Dusk's eyes went wide when she realized the amount of romance laced within the smooth jazz melody streaming out of the car speaker, but was even more shocked when she heard, right next to hear, Remy singing along with Stevie Wonder:

"_In a café or sometimes on a crowded street_

_I've been near you, but you never noticed me _

_My cherie amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore_

_That behind that little smile I wore _

_How I wish that you were mine''_

Her head against the window, peaceful from the soothing song, she suddenly felt Remy's hand stroking her back. She turned to find that his eyes were still on the road, but were also partially fixed on her. His deep, husky voice was still singing the song in rich chocolate sweet, velvet-smooth tones, his lips turned up in a dreamy smile. That's when Dusk realized that, he was singing to _her:_

"_Maybe someday, you'll see my face among the crowd_

_Maybe someday, I'll share your little distant cloud_

_Oh, cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore_

_You're the only girl my heart beats for _

_How I sh that you were mine.''_

Dusk's whole body froze at her realization. He smiled and placed his hand on her knee, patting it affectionately. Dusk's violet eyes traveled up to meet Remy's eyes. "Y'-uh-" she didn't know what to say. His voice was…beautiful. "Y' got a nahce singin voice.'' Dusk remarked casually.

"Remy don' often sing dat much chere,'' he replied. His hand moved up to tuck his curled fingers underneath her chin. "Mais, dere jus' some songs dat 'ave such a powerful meanin dat it's lahke dey singin wazz in y're heart. Den, y' can jus' help but sing de words y' been longin t' say.'' He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Mon cherie amour.''

Dusk's heart was near a melting point. She quickly sat up in her seat and reached for the knobs. "Whah don' we see what else is on?'' She turned to the to the pop/R & B station, hoping there was something else palying that was nowhere near remotely romantic. Unfortunately, the Good Lord was still bent on playing jokes. This was what was playing:

"_All night show, just you and the crowd, doin tricks you never seen_

_Bet that I can make ya believe in Love & Sex Magic _

_So lemme drive my body around ya, I bet ya know what I mean _

_Cause ya know that I can make ya believe in Love & Sex Magic…''_

"Not dat!'' she declared nervously, turning it once again, ignoring Remy's devious smirk. She switched onto a rap station. Surely no love in rap. Big mistake:

"_I'll take ya to the candy shop_

_I'll let ya lick the lollipop _

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop _

_Keep goin til you hit the spot (woah)_

_I'll take ya to the candy shop _

_Boy one taste of what I got _

_I'll have ya spendin all ya got _

_Keep goin til' ya hit the spot (woah)…''_

Remy's eyes got lustful, which Dusk could plainly see. "Next!'' Dusk pressed the buttons near frantically, putting it on a classic 80s hit station. It never ended:

"_Touching the very part of me _

_It's making my soul sing _

_I'm crying our for more _

_Your love is king…''_

Dusk growled. "Good Lawd!'' she screeched as she turned it to a hip hop station. _Puh-leaze! Don' do dis t' meh….:_

"_I know you want me, you know I want ya_

_I know you want me, you know I want ya…''_

Aw, come on!'' Dusk nearly shouted in her frustration. Remy laughed at her futile attempts to avoid any romance/sex/love-based songs, but only because she was so adorable in doing so. She went to a country music station, hoping it would just be about a man losing his dog. No such luck:

"_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever _

Suddenly, Remy joined in, singing along with the last chorus:

_Every little thing thing that you do_

_Oh' every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you.''_

With soft eyes, Dusk looked up to meet Remy's half-lidded stare. She felt her throat close up some as she struggled to keep his gaze, her own violet orbs twinkling with surprise. She sat against the genuine leather cushioning of her seat, her hand going towards the radio.

"How bout we jus' have some quiet tahme,'' she said, turning off the music.

Remy shrugged. "Fahne by Remy chere.'' He smiled at her. "He'd rather hear y're voice den la radio an'way.''

Dusk put her folded hand up against her temple as she leaned on the window. "Whatchu wanna talk bout?''

"Fo' startehs, my chere, how y' feelin today?''

Dusk was genuinely amazed that his main concern revolved around her and seemingly no one else, not even himself. The fact that he was-and had- willing to go to such extreme lengths to make sure that her well-being was in mint condition moved her deeply.

She shrugged, moving a little in her seat. "Fahne, ah guess. Ah mean, mah head feels a whole lot bettah an' ah ain't felt lahe ah'm gonna loose control 'gain. Mais, it's too soon t' tell.'' She turned to look at him with a serious glint in her eyes. "Ah could still beh dangerous t' y', Gambt. Y' shouldna take de chance o' bein 'round meh.''

Once again like back in the penthouse, he gave her his most serious look, not even hesitating to answer, "Chere. Ah care 'bout y' mo' den ah care 'bout mah own lahfe.''

"Y' don' have to exaggerate,'' Dusk tried to tease, stopping when she saw that he wasn't playing around, his eyes burrowing deep into hers.

"Ah ain't exaggerattin' chere,'' he said, "Ah mean ev'ryword. If ah had de choice o' takin a bullet in mah l'estomac (stomach), o' letting de bullet go t'rough y', ah'd let dat slug hit meh square in de gut 'fo it could even come near y'. As long as ah can help it, as long as ah'm near, chere…ah'll nevah let harm come t' y'.''

"Gambit, ah-''

"Jus' Remy, chere. Sil vous plait? Gambit jus' a professional name. An', ah tink you an' moi are way past all de professionalism.'' He gave her his best smile.

"But, not dat far past.'' Dusk made sure he realized that he wasn't going to get _that _far with her. That was something that she just wasn't ready for…again!

"Howevah long it take, mah cherie,'' Remy replied huskily. "Remy'll beh patient.''

Dusk snorted in a laugh and said without looking away from the window, "Y'll 'ave une heck o' a long wait Cajun.'' She jumped slightly when she felt Remy take hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. "Remy's willin t' wait a million lahfetahmes f' y', ma cherie,'' he said softly.

Dusk didn't say anything else after that.

It wasn't too long before she saw the sign on the side of the road that said "Welcome to Bayville.'' She glanced out from the windshield and saw the little town approaching. "You'll have to drop me off on one of the streets in town,'' she instructed Remy.

"Pour quoi (why)?''

"Cuz ah'm afraid dat if dey see y' wit meh, dey'll git de wrong idea. Dey'll git suspicious an'… dey maght tink dat y' kidnapped meh. Which, isn't dat far from de truth.''

He laughed, but nodded. "Y' pro'ly raght cherie. An', as far as kidnappin y' goes…dat maght beh a bit o' a stretch, don' y' tink?''

"Mebbe,'' she said. "An' mebbe de Japanese bombin' Pearl Harbor was jus' a friendly game o' Battleship.'' This made Remy break out in near-hysterical laughter, which she joined in too.

They drove by a street that was blocked off by construction signs, construction workers hard at work repairing the torn up road. Others were fixing the near shattered buildings and sidewalks. Dusk noticed this as the street she was on when her powers went out of control. She grimaced at all the damage.

She hung her head in her hands. "Ah'm a une woman destruction squad,'' she groaned remorsefully.

Remy stroked the top of her head. "Don' fret chere. At least no une got badly hurt. No casualties. An', even dough dere's a lil' damage, it ain't nuttin dat can' beh fixed.'' He chuckled. "De city an' de insurance companies mus' beh havin a field day wit dis.'' He saw though that his attempt at making her feel better wasn't working. "An', cherie, at least no une knows it was y', sahdes de X-Men an' de deux o' us.''

"What 'bout Magneto?''

Remy shrugged. "He maght, he maght not. Mais, whether o' not he do, ah promise ah won' let 'im come aftah y'.''

Dusk turned to him. "How can y' promise dat?''

"In an'way Remy can chere, He promise dat much.''

She smiled in her appreciation and thanks. She gestured for him to pull up next to the curb on the next street over, the one that had the cute little vintage shops. She paused for a moment before she got out. Turning to look at Gambit, she gave him a small smile. "Thank y' fo' ev'ryting Remy,'' she said, "ah don' know what wudda happened had y' not come 'long.''

He gave her a heart-wrenching smile in return. "De rien. No matteh what, no matteh when, cherie, Remy'll always beh dere fo' y'. If y' evah need an'ting, don' hesitate to come t' Remy.''

"Thanks. Guess ah'll beh seein' y' 'round?'' She made to step out of the car when he took hold of her hand. She whirled her head around to look at him confusingly.

"Y' will. Y'll beh jus' fahne, ma chere. De X-Men will take care o' y', an' so will ah.''

She stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but only seconds passing for everyone else around them. Dusk cleared her throat and gently took her hand away. "Okay,'' she said softly, standing up straight on the sidewalk, "ah, guess dis is goodbahye.''

"Fo' now,'' Remy looked as if his eyes held a bit of sadness. "Parting is such sweet sorrow.''

"That ah shall say goodnaght till it beh morrow,'' Dusk finished, her smile more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen.

"Is dat y're way o' sayin dat y' wan Remy t' come bah tomorrow, chere?'' Remy smoothly replied. Dusk laughed gently. "Mebbe not so soon, Cajun.''

"Cherie, y' know y' can' beh wit'out dis handsome Cajun fo' long.''

"Wanna bet?'' Dusk grinned as she backed away. "See y' later, Swamp Rat.''

He bid her a two-fingered salute. "An' dat y' will, ma cherie. Au revoir.'' And with that, the Porsche drove out onto the street, seemingly slowly as dusk watched it in the distance till it vanished from sight.

She felt something light and thin in her hand. Looking into her open palm, she was surprised at what she saw there: a Queen of Clubs playing card. "Hello, Argine. Whatchu doin hurr?'' She looked at the card closely and saw that a note had been written in ink pen:

_Queen Argine symbolizes Equilibrium, cherie. She reminds me a lot of you. May she help you balance out the good times with the hard times. She also represents a sensual, warm, loving and down-to-earth gal who has a strong desire to help others and good intuition. You two have a lot in common. Keep her close to your heart, chere, and she'll never steer you wrong. Just like I will never steer you wrong. _

_-Remy _

A small heart was written next to his name. dusk's heart was fluttering like a butterfly. She was feeling just a fragile and delicate at the moment. She stuffed the card in the small pocket on her skirt and started walking towards the Institute, which wasn't only but a few minutes away.

Once she saw the iron bars of the gateway, she paused. Looking through the bars, she saw the mansion on top of the lofty hill. She wondered if the others were still looking for her or not. Floating up into the air, she flew over the wall and up to the mansion. Going around the back, she landed lightly on the balcony of her room. Thankfully, the doors had not been locked and she slipped inside.

It felt good to be in her own room again. First thing she did was shed her clothes, using her fire powers to burn them. Not just because they weren't her favorites, but because she knew that Wolverine or Rahne would smell Gambit's scent on them, so she had to get rid of the evidence. She discarded the ashes into her waste bin.

Slipping silently into her bathroom, using her power over air to soundproof the bathing chamber- she didn't want anyone knowing she was there just yet. She washed her skin and hair at least three times, scrubbing hard and vigorously. Once she was done, she used her own keen sense of smell to confirm that she no longer smelled of the Cajun-though she felt a little sad. His scent was so delicious. For safe measures, she splashed herself with her Love Spell body splash and spritzed her neck and wrists with Kat Von D Sinner perfume.

She dried off and went into her closet, choosing a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark gray tank top. Strapping on some black Frye Matilda Button Victorian boots, she walked out of her room and into the hallway. It was bare of people, which she was actually grateful for. She made a beeline straight for the professor's office.

Once she got outside the door, she used her telepathy to see what was going on inside. She saw Professor X, Storm and Wolverine gathered near his desk, discussing on how to keep looking for her. She smiled, knowing she would now be ending their search. She rapped four times on the door

_RAT-A-TAT-TAT_

"Come in,'' she heard the professor's voice say.

Breathing in deeply, she opened the door. "Hey guys.''

The three mutant adults all turned to look at her, their mouths and eyes wide with shock. Storm madly dashed to her, wrapping her in a huge hug from the front. "Dusk! Thank goodness you're all right!'' Tears sprang from the weather witch's cerulean eyes. Wolverine came around to wrap his arms around Dusk from behind. "Good Lord, kid, you had us scared stiff. The Prof darn near had a heart attack.'' But, she could tell from his tone that he was just glad she came back in one piece.

They stood there forever, embracing her to no end. They didn't show signs of wanting to let her go, Dusk's heart swollen with emotion of their loving hugs, relishing in Logan's wood smoke & tobacco musk and the gardenia perfume of Ororo's essence. "Ororo, Logan, let her breath!'' The Professor wheeled himself over to where they were standing, his smile bright and cheerful. "Are you all right, Dusk?''

"Ah am now,'' she said as Logan and Ororo released her. "It's good t' beh home 'gain.''

Professor Xavier folded his hands together on his lap. "As well as it is good to have you home, safe and sound, my dear Dusk.''

Storm released Dusk from her grasp, but kept her hands around her shoulders as she peered intently into her eyes. "Whatever happened to you, child. Where have you been?''

"Yeah. We've been searchin high and low for you Fox,'' added Logan, standing back to allow Dusk to explain herself.

Dusk inhaled and exhaled briefly before she gazed into their curious faces. "It's not realleh such a long story. But, ah was jus' trahyin t' stop mahself back on the day ah lost control. When ah saw how much as was hurtin all y', an' dat ah was doin all kahndes o' damage t' de city, ah was trahyin t' use ev'ryting ah had t' stop. Dat's all ah 'membah before ah saw a bright light all 'round meh. When de light was gone, ah blacked out quickly. Ah was out fo' fahve days 'fo ah came t' an', when ah did, ah found dat ah was in a cave o' some sort in de woods,'' Dusk lied, covering up the real story, "ah guess ah ended up dere cuz ah was hopin', deep down when ah went out o' control, dat ah could fahnd somewhere peaceful an' quiet t' beh till mah powers cooled down. Ah walked out int' de forest an' had t' use mah telepathy t' fahnd out dat ah was in Sterlin' Forest, which is 'bout 40 miles nawthwest o' New York City.''

She turned away from their gazes for a few minutes. "Ah didn' mean t' disappear. When it happened, ah didn' even know what ah was doin o' dat it was goin t' happen. It jus did.''

Dusk met their eyes once more and continued, "An'way, ah stayed in the woods fo' a few hours, trahyin t' calm mahself, git some peace an' quiet in nature fo' ah came back. Ah was nervous bout comin back; ah tought ah was t' dangerous t' beh around an'one, let alone all o' y'all.''

"But we could've helped you, my dear,'' Storm soothed. "We could've found a way to help you get control of your powers again.''

"When ah was out,'' Dusk elaborated, "unconscious, ah mean, ah had dese dreams wurr ah was faghtin a copy o' mahself, mebbe lahke a manifestation o' summin o' mah pahwers. In dese dreams, we fought and fought it out, seeminly t' no end. But, in de end, de real meh won de battle, an' de fake meh surrendered. Ah don' know, but ah tink dat, subconsciously, ah was wranglin in control o' mahself an' mah pawhers. Dat, ah was makin dem mahne 'gain. An', ah tink it worked. Ah don' feel de pain an'more. Fact, ah feel a whole lot mo' strongeh den ah did 'fo.''

"Youre powers were growing, Dusk.'' said Professor Xavier. "They were evolving and maturing. All mutants go through a growth spurt of sorts. Some have subtle growths, while others, like you, have more…dramatic episodes. Ones such as Jean and Rogue have gone through similar phases.''

"Yeah, but mahne nearly wiped out ev'ryting an' ev'ryone.'' Dusk muttered under breath. The professor heard.

"But, you didn't Lucille.'' Xavier said. "It was your strong will and courage that allowed you, in the moment of truth, to find the might and fortitude to subdue your powers to your command.'' Xavier smiled. "Dusk, you're stronger than most I have ever met in my life. And it was the strength of your love and care for us, for others, that ultimately saved you.''

Dusk returned his smile and silently told him, "Ah nevah woulda tought o' it lahke dat, Prof.''

The professor extended his hand to her and she took it. "Come. Let us inform the rest of the students of Dusk's safe return.''

He led them down the hallway into the main foyer. Using his telepathy, he called his X-Men, _X-Men, please assemble in the main hall. There is a surprise waiting. _

With that, the foyer quickly filled with the students. They all gasped when their eyes fell on dusk, who smiled brightly at them. All at once, everyone rushed forward to embrace their found teammate, showering her with excited, relieved hugs. Most were reluctant to let her go, almost afraid that if they did, she'd disappear into thin air again.

"Omigod! Like, where were you, Dusk? It's been almost, like, a week!'' Kitty squealed happily, but also curiously. Typical kitty cat.

"Itsa long storeh an' ah jus' got trough teelin de prof,'' Dusk replied, "let's jus' say ah needed some tahme away.''

"You don't look half bad for someone who had a complete meltdown,'' said Kurt.

"Y' should see meh in de mornins''' chuckled Dusk, attempting to throw off his awkward comment by adding a little humor. Kurt blushed, scratching his head with a skiddish hand.

"All right everyone,'' the professor waved to everyone with his hands, "I'm sure Dusk is very exhausted from her long journey back. Let her rest for a while, then you may ask her questions.'' He waved everyone away, then wheeled himself away as well.

Dusk smiled gratefully at the professor's retreating form. Not that she didn't want to see her friends or anything, but it had truly been a long day, and all she wanted to do right now was curl up on her bed with a good book and chill.

Flying up to her room, she picked out an Anne Rice novel from her bookshelf and stretched out her body over her bed with her Anne Rice book _The Mummy _that her cousin Apolline had given to her for Christmas two years ago. Must've read it a hundred times by now but it never got boring.

Though, she found it hard to focus on reading. What she really was thinking about was last night's dream. She closed her eyes, recalling it. It had all felt so real to her: his body heat, his scent; his husky voice on her ears, his flawless smooth skin on her body. She flipped her book cover closed. Right now, she didn't even see the illustration. His face was the only thing she saw; his burning eyes boring into hers with want and desire that left a burning mark on her soul. His lustful smile that had turned her bones into jelly.

She felt her head hit the pillows, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips like steam from the spout of a tea kettle. She was so confused right now, nothing made sense. She could hardly stand the guy, his charm and charisma trying to get under her skin like a bloodsucking tick. And yet, she had had one of the best dreams of her life, and it was about _him. _

_Wait a minute! _she slammed the breaks hard on her induced reverie-laced thoughts. _Did ah jus' say t' mahself dat he was une o' de best dreams ah evah had? _She shook her head. _Ah mus' beh goin crazeh. _It sounded a little bit silly to blame insanity for her dream. But, it helped.

She went back to her reading. Dusk didn't get as far as the fourth chapter when she heard a knock on her door. Closing her eyes and sighing, she set her book on her night table and said, "Come in.''

In walked Rogue. "Hi." she said casually. She came to sit at the foot of Dusk's bed. Dusk had to admit that, ever since she helped Rogue gain full control of her powers, Rogue was making good progress in both her physical appearance and her attitude. She no longer straightened her hair with a hair iron, rather letting it's natural state in full, lush curls fall around her shoulders. She'd ditched the trashy yet hardcore black lipstick and eyeshadow for some red lips and silvery-beige lids. She'd exchanged her sheer green blouses, leather tank top and dog collars for a nice black cashmere crop tee, a nice pair of light blue jeans and a pair of soft brown boots with a matching belt. And, most importantly, no gloves, instead letting bare hands, with red nails matching her lips, hang down to her hips.

"Hey Rogue. Wazz up, sug?'' asked Dusk as she sat up to sit closer to her fellow Mississippian. Rogue played with one of her shiny curls. "Jus' wanted t' see if y'all wurr allraght,'' she said softly. Rogue's emerald eyes and Dusk's amethyst eyes met, mingling for a moment. "Ah guess ah am, all tings considerin','' she said, brushing her long hair out of her eyes. "But, ah'm guesin' y' wan' de full story, raght?''

Rogue closed her eyes and smiled. "Ah was jus' curious. Can' help it realleh. None o' us can. Ah'd realleh lahke t' know jus' whurr y' went an' how y' got back.'' Rogue looked pleadingly at Dusk. "Please, Dusk. Ah promise ah won' tell de ottahs. Cross mah heart an' ev'ryting.''

"Ah know y' can keep a secret, Rogue,'' Dusk said with a smile. "Dat's whah ah'm gon' tell y'.''

Rogue sat up on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her, giving Dusk her complete, undivided attention. Dusk inhaled deeply, exhaling just as deeply. "Okay, ah told de prof, Ororo an' Logan de storeh. What ah didn' tell em, dough, was de _truth.''_

Rogue looked at her in disbelief. "Whuddya mean?''

"Ah told dem dat aftah de whole debacle in de city, ah ended up I na cave in de forest. Told dem ah was out in dat cave fo' fahve days 'fo wakin up aftah de fifth day. Walked 'round de forest, lost an' confused, 'fo ah realized dat ah was forty-fahve miles out o' New York City. Den, aftah dat, ah came back.''

Rogue looked confused. "So, what realleh happened?''

Dusk gazed up into Rogue's eyes with all the seriousness in the world. "'Gain, y' cannot _evah _tell an'one what happened!''

"Ah swear ah won'.''

"Bien (good). Cause den ah'd have t' kill y'.''

Rogue chuckled good-naturedly. Dusk smiled, knowing she could trust her. She began again, "De real truth is…ah was wit…wit…''

"Wit who?''

Dusk looked her straight in the eye. "Wit Gambit, Rogue.''

"Gambit!''

Dusk nodded. "An' it wuddn't a first meetin' Rogue. De ting is dat he's been tailin' meh fo' de past couple o' days, evah since de insicdent at de pawher plant. Fact is, aftah ah took dat bomb int' space an' came back, he came t' visit meh dat naght. Aftah dat, he met meh at de school, in de woods an', de day ah los' control, he followed meh t' de park. Ev'rytahme ah tol' him off an' threatened t' practically kill 'im f he didn' shove off. But, he was _relentless.''_

"Nevah knew dat Swamp Rat t' beh an'ting else,'' commented Rogue.

"Tell meh bout it.'' Dusk suddenly lowered her head. "But, den, aftah ah met wit him in de park, de day ah los' control, ah-ah tink ah saw anotheh sahde o' him. In de park, ah was in o' great deal o' pain. He actually dropped de whole playboy ting, an' asked meh if ah was okay. Ah pushed 'im down but he still cared 'bout meh. An', an' dis is de good part- aftah ah disappeared from de street y'all an' meh wurr on, he found meh in an alley…an' he took meh back t' 'is place.''

Rogue's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider. "He did what!''

"He took meh t' his place in New York city, Rogue. Ah wuzz a total health hazard t' ev'ryone 'round meh, an' he risked gittin hiself hurt bah meh bah jus' bein round meh, but he didn't care. He took meh t' his place, lemme sleep in his bed-'' she paused when Rogue's eyes got wider, "-he didn't sleep in it wit meh- an' watched o'er meh while ah wazz out o' it fo' fahve days. When ah woke up, ah was freaked out summin fierce, but he got meh t' calm down an' tol' meh what happened. He lemme use 'is shower, he bought meh new clothes, made meh dinneh and breakfast, an' ah even watched a movie wit 'im.''

Dusk looked at Rogue, a soft smile spreading across her face. "Rogue. Ah nevah tought ah'd say dis, but he was a perfect gentleman all naght, give o' take a few moments o' hittin on meh. He practically helped save meh. An' he's 'posed t' beh de bad guy.''

"It's lahke déjà vu all o'er 'gain,'' murmured Rogue. Dusk caught it, "Whatchu talkin bout?''

Rogue then began her story of how she'd been kidnapped by Gambit and taken down to New Orleans, under the influence that he was helping her to forget about what she did to Mystique, but really, he had wanted her to help him rescue his kidnapped father. She told Dusk of how angry and upset she'd been at Gambit, hating how he had used her for her powers, but how, like Dusk, saw another side of him as well. The same side Dusk saw a few days ago.

"So aftah de X-Men found us in de bayou, ah told Gambit dat ah forgave 'im, an' we parted ways as friends,'' finished Rogue, sighing as if recalling some fond memory.

Dusk would've never pegged Gambit as the type to actually _kidnap _someone- even though he'd pretty much done the same with her. "Ah' didn' know. But, it sounds lahke y' and meh went trough exactly de same ting.''

"Did he give y' a card?'' asked Rogue.

Dusk's head snapped up to attention. "Yeah. How'd y' know?''

"He gave meh one too. De Queen o' Hearts.''

"Mahne was different,'' said Dusk as she reached into her back pocket. Before she burned her old clothes, she made sure to remove the card. She held it up. "De Queen o' Clubs. An', look what he wrote.'' Rogue obeyed, her eyes scanning the small note. She gazed back up at Dusk, a small smile on her lips. "Looks lahke he's got it bad fo' y'.''

Dusk snorted, rolling her black-lined eyes. "Yeah-unfortunately.'' Dusk was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Do y' still have de card he gave y'?''

Rogue shook her head. "Lost it a long tahme 'go. Didn' realleh mean dat much t' meh. But, dis one seems special. Y' should hold on t' it.''

"What? Give de Cajun ideas?''

Rogue shrugged and said, "Well, it sounds t' meh lahke y' care fo' 'im a lil too sug.''

Dusk huffed, but gave in, "Mebbe ah do care 'bout 'im, but ah ain't in love wit 'im o' an'ting lahke dat. Heck, de boy drahves meh insane.''

Rogue chuckled. "Den are y' gon' keep de card o' not?''

Dusk held the thin piece of paper between her fingers, flipping it back and forth between her digits. She looked Rogue in the eye. "Ah'll git back t' y' on dat.''

"Fair nuff,'' said Rogue, standing up. "Ah feel lahke a hot fudge sundae. How bout y'?''

"Y' said de magic words, sugah.''

Dusk and Rogue walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. As they walked, they made their way past Professor X's office. They heard him in a conversation with someone over the phone, "Yes, yes I know, I should've told you about it sooner, but I didn't want you to worry. Yes-yes, absolutely, you have every right to know and we were wrong not to tell y-I know, and I take full responsibility for any actions that have occurred.''

Dusk and Rogue strained to listen after a long pause. They heard him talk once more, "I understand. Yes, of course you may come and see her, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. The Institute would be honored to have you stay with us for a few days. I can even provide transportation-you say that won't be necessary? Very well, we will see you in a few hours. Yes. Goodbye madame.''

Deciding to find out what was going on, Dusk and Rogue knocked on Professor X's door, striding in when he bid them to enter. "Hey, Professah. We couldn' help but ovehhear. Is summin wrong?''

"Quite the contrary, everything is fine. That was your aunt Desiree, Dusk.''

Dusk's heart skipped a few beats. She didn't have to ask or read minds to know what she had called for. "How'd she find out?''

"After you came back safe and sound, I called her to inform her of all that had transpired in the last five days,'' explained the professor.

"You didn' call her sooneh?'' Dusk asked with all the curiosity in the world.

"I didn't want to trouble her or cause her to worry,'' said Professor Xavier. "I thought that perhaps we could find you and help you without having to alarm your aunt. But, little did we realize that your were perfectly capable of helping yourself, Dusk. You are a very strong young woman.''

"Did ah hear right?'' Dusk continued, "That's she's comin hurr?''

The professor nodded. "Yes, she wants to see for herself that you are well and unharmed. She will be a guest at the Institute for the next few days. That way, you can continue your studies at school without having to go all the way back home.''

"Oh joy,'' muttered Dusk sarcastically, "no doubt she gon' beh a whole bunch o' nerves when she gits hurr.''

"You can't blame her for wanting to see you, Dusk.'' Professor X stated, "After all, finding out that you lost control of your powers and disappeared for five days would have any well-meaning guardian worried.''

"Ah know.''

"She'll be hear tonight. I'll begin setting up a place in the guest quarters.'' And with that, the professor wheeled himself out of the room.

Dusk sighed. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy about the news, or horrified. "Ah tink ah bettah make dat hot fudge sundae a double. Wit a side o' Vicodin.''

"Aw, come on,'' Rogue said, "y' don' mean dat.''

"O' course ah don'. But, ah also tink dat ah know mah tante. Trust meh. When she gits hurr, she ain't gon' even tink bout letting meh out o' her sight evah 'gain.''

"Well, in dat case: how bout a triple hot fudge sundae wit a gallon o' Vicodin.''

"Aw hush up, y'!''

Rogue laughed while Dusk kept hanging her head all the way to the kitchen.

Approximately three hours and fifteen minutes, Desiree LeJeune came knocking on the Institute door. Dusk was there to greet her. Desiree practically squeezed the life out of her niece. "Oh chile, ah was so worried bout y! Ah can believe y' didn' call meh o' none o' dese othahs did neitheh! Are y' all raght?''

Dusk had to pry herself out of her aunt's arms. "Oui, ah'm okay, tante. Y realleh didn' have t' flah all de way out hurr t' check up on meh.''

"Lahke ah need a reason t' see mah own niece?'' Tante Desiree scolded. Her scowl however softened into a smile. "Sadhes, ah got a s'prahze fo y'.''

Dusk's eyes lit up, her aunt smiling again at the twinkle in her eyes. "What is it?''

"Y' have t' close y're eyes, petite.''

Dusk did as she was told, instinctively holding out her hands. Seconds passed but she didn't feel anything being pressed into her open palms. Eyes still closed, she asked, "So, wazz de s'prahze?''

"S'PRHAZE!''

Dusk nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of shouting right next to her ears. She turned around and gasped. Standing right there were both Mambo and Edge, wearing huge, mischievous but happy smiles on their beautiful faces. They threw their arms around her, Dusk returning their enthusiastic embraces.

"Dey heard ah wazz comin t' see y' an' dey begged meh t' let dem come,'' Desiree explained with a small smile.

"We nevah begged,'' Edge tried to elaborate. "We jus' strongly insisted.''

This made Dusk laugh. "Mon Dieu! It's good t' see y' deux (two)! How y' folles (mad women) been?'' Dusk asked her two best, most trusted friends in the world.

"We should beh askin y', ami,'' Mambo said, playfully flipping a strand of Dusk's hair. "Heard y' been goin' trough a tough tahme wit y're pawhers.''

Dusk smiled and chuckled. "Ah may o' had a lil' meltdown.''

"Mebbe y' call it lil','' Tante Desiree chimed in, "an' mebbe ah'd call de Grand Canyon a lil' ditch in de ground.''

"All right, so it was a bit biggeh den dat. But, trust meh, ah'm fahne now. Y' might say dat ah'm strongeh f' de experience.''

Tante Desiree looked at Dusk as though she were crazy. But, she only shook her head, picking up her bag as she followed Dusk, Mambo and Edge up the stairs.

"Tante, y'll beh stayin in de guest room. Mambo an' Edge'll stay in mah room. Ah got deux new daybeds dey can slepp on,'' Dusk explained as she opened the door of the guest room for her aunt. Desiree went inside, laying her suitcase on the neatly made bed. As she unpacked,, Dusk went out to lead her two friends to her room.

Once they got inside, they "ooed and awed.''

"Dis is a nahce set up, Dusk,'' said Mambo as she admired the new sheer raspberry-colored curtains that popped against the wine shaded walls, "'s almost as pretteh as y're room back 'ome.''

"Almost 's de key word.'' Dusk laughed. "But, it's betteh den it looked 'fo.''

Edge sat on the black-&-white chaise lounge she'd be sleeping on. "So, dere an' hot garcons (boys) hurr dat's asked t' dormir avec vous (sleep with you?)''

"Edge!'' Dusk nearly sounded horrified

"Quoi (what)?'' Edge smirked, "Y' a big fille (girl) an' dis is de real world. Jus' answer de question.''

Dusk shook her head. "Non. Dey might 'ave been tinkin bout it, but dey nevah asked meh.''

Edge shrugged and laid out across the length of the lounge bed. "Seems lahke 's dere loss t' meh.''

"Leave it t' y' chere t' come t' a new place an' immediately scope out de talent,'' Dusk chuckled as she playfully batted Edge's leg. It's how Edge got her name: no matter what, no matter where, no matter when, Edge never lost her audacious, provocative "edge,'' plus the fact that when it came to certain situations, she found herself always walking the razor's "edge.''

"Jus' takin' de opportunite (opportunity).'' She looked up to Dusk. "Which 'mahnds meh, wazz de storeh on dat delicieux (delicious) brunette wit de red shade?''

"De storeh 's dat he's takin'. Storeh oveh.''

Edge held up her hands, surrendering. "Nuff said.''

Mambo laughed, nearly falling off her bright red daybed. "Lahke y'd give up dat easily, mon ami.''

"Ah know not t' walk on claimed territ'ry.''

"Since when?'' both Dusk and Mambo asked unanimously.

"Since Melba La Roche jaw decked meh in tenth grade f' flirtin' wit her beau.'' Edge rubbed her chin, remembering the incident very well. This had all three girls bursting out in hysteric laughter.

Dusk had missed this so badly, just her and her two best friends in the entire universe sitting and talking about anything and everything, never afraid to just be themselves. The three of them taking on the world together, hand-in-hand in a true bond of sisterhood.

"Y' know, we brought our 'quipment wit us. Tought we git some practice tahme in while we hurr,'' commented Mambo as she played with her jingling white braids.

"Dat beh wondehful!'' cried Dusk happily. "Ah missed playin' wit y'all. Brought mah ax wit meh so ah could keep mah skills sharp.''

"Y' skills so sharp, y' could cut someone wit' 'em,'' replied Edge. "Not much need t' worry 'bout.''

"Ah tank y' fo' de positive feedback, but as dey always say: "practice make perfect.''

Edge snorted, rolling her midnight blue eyes. "Dat was jus' made up bah uptaght perfectionists wit deir heads so far up deir asses t' even see, o' hear, de real talent in de world.''

Dusk playfully sighed. " 'S stimulatin havin' a grown-up conversation wit y', Edge.''

The girls shared another good laugh until Dusk offered to show them around the mansion. She showed them the Danger Room, the library, kitchen, lounge area, dining room, pool, her own little greenhouse near the far corner of the grounds, Storm's greenhouse in the attic, hangar, sub-levels, basketball court, gym, med bay, out to the pavilion, and back to the main foyer in the house.

"Belle place y'all got hurr, cherie,'' Edge said, whistling her approval of particularly pretty spots.

"Ain't it dough,'' said Dusk. "Ah didn't tink de Institute would beh dis fancy when ah first heard bout it.''

Desiree came walking out of the hall, accompanied by Professor Xavier. They had apparently been talking about something but stopped when they saw the three girls.

"Did you two enjoy the tour of the mansion?'' Professor cordially asked, reaching to shake their hands.

"Sho did, messieur. It's tres magnifique (magnificent),'' said Mambo with a warm handshake, followed by Edge.

"Such polite young ladies,'' the professor complimented.

"On deir good days,'' murmured Dusk loudly enough for all to hear, earning herself a teasing slap on the arms from both of her friends, who laughed with her.

Wolverine came walking through the front door, his face stony. "Chuck, we got someone out in a car by the front gate.''

"Do they seem hostile or friendly?''

"By what I can tell, they don't seem threatening. Better get 'em on the intercom.''

Logan pressed a button on the panel box near the front door. "Okay bub! Who are ya and what do ya want?''

A deep, masculine voice came out of the speaker, "Jus' hear t' see an old friend, dat's all sir.''

"And this friend is who exactly?'' Logan growled, getting suspicious.

"'S been a long tahme since ah've seen 'er realleh, years 'fact. She might not 'membah meh, but ah 'membah her as Lucille Dupree.''

Everyone, including some of the other X-Men who were passing by, turned to look questioningly at Dusk, who wore a look of complete and utter shock, her mouth open in a wide "O.''

…"An,'' the voice continued warmly, "she may o' may not 'membah meh as Travis…Travis McBride.''

A warm, radiant feeling started filling up inside Dusk. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as her heart jumped up into her throat, which is why her gasp came out so breathless and strangled

"…Travis?''

_**Hope y'all liked this chapter. A real good one's coming up next. Who's this Travis guy? How does he know Dusk? And, more importantly, why is he here after so many years? Keep reading to find out. Oh! And for those who've been curious about Dusk's powers, I was inspired by the Marvel mutant superhero Meggan Puceanu. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chap. 11**_

Dusk was insistent in begging the professor to let Travis in. The professor gave in and had Logan open the gate for the mystery man.

Bursting out the front door, Dusk's pounding heart beat against her rib cage as she saw a dark blue Camaro pull up to the front door, the window's dark and tinted. She was breathing hard but she disguised it very well. She heard the sound of the driver's door opened and she held her breathe. Out stepped a tall, incredibly handsome young man with golden blonde hair the color of ripe wheat before it's cut down. He had a square jaw lightly dusted with sexy stubble, his broad, muscular shoulders and arms clothed in a navy blue T-shirt paired with a denim jacket that defined his athletic physique. His distressed blue jeans and brown cowboy boots were pure essence of the Southern country boy. His eyes, after he took off his Ray-Ban aviators, were the lightest, palest blue like ice water, popping against his light sun kissed skin. He was a good six inches taller than her.

Dusk immediately recognized those eyes. She'd lived with those gorgeous eyes for six years and she'd never forget them. Her blood was racing like the Talladega 500 weekend in her veins, the friction causing her skin to heat up to Planet Mercury. She hoped she wasn't sweat.

"Travis? Travis McBride?" her question came out more of like a startled gasp.

His Hollywood smile was near blinding. "Lulu? Great day in de mornin' gal, is dat y' sugah?''

The sound of her old, much hated nickname made her blood rile. "Ooooh! Don' y' call meh dat!'' she said sternly, but with a hint of playfulness. He laughed heartily. "Still have dat fahre in y're blood, Lucy.''

"Ah go bah Dusk now.'' She smiled. "But in y're case, ah'll make an exception.''

She turned to the others. "Ev'ryone, dis is Travis McBride. He was mah best friend back in Magnolia. De best friend y' could evah have.'' Travis waved, smiling warmly to the others like it were beams of sunshine.

He quirked a golden brow and shrugged. Dusk wondered over to him slowly, wanting to touch his shoulder, but pulled back at the last minute. "Ah ain't poisonous, Lucy,'' he said cheerfully, taking her hand in his.

She smiled. "How long has it been Travis? Fahve…six years?''

"Six years last April,'' he confirmed, his eyes never leaving her. "Y' don' know how long ah've been waitin t' see y' 'gian, Lucy.''

Dusk blushed, her eyes couldn't leave his either. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him in a huge hug, her pale arms around his neck. He immediately returned her hug, his arms securely around her waist. She inhaled his scent of sandalwood. "How'd y' know how t' fahnde meh?''

"Ah asked 'round everywhere a few years back, Luc. Ev'ryone back in our 'ome town. Fahnally-y' 'membah John Cooley?''

"How could ah f'git? Dat man did a lot fo' meh. Mo' den ah could evah repay.''

"He fahnally came forward t' meh, tol' meh how y' wurr livin' in New Orleans wit y're aunt. So, bout a few weeks ago, ah decided t' look y' up, t' see y'. But, when ah came t' de Crescent City an' went t' y're house, y're aunt tol' meh dat y' wurr at de Institute now.''

Dusk eyes popped. She turned around to see the gathering crowd behind her, her aunt in front. She eyed Desiree meaningfully. "Y' didn' tell meh dat he came bah?''

"Ah was goin' t','' Desiree said in her defense, "but y' ran off wit y're friends when ah got hurr an' y' didn' give meh a chance t' tell y'.''

Dusk only nodded, not judging her aunt in any way. She turned back to Travis, toying with a lock of her hair. "So ah guess y' know ah'm a mutant?'' she asked quietly.

He nodded. "An' ah don' care a lick what y' are Luc.'' He held her hand, squeezing it gently. "Ah onleh care 'bout who y' are-de same, feisty, hot-headed, sweet, fun gal y' always been.''

Dusk heard a chorus of "awws" coming up fro mthe small girl, primarily the girls. "Shut up,'' she told them with a scowl. They snickered.

"As was wonderin Lucy,'' Travis asked, scratching the back of his head, "y' tink we can go somewhere prahvate? Somewhere we can talk?''

A round of "ooohs'' erupted this time, a simple glare from Dusk putting an end to the "ooohs,'' but not the mischievous giggling.

"Uh, sho, ah guess. But, de ting is, mah tante an' mah best friends are in town an' ah promised t' show-''

"She'd love t'!'' Edge chimed, putting her hands on Dusk's shoulders from behind.

"But-''

"No buts, ami!'' Edge whispered. "Y' goin'!''

Dusk turned back to Travis, who was waiting patiently and earnestly. "Okay, ah will. But, mebbe y'd lahke t' see de mansion first?''

"Ah'd love nuttin mo'.'' His smile was so intoxicating.

So, parting the group of spectators like Moses parting the Red Sea, she led Travis, who'd linked his arm through hers. Like she'd done not too long ago with Edge and Mambo, she gave Travis the exclusive tour of the Institute, only she was a bit more into detail, much like a professional tour guide. She would pause to point out a famous painting or mention the fine architecture of the staircase or gawk about the vintage, priceless grandfather clock. She led him all over the grounds, excitedly and happily showing him every inch, nook and cranny of her new home.

They stopped in the large garage, Dusk showing off the gang's array of flashy vehicles. "An dis,'' she pointed to Jean's SUV, "is Jean's SUV. It's lahke 'er babeh. She'd jus' dah if an'ting 'appened t' it.''

Travis knelt on one knee, one hand on the car door, eyes probing the underneath of the sports utility vehicle. "Very nahce. Mahnd if ah look insahde?''

Dusk looked unsure. "Ah don' know, it's Jean's-but, ah'm sho' she wouldn't mahnd if y' took a quick look.''

Travis nodded and smiled, opening the front, driver's side door of the car. It was only for a split second before he closed the door, turning to her. "'S got a very good steerin wheel. Nahce breaks. Good panelin. Top notch upholstery.''

She shook her head in amazement and told him, "Still 'ave a knack fo' cars, don' y'?''

"De always been a passion o' mahne. Y' know meh-ah lahke t' go fast.''

"Y' sound lahke Ricky Bobby,'' she laughed. He laughed with her. He sobered, his baby blue eyes holding a twinkle. "It's good t' hear y're laugh, Luc.''

"It's good t' hear y're laugh too,'' she replied with a smile, "it's been t' long.''

"Far t' long, sugah.'' Travis looked at her fondly, his smile causing her breath to get caught in her throat. She croseed her arms over her chest, almost shyly looking away.

"Hey. Would y' lahke t' come have lunch wit meh?'' he asked her. "Ah saw dis great lil place as ah was comin int' Bayville.''

"Oh!'' she was surprised by this. But, she still nodded. "Ah tink ah would.''

"Good.'' He extended his arm to her like a true gentleman. "Shall we?''

She took his arm and let him lead her out.

On their way to his car, they passed Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Mambo and Edge. "Hey Dusk!'' Kitty called. "We're, like, gonna hit the mall. Wanna come with?''

"Ah'm actually gonna have lunch wit Travis,'' she decline cordially, "but y'all have fun.''

"Mebbe y'll have a bit mo' fun den we will soon,'' Edge said with a mischievous smirk. Dusk glared at her but Edge's smirk only widened.

"By de way Jean,'' Travis said to the redhead, "y' have a nahce car.''

"Thanks. It's like my baby,'' she said with a fond smile.

"Tol' y','' Dusk whispered to Travis who only chuckled in return. Opening the passenger's side door for her, he got into the driver's seat and they took off.

When they got into town, Dusk got curious. "So, whurr are we goin exactleh?'' He smiled in return. "Y'll see, sug.''

He drove on further into town until he pulled up next to a curb ob a quaint, old-fashioned street. She looked out her window and gasped in happiness when she saw a 50's style soda fountain tucked into the street like a classic, shiny iced cake, the name "Good Ol' Times'' in neon lights.

Travis opened her door, taking her by the hand and lead her inside. Inside, it was like stepping through a time portal back to the 1950's. There were black-&-white checkered floors, shiny red leather booths and stool rimmed in shining steel, score upon score of portraits, pictures and memorabilia of the 50's, including autographed pics of 50's celebs like Marilyn Monroe, James Dean and Elvis Presley. A long soda counter was centered in a circle in the diner and a glowing, a handcrafted wood and veneer 1947 Crosely Radio jukebox.

Travis and Dusk took a seat in one of the booths by the window. A young waitress with red-brown hair and in a bouncy ponytail tied with a pink bow, swooped in like a sparrow, pen and pad in hand, handing the two some menus. She was decked out in a classic sock hopper chic, a short-sleeved pink velour blouse with the diner logo and black, flannel poodle skirt featuring a white, fluffy poodle with a pink bow and silver sequined leash, a pair of black and white saddle shoes on her dainty feet. Her name tage read "Betty.''

"Hi, I'm Betty and I'll be taking care of you,'' she said in a sparkly tone and an even sparklier smile. Her periwinkle blue eyes sparkled too. She poised her pen above her paper pad. "What can I get for you all today?''

Travis was ready on the dime, "Ah'll trah y're chili-cheese dog, extra jalapenos, wit a sahde o' onion rings an' a Pepsi, please.'' He smiled and, before Dusk could even get one word out, he continued, "an' ah believe dat de lady will wan' a cheeseburger with extra pickle an' tomato- wit'out de onions, medium well-a side o' fries, an' a rootbeer float t' drink.''

Dusk looked at him, amazed. That was _exactly_ what she was going to say. How did he know?

"You got it,'' chirped Betty. "Be back in a jiff,'' she called out as she bounced away like a happy bunny. After she was gone, Dusk asked Travis, "How'd y' know dat's what ah was gonna ordeh?''

He simply smiled and replied, "Cuz dat's what y' always use t' ordeh ev'rytahme mah parents took y' an' meh t' dat ol' dineh back at home. Y' 'membah, "Ray's Place?''

Dusk grinned, the fond memories flooding in. "Dat ah did,'' she choked, almost crying. "But we wurr onleh fahve. Ah can' believe dat y' membahed aftah all dis tahme.''

He reached across the hand, squeezing her hand. "Ah nevah fo'got an'ting bout y' Lucy. Ah tought bout y' ev'ry day since de day y' left.''

Dusk turned her head away, wiping her eyes, refusing to let Travis see her cry. "Yeah, well, ah didn' have a choice. Ah had t' leave.''

"Ah know, honeh, ah do. Especially cuz o'-''

"Don'!'' Dusk suddenly snapped, not in a mean way but a sensitive, upset way. "Ah know what y' gonna say, an' don'. Don' bring dat up!''

Travis knew he had almost hit a sore spot, so he didn't prod further. He waited a few more minutes before changing the subject. "How y' been, Lucy? How y' been doin? Whatchu been doin?''

Dusk smiled, glad that her old friend was sensitive enough to know that there were just some things she wasn't willing to talk about. She started telling him about how life had bee ntreating her since she arrived in New Orleans, leaving some parts out but still staying as close to the truth as she possibly could.

"..An' dat's when Tante decided t' send meh t' de Institue,'' she concluded. She ran her finger over the head of a salt shaker. "Sometahmes it's hard t' believe how much tings have changed…how much ah've changed.''

"Y' ain't changed dat much, sugah,'' Travis said, "y' still pretteh much de same. Despite de whole goth ting y' still de same ol' gal dat was, an' still is, mah best friend.''

"Ah'm so sorreh ah didn' keep in touch wit y' Travis. Ah realleh did miss y'.'' Dusk said softly.

"It's all right, darlin. All ah needed t' know wazz dat y' wurr safe an' happeh in y're new lafhe. An', it sounds lahke y are. Dat's enough fo' meh.''

"How bout y' Travis?'' It was Dusk's turn to ask, "How've you been? How y're folks?''

Travis' smile lowered a bit. Sighing heavily, he answered, "Dahed in o' car crash last year.''

Dusk looked horrified. Her hand flew to her mouth, her words strangled, "Travis…ah…ah am so, so sorreh. Dey wurr such good folks. T' y', an' to meh.'' Her eyes started tearing.

"Don' cry, sugah,'' he cooed as he reached across the table to wipe a tear off her cheek, "wazz done 's done. We can' change de past. No matteh how much we wan' t'.''

She smiled and squeezed his hand in return. He smiled at her, such a beautiful sight in Dusk's eyes. After so many years of hardship and struggle, she had been blessed with a little bit more sunlight shining through all the darkness.

They gazed at each other for what seemed like forever until they were interrupted by Betty bringing their food over to them. Sipping on her root beer float, she listened to a funny story of Travis' childhood, which included a embarrassing story of how once he had been changing in his school locker room when a fire drill occurred, resulting in him having to run out of the school in nothing but his boxers. This made Dusk burst out laughing, nearly choling on a fry. She retaliated with a story of her own about how at a friend's pool party, she dived off the diving board and into the water, her bikini top's strings had come undone and she came back up, topless as a jaybird. Travis' laughter rang brightly in her ears.

Soon any tension or sadness that had been floating around in the air had dissipated. They ended up laughing and talking the entire time.

Hours later, Kitty and Jean were finally sastified with their purchases and headed back to the car, a worn out Rogue, Mambo and Edge dragging their heels behind.

"Merde!'' sighed Mambo. "Y' filles can shop till de end o' de Earth!''

Kitty flashed the Creole a bright smile. "Hey! It's, like, what I was born for.''

Edge rolled her perfectly smokey eyes, her tan hand coming up to run itself through her ginger-colored tresses. "If dat's what y' wurr born fo', petite, ah'd hate t' tink o' what y're chilen are gonna beh born fo'.''

Rogue and Mambo broke out in snickers.

"Okay guys, I know you're tired,'' said Jean, ever the peacemaker, "so why don't we get some coffee in town. That should perk you back up.''

"If we can' fahnd a decent place in dis town dat can make a good café au lait, ah'll beh happeh,'' said Edge as she clambered into the back seat of Jean's car.

The girls backed out of the mall parking lot.

"So, what do you, like, thinks going on between Dusk and Travis?'' asked Kitty.

Edge smiled deviously. "Ah bet raght now, she's lyin underneath 'im, heaving in escasty as he touches her naked bodeh wit red-hot passion, kissin ev'ry lil inch o' 'er wit dose sexy lips an-''

"Whoa, dere now!'' Rogue cried out, looking at her fellow Southern goth in disbelief. "'S y're 'magination realleh dat colorful?''

Edge tossed her head, her smile still wicked. "Jus' callin em lahke ah see em.''

"Well, call dem a lil less detailed, will y'?''

All the girls were laughing when the car suddenly jerked off the main street and onto an empty overpass. The car picked up speed until the girls were sure they were doing at least 90 an hour.

"Uh, Jean,'' Kitty said nervously, "I know you like to go fast sometimes. But, like, isn't this a bit of an overkill?''

"It's not me!'' Jean declared panicked, "I'm not doing this!''

Jean pushed her foot on the brake, trying to slow down. The car didn't decrease in speed by an inch. Jean slammed her foot on the brake this time, the metal hitting the floor. Still nothing.

"Chere, if y're trahen t' psych us out, it ain't funneh!'' Mambo yelped, screeching when they hit a bump in the road hard.

"I swear, I'm not doing anything! The brakes are gone. I can't stop the car!'' Jean was full-on stressed out, beads of sweat pouring down her forehead.

The SUV head on the barren overpass. Up ahead, much to the girls' horror, the overpass was broken in half, with a sign reading: DANGER! UNDER REPAIR! DO NOT ENTER! The girls screamed, everyone grasping onto each other.

"Jean! Can' y' use yer telekinesis?'' Rogue asked frantically.

Jean tried. Nothing worked. "No! It's like something blocking my powers!''

"Like, mine too!'' Kitty cried, near tears. Rogue didn't have much luck either.

"What'll we do!'' Kitty screamed bloody murder. Jean thought hard and hard, the ever-impending doom getting closer and closer.

"Kitty! Open your car door!'' Jean ordered.

"What!'' the brunette yelled

"Trust me, just do it! Everyone take hold of each other's hands while I take hold of Kitty's! Climb up closer to the front until we can all be closer to the passenger side door. Be prepared to bail out!''

Everyone looked at Jean as though she had spiders crawling out of her ears. But, seeing as though they didn't have many other options, they obeyed.

Clutching each others' hands tightly until they were turning blue, Kitty put her free hand on the door. With a deep breath and a heave, she got her door open, pulling the others out with her in a human chain. Once out into open air, her powers clicked back on like a light switch , able to phase herself and the other girls through the road, down screaming as the fell through the overpass and descended to the ground below. But, thanks to Kitty, they phased through the Earth harmlessly.

The car smashed through the construction sign, fell off the opening in the road and fell down, crashing to the ground in a fiery explosion of flames with a loud BOOM! CRASH! KABAM!

Kitty phased them up back to the surface with her ability to walk on air during phasing. The girls examined each other to make sure they were all right. They gazed at the flaming pile of broken car parts and burning mall buys.

"What de hell jus' 'appened?'' Mambo shouted, her heart beating thirty times faster than before.

"I told you, the brakes were gone. I lost control of the car!'' Jean replied defensively.

"But, like, why weren't our powers working?'' Kitty asked. "It wasn't until I, like, got out that they were working again.''

"It had t' beh sabotage!'' Rogue concluded. "Someone wit pawhers musta placed some kahnd o' energeh inhibitor on de car. Whah else would dat 'appen?''

"What?'' Kitty asked again, "you mean, like, Magneto or someone like that tried to get rid of use?''

"No, not Magneto.'' Jean theorized. "He wouldn't do something so low rent as to cut the brakes on a car.''

Edge and Mambo looked at each other then at the other three girls. "Den who else would have it in fo' y'?''

Edge asked with a shrug.

Jean walked a little closer to the wreckage. "Jean! What're you doing?'' Kitty inquired, reaching out a hand to pull Jean back from the flames. "If I can get close enough,'' Jean explained, "I can use my telepathy to psychically scan the car for any energy prints.''

She walked a little closer, close enough to feel the heat of the roaring flames. She placed both hands on her temples, concentrating on her powers. She focused in the meditative state for a few minutes, snapping back into reality with a startled gasp.

"What is it cherie!'' Mambo asked, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "What'd y' see?'' Jean turned her frightened green eyes to the waiting girls.''

"It was Travis!''

The sun was close to setting as Dusk and Travis exited the diner, talking and laughing as they did. Dusk couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard.

"No way y' realleh sat in a patch o' poison iveh on a hikin trip!'' she said through her hysteric laughing fit.

"Ah did, sugah,'' he laughed in return. "Had mahself a red, itchy ass f' a whole darn week. Ah couldn' sit down de whole tahme!''

Dusk let a bunch of giggles explode at once, clutching her stomach as it ached from all the laughing.

He opened the car door and she slipped in, her laughing dying down as he pulled away from the curb. They drove onto the main street. "Whuddya wan' t' do now?''

"Ah tink ah know.''

He drove onto a different road, a road that was more off-beaten as it led out of the city. She watched as trees and grasslands flew by her window, the sun sinking lower into the horizon on the sea.

"Whurr we goin, sug?'' Dusked was getting really curious by now. She must have been a cat in her past life.

"Y'll see, hon, y'll see,'' Travis said in soothing tones.

They drove upward now, up to where she could see a cliff with a side rail laced on the edge. Travis parked his car on the dirt space off the road. Turning his headlights off, he climbed out of the car and headed over to open Dusk's door. "M'lady,'' he said chivalrously. She offered him her hand and he gently pulled her out. He led her to where the front of the car faced the cliff. He waved his arm towards the open air and Dusk gasped in surprise.

She could see the entire city of Bayville from this spot, the sparkling lights of the city like the jewels of a treasure chest, the warm glow bathed by the golden light of the setting sun and the twinkling of early twilight stars. The sky was streaked in vibrant splashes of black, gold, pink, purple, orange and blue like a nocturnal rainbow. A cool, evening breeze whistled through the air, setting the calm of the oncoming night in motion.

Dusk leaned against the hood, her hands pressed against the warm metal. Travis came to sit close to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Dis place is beautiful, Travis,'' she sighed in contentment. She let her head dip backwards a little bit, breathing in a lungful of the fresh, night air. "Tank y' fo' bringin meh hurr.''

"An'ting fo' y' Lucy.'' Travis came even closer to her, so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She turned her eyes to gaze into Travis'. His hand came up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, his fingertips lingering on her cheek a little longer.

"Y' don' know how happeh ah am t' have found y' 'gain, sugah.'' His eyes were brimming with affection, with wan and desire. "Ah would've gone t'rough all dose lonely years 'gain t' beh wit y'.''

"Travis…''

"Y' got t' know how much ah care bout you, Lucy?'' he said, his other hand reaching up to cup her face in his strong grip. "Y' have t' know jus' what y' mean t' meh?''

Dusk couldn't turn herself away from his gaze. Couldn't pull herself out of his clutch. It were as if she were mesmerized right there on the spot.

"Come away wit meh, Lucy,'' Travis pleaded silently. "Come an' live wit meh. Foreveh.''

"What?'' she asked, dumbfounded.

"Ah wan' y' t' beh wit meh always, darlin. Ah don' wan' t' go on livin' wit'out y' in mah lafhe 'gain. Ah know we wurr jus' friends back den, but tings are different now, sugah.'' He paused to press his forehead against hers. "We ain't lil kids an'mo'. An', wit age, mah feelins fo' y' 'ave also grown. Strongeh den y' can evah 'magine.''

Dusk was in shock. She couldn't even get her words out. "Ah…ah don'…ah don'-''

"Ah know dis mus' beh confusin t' y'. It was t' meh at first too, hon. But, now ah tink…now ah know dat…ah've long since fallen in love wit y' Lucy.''

Dusk's eyes went wide. A feeling like a bomb hitting the pit of her stomach erupted inside of her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. Anything but hear what he had to say. He leaned in, placing his lips next to her ear. His next words struck her heart like lightning:

"Ah love you.''

Dusk felt her arms go limp, her legs were weak, her bones dissolving into sand. She felt so heavy that she would've fallen had it not been for Travis' arms around her, keeping her standing. Her violet eyes searched his blue eyes, looking for any proof that he was kidding, for any hint of a joke.

He wasn't joking.

Travis slowly dipped towards her face, his lips slightly parted, his eyes hungry and lustful. Dusk was pulled back into the real world by the realization that he was getting close to kissing her. Before his lips nearly touched hers, she pulled back in an instant. She backed away from him, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Ah'm sorreh, Travis. Ah realleh ah'm, it's jus'…it's all happenin t' fast. Y' jus' came back int' mah lahfe aftah years o' meh livin an entirely different une.''

"But Lucy-''

"Y' wurr raght when y' said we ain't lil kids an'mo', Travis.'' she continued, "Wurr different now. We changed, we've grown. But, t'rough all dose changes, mah feelins fo' y' has stayed de same: as a friend. A best friend.''

It pained her to feel all the disappointment flowing into him and out into her. "Ah do love y' Travis. But, ah'm not _in love _wit y'. Ah hope dis ain't changed an'ting between us. Ah couldn't imagine it if de simple truth drove us 'part, ah couldn't'' She moved to hug him. "Ah care 'bout you t' much t' let dat happen.''

Pretty soon, she felt him hug her in return. She smiled at the good sign. "O' course, darlin,'' Travis finally said softly. "Ah mean, ah'm sorreh tings couldn' beh different wit us. Ah'm sorreh it can' beh mo', lahke ah dreamed it would. But, ah couldn' bear t' lose y' in an' way. Ah'm in love wit y' Lucy, dat may nevah change. But, ah'm willin' t' jus' love y' as a best friend.''

Dusk smiled happily. "Ah knew y'd undehstand. Y' realleh are a great man, Travis, an' one day, a lucky gal's gonna beh crazeh bout y.''

They hugged for a little longer before breaking apart. "Ah guess ah should beh gittin y' 'ome.''

"Dat might beh best,'' Dusk replied with a sheepish smile.

This time, she opened her own door, sliding onto the leather seat. She looked next to her as Travis got into his seat, giving her a reassuring smile. She returned the smile, reassuring him that she was serious about keeping their relationship as friends strong and alive.

They drove down the road in silence. Thankfully though, not a silence filled with awkwardness or shame, but faith and assurance.

When they got back to the mansion, Dusk was led up the stairs by Travis. Upon entering the door, they were met by Professor Xavier, Logan, Scott, Desiree, Ororo, Kurt and Hank. Neither of them looked happy. In fact, they looked downright pissed.

Dusk looked at them in confusion. "Hey y'all, wazz goin on?''

Logan's claws unsheathed in a sharp, metallic SHINK! With a snarl, he launched forward at the two. With quicker reflexes, Dusk made Logan freeze in midair with telekinesis. She looked freaked out. "Logan! What de hell are y' doin?''

"Ask your boyfriend, Dusk!'' growled Logan, fire burning in his eyes. "He's got all the answers!''

"What are y' talkin' bout?''

Xavier chimed in, "Dusk, we have reason to believe that Travis was involved with sabotaging Jean's vehicle, causing it to fall off the damaged overpass.''

"What!'' Dusk shouted in disbelief, "Have y'all gone crazeh?''

"He was the last one to be around her car before the crash took place, he has to be the one who did it!'' Scott nearly shouted.

Dusk looked into everyone's stormy faces. "If y'all don' lahke 'im, y' should jus' tell meh 'stead o' makin up dese ridiculous storehs!''

"There not stories, Dusk, they're telling the truth,'' Desiree said.

Travis, who was just standing quietly behind Dusk, held up his hands in defense. "Y'all makin' a big mistake, ah ain't done nuttin wrong.''

"Is that right Travis?''

Everyone turned to look up, seeing Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Edge and Mambo standing at the top of the staircase with their hands on their hips and scowls on their lips. Travis looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Wazz wrong, Travis?'' asked Rogue sarcastically. "Y' look realleh surprised t' see us.''

Travis quickly retorted, "Ah'm jus'-glad-y'all are all raght. Wudda hated it if summin bad happened t' y'.''

Kitty marched angrily down the stairs. "Oh, I highly doubt it, you creep! Seeing as how, like, you're the one who tried to do us in!'' She pointed an accusing finger at him. Dusk scowled at Kitty, slapping her hand away. "Dat's enough, out o' all o' y'!'' she shouted, furiously glaring them all down. "Ah ain't gonna put up wit dis harrasment!''

"Dusk.'' Jean said calmly, walking over to her, being sure to avoid Travis. "If you won't believe our words, then maybe you'll believe my thoughts.''

"What?'' Dusk stated, peering into Jeans mossy green eyes.

"Please Dusk? You need to see it for yourself.'' Dusk breathed bitterly, but finally consented. Jean put her hand on Dusk's forehead, letting the memories and information of that day from her brain into Dusk's. There was a few, fleeting moments of silence between the two telepaths, both in statuary states of stony stillness. After a few minutes, Jean took her hand off of Dusk's brow, stepping back.

Dusk wore a look of confusion, disbelief, fear and panic on her face. She turned to face Travis, who'd become a bit unnerved by the gaze she gave him. She was shaking her head. "It ain't true.'' she whispered, her eyes gazing deeply into his, "Tell meh it ain't true!''

Travis laghed chokingly. "Lucy…?''

"Answeh meh, Travis!'' Dusk shrieked, her eyes getting dangerously icy. "Did y' trah t' hurt mah friends!''

Travis' face was expressionless, his gaze like two unfeeling chunks of ice. His mouth was set in a tight, thin line. But, ever so slightly, they curled into a half smile. "Not all o' dem. Jus' de ones who live wit y' in New Orleans.''

Dusk's eyes, already on the verge of a storm, was now getting ready to evolve into a full-blown hurricane. "What!'' she growled, giving Logan a run for his money. "Why!''

He chuckled sadistically. "Let's jus' say a certain "benefactor'' o' mahne wazz very angreh wit y', Dusk. Wanted t' teach y' a lesson.''

She grabbed him by the collar, backing him to the wall. "Who, dammit!''

"Tsk, tsk sugah,'' Travis purred in a voice like dark oil, "a man's got t' 'ave some secrets…''

Then, all of a sudden, his eyes started to glow an unearthly white-green. Dusk gasped as he released a bolt of energy from his hands, throwing her back across the room, where she was caught by Logan and Scott. She gazed furiously, but shockingly, at Travis, who's palms were alight with pure power.

Travis gave a wicked smile. "Ah guess de cat's out o' de bag dough?''

Scott unleashed his optic blasts on Travis and Storm tried to blow him away with a wind burst, but a force-field protected him. He unleashed waves of energy upon the room, causing some of the X-Men who tried to charge him to be smacked right back down to the ground.

Dusk groaned. "How can y' have pawhers, Travis?'' she asked, picking herself off of the floor. "Ah don' sense de X-Gene in y', y' ain't a mutant!''

"True,'' he said, walking menacingly towards her, "but, dere's ottah ways t' gain pawher, darlin. Pawher strongeh den y' can 'magine.''

She let her own palms blaze with ruby red energy, rising to meet his challenge. She released a barrage of energy bolts on him but he threw up an energy barrier I nthe nick of time.

"How'd y' git dis pawher den, huh?'' Dusk interrogated, "Make some kahnd o' devil's deal?''

"Summin lahke dat,'' Travis saucily replied, his tone dark, "an' wort de cost ah mus' say.''

She tried to through a punch at him, but he caught her fist in time. "Dat's no way fo' a lady t' behave, Lulu,'' he jeered, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Don' call meh dat!'' She punched him square in the gut with her free fist, sending him flying across the room, straight through a window, out onto the front lawn. She gazed behind her, watching as the remaining X-Men, Desiree, Mambo and Edge were just shaking off his last attack.

"Stay hurr, ah'll deal wit im!'' she commanded. She flew out the front door, looking for the place Travis should have landed, only to find that the space was empty. She looked around her. Still no sign of him. It wasn't until she felt a hot energy blast hit her in the back and skidded across the grass that she looked up. Travis was now floating above her in the air, his longish hair blowing in the night wind.

"Hittin a gal, Travis?'' she quizzed him on the rules of etiquette. "Pretteh unmanleh.''

"It's de 21st centureh, hon,'' he said. "Git wit de tahmes.''

He pointed a finger at the ground, releasing a precision stream of power. It flowed into the ground, causing it to rumble and shake slightly. Large, sinewy vines like thick ropes burst forth from the soil, wrapping themselves around Dusk's legs. Dusk grunted as she wriggled in her bondages, their strength like steel cables.

"Whuddya is dis, some kahnd o' magic spell?'' she snarled as she ripped away the vines, feeling sorry that she had to hurt the plant life. "Dat's exactleh what it is.''

"Why Travis?'' Dusk looked up at him pleadingly. "Why y' doin dis?''

For a brief moment, Dusk saw pain and agony in Travis cold blue eyes. "Y' 'ave know idea what it's lahke t' grow up wit nuttin, Lucy! T' not 'ave a penneh t' y're name! Mah Daddy worked some dead en' job at a steel mill, while mah Momma jus' taught at a preschool! When dey passed, ah got nuttin, nuttin t' live bah, nuttin t' grow on! But den, all dat changed when ah got dese pawhers. Now, ah have moneh an' pawher. What mo' could y' have?''

"A conscious, a heart…a _soul_!'' hissed Dusk through clenched teeth as she shot a bolt of lightning up towards Travis, who easily batted it away.

"Y' coulda had ev'ryting Lucy,'' Travis steamed, floating back down to Earth. "Y' shoulda loved meh!''

"Ah did love y' Travis!'' she muttered in a poisonous tone. "Mebbe not de way y' loved meh, but ah still cared bout y'.'' Her eyes flared with fiery anger. "But now! Now, y're nuttin t' meh!'' She gathered a large ball of psionic energy in her hand. "Y' hear meh: Y're dead t' meh!''

She threw the psi-ball at Travis, a large boom and a cloud of dust blowing up where he was standing. Dusk breathed wearily, that one blast having taken a lot out of her. She balanced her weight on wobbly arms as she pushed herself up to sit sideways of the ground. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Travis emerge only a little frazzled.

"Well den,'' he said with a deadly sting, "mebbe ah should return de sentiment.''

Dusk felt her blood run cold as she watched Travis gather a huge amount of energy in her hands. So busy was she gazing at him that she didn't see both Mambo and Edge creep out onto the front lawn, not far from behind Travis.

Travis held up glowing hands, crackling with sizzling white-hot energy. "So, Lucy, ah guess dis is goodbahye? Onleh dis tahme, it's forevah!''

Mambo and Edge watched in horror, at the same time both girls felt something strange weld up inside of them.

"So long Lucille…''

"NOOOOOO!''

With a furious, unanimous cry of rage from the two girls, something incredible just took place. Emerald green energy surged from Mambo's outstretched hands while Edge's palms shot forth streams of aurora borealis-colored power. The two rivers of power hit Travis dead center in his back, throwing him across the lawn and into at least three trees.

Upon having released the amazing power, both Mambo and Edge collapsed to the ground out of sheer exhaustion.

Dusk stared thunderstruck at her friends. _What in de world…?_

A loud BOOM caused Dusk to swiftly whip her head back around. Travis came flying out of the brush, mad as a bull with a toothache. He landed furiously over to where Mambo and Edge were lying in a heap.

"Dat's it!'' he seethed. "Ah might 'ave missed mah first shot. But, dis tahme, de two o' y' are dead!''

Dusk stretched out her hand, almost as if she were begging, "No…!''

Travis raised his hand over the two unconscious girls. A deadly blue-black ball of pure, destructive power was forming in his palm. "Say goodbahye…ah'll take good care o' Lucy fo' y'.''

Dusk someone up her power. "NO! STOP!'' A white-red, wide-ranged blast of energy erupted from both of her hands. It crashed the air like thunder, causing Travis to turn around, his gaze stricken with shock. He only had time to scream briefly as the blast made contact with his body, taking only mere seconds to vaporize him completely.

Dusk stared at the place where Travis used to be, her eyes frozen with alarm-her whole body paralyzed in utter, traumatic shock. Her throat near closed up and her heart briefly stood still.

The X-Men came out to check on the fight, Hank and Ororo bending down to check on Mambo and Edge while Scott, Logan and Desiree glided quickly over to Dusk, who was still kneeling on her knees, her eyes fixed on the faint burnt mark on the grass that marked Travis last standing place in this world.

"Fox? You okay?'' Logan said, trying to gently shake Dusk out of her trauma.

"He-he-he was gonna kill 'em…,'' she pointed to where the two girls were, her voice choked up and small, "ah-ah didn'…didn' 'ave a choice…ah…''

"It's all right, Dusk,'' Scott tried to reassure her. "He would've tried to kill us all. But you saved us. You're a hero.''

Dusk shook her head in disbelief, her eyes tearing up. "He's gone…he's gone…he's…''

Dusk didn't hold it back anymore. With a ear-splitting, earth-shattering cry to the heavens, she began to cry hysterically, her face falling to the ground, her arms moving to cover the back of her head as she sobbed bitterly, the grass becoming wet with salty tears.

The X-Men felt so helpless as they watched their teammate and friend be reduced to such a pained, agonizing state. She had just survived one harrowing ordeal, only to be forced into another.

Her tears were soon absorbed by the Earth, her pain quenching the grass in moisture. The sky began to thunder and pour with rain, the heavens crying along with her.

Through it all, in the distance of the small woods surrounding the mansion a pair of red-on-black eyes looked on at her with pained worry and sadness.

_**Sounds a little dark, but I couldn't resist. Mambo and Edge are mutants! Did any of you see that coming ;) ? **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chap. 12**_

Over the course of a few weeks, Dusk was becoming a ghost of her former self to everyone around her. A cloud of darkness hung over her head like a halo would over an angel. Her depression and despair was so intense that it was painful to even look at her.

Since the incident with Travis, both Mambo and Edge were officially identified as mutants. After having been through numerous tests, the two girls had the nature of their powers understood: Mambo was apparently able to draw in and manipulate any and all natural life energy around her and utilize it for various purposes while Edge was a solar-energy battery who could transform the energy she took in into a type of cosmic energy upon release. After discovering their powers, the professor had of course contacted their families to inform them and to offer them a place at his school. And, of course, the families had at first been shocked and reluctant, but inevitably they caved in the end.

But, even having her two best friends with her at the Institute didn't help Dusk much with her situation. She was withdrawing even further and further into herself everyday. When she was moping or ignoring everyone and everything around her, she was crying bitterly and constantly blaming herself for, not only her misery, but all the others as well.

She wasn't talking to anybody, nor was she willing to cooperate. Until she was feeling better, Professor Xavier excused her from any missions, Danger Room sessions and teachings. Not that she showed any signs of recuperating, not even him talking to her helped.

She wasn't eating or sleeping much either. Everytime she tried to sleep, she kept having nightmares of Travis' angry, twisted face, his menacing hands reaching out to grab her and choke the life out of her, his furious, growling face blaming her for his demise, his threats to drago her down to hell with him would ring in her ears into the morning light. Because so, she'd loose her appetite and wouldn't eat a thing. As a result, she'd become slightly skinner and her eyes toted more bags than Kate Spade.

Soon everyone was taking notice, even her teachers. Mr. Wright would glance at her with worry whenever he lectured in class, and even after, he'd try to talk to her about her problems, asking if there was anything he could do to help. But, as usual, she'd blow him off and shut down.

After said few weeks, he'd finally brought this problem to Principal Spring, who called on her one day during her economics class. Slowly making her way to the Principal's office, Dusk, with her tired, dull eyes and newly acquired lackluster hair, didn't shine with the usual pep and vibrancy that they always had. She sat down in front of her principal's desk with a "humph.''

Normally, the sight of Principal Spring's sparkling, snow white smile paired with full pink lips, gleaming ocean blue eyes and signature bubbliness and livelihood that constantly radiated off her aura would be enough to perk up anyone's bad mood. Today though, it had no effect whatsoever.

She gazed at Dusk with a genuinely sweet smile, her pink-peach skin glowing from the light shining through the open windows behind her. "Hey, Lucy,'' she said in a voice as soft as spring rain, "how are you doing?'' She tried to get through to the dark beauty's closed off heart. It wasn't working. "Look,'' Dusk muttered in a voice that said "I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm still upset here so don't push me,'' refusing to meet her principal's gaze, "Ah don' mean t' sound rude, ah realleh don', but ah wish people'd stop gittin on mah case.'' She huffed. "Ain't ah allowed t' beh miserable?''

Instead of trying to reprimand her for her sharp response, Deanna tried to reason with her; empathizing with her, not judging her. "Lucy, I know what's going on.'' she responded in the same soft voice, "I heard about what happened, and I'm truly_, truly _sorry. You must be feeling so horrible?''

Dusk looked even further away from Ms. Spring.

Spring tried another tactic. "If it helps, I know what it's like to have to-'' she paused to clear her throat, choosing her next words carefully, "_drastically deal _with someone out of pure self-defense.'' Dusk didn't say anything, but did turn her eyes on Spring, showing she was listening.

"You see,'' Deanna continued, "back in my hometown Cleveland, I was about 18, only a year older than you are now. At that time I had had my powers for about two years. I was a freshman in college and I was walking out to my car one night from a late night class at Chancellor University, when a man grabbed me from behind and dragged me behind a nearby dumpster. He climbed over top of me taking his shirt off.'' Deanna had to pause again, her voice becoming slightly choked. Dusk couls clearly see it was hard for her to relive her traumatic experience.

Deanna started again, "I tried to push him off, he hit me in the face. I told him no, he didn't listen. I begged him, he laughed at my expense. I couldn't use my powers, since I can only turn the inanimate animate, giving them a life of their own, and there was nothing I could really use that would've been able to help me. So, while he was distracted by trying to get his pants off, I was able to reach for a large shard of broken glass that was next to me on the ground and I shoved it as hard as I could through his heart, cutting my hand deeply in the process.''

Dusk's eyes slightly widened, the feeling of fear and panic coming off Deanna in waves and into her. "It was awful,'' she nearly sobbed, her eyes now fretful, "the look of disbelief and shock in his eyes as the light disappeared completely from them.'' She sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose on a tissue. "His dead body fell on top of me and you can imagine my panic as I frantically crawled out from underneath, his blood stained on my clothes. There had even been blood pouring out of his mouth and it covered my face and hair. I had to tear a strip out of my shirt and wind it around my hand to keep my bleeding hand from getting worse and I called the police immediately afterwards. They had to come and take his body to the morgue. They told me that I'd been very brave, not only by being able to survive, but by for taking a dangerous rapist off the streets. Inside I knew that, but it didn't make the horror any less worse. It was at least a year before I could get over that night, after several therapy sessions with my college counselor and, for the longest time, I was afraid to go out at night, even with my friends and family. My hand healed, and thankfully I didn't get an infection, but it left a small reminder.''

She gave Dusk her outstretched right hand. Dusk saw that, straight across the palm was a thin, whitish-red scar running across the smooth surface, marring the fair beauty of her slender, manicured hand. "I gained a deathly fear of blood and broken glass after that. I could've had the skin on my palm fixed, but I decided to keep the scar as a sort of "badge of honor'' for my bravery and as a symbol of the dangers that lurk out there.''

She stood to walk over to Dusk, taking a seat on the front of her desk, looking Dusk straight in the eyes. "I know what it's like to feel awful about causing someone's death, even if it was to save yourself and others. You can't forget their stunned, fearful faces, can't get the look of their dead bodies out of your minds no matter how much you try.'' She consolingly put her hand on Dusk's knee. "But you can make it better. You can work hard to forgive and forget, even if it doesn't always last forever.'' She flashed her faded scar once more. "Physical scars can diminish, but the scars on our souls are a lot harder to heal. But, they can heal…with time.''

Dusk looked as though she were starting to understand and this made Deanna smile. But, just as soon as she saw Dusk'd understanding eyes, just as quickly were they replaced by bitterness.

"It ain't nowhere near de same!'' she growled, standing up to face Deanna. "Y' wurr attacked bah a complete strangeh! An unnamed face in de dark! De person ah killed, was mah best, childhood friend!'' Deanna looked a little shaken, wanting to say something but quickly thought better of it.

"An' yo're guy!'' Dusk continued, "as bad as he wazz, didn' lie t' y', didn' use y' t' hurt yo' friends, didn' make y' ttink an' believe dat he cared 'bout y'-'' Dusk's tears were spilling now, her sobbing getting worse and worse, "-didn' tell y', straight t' y're face, witnessed bah God Almaghty, dat he loved y'!'' Deanna's eyes grew wider at her confession, her hand flying to her lips.

"An den,'' Dusk screeched, not caring if someone overheard from outside, "out o' de wild blue yonder, his face cracks open an' out pops de Lizard King 'imself! He does a complete 180 an' tells y' t' y're face dat he trahed t' kill yo' best friends cuz someone else paid 'im t'! An', he attacks y', trahin wit all he's wort t' kill y'! An' he treatens yo' friends' lahves so y' got no choice! An', all y' can see when he goes down, are images of de tahmes he made y' smiled, made y' laughed, cared 'bout y' and comforted y' in 'ard times, played wit y' when y' wurr loneleh, cried wit y' when y' wurr sad, an' tought y' wurr God's greatest gift t' de Earth when y' tought y' wurr wort'less!''

Deanna was crying now too, only she still maintained her composure.

"An!'' Dusk said, pointing to Spring's hand, "if y' tink dat scar is bad! Y' should o' seen mahne 'fo' ah got mah pawhers!''

Dusk said no more, burying her face in her arms and crying with all of her might, until she was completely drained of liquid. Deanna wrapped her arms around the distraught Southerner. "Dusk,'' she whispered, "I'm so, so, so sorry. Professor Xavier left those parts out when he told me about the incident. I had no idea just how serious it was.''

Dusk wiped her eyes on her arm. "Yeah, well, ah'd 'magined he wuddn't.''

Deanna released Dusk from her embrace and went back to her desk. "You know, the bell's going to ring for lunch in a few minutes. Why don't you get something to eat and, after that, you go back home.''

Dusk shook her head. "Ah don' need piteh.''

"Perhaps not, but you do need _nourishment_. You look skin and bones and you look absolutely exhausted.'' She paused to scribble down a small note from a Sticky Pad piece of paper. She tore it off and handed it to Dusk. "Just give this to the professor when you get back. Tell him that I thought it was in your best interest.''

Dusk knew she couldn't-and shouldn't-argue with the person who held her permanent record I nthe palm of her hand so all she did was sigh and nod. Standing up to leave, she head for the door.

"And Lucy,'' she heard Ms. Spring add, turning around to face her. She was smiling. "I can promise you this: one way or another, however long it may or may not take, these things do have a way of working themselves out, you'll see.''

Dusk didn't truly feel like it, but she smiled softly anyone, expressing her thanks. Silently, she closed the door.

After lunch, Dusk went to get her things out of her locker. Walking out into the early August day, she walked down the street of Bayville. As she walked, she saw out of the corner of her eye a young couple embracing each other on a street bench, leaning into one another to share a sweet kiss. Dusk looked away, refusing to look at what she might have wanted some day, but clearly, in her mind, what she could never have.

As she was walking past a bar a couple blocks over, a pair of burly, pot-bellied men with scruffy beards and stubble, torn jeans and hairy arms. They turned to look at her, wolf whistling. "Hey girly!'' one of them called out, clearly drunk, "Why don't you bring you're fine self over here for a real party?'' Dusk grimaced at the disgusting pickup line.

"Why don' y' two go screw y'selves!'' she shot back sharply, not even bothering to give them a second glance. She immediately felt a beefy hand grab hold of her arm. "Bitch! Who do ya think ya are?'' the second one growled. The smell of tobacco and cheap booze filled Dusk's sensitive nostrils, making her wrinkle her nose. She yanked her arm away. "Maybe we should screw you just to put you in your place: on your back with your legs spread!'' the guy said with a slimy grin.

At this Dusk reeled back her arm and punched the guy squarely in the jaw. Of course, she had to pull that punch. Had she _really_ punched him, she would've shattered his whole skull, not that she was tempted too.

The guy took a few clumsy steps backward, holding his bleeding lips in his hand. He and his friend both had fire blazing in their eyes. "You little whore!'' One pushed her hard against a brick wall, but she held her ground fiercely. "We're gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a month!'' Dusk hissed. "Y'd betteh back off y' bastards!''

They came toward her, their fists balled in rage. However, before they came within 10 feet of her, a flaming card came into their path, causing a small explosion to make them take several steps back. Dusk's eyes widened and she looked to her side. Standing there was Gambit, his gorgeous face contorted in absolute rage.

"Y' heard de lady, hommes. Step off!'' he hissed with such venom, that his words would've burned the pavement underneath him. His eyes were glowing like red hot magma.

"This ain't none of your business!'' one of the drunkards yelled at Gambit, pointing an accusing finger at the Cajun. The man curled back some when he saw Gambit's deepening scowl. "Does if it involve dis girl, y' ecume (scum)!''

A speeding playing card flicked out of Remy's sleeve. He charged the Ace of Spades in his hand, glaring down the two. "Las' chance. Step away from de femme an' y' walk away unharmed.''

"And whaddaya gonna do about it if we don't?'' spat the other drunky, his words accompanied by actual spit. Remy's scowl turned into an evil grin. "So glad y' asked.'' With a flick of the wrist, the card left his palm, hitting the wall behind the one who asked. It struck the brick with the force of a cannon shell, the kick back and debris causing the guy to fall forward on the ground.

"An' how bout you, mon capiton (my captain)? Care t' trah y're luck?'' Remy smoothly taunted the remaining man. The guy charged at him but Remy was ready. Bo staff extended as quick as lightning, he jammed the end into the guy's gelatinous gut, using the momentum to pole vault the screaming man over his head and onto the street below. The other guy, who'd shook off the explosion, rose to his feet and quickly ran past Remy to join his friend's hasty retreat, which Remy watched with a sastified grin and Dusk a stunned gaze.

Remy quickly turned his attention to Dusk, his eyes and face softened with affection. "Ma belle cherie.'' he crooned, coming close to Dusk to put his hands on her face, "Did dose ehonte (shameless) brutes hurt y'?''

She frowned and slapped his hands away. "Now's y're turn t' back off!'' she snapped as she walked past him. Remy walked close behind. "Mais chere, Remy was onleh trahin t' save his sweet fleur (flower) from such unscrupulous lowlahves.''

Dusk whipped her head around to glare at him. "Ah didn' ask fo' y're help, Swamp Rat! As usual y' wurr stickin y're nose in places where y' ain't wanted.''

Remy could never be angry with Dusk, especially since he knew what had happened to her. So tragic! So much pain had come into her life in one fell swoop and he couldn't have prevented it. He only wished that the cad who'd done this to her was still alive so he could have a chance to beat him down. And, oh how badly he wanted to.

He'd been keeping a close eye on her for the past few weeks, watching with a sore, heavy heart how slowly she was losing herself to absolute desolation. He'd even been watching her that day, from at the school to this moment. He'd seen her pitiful lunch at school during lunch period: two walnuts and a small Styrofoam cup of water. He'd grimaced at that. To a Cajun, that wasn't even a portion of a snack, let alone a full lunch meal. Had his Tante Mattie been there to see it, she would've cooked up every dish she'd ever made in her life and personally shoveled it down Dusk's throat. Personally, he would've tried to force-feed a decent meal to Dusk himself just to see her gain back her healthy weight.

He followed her. "Chere, talk t' dis ol' Cajun. He wan's nuttin mo' den t' hear y're joli voice filled wit bonheur (happiness) 'gain.''

"Well, ah'd lahke t' go back in tahme an' meet Aretha Franklin,'' said Dusk sarcastically, "but dat ain't lahkely t' happen, is it?'' Dusk near squeaked when Remy took hold of her wrist, spinning her around to pull her up against his body.

"Let Remy put a smile on dat belle face, cherie,'' Remy cooed while tucking his finger under her chin, "he could if y' onleh let 'im.''

"Go away!'' Dusk hissed, pushing away from his clutch. He didn't give up. He hooked one arm around her waist, detouring her route by gently backing her into a wall, pinning his body against hers so she couldn't get away so easily. "'S mah feelins' fo' y' chere dat ah can' stay away. Remy can' beh away from y' fo' long, mah chere. Don' wan' t' even tink bout it.''

"Gambit! Lemme go o' ah'll kick y' wurr de sun don' shine…again!''

Reluctantly, Remy let her go but didn't release his hand from her shoulder. "Cherie. Une o' de reasons Remy is here cuz he need t' talk t' y'.'' He smiled softly. "Dough, he wishes he could beh hurr jus' t' beh wit y' an' not cuz he needs help.''

Dusk rolled her eyes. "De kinda help y' need Swamp Rat, ah can' give y'. Ah ain't a miracle-workeh aftah all.''

Remy was tempted to chuckle at this, but sucked it in. He took both her hands in his, holding them to his chest. "Sil vous plait (please) cherie. Dis is tres impo'tant. A matteh o' lahfe o' death!''

"Whuddya y' talkin bout, Cajun?'' Dusk questioned, pausing to turn around and glare at him.

Remy cleared his throat, beginning again. "Remy came t' y' chere cuz he also need y're help.''

Dusk lifted her eyebrow in suspicion. "What kind o' help?''

"It's Remy's frere (brother), cherie. He been taken.'' Dusk widen her eyes, taken aback by Gambit's confession. She ran a hand through her hair as she continued to listen, "Taken bah an ol' client o' de Tieves' Guild. Y' know what Remy's talkin bout cherie?''

She nodded. From Rogue's stories, she knew about Remy being a member of a family of thieves called the Thieves' Guild. And, she also knew that Remy was the foster son of the Guild's leader Jean-Luc LeBeau and one of his heirs.

"Well,'' Remy went on, "dis company, called Paragon Unlimited, would hire tieves from de guild t' do jobs fo' dem: sabotage, recon, spyin', tings lagke dat. We did good bizness wit dem fo' many years. Till dey started doin' tings dat we tieves found, how y' say… "distasteful.''

Dusk chuckled. "Gotta 'ave honeh 'mong tieves, huh?''

"'Xactly, chere. Dey wanted us t' start killin' fo dem, target dere competition an' ice dem. We tieves, not assassins.''

"From what ah heard,'' Dusk chimed, "y'all got a rival guild called de Assassins' Guild dat do dat kind o' bizness. "stead o' askin y', whah didn' dey jus' go t' dem?''

Remy smiled. "Dey wuddn't have nuttin t' do wit dem chere. De Assassins' leadeh tought Paragon Unlimited t' beh a bunch o' trash, onleh ting we tieves an' assassins realleh 'gree on. Sahdes, we 'ad past contracts wit de board o' directehs o' Paragon Unlimited. Dey wuddn't go t' an'one but us.

Mais, as ah said, we wuddn't do an'ting o' de sort fo' dose sharks.''

"Dat didn' stop y'all from doin deir dirteh work in de past.''

"We onleh human, chere,'' Remy explained, "we ain't perfect. When we tol' dem we wuddn't become dere hitmen, dey got pretteh sore bout it. Dey tol' us dat if we didn' keep de contract, dat dey'd make us pay une way o' anotheh. We didn' take 'em t' coeur (heart) chere an' we walked away. Mais, as o' deux days 'go, mah brudda wen' missin'. Remy knows it was dose batards (bastards) at Paragon!''

Dusk shrugged. "Lemme guess: dey knew dey could git leverage on y' bah takin de heir t' de guild. A lil' incentive?'' Remy nodded. "If y'all are so sure, whah don' y' jus' go aftah dem?''

"Dat's de ting chere,'' Remy went on, "Paragon Unlimited keeps dere actual headquartehs a real good secret. Wheneveh de tieves did bizness wit dem, dey'd meet us in some secret meetin' place o' we'd meet dem. We don' actually know where dere hidin' out.''

"What can ah do?''

"Y' a psychic cherie. Y' could use yer pawhers t' fahnd out where dey are.''

"Oh ah see,'' Dusk said, wiggling her finger as though she'd figured it all out, "ah'm jus' a tool in y're lil' plan. Y' jus' wan' t' use meh fo' mah pawhers. Jus' lahke y' used Rogue.''

His eyes widened for a split second before squinting somewhat, as though he were trying hard not to cringe, "Dis is different chere. Ah know ah made a mistake wit de petite. Ah should nevah have done dat an' fo' a while ah hated m'self fo' it. Moi an' de Rogue, we jus' amis (friends). Mais, y' cherie, y' mean so much mo' t' meh. Dat's whah ah would dah a slow death fo' ah evah made de same mistake wit y'.''

He took hold of both of her hands into both of his, holding them to his chest. His eyes were pleading desperately with her. "Please, ma chere! He's ma brudda! Y' can' 'magine how much he means t' Remy.''

Dusk couldn't bear to see so much sorrow and desperation in his eyes. He was so scared and terrified on the inside, even though he was doing his best to hide it from her. Though, she was pretty sure that he knew that he couldn't hide his emotions and thoughts from a telepath and empath.

She finally sighed a huge breath. "Y' don 'ave t' beg, Cajun…ah'll help y'.''

She squeaked when he picked her up in his arms, twirling her around happily. "Mon douce, belle, magnifique cherie (my sweet, beautiful, wonderful darling).'' he cried happily, setting her down on her feet but still clutching her to his breast. "Y' don' know what it means t' dis Cajun.''

From her place against his magnificent chest, she managed to mumble, "Okay, okay, y' don' have t' git all mushy!'' She pushed out of his arms. "Jus' lemme do mah job. Do y' 'ave summin dat belonged t' y're brudda?''

Remy reached into his long coat, pulling out a small ring made of sterling silver. "Dis 's his Guild ring. Found it aftah he got taken.''

Dusk let him drop it into her palm. She closed her fingers around it, holding her fist up near her face. She concentrated on the energy signature left on the ring, using the psychic energy to search the present time for it's owner. Her eyes began to glow red as images began passing through her mind's eye: _A forest, a hidden metallic building, long corridors, armed guards, a prison cell and a young man bound to a chair with rope…_

She opened her closed eyes. Handing the ring back to Gambit, she informed him, "Deir in Vancouver, in de Great Bear rainforest not t' far from de city. Dat'd beh bout a fahve hour trip bah plane, so, best o' luck t' y'.''

She tried to walk away, but he held fast to her hand. She looked at him confused. He smiled. "Come wit Remy, chere. He could use de company an' support.''

She groaned, but then he gave her his best bedroom eyes. She'd have to be insane to turn him down, no matter how much she wanted to say "no.'' Once again, an aggravated sigh blew past her lips. "Fahne.''

He smiled and took her hand in his, leading her away from the area.

Not too long afterwards, both Dusk and Gambit were on a private jet that Remy had "borrowed'' from the local airport. They had only been about an hour into the trip when Remy noticed out of the corner of his eye that Dusk had hugged her arms around herself, crying softly.

He reached over his free hand to stroke her hair. "Mah chere, what is wrong?''

She blinked her teary eyes at him, wiping her eyes on her arm. "Nuttin. Ah'm fahne.''

He wasn't buying it. "Cherie, ah know y're feelin bad bout what 'appened t' dat Travis character.''

She turned to look at him with burning eyes. "How de hell did y' know bout dat?'' she demanded to know. "Have y' been spying on meh?''

"Non, non, cherie. Jus' lookin' out fo' y'.''

Dusk growled, slamming her fist down on her console. "Dammit! Do ev'rybody in de world gotta know bout mah bizness?'' Her eyes were growing heavy with tears again, partly out of sadness, partly out of frustration. "Why can' people jus' lemme beh unhappeh?''

Remy gazed at her. "Cuz y' don' deserve t' beh unhappeh, mon coeur (my heart). Y' deserve t' beh happeh, t' beh wit unes y' love.'' He lowered his voice till it was as smooth as silk, "T' beh wit de une who loves y'.''

She tried hard not to let herself be affected by this. It was barely working. She lifted her knees up to her chest, her feet resting on her seat cushion and buried her head in her folded knees. She started crying into her jeans. "Ah can' beh happeh, not realleh. Dat chance left meh a long tahme ago,'' her muffled words were heavily soaked in sorrow like a waffle soaked in maple syrup.

Remy couldn't stand to see her cry anymore. It was killing him inside. Putting the jet on auto pilot, he reached over and scooped up the gloomy Dusk in his arms. He set her on his lap, facing him. He laid her head against his chest, wrapping a protective arm around her while using his other hand to stroke her like a baby kitten. The tip of her head rested just under his chin, his chest rumbling as he started soothing er with a southern lullaby, rocking her like a small child.

"What're y' doin?'' she asked in a small, but non-aggressive voice.

"Trahyin t' make y' fo'git 'bout Travis,'' he stated simply.

"Ah jus' can' fo'git bout him. Especially seein how ah killed 'im.'' Dusk said miserably, turning her head so the opposite side of her face laid against his rock solid pecks. "Y' can, mah cherie. 'S easieh den y' tink. Y' protected y'self an' y're amis (friends) out o' self defense chere. Y' did what y' had t'. Dat snake ain't worth y're tears. Fact, de onleh reason Remy wishes he wurr still alive is so dat he can rip 'im 'part himself fo' what he did t' 'is cherie!''

Dusk fisted a handful of Remy's trench coat in her grasp as she tuged Remy's body closer to hers as she sobbed her bitterness. "Ah'm such a complete moron!'' she cried into his chest. "I tought t' mahself 'He wazz yo' best friend at age six so o' course he's always gonna beh de same.'" She scolded and taunted herself for her obliviousness. "Ah jus' tought, fo' de first tahme in mah lahfes, ah could 'ave a guy who could, genuinely an' unconditionally, care 'bout meh. Who'd nevah hurt meh.''

"Y' do now, mah cherie. An' y' always will.''

Dusk lifted her head off of his chest so she could look into Remy's smoldering eyes, searching thoroughly. "Whah do y' care bout meh so much? Whah?''

"Cuz ah lahke y' too much t' do an'ting else. I lahke dat y're not afraid t' beh y'self, chere. Despite all odds.''

"But 's exactly mahself dat brings so much trouble t' othahs.'' She pulled her head all the way back, wanting to see all of his glorious handsomeness.

"Non, chere.'' he told her reassuringly. "Y bring so much light an' beauty t' othahs. 'S no 'count people lahke Travis dat trah t' ruin meaningful people lahke y' amour (love). Don' let 'im.''

Dusk ran a hand through the black-and-gold sea of her hair. "Yeah, well lately ah'm wonderin if ah meant t' beh an'ting but miserable.''

"Y can, mah cherie. If y' lemme help y'.''

"Y'd seriously wan' t' do an'ting t' help meh, even if y' might not git an'ting out o' de deal?''

He brushed her cheek gingerly with the back of his hand. "In a pulsation (heartbeat) cherie. An', if y' tink Remy won' git nuttin out odis y' wrong; he gits t' see y' happeh 'gain. T' see y' smile. Dat worth mo' t' him den any tief's tressor (treasure).''

Her eyes bugged at the realization of his pure, raw sincerity. She gazed deeply into his eyes, almost thinking herself herself mesmerized by their dark, flaming beauty. Her lips where so close to his, so close she could practically taste the cinnamon and café au lait on his warm breath, which was delicious. At this point, she was calculating on whether or not she should just throw caution to the wind and let herself kiss him, even if it were for just one moment, for just one day and let her life go on.

Her hand unconsciously found it's way to his sun kissed cheek, the tips ever so lightly tracing his strong cheekbone. Her eyes became half-lidded as he smiled at her in his positively hypnotic manner, his face looked even closer than before. His hand was on the back of her head, his arm nestled around her waist as her other hand rested on his shoulder. He tipped her back just a little so he could gaze even more deeply into her swirling violet pools. She was straddling his lap now, her stomach firmly against his. Her heart did multiple flips, beating like an African tribal drum as his scent filled her head. Would one kiss hurt so badly…?

Suddenly, she snapped back into reality with a sudden jolt, her eyes opening widely. She wiggled out of his grip like a fish out of water, settling back into her own chair. She scowled at him, as he only continued to gaze at her with his same dreamy face.

"Jus' keep yo' eyes on de sky, Cajun!'' she scolded, resting her head on her fist connected to her propped up elbow on her armrest.

He chuckled. "Aw cherie. Such a tendeh moment an' y' got t' end it?''

"Eyes on de sky!''

"C'est la vie,'' sighed Gambit. "We continue lateh. Mebbe in a mo' "romantic'' locale?''

"Am ah gonna beh listenin t' dis all de way dere?''

"Pro'ly chere.''

After four more hours of listening to his talk of romance, Dusk blew a huge sigh of relief when she saw the city of Vancouver come into view beneath her. The city looked like a vast toy epicenter from so high up. "We'll have t' land raght outside de forest,'' she told Gambit. "Dey got all kahnds o' security surveillance in de woods.'' Dressed in her leather outfit that she'd kept in her backpack (she made sure to dress in the jet bathroom), Dusk was ready for action.

Gambit landed the jet in a large open field that sat outside the Great Bear rainforest. Getting outside, the two mutants went to stand at the forest's edge. "Dey got cameras set up 'round dese parts. Ah'll put up a fog dat'll give us some coveh.'' Raising her arms, she conjured up a thick white mist that immediately shrouded the entire forest in a ghostly vapor. Grabbing Remy's arm, she led him quietly but quickly through the woods.

Gambit was greatly impressed by her ability to see clearly through this thick fog, weaving through the trees and thickets with the grace, agility and nimble footing of a cat. It was like she knew every nook and cranny of this forest by heart, like she knew the layout of the arboreal sanctum like the back of her lovely hand. He let her lead him through the dark forest, putting his faith wholeheartedly in her skills.

After at least a half hour of walking, Dusk finally stopped short. Gesturing for Gambit to crouch down beside her, she waved him over to a spot next to her behind the thick trunk of a large fallen tree. Dispersing the mist slightly so his vision wasn't obscured, she pointed to the large open space just a few yards away. Inside a lengthy clearing in the rainforest, there stood a large, looming citadel-like building of steel and glass.

"Alraght,'' she whispered, "dere are deux guards out in de front. Ah'm gonna take 'em out. Y' beh ready t' follow close behind.''

"Remy'd follow y' an'where, ma hchere,'' Remy whispered back, placing his hand on the small of her back. She slapped it away. "None o dat Cajun!'' she whisper-shouted. She looked back at the front of the building, where two armed men in uniforms stood with guns on holsters on their belts. In the blink of an eye, Dusk turned herself into a stream of mist. The mist-turned Dusk crept low to the ground, slithering like a ghostly white snake towards the building.

One of the guards lifted his head and gazed into the woods. "Sure is getting foggy out here, eh?'' he said to his comrade. The other nodded. "We weren't expecting rain were we, mon ami?'' he asked in a Canadian-French accent. Too absorbed in their conversation that they didn't noticed the stream of mist curling around them. Even as mist, Dusk could still use her telepathy. Sending out a wave of psychic energy, dusk both short-circuited the front door security camera and made the guards pass out into uncosiousness on the grassy ground.

Gambit out of his hiding place, striding up to the front door just as Dusk was reassuming her natural shape. "Cherie! Dat was incroyable (incredible)! Y' are truleh amazing!'' He kissed her knuckles in adoration.

Dusk swiftly yanked her hand away. "Don' compliment meh yet, Swamp Rat. Wait till we git de job done!''

She scanned the building with her telepathy. She saw that the holding cells where Gambit's brother was was on the third floor. She took hold of Gambit's hand. "Come on, Gambit. Wurr goin' up.'' With that she flew upwards until she was facing the side of the building that was situated on the third level. Shapeshifting into Shadowcat, she phased her and Gambit through the wall as though it were made of water.

"Y' git othah mutants' pawhers jus' bah turnin int' dem?'' Gambit gawked in surprise. He knew that she was an amazing shape shifter but he didn't realize she was that good.

"Yeah. But, ah don' realleh lahke it,'' Dusk stated. Gambit was about to ask why when Dusk pulled him along the corridor. She made them both stop when they got to the corner, using her mind's eye to look around it. There were about five guards stationed at different intervals in the adjoining hall. With a single sweep of telepathic power, they fell like stones in a pond to the cold, metal floor. She gestured for Gambit to follow her.

Running down the hall, Dusk paused outside one door. Slowly opening it, they saw that it was an office. "What we doin here, cherie?'' Gambit asked as he followed her inside.

"Dey keep all dere files in hurr, Cajun.'' she replied in a whisper, going to the desk. She gazed at Gambit with a wicked smirk. "We ain't jus' gonna rescue y're brudda, we gonna crush dem int' de dust.''

Gambit mirrored her devious grin. "Remy lahkes de way y' tink cherie.'' He put an arm around her. "Whah didn' y' tell 'im y' could beh dis bad?'' He put his lips next to his ear, whispering, " He lahkes it.''

"Not now!'' She shrugged off his arm. Reaching for the computer, she hovered her hand over it. Static electricity flew from her fingertips, igniting the computer to turn on. With a snap of her fingers, a series of data popped up, running across the screen like a scurry of ants. Remy watched her with fascination as she reached into the desk, pulling out a blank disc. "What's dis chere? Y' can control computehs?''

"Yeah, ah control dere electrical system,'' she said as she downloaded everything she had brought up on the screen onto the disc. After a few minutes, the disc was safely in her pocket.

"Wazz on de disc, cherie?'' Gambit asked.

"Ev'ry lil dirteh secret dis company has, mah friend,'' Dusk said with a curl of her lips. "Payoffs, loansharking, takeovers, embesslements, y' name it an' ah got it on dis lil baby,'' she replied, patting her pocket.

"Impressive, mah petite,'' he crooned with an awed grin. "Dey won' know what hit 'em.''

"Raght y' are.'' Dusk reached for his arm. "Now, back t' y're brudda.'' They exited the office, careful to make sure the guards were still unconscious. They walked further down until they came to a door that has heavily secured and bolted. Dusk lifted a finger and smirked, gesturing for him to watch. With a wave of her hand, the door came open. The two strode into the holding cells like they owned the place.

The cells were all empty except for the one at the very end of the row. It was occupied by a lean, muscular man. He was slightly taller than Remy with longish, tousled auburn hair, lightly tanned skin and a scruffy goatee that looked so familiar. The only thing that differed between the two was, while Remy had those unique red-on-black eyes, this man had light brown eyes. He looked at least three years older than Remy.

The man had heard the door open and gazed up with burning, hateful eyes only for them to soften when he saw who had come in. A smile lit up his chiseled features. "Remy! Y' son o' a gun, y' came!'' he exclaimed happily, his Cajun accent as thick as his little brother's.

"Quiet, Henri, o' do y' wan' de whole place t' hear y'?'' Remy whispered scoldingly, but his smile betrayed him. Placing a finger on the electrical lock, Remy charged it, scrambling the workings. With a click, the door slid open with a silent CLANG! Remy walked inside and made quick to charge the ropes that bound his brother to a chair. Once he was free, Henri shot up and he and Remy embraced each other. This made Dusk smile.

"Ah told dose fools y' wuddn't take dis lyin down, Rems. Dough y' cutting it kahnda close, bro.'' said Henri, patting Remy on the back. "Dat any way t' talk t' y're rescuer?'' Remy retorted, punching his older brother playfully on the arm. Henri smiled good-naturedly before his attention turned to a watching Dusk.

"An' who is dis?'' Henri asked in smooth tones, turning on his charm. "Dis de fille Remy beh tellin y' bout. Henri, meet mon chere, Dusk.''

Henri lifted Dusk's hand into his own, brushing a kiss over her knuckles. "An' what is a belle fille (beautiful girl) such as y'self doin wit mon petite frere (my little brother)? He nuttin mais bad news.''

"Sugah, y' preachin t' de choir. But it's nahce t' meet y', Henri,'' Dusk said with a smile befitting for a Southern belle.

"Polite, Southern, an' tres magnifique on de yeux (eyes).'' Henri clapped Remy on the back once more. "Remy, y' fahnally found a femme worth keepin.''

Remy wrapped an arm around Dusk, almost possessively. "Don' listen t' dis grand imbecile (great fool), mah cherie. He onleh trahyin t' charm y.'''

Dusk pushed his hand off her shoulders. "Whah wuddn't ah wanna listen t' 'im. At least when he charms a ladeh, he knows how t' do it raght.'' Dusk suddenly wondered if insulting the youngest Prince of Thieves was wise in front of the heir to the Guild. To her great surpirse though, Henri broke out laughing.

"An' she can put y' in yo' place Remy? Y' not onleh found a keeper bro, y' found a fille dat's une sur un million (one in a million).''

Once again, to her surprise, Remy didn't look embarrassed, he looked proud. "Dat Remy did, mon frere. Dat Remy did.''

Dusk was eager to swat Remy's arm away. "Look,'' she pointed out, "mebbe we should save dis lil love fest fo' when wurr outta hurr?''

"Point taken, cherie,' Remy agreed, gesturing for both her and Henir to follow him out the door. Once in the hallway, however, an alarm immediately cut through the silence like a knife, filling the air with an earsplitting sound. The three stopped cold as red lights were blinking, the alarm constant and deafeningly shrill.

"Dey musta found us out!'' Dusk cried, but still trying to keep her cool. They heard the sounds of heavy foosteps running towards them as they made a mad dash down the metallic corridor. Turning a sharp corner, Dusk, Gambit and Henri suddenly came face-to-face with three armed guards point laser rifles at them.

"Freeze!'' commanded one of the guards, trying to intimidate them with a swoop of his gun barrel in their direction. Dusk smiled mischievously at them and held up her hand, palm facing forward. "Naw thanks,'' she sang, "but y'all go ahead.'' With a blast of freezing energy, she coated all three guards in thick blocks of ice.

Henri looked flabbergasted. "She can do all dat?'' he whispered to his brother. "Dat an' a whole lot mo','' confirmed Remy who threw his words with a cunning grin.

Dusk grabbed the two thieves and pulled them along with her down the hallway, past the frozen guards. She led them to another fork in the road, which more footsteps could be heard rumbling like thunder down the left passage. "When in doubt, stick t' de raght,'' mused Dusk as she gestured to the right hall.

They came out into a big, round room, that just happened to be filled with at least two dozen guards. The trio stood frozen to their spots as they faced the large crowd of uniformed men. The sea of guards parted and a man in a lab coat, spectacles and a coif of whitish-gray hair stepped forward. His slightly wrinkled face looked mean and menacing.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?'' he growled, his gloved hands folded behind his back.

"What we are, hon,'' Dusk replied unfazed, "are three folk dat won' put up wit y're crap an'mo. Did y' tink y' could git away wit kidnappin wit'out consequences?''

The older man laughed sinisterly. "Oh I see, your more thieves from that wretched guild who dared to think that they could do business with the board of directors for Paragon and think that they could just walk away unscathed.'' The man's cold grey eyes became even icier as he stared down the three. "You will soon learn otherwise what fools you were to try and double cross us.''

Gambit slowly reached into his trench coat, pulling out a handful of cards. He alit them and pointed them at the spectators. "Playin fo keeps is still playin, mon ami. So pick a card-an' card!'' Flicking his wrist with fluid grace, the cards sped toward the guards and the doctor, bursting like a cannon once they made contact with the shiny metal floor. The force knocked the front guards to the floor while the guards standing behind opened fire. With faster reflexes however, Dusk threw up an energy shield that ricocheted the laser blasts.

"Y' ain't de onleh ones who know how t' play hardball, sweeties!'' she yelled, morphing the energy into a large assault wave, swiping the remaining guards back hard against the metal walls. The old man who worked for Paragon came two and, in a quick movement, mad a move toward a panel button on the wall. Pushing it, a series of panel doors opened up in the room, releasing an array of missiles, metallic tendrils and buzz saws. Remy and Dusk made quick but steady work of blasting every offense that came their way.

The old man retreated back into a hidden door of the room, dropping out of sight. Dusk pulled the two men with her as she led them out of a large hole that had been blown through the wall. They ran down a few more hallways before Dusk halted all three of them. "Hold on,'' she said as she turned the opposite way they'd been running. Strecthing out her arms, she released a ruby red wave of psychic energy. The energy engulfed the entire buidling, passing over every person in the facility.

"What wzz dat all 'bout chere?'' Remy asked as he and Henri looked at her with curiosity.

"Ah'm makin ev'ry person in de building fo'git dat we wurr evah hurr o' dat dey'd evah heard o' de Tieves' Guild o' dat dey did bizness wit dem.'' She smiled. "Dat should keep 'em off y' tails.

"Very clever, cherie,'' Remy crooned. "Nevah wudda tought o' dat.'' Dusk playfully swatted him on the arm. "Dat's cuz y' rareleh tink, Cajun.'' This made Henri laugh.

"Not true,'' Gambit said, smiling. "Remy always tinks o' y' chere.'' Dusk smacked her forehead exasperatedly, sighing.

The three were easily able to get outside the compound, where they ran for the woods. Dusk covered their tracks by shifting the earth underneath them to conceal their footprints. She also knocked out the electricity of the security cameras that were flanking the forest. Once it was safe, the three slowed their running to a brisk walk.

"Y' wurr amazin in dere, petite,'' said Henri with a lot of enthusiasm. "Merci beaucoup, sugah,'' Dusk replied, flashing the elder brother a dazzling smile. This warmed Henri's heart. He honestly could see why his little brother was always so…what's the word? Ah yes, "breathtaken'' by this charming girl.

They made there way into the open field where the commandeered jet sat waiting for them. Dusk breathed a huge sigh of relief, taking a large inahle and exhale of the twilit evening air. She turned to the two, who were making there way to the jet.

"Ah'm glad y'all are alraght,'' she told them, "but ah tink ah'll jus' see mahself 'ome. If ah flah fast 'nuff ah should make it back 'fo suppeh tahme.''

Remy looked a little dejected. "Y' sho' y' won' come wit us cherie?'' Dusk could hear in his voice just how much he wanted her to stay and, she was almost tempted to. "Sorreh, hone. But ah tink ah'd lahke to git some tahme t' mahself,'' said Dusk with a shrug of her shoulders. She walked over to stand in front of Gambit, looking up to gaze softly in his eyes. "Thank y' fo'…'' she tossed her hair, "y know, back dere fo' what y' said. Ah tink it helped a lil.''

Gambit smiled his signature, heart-melting smile. "An'ting Remy could do t' make y' happeh, cherie.'' His eyes changed a bit as he gazed down at Dusk, becoming a whole lot more wanting and intense, his red irises glowing like leftover embers of a fire. "An' now, cherie, 's tahme fo' Remy t' beh showin y' his gratitude.''

"Y' already tanked meh fo' helping y'.''

His grinned widened and soon Dusk gained a glazed over, dopey look in her eyes. "Aw, but cherie,'' his purring like velvet, "dat was onleh words. 'S tahme for action.''

Like lightning, Remy took Dusk swiftly into his arms, dipped her like they were ballroom dancing, and planted a passionate, fiery kiss on her lips. Dusk's shocked, wide eyes reflected the setting sun, her arms flying up to wrap around his back for support. It happened so fast Dusk couldn't even blink. But soon, her bones felt like they were melting on the inside at the feel of his sexy, soft, warm and full lips, first gentle but becoming rough. She closed her eyes and sighed, a sound musical to Remy's ears. His scent swirled around in her head like cotton candy and he tasted as amazing as she imagined.

On his part, Remy was in heaven. This was what he'd been wanting to do since the first time he laid eyes on Dusk, his belle cherie. Her lips were sweeter than the finest honey, softer than the downiest rose petals, and as warm as the fur of a baby kitten. Her natural scent of roses and vanilla, like the scent she had permanently left on his pillows back at his penthouse, was enough to bring any man to his knees in surrender. He promised himself that from now on they'd be his favorite scents.

He released her lips, but still kept her dipped in his arms. His smile was intoxicating. "Mmmm. Wonderful, eh m'sweet? Course, dis is onleh part une o' Remy's tanks t' y'. Part deux involves a romantiques (romantic) candlelight le diner (dinner), follwed bah a chambre d'hotel (hotel room) fo' some sweet, shared solitude.'' His breath tickled the skin of her neck, his fingers stroking her back, his eyebrows flirtingly waggling.

Dusk, who was still in the midst of being breathless, could only gasp, "Lemme go…Cajun…fo' ah…come to mah senses…an'…kill y'.''

He chuckled and stood her back up, smiling amusingly when she wobbled a bit, her hand on her head as if she were dizzy from their kiss. He kept an arm around her to steady her.

Dusk straightened herself the best she could, though her cheeks were still flushed. She couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to be charmed by him. And, to make it all worse, his own brother had been watching the whole time with an awkward smile and twinkling brown eyes. But, _damn_ what a kiss!

Clearing her throat, she bade the two a final farewell before taking off into the air, albeit a bit clumsily due to her still being disoriented from such a knee-quivering kiss. She hair flew out behind her like a black-&-gold flag as she disappeared on the horizon.

Remy watched her go with forlorness and affection in his gaze. Hia hair was wept up in a gentle evening breeze, his lips still tingling from their magnificent kiss. No woman he'd ever kissed before left him feeling so wonderfully, spectacularly enchanted like that. His smile was dreamy as he kept his eyes glued to the sky.

"So,'' Henri commented amusingly, "can ah beh expectin an' nieces an' neveaus (nieces and nephews) in de near le future (future)?''

Remy turned to glare at his older brother, but at the same time his smile was wide. "If dere's a Dieu (God) in paradis (heaven), den hopefully.''

The two brothers made their way onto the jet. Starting up the engine, Remy turned to Henri, "Remy trusts y' will not tell de othahs bout what 'is chere looks lahke f' now?''

"Mais our quoi ne pas (but why not)?''

"Cuz Remy wan' t' keep dem on de edge of deir seats when we tell dem what 'appened. Deir gon' beh wahld wit envy when dey fahnally meet her.''

Henri shook his head as they took off. "Y' realleh are a mystere (mystery) Rems.''

Remy smirked. "Gives les gens (people) lahke us our edge, non?''

This earned a chuckle from Henri. "Dat is does. Y' can bet dat Mercy gon' kill meh f' makin her worreh lahke dis.''

"Wuddn't doubt it,'' said Remy, "y' jus' beh glad dat she's enceinte (pregnant). Y' pro'ly can run faster den her at de moment.''

The two laughed but Remy's mind never left Dusk. He kept thinking about her all the way home and far into the night. He promised that the next time they met, that he'd be doing all in his power to bring the potential love in their romance to the surface.

"You did what now?'' asked Logan loudly as he and Professor Xavier questioned Dusk soon after she'd returned home. When Ms. Spring had called the professor hours before, telling him that she'd sent her home and was calling to check up on her, he informed her that Dusk had never shown up. So, when Dusk finally showed up after hours of worry, the two men definitely had some questions for her.

"Ah told y'all,'' Dusk repeated, "ah had t' help Gambit. His brudda was in dangeh an' ah couldn't let 'im do it alone.''

"We understand that Dusk,'' said the professor softly. "However, you should've told us where you were going and what you were doing. Need I remind you that Gambit is one of Magneto's Acolytes?''

"Which is exactly whah ah couldn't tell y'. Would y' have lemme go?'' Dusk said with calm fury in her voice. She eyed the professor warily as he considered this.

"I suppose I can understand what you mean,'' he replied.

"Gambit may beh a tief an' an Acolyte,'' Dusk continued in her defense, "but, he was still a mutant in need. An', ain't dat what de X-Men are for? Wudda been pretteh hypocritical o' meh t' jus' turn de othah cheek.''

Logan shook his head. "But kid, that one can't be trusted. He's a conman with all sorts of trick cards up his sleeve. You should've let us check it out with you.''

"But ev'ry second we've spent debatin de issue was ev'ry second his brudda coulda been closeh t' possible death!''

"We're not angry with you Dusk,'' said Professor Xavier calmly. "What you did was brave, noble and admirable, all traits an X-Men should possess. But, you must learn that as a team ,we must rely on each other to help out in dire situations. You didn't have to do this alone.''

Dusk huffed. "Yeah, but if Gambit wanted y're help, he wudda come t' y'. He onleh came t' meh cuz he trusts onleh meh.''

"All things considered,'' the professor finally said, "you did well Dusk. I'm proud of you.'' He wheeled himself over to his office door and opened it for Dusk. "Why don't you get washed up for dinner? It should be ready anytime now.''

Dusk nodded and headed out the door into the hallway.

"You think it was really just a rescue mission, Chuck?'' Logan asked.

"What do you mean Logan?'' Professor Xavier questioned with his hands folded neatly across his lap. "His scent was all over her, Charles. Almost as if they were making out or something.''

The Professor's brown eyes widen a scant of an inch. He stroked his chin with his hand in thought. "I can't say for sure Logan. I'm sure Dusk would not be so easily taken with Mr. LeBeau's charms. Even so, she's still a teenaged girl with internal wants, needs and, more importantly, desires. Let's just hoped that, what may or may not have happened, Dusk will be wise in her decisions.''

"And in the meantime,'' Logan gowled softly, "if Gumbo decides to pay her any "unexpected visits,'' we'll be ready to greet him.''

Dusk made it to her door. As she went to turn the knob, she heard Rogue's voice call out to her. Turning to see her fellow Southern goth walk towards her, Dusk gave a small wave.

''Hey Dusk!'' Rogue said as she passed Dusk heading towards the kitchen, "Someone left y' summin on de doorstep whahle y' wurr out. Ah put dem in y' room. Dey left a card t' but don' worreh, ah didn' read it.'' And with that, Rogue disappeared around the corner. Curious, Dusk opened her door and awed at what she found inside.

Sitting on her desk was a crystal cut vase full of brilliant red roses, garnet red lilies and scarlet red tulips. They left a crisp, clean, fresh perfume lingering in her room, their stunning red flowery heads in full, luscious blooms. Tied around the neck of the vase was a silky red ribbon studded with black rhinestone hearts.

She buried her face in the bouquet of red flowers, inhaling a lungful of the precious, flowery aroma. Clipped onto a long plastic card holder that accompanied the flowers in the vase, was a small red envelope. She took it in her hand and sniffed, catching whiffs of cologne that was leathery and spicy. She immediately recognized the scent.

Tearing the envelope open, she held a small, glossy gold with a small note written in red ink pen:

_So it wasn't the champagne and candlelight dinner I had in mind, but it'll have to do in a pinch. Hope that you understand how grateful I am to you, cherie. And, if the fleurs (flowers) don't help, maybe what's in the little box next to them will? _

Dusk peered around the vase to see a small red box tied with a black silk ribbon. She put the card down and picked up the box, untying the ribbon carefully. Opening it, she gasped at what was inside.

Inside was a beautiful twin dragon necklace with a genuine ruby heart in the middle. The two dragons curled around the pendant to form a heart, one dragon a pale sterling silver and the other a black pewter, a lovely poetic masterpiece to personify yin and yang, on a pretty silver chain. She held it up to the light, marveling at it's light and dark beauty. She noticed at the bottom of the small box was another small note:

_Till next we meet, ma cherie, may you keep a part of moi close to your heart_

_-Remy _

She smiled, placing the box next to the flowers again. She laid against her pillows, snuggling up against the warmth of the velvet, silk and lace. She fingered the small, shining jewel gleaming in the last bits of daylight setting in the purple, red and gold sky. She felt so peaceful.

For the first time in weeks since Travis' betrayal and death, she didn't feel bad about it. At long last, she was able to push that horrific moment in her life into the farthest corners of her mind. And, it was all because of Remy. It was him coming to her, professing that he'd do anything to help and care for her, plus helping him save someone's life whereas before she had failed to save another.

Was she actually admitting that, for reasons unknown to her, Gambit had been a kind of savior to her? A knight in shining armor? She didn't know. She turned over on her side, facing the crimson hue of the lovely flowers. One thing she did know was, again for reasons she couldn't explain, that no matter how infuriating and annoying he could be, Remy was real, despite not always being upfront with his motives. She knew he truly did care about her, he made that pretty clear. Travis had said he cared about her too, but look what had happened. But, know she knew she didn't need Travis to care about her. As long as she had friends to love and support her, especially Remy, she would be okay.

Her thoughts went back to their kiss. Of course, he wasn't the first guy she ever kissed. But, compared to the rest, his kiss put all others to shame. Her fingertips brushed her lips. They were warm and slightly chafed from where Remy nibbled while kissing. Oh how glorious it'd been. She was almost sorry it had ended so soon.

She let her eyelashes flutter close. She didn't feel hungry at all as she let sleep claim her. The night came peacefully to her as no nightmares flooded her mind. Only sweet dreams.

The next day at school, Dusk made a quick stop by Spring's office early that morning. Walking in she spotted her principal, in a baby blue silk blouse, a sand-colored skirt and a pair of heels, sitting at her desk. Spring looked up as she heard her door open and close. She smiled as Dusk stood there. "Hello, Lucy. Please come have a seat.''

Dusk sat in the chair across from the desk. "Ah jus' wondered if ah could talk t' y' fo' a moment?''

"Of course,'' said Deanna after taking off her reading glasses, "What about?''

Dusk smiled and replied, "Ah jus' wanted t' say…well…t'ank y'. Thanks fo' carin so much bout meh. Ah know ah wazz goin t'rough some tings 'fo. But, ah honestly believe dat tings are gon' beh a whole lot betteh from now on.''

Deanna's smile lit up the room as she reached across the desk to touch Dusk's hand softly. "I'm so happy for you, Lucy. Know I'm always here if you want to talk more.''

"Ah'll membah dat, truleh ah will,'' Dusk promised. She stood to leave, silently touching the necklace Gambit had given to her that laid underneath her jacket collar.

"An', Ms. Spring?'' Dusk said turning back around to face her principal, who looked up in response. Dusk smiled. "Y' wurr right: tings, even dough it wuddn't de way ah tought dey would, found a way t' work demselves out jus' fahne.''

Spring's bright smile still left a warm spot on Dusk's heart long after she closed the door.

_**Dusk and Remy's first kiss! J ;) Sounded like one hell of a kiss too, didn't it? Some quotes from original Gambit comics, like: **_

"_**Playin fo keeps is still playin mon ami, so pick a card. ANY CARD!''- Unoffical X-Men Avenger's West Coast 101 **_

_**Also, his kiss to Dusk is reminiscent of the kiss he gave to the X-Ternal Candra to steal the vial of the Elixir of Life from her bodice. **_

_**Enjoy y'all. Kentucky Girlz Rule!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chap. 13**_

It was within the first few days of September that the X-Men, minus Dusk, went out on a mission to find and apprehend a rogue Bolivar Trask and his secret Sentinel project. After hearing about how the mad scientist was actually using illegal technology to build mutant-hunting robots, the President had personally asked the X-Men to investigate.

The reason why Dusk, even though she was a full X-Man, didn't go was because Professor X had asked her to stay behind and monitor the New Recruits, which newly included April Snow aka Frost from Gothica at the mall, 15 year old Julian Keller who was a telekinetic, designated Hellion, and a 9-year old Clarice Ferguson, a girl as bright pink as cotton candy with solid green, pupiless eyes and ears like a Tolkien elf, whom everyone called Blink because of her teleporting powers. She was also training both Mambo and Edge in their powers. She'd wanted them to become full X-Men as soon as possible, which she knew was rapidly approaching.

Right now, they were in the Danger Room, waiting for Dusk to choose a suitable combat simulation. The two girls were wearing their official X-Men uniforms, which included a black-&-green leather halter top, black leather pants, grey knee boots and silver bracelets for Mambo and a purple corset, black leather pants and purple boots, motorcycle gloves and a matching motorcycle jacket for Edge. As with all the mutants in the Institute, they wore the X-Men badges.

Dusk selected a simulation, a simple street-fighting beginner's level. She knew that her friends would've probably wanted something a little more challenging, but she didn't want to have their bruised, bloodied, battered corpses on her hands when the professor returned. At least, not until they were ready for it.

Dusk watched from the control room as her friends went into battle with the virtual foes around them. Mambo was able to conjure up enough life energy from both her and Edge's bodies to blast away several targets and be durable enough to shrug off easy punches. Edge, fresh from soaking up sunlight in the solarium that morning, was fueled up and ready for action. In the flash of rainbow light, her matter-consisting body transmuted into an entity of cosmic energy, her limbs, torso, hair, her entire body composed of fluid, flourescent, seemingly translucent energy that sparkled pink, blue, gold and purple like a shower of glitter and rainbows. She flew into the air, dodging several cannon guns and laser blasts, her energy streaming out behind her like a fireworks trail. She blasted her targets with her superheated plasma, charring them into ash.

Dusk was thoroughly impressed. Though knowing that Mambo and Edge were decent martial artists thanks to years of karate and savate classes, she had no idea that they were this good in a real (or virtual) fight. As soon as the simulation ended, she met her friends down in the Danger Room chamber.

"Magnifique (magnificent)! Didn' know y'all could break bad lahke dat!'' cheered Dusk enthusiastically, handing both of her friends a hand towel to swipe their sweat away.

"Didn' realleh tink we 'ad it in us ourselves,'' said Mambo, lacing the towel around the back of her neck. Edge chuckled as she lightly batted Mambo on the arm, "Is dat kind o' tinkin dat makes a gal vunerables (vunerable), mon ami.''

Dusk smiled as she followed the two girls into the kitchen. All the other kids were gathered there. It was around 7:00 in the evening and many of the kids had gathered together to fend for themselves, most of them scrounging around the fridge. Dusk's eyes laid on Frost, who was with Bobby in the corner. The two were each holding an ice tray in their hands. Dusk smiled as she realized that, apparently, the two were having a contest who could freeze the fastest. And, by the looks of things, were were neck-in-neck.

Dusk tapped both Bobby's icy shoulder and Frost's blue shoulder. When the two of them found at Dusk staring at them, Bobby became flesh and blood again and Frost's skin regained it's pale white hue. They gave her sheepish smiles, bursting in hysterical laughter after that. Dusk tried to remain somber for as long as she could but eventually she gave in and started laughing too. "Y' two are so crazeh!'' she said, crossing over to the cabinet to get a glass for her sweet tea. Some of the other kids were laughing two as they saw Bobby and Frost filling up two more ice trays.

Just as Dusk sat down at the table to drink, the kitchen door burst open with such ferocity that Dusk jumped right back up in defense mode. She nearly choked on her own tongue when she saw who came through. Staggering into the kitchen was a battered, beaten up Beast with blood matting his blue fur and hair.

"OH MAH GAWD!" shouted Dusk, waving her way through the sea of kids. She took hold of Beast's shoulder just as he was about to drop. "Hank! What 'appened?'' He looked dizzily up at her. "D-Dusk? Is…is that you?'' He groaned, holding his side as though he were in great pain.

Dusk looked at the younger kids, save for Mambo and Edge. "All y'all go back t' y're rooms fo now!'' They didn't dare argue with her. They knew all too well what happened if they tried to backsass her. They all filed out of the kitchen till just the three Southern Goths and Beast remained.

"Les' git y' down t' de medbay!'' Dusk said, gently hefting Beast's entire body over one shoulder. She led Mambo and Edge down to the sickbay area. Being ever so careful, she laid the doctor's injured body onto the hospital bed. Taking a cold wash cloth that Edge handed to her, Dusk smoothed it gently over his wounds.

"Who did dis t' y', sug? What 'appened? Wurr are de othahs?''

Beast strained to turn over to look at her. He gritted his teeth, bearing the pain much better than Dusk anticipated. She filled a glass with water and pressed it to Beast's lips, gesturing for him to drink. He did so reverently. When he finally had cleared his throat, he said, "We were under fire. Most of the X-Men were pinned down, but some of us were still standing against Trask's Sentinels. But it wasn't enough.''

He shuddered in pain as he lifted a hand to his forehead. "I got out, but the others are still back there! Charles wanted me to go for help…and…there were so many armed guards…so much fighting, but, I made it.'' He sighed heavily, "Just barely.''

"Wurr are dey now?'' Dusk asked taking a gentle but eager hold of Beast's furry hand. "Wurr is dat monsteh keeping dem?''

"In…'' Beast struggled to remain conscious, "in a remote area…outside Las Vegas…desert camouflaged…didn't know it was there till Charles picked up on…'' But he could no longer take it. With a final groan, Beast slipped into unconsciousness.

Dusk slammed her fist on the table opposite of Beast. "Dammit!'' She wiped her forehead with her hand, coming away with sweat. She turned to Mambo and Edge, both were staring her down as if awaiting her orders. "Mambo. How long y' tink it'd take fo y' t' heal Hank?''

Mambo waved her hand over Beast, her green energy scanning his wounds and injuries. "Dere several pro'lems: cracked ribs, some internal bleedin, a broken arm an' a head concussion. Even at mah full pawher, it'd still take meh several hawhers t' fulleh 'eal 'im. Plus, ah ain't 'xactly mastehed healin yet so it might take even longeh.''

"Y' can git t' work on it,'' Dusk said as she turned Beast into Mambo's care. She hurried toward the door, clad in full uniform, not stopping to pick up her motorcycle jacket.

"Were y' goin, mon ami?'' Edge asked curiously, placing a hand on Dusk's shoulder.

"Ah'm goin t' de desert. All hell's bout to break loose!''

"We goin' wit y' den.''

Dusk turned to look at both Edge and Mambo, shaking her head firmly. "Naw. Mambo, y' heal Beast; Edge, y' incharge o' de othahs whahle ah'm gone. If y' absolutely 'ave t', git dem readeh fo a faght. But, fo now, keep dem in de mansion, don' let dem go nowhere, do let dem trah t' follow meh! Keep dem on high alert. Keep dem readeh.''

Edge looked at her slightly as if she were crazy. "But, Dusk. Y' can' do dis all bah y'self. Dat might beh suicide.''

"Ah didn' say ah didn' need help,'' Dusk opened the door, "but ah ain't riskin nobodeh's else's neck 'round hurr! Ah'm gon' 'ave t' go out o' state fo' dis une.''

"It gon' take y' a whahle whurrevah y' goin.'' Edge stated simply, folding her arms across her chest.

"Not 'xactly,'' said Dusk with a knowing smile. In the blink of an eye, she transformed into Clarice, pink skin, pointy ears and short stature and all. Her friends watched as she gathered a pink, glowing energy in her hands and, before _they_ could even blink, she disappeared, leaving her friends to watch her go with wide eyes.

Once the light dissolved, Dusk found herself in a bayou, back to her normal self again. It was nighttime, which didn't surprise her considering that New York was an hour ahead of Louisiana. She looked all around, gazing around at the wild, tropic flora, fireflies lighting up the evening air like flittering, twinkling little fairy lights.

She'd been in the bayous before, but this one was not known to her. Scanning the area with her mind, she recognized from memories and stories about this bayou being called Black Water Bayou, the home of the legendary Thieves' Guild. From the looks of the bayou, it'd take someone who lived here to navigate there way around. Otherwise, you'd probably be lost forever.

Or, it'd take someone with psychic powers to navigate their way around.

Using her brain as a mental map, she started to make her way through the thick, tangled foliage of the swamp. All around her, she could see, hear, even smell evidence of the millions of life forms all around her. If anything, it was almost like Black Water Bayou itself was alive and thriving and, if you listened close enough, you could almost hear it's beating heart, it's breathing.

Tromping through the muck and mire, she had to use her keen agility at many points, squeezing through tight arbor passages, swing under or over low hanging branches as thick as pipelines, leap over open crevasses and crannies, and at one time even crawl under a small opening under a fallen tree with branches, vines and leaves too thick and impassable for her to go over.

Thank goodness she had the ability to communicate with and control plants and animals. It made reasoning with the pestering bugs and stubborn vines much easier, among other things.

_Am ah even gittin close? _she wondered to herself. It felt like she'd been walking forever, but she was sure it'd only been half an hour. Mentally searching around once more, she found that the LeBeau estate was actually located in the very heart of the bayou-and she'd teleported to the beginning of it.

Sighing, she knew she'd have to walk a lot more before she got to where she needed to be so she trudged onwards, never once stopping or looking back.

Just as she was beginning to believe that she was getting closer, that's when she heard a small sound. A sound like that of crying. The crying of a little girl. _What lil girl would beh out hurr? Dusk thought. _Pushing her way through the dense underbrush, she spied a small girl, no older than six, sitting on the ground with her tiny arms wrapped around her knees.

Dusk stepped out, her eyes soft and her lips smiling. "Are y' alraght?'' The little girl looked up suddenly, startled by the sudden sound. Dusk saw the most adorable pair of brown eyes staring back up at her, little lashes blinking back tears. The little girl sniffled. "Ah'm…ah'm los'. Ah don' know where t' go.''

Dusk's smile was heartwarming. She gaze down at the little girl with affection, her cute little Cajun accent so endearing to Dusk. She didn't know why but something about the purity and innocence of children just drew her to them like a magnet. As such, she had a natural affinity for loving and caring for them.

She bent down to place a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Where do y' live, sugah?'' she asked softly in a voice that was more like the coo of a dove. "Ah live here in de bayou,'' she explained, "but ah don' know mah way 'round.''

"How'd y' git lost?''

The girl started sniffling again before she said, "Ah saw a cute lil lapin (bunny) in de jardin (garden) an' ah chased 'im. He ran out int' de bayou an' ah followed. Pretty soon, ah got all losted,'' Dusk couldn't help but smile at the cute little error in grammar, "an' ah can' fahnde mah way back.'' The girl sobbed back into her arms, miniscule crystal tears studding her plump cheeks.

Dusk hugged the little girl, putting her hand on top of the child's auburn head to comfort her. "Dere, dere, sweetie,'' she soothed in hushing tones, much like one who was trying to comfort a feverish child. The little girl immediately wrapped her arms around Dusk's neck for closure. Just as Dusk was naturally good with kids, so kids were naturally drawn to her goodness.

Dusk looked the little girl in the face. "Wazz y're name, sug?''

The girl gazed at her with big, round chestnut orbs. "S-Stella.''

"Stella,'' Dusk said in a singsong voice, "dat's a loveleh name. Do y' 'ave a las' name?''

She nodded, her auburn curls bouncing up and down. "LeBeau.''

A switch instantly clicked on in her mind. LeBea? She looked down at the tiny girl in her arms. "Y' wuddn't happen t' know a Remy LeBeau, would y'?''

"Oui,'' Stella responded, "He's mon cousin.''

Dusk thought that she looked familiar: the glistening auburn hair, the sparkly brown eyes, skin lightly kissed by the sun, that charming little smile. It all looked so similar to both Remy and his brother. Dusk patted Stella's head. "Well, ah know mah way 'round hurr. Whah don' ah take y' back?''

Stella's eyes lit up in joy. "Realleh?'' She threw her tiny arms around Dusk's swan-like neck. "Merci! Merci! Merci beaucoup.''

Dusk giggled delightedly, steading herself on her haunches. "'S mah pleasure, Stella.'' Dusk stood, taking Stella's small hand in her much larger one. "Now, wuddya say we git out o' hurr?''

Stella nodded, letting herself be lead away by the much older girl.

They had been walking for about perhaps twenty-twenty five minutes. Dusk was way in the lead, while Stella, being only a child, was somewhat lagging behind. Dusk would check over her shoulder every now and again to make sure Stella was right behind her.

"Don' stray Stella,'' Dusk told the girl softly. "Don' wan' y' t' git lost 'gain.''

"'kay,'' Stella happily obeyed.

Soon, the two were walking alongside a steep swamp slope, a muddy, slippery raised piece of high marsh land that emptied into a shallow bed of water. Dusk walked aside it gracefully and swiftly, but as soon as Stella stepped near the edge, a soft, mushy piece of earth gave away and the little girl tumbled. Dusk heard Stella screaming as she slid down the mucky mire and splashed loudly into the water.

Dusk whipped her head behind her. Looking down she viewed a shooken up Stella grimacing as she tried to shake the mud of her bare arms. "Stella!'' Dusk shouted. The little girl looked up at her with near-moist eyes. "Help meh!'' she cried helplessly. Dusk heard a low sound of what sounded like growling. Looking up, she spied a small bank several feet away with two large alligators basking in the moonlight. Upon seeing easy prey in their reach, the gigantic reptiles slithered into the brackish waters towards their game.

"Stella, ah'm comin!'' Dusk shouted strongly, running to the tip of the slope. Stella lifted her head to see the two large lizards looming towards her, close enough to where she could see her frightened face in the reflection of their sinister yellow eyes. Dusk leaped off the slope, landing lightly on her feet in front of Stella in a protective stance. Seeing that their meal was being blocked from their reach, the gators advanced on Dusk. Her arms shot forward like two white and black lightning bolts, grabbing one gator by it's clamped shut jaws and shoving it several feet back with a mighty push.

Strands of her black-gold hair flew in front of her face as she turned to work on the second gator, it managing to get a few feet in front of Stella. Stella shrieked and blocked her face with her arms. Just as the ruby-throated, fang-rimmed tunnel of the gator's jaws opened to claim it's prize, it whipped it's leathery green head around in surprise as Dusk gripped it's tail in her powerful hand. With a heave and a cry, Dusk tossed the gator by it's own tail, the beast soaring high into the air to land flat on it's back with a loud THUD on the other side of the bayou.

Scooping Stella up in her arms, Dusk flew up to land on the top of the mound, looking back to give the other gator a menacing glare. The gator growled it's frustration, but knew it was outmatched. With a disgraceful lowering of it's head, it slunk off into the shadows of the swamp.

Dusk set Stella on her own two feet, hugging her close. "Stella,'' she said in a loving, gentle, relieved voice, "are y' alraght honeh?''

Stella was clutching to Dusk's breast for dear life, her little body shaking and trembling. "Ah…ah tink so!'' She gazed up to stare into Dusk's eyes. "Y' saved meh.''

Dusk only smiled and returned her hugs. "O' course ah did. An' ah'd do it 'gain.''

That's when she heard another sound. She lifted her face away from it's place buried in Stella's hair. She cocked her head to one side a little bit, trying to make out the noise. It sounded like music. Music, and cheerful voices. Yes, that's what it was, she was sure of it. Couldn't be more than three hundred yards away.

"Y hear dat Stella?'' Dusk said, pointing in the direction that the music and the voices were coming from.

Stella smiled happily, her brown eyes sparkling like the evening stars above them. "'S mah famille (family)! We almos' dere.''

Dusk allowed herself to be pulled along by the small child. Soon the sound became clearer, louder and closer. Dusk looked up to see that they were standing at the edge of a wide open clearing in the heart of the lush bayou. Seated in the midst of this clearing was a truly grand and breathtaking Southern mansion situated on a beautiful plantation. It's five floors, massive columns, wrought-iron detail and antebellum style was a beautiful nod to the magnificent tradition of the Deep Southern roots of the Louisianians. The grouds were pristine and stunning, probably taking up more than 80,000 square feet. Two separate rows of gnarled oak trees, draped in lacey curtains of Spanish moss acted as mystical sentries lining the paved pathway leading to the house. Several outbuildings were placed in the back. However, much she couldn't see because of the large, ten-foot limestone wall surrounding the premises. The Xavier Mansion was nowhere near this opulent or plush.

Dotting the perfectly clipped lawn were, as far as she could tell from noise and not sight, dozens upon dozens of Cajuns whom she could only guess were the members of the LeBeau family and members of the notorious Thieves' Guild, having a family reunion or some other kind of celebration evident by the jubilant music and the fairy lights strung around. She swallowed hard. She had only ever heard stories and rumors about the Thieves' Guild but from what she had heard, they didn't take too well to outsiders, despite their Cajun heritage which celebrated open hospitality and generosity. However, if one, certain thief could vouch for her, then maybe they'd be a little accepting. She really only needed to talk to _him_, so all she had to do was get him alone.

Scanning the land with her mind, she found him, standing amongst a group of other male thieves. He was talking and laughing with them, having a perfectly good time and enjoying himself quite well. If there were any doubts about the real Remy LeBeau, naysayers needed only see him in his true setting, down home in the Deep South that brought out another side of him. What was that old saying: God has given you one face, and you make yourself another? Shakespeare.

She smiled. She hated to have to tear him away from this perfect piece of happiness. But she was desparate! She didn't want to have to do what she was going to have to do alone.

Stella tugged on her hand. "C'mon, les go!'' The little girl was insistent on taking her to meet her family.

Dusk wrung herself out of her thoughts to stop Stella with a small halt. She knelt down to look the girl in the eye. "Stella. Ah need y' t' do summin f' meh.''

"An'tin,'' replied Stella obediently.

"Ah need y' t' go an' fahnd y' cousin Remy, go straight t' him an' no une else. Ah need y' t' tell him-an' onleh him- whisper if y' need t', dat "Dusk'' is hurr an' dat she needs t' talk t' him raght now. Please don' tell an' une else mais him.'' She gave Stella an expecting but pleading gaze. "Can y' do dat?''

"Ah promise ah will,'' said Stella with a sincere smile. Dusk grinned and hugged Stella before letting her go to carry out her mission. Meanwhile, Dusk settled herself against the thick trunk of the banyan tree she was leaning against. She started to nibble almost nervously at the tips of her gloved fingers. Many what-ifs started swimming around in her mind. What if Remy would say no? What if she wouldn't be allowed to leave because the Thieves found her out? What if she were too late and the X-Men were already dead? She winced at the last concept danced across her thoughts. That was the last thing she wanted to think of. But think of it she did, nonetheless.

_Please let tings work out, _she silently prayed to the Lord. _An please let dem beh alraght._

She didn't have to wait for but a few minutes. For in such time, she turn and saw Remy himself exiting the black, wrought iron gate that was sitting in the opening of the wall that enclosed the mansion. She hid further behind the tree, not wanting him to see her right away.

"Cherie?'' he called out, not shouting but only loud enough for her to hear. "Cherie, are y' truleh here?'' He sounded like he was trying to coax her out with sincere affection, his red eyes searching everywhere. "Amour please come out. Y' don' 'ave t' worreh bout a ting.'' So warmed by his gentle words was she that she decided to reveal herself.

Coming out slowly from behind the tree, Dusk stepped out into the open. She breathed in and out, speaking gently, "Ah'm hurr, Remy.''

He turned his head to meet her gaze, his eyes lighting up immediately upon contact with hers. He rushed over on light feet, closing the distance between them in a second flat. Before she could say another word, he picked her up by the underside of her arms and pulled her against his chest, hugging her with fervent ardor. She silently gasped but soon eased herself in his embrace, returning it by wrapping her slender arms around him, one hand coming around to gently squeeze his shoulder, taking in the scent of spice and cologne that she (somewhat) missed so much. She was just glad he didn't try to kiss her again.

She felt his hand stroke her ponytail with such loving fingers. "Cherie, y' don know how much dis Cajun has missed y'.'' His words were like velvet on her ears.

""S nahce t' see y' t', Swamp Rat,'' Dusk gently teased.

Remy smiled dreamily at this. How he had missed that sexy voice of hers. So much so he didn't give a damn what she called him-so long as she called _him. _"Was goin t' beh comin back real soon t' see y' chere. Remy couldn't stand bein anuthah moment wit'out y.'''

She sighed. "Remy,'' she started softly, "ah need y're help. Dat's whah ah'm hurr.''

She felt him nod. "O course, mah cherie. An' de answer's oui. Remy'll help y' wit an'ting y' need.'' He gently pushed her away so he could look at her but his grip on her shoulders didn't ease up. "Mais first, Remy's famille been beggin 'im f' so long t' introduce dem t' de girl dat saved 'im an' 'is frere (brother). An' now, he can.'' His grin widened but hers lessened.

"Remy, no-'' but Dusk was too late. Remy was dead set on her meeting the rest of the brood. She tried hard to pull back but Remy's grip on her was strong as he pulled her with him towards the gate. Dusk eventually gave up the struggle when he pulled her behind his back, hiding her from view.

"Tous (everyone)!'' Remy called out to the mass of people in front of him. They all immediately quieted down in respect for their Prince, shifting their eyes to him. "Remy knows y'all been jus' on en' bout meetin de special fille (girl) dat 's de savior o' mon frere-''

_Remy, puh-leaze don, _Dusk telepathically begged him, but he just mentally smiled back and continued. He put a strong hand on her wrist, readying to pull her out in full view. "Mais, now de waiting's fahnally oveh.'' He pulled Dusk out from behind him, placing both hands on her shoulders for support. "Dis 's Dusk, mah bien aime (beloved).'' Dusk smiled awkwardly.

Immediately the two were swarmed with enthusiastic thieves. The large crowd scrambled ot get a closer look at the special girl in their Prince's life. Dusk's shoulders and arms got pulled at and patted on countless times by different hands, each one more fervent than the next. "Mon Dieu, she's so belle Remy,'' "Why haven't y' brought 'er down sooneh?'' "Do she got a soeur (sister)?'' comments and questions like these flooded the night air around Dusk and Gambit. Dusk fought off the urge to blush as several male members of the Guild stepped forward to kiss her hand.

Remy gently took hold of Dusk's hand, leading her through the sea of Cajuns. He stopped at a particular spot on the corner of the lawn. "Hey Rems!'' Dusk heard someone call out for Remy. Out of the kitchen came three older guys, one with red hair and a red goatee, another with jet black hair and coal black eyes and the last had sun blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Like Remy they were tall, muscular and had a natural charm and swagger about them.

They stopped in front of Remy. The redhead, the one who'd called for Remy, started speaking again, "Remy, we 'eard y' found de femme who saved Henri. She 'ere o' y' jus' yankin' us?'' Dusk could tell he was the joker type just by looking at him. Remy only smiled smugly in return and pulled Dusk to his side so they could see. "Do it look lahke Remy's bluffin, mon ami?''

Immediately, the jaws of all three cousins were slacked and wide open in great surprise, their eyes bugged to three times their normal size. Dusk could feel herself blush. It wasn't like she thought herself unattractive or anything, but she never regarded her looks as such a big deal before or thought herself as the most gorgeous female in the world. Though it explained constant looks she near always received from other guys. And now, here were men that were gushing over her like she was an immaculate Thanksgiving day feast. Her revealing uniform probably made her even more desirable in their eyes. Her cheeks were warm as the blood rushed to them.

Emil was the first to speak, "Remy, ah could kill y' f' not telling us mo' bout dis femme absolument splendide (absolutely gorgeous woman).'' Emil's eyes became half-lidded as he took Dusk's hand in his. "Dough now ah can see dat y' must o' wanted t' keep 'er f' y'self.'' He kissed Dusk's knuckles with such tender passion. Dusk's cheeks got redder and redder.

"Bonsoir, mah belle cherie,'' Emil purred, thumb rubbing her hands, "Mon nom est Emil (my name is Emil). Mais, y' can call meh an'ting y' lahke, chaton (kitten).''

Remy scowled as Theoren grabbed Emil by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Dusk. "Hush, idiot!'' snapped Theoren. "Don' scare de petite chose douce (sweet little thing).'' Remy put an arm around Dusk as Theoren approached her with the same look in his eyes that he got whenever he saw his cherie. "Mes apologies sincerest, mon joli cherie (my sincerest apologies my lovely darling),'' Theoren said as he kissed her hand, lingering a bit longer than Remy would've like, "Emil's jus' an imbecile (fool). Don' pay 'im no mahnd.''

"Quoi (what)? Ah didn' do nuttin,'' whined Emil which made Dusk giggle. Emil immediately smiled when he heard that sparkling, silvery laugh, "At least ah can make de belle (beauty) smile.'' Etienne laughed and smacked his slightly older cousin on the back. "Don' push it, ami. Remy saw 'er first.'' Remy smiled. He knew he could count on Eti for anything. Dusk smiled. Certainly Remy's charm and wit were a family trait.

"Where? Where 's she?'' Dusk heard a voice rise up above the crowd, a voice coming closer to her. She turned around to see the crowd around them parting to reveal a beautiful woman making her way to them almost hurriedly. The woman threw her arms around Dusk's neck with so much affection and friendliness that it made Dusk's heart burst.

"Oh, mon cher ami (my dear friend)!'' the woman gushed, in tears, "Ah've been waitin f' so long t' meet de femme brave (brave woman) who saved mah Henri's lahfe.'' Dusk realized that this must be Herni's wife Mercy. She was very lovely with sun blonde hair cut in a short, sassy but stylish tapered haircut, shining sky blue eyes that twinkled brightly even in the dark, and skin as fresh and clear as morning dew. She could honestly see why Henri loved this woman so much.

"If it 'adn't been f' y' cher,'' Mercy sobbed happily, "mah bebe (baby) might 'ave neveh known de pere (father).'' Dusk looked down to see that Mercy was indeed pregnant. In fact, her stomach was so large and rounded that Dusk knew that she was due anytime. Dusk put her arms around Mercy's waist, though she couldn't all the way, as Mercy continued to embrace her and she didn't want to squeeze too hard for fear of squeezing the baby out of her on accident. She could though, feel the unborn infant gently kick against her stomach. "Ah can neveh tank y' enough, cher,'' said Mercy, still holding Dusk in her arms.

Dusk looked up and found brown eyes looking fondly at her. She saw Henri looking down at her with a big smile on his face. ""S good t' see y' 'gain, ma petite.'' he said with such a tender, loving tone. This almost brought her to tears. She didn't expect to be so lovingly welcomed into the Thieves' Guld. She knew very well that they were very wary of outsiders and trespassers. But, they were still of Cajun blood. And that meant that hospitality and generosity was just part of the genetic coding.

She released Mercy and shook Henri's outstretched hand, and blushed a little when he brought it up to his lips to kiss it. She wasn't absolutely sure but she could swear that Remy was glaring fiercely from behind her at his older brother. Henri merely shrugged as Mercy playfully swatted his arm. "Don' y' git an' ideas, y' crazeh homme (man).''

"Wuddn't dream o' it, mah chere,'' Henri said smoothly, taking his young wife in his arms and kissing her passionately. Dusk could see where Remy got his style.

Dusk felt a warm, strong hand on her bare shoulder. She looked up to see Remy standing right next to her, his lips spread into the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen. It wasn't one of his smarmy, smug grins. It was his truest, purest form of expression of happiness being in the place that he loved the most. But, more than anything, he seemed to be the most happiest that she was her, with him. She had to look away when the look became too intense, which only made him gently squeeze her shoulder in response.

The whole crown suddenly became dead quiet, so quiet you could hear a pen drop from a mile away. She watched as a tall, dark figure making his way through the crowd, the other thieves parting and bowing slightly at the waist in respect. He had long, luxurious auburn hair neatly tied in a long ponytail down his back. His brown eyes were piercing and forceful, as if he could bore into your soul with a single gaze. His face was chiseled, strong, flawless, the kind movie stars paid thousands for. He sported a perfectly trimmed mustache over full, closed lips and his clothes consisted of a perfectly tailored French silk shirt, a pair of satin slacks and some rich leather boots. He emanated an aura of authority and majesty. She suddenly felt like a peasant in the presence of royalty- the King of the Thieves' Guild. Jean-Luc LeBeau.

He approached her with graceful strides, his hands behind his back and his eyes fixated on her. She couldn't tell what they held but her telepathy was picking up feelings of fascination, curiosity and approval. As he stopped just a few feet away from her, she suddenly but elegantly knelt down on her left knee, bowed her head and held out her right hand, palm facing up. The surrounding thieves gasped in amazement and awe. This gesture was commonly used among the Guild when in audience with the King; you knelt down, bowed your head and offered your right hand in gesture of good will and humbleness. Even Remy was shocked, but mostly because he couldn't imagine how she knew about the Guild traditional custom.

This seemed to impress and flatter Jean-Luc greatly, his small smile broadened into a wide grin. In response to her gesture, he took hold of her right hand in his, and placed his other one gingerly on top of her head. When the King just took hold of your hand, it meant that he was pleased to meet you, but you were not exactly welcomed into the Guild threshold nor were you worthy of standing up to his height. But, when he took hold of your hand _and _placed his other on your crown, this meant, he's pleased to meet you, welcomes you into his home and beckons you to rise up as his equal. This was a great honor among the Thieves and Assassins Guilds and rarely did Jean-Luc do the latter.

At his gesture, Dusk rose slowly, her pale violet eyes looking up to meet his deep brown ones. Jean-Luc smiled and took both of her hands in his. "Bienvenue dans ma maison, ma chere fille (welcome to my home, my dear girl),'' he said in a voice of pure dark silk. He brought both her hands up to his lips to kiss them. "Ah undehstand dat ah 'ave y' t' tank f' de rescue o' mah eldest son?''

"Dere she is mere (mother)!'' came a small voice, a voice Dusk immediately recognized. The crowd moved aside to reveal Stella pulling her parents with her as she moved closer to Dusk. Stella was pointing at Dusk with a bright smile. "Dat's de ladeh who saved meh from de gators!'' Another round of murmurs went up from the crowd. Stella's parents came forward to hug Dusk tightly. "Merci, chere,'' said her mother who was in tears. "We owe y' much, petite, f' savin our lil Stella,'' Stella's father added with a big smile on his face. Dusk's blush only deepened as Stella wiggled between her parents legs to hug Dusk's leg.

Jean-Luc smiled and chuckled. "It seems ah owe y' maneh tanks tonight, petite.''

Dusk straightened her back as they released her and backed away, taking Stella with them. She didn't want to seem nervous. Strangely she wasn't. "It was nuttin, sir, ah'm onleh glad ah was able t' help." Remy smiled. His chere had made such a big impression on his family already, and she'd hardly been there for more than 15 minutes. This had to be fate.

"Y' 'ave done de Guild a great deed, mon chere,'' continued Jean-Luc, his charm ever evident in his tone and face, "ah would lahke f' y' t' stay as ma invite d'honneur (guest of honor). If y' would pleasureh us wit y' companeh?''

Dusk didn't know what to say. She had come here strictly to ask Remy for his help, nothing more. And yet somehow she'd become the center of attention for the thieves of New Orleans, their hero and champion. So many eager and expecting eyes were on her now and the air became deathly quiet as everyone held their breaths waiting for her response. Dusk couldn't practically fill the anticipation crash through the air in static electricity. Next to her, Remy gently squeezed her hand. She gazed up at him and saw him smile at her, his eyes the most eager of all. But more than eager; he was practically begging her to stay with his eyes. She felt her insides melt like butter on a slice of hot toasted bread.

She cleared her throat. "Ah-ah'd beh honored sir.''

Everyone cheered and whooped that she was staying, their praise and admiring making a big statement on Dusk's heart. She decided that she would stay, but only for a little while. She couldn't risk the X-Men's lives for long while she partied with a bunch of merry Cajuns.

Jean-Luc bowed at his waist, "Den 's settled, ma petite. An' Remy,'' he addressed his youngest son with a quirk of his brow, "treat 'er raght, y' hear.''

"Believe Remy, mon pere,'' Remy began smoothly, putting his arm around Dusk and pulling her up to his side, "y' don' 'ave t' tell moi twice.'' And with that, Jean-Luc disappeared into the crowd to oversee the festivity.

"Allors (come one) Dusk!'' said a happy Mercy, grabbing onto Dusk's arm. "Y' 'ave t' meet de othehs. Y' spent far too long wit dat idiot Remy, y' need t' meet some "decent'' folk.''

"Aw, Mercy,'' Remy pouted, putting a hand drastically to his heart. "Y' so cruel t' Remy.''

"Nuttin mo' den y' deserve, Swamp Boy!'' retorted Dusk with a witty banter. But, she suddenly regretted saying it in front of his entire family. Once again she found herself dazed when they just broke out laughing.

"Good t' fahnally meet a femme who can tell y' off, Rem,'' said Etienne with his hands holding his stomach in laughter.

"Cherie,'' called Emil, "when y' git tahred o' Remy, y' come look meh up, eh?'' This earned him a smack on the back of the head from a scowling Remy.

"Let's go, Dusk. Dese imbeciles will drahve y' crazeh,'' mused Mercy. "Too late.'' Dusk's eyes sparkled with mischief and humor. Mercy chuckled as she gave Dusk a once over. Those dreamy violet eyes, that flawless pale skin, and that gorgeous black-&-gold hair added with her witty, charismatic personality, it wasn't hard to see why her brother-in-law was so enamored with this girl.

Mercy led Dusk all around the yards, introducing her to various family members. A whole lot of them were mostly men, all who fervently kissed her hands and looked at her with attraction.

"So Mercy,'' asked Dusk. "Wazz de babeh?''

"Don' know,'' she said, placing her hands over her stomach tenderly and smiling. "We wanted t' beh s'prahzed, Henri an' m'self.''

Dusk smiled, taking another gaze at her stomach. "Wazz it lahke? Havin' lahfe growin in y'?''

"'S wonderful, chere,'' said Mercy with affection laced in her voice. "Mais, strange at de same tahme.'' She guided Dusk's hand near the base of her stomach. Dusk then felt it, small but still there, a tiny thud that showed the baby was kicking. Dusk and Mercy giggled happily.

Mercy then pulled Dusk into the wide, humongous kitchen where a heavy set black woman with multibraided hair dangling around her shoulders and sporting an apron was monitoring the ovens and stovetops. Mercy stopped near her.

"Tante Mattie?'' she said, getting the elder woman's attention. Tante Mattie turned around from her cooking to gaze at the two girls. She eyed Dusk inquisitively, as if she were a entirely different species. "Who's dis naw?'' the Creole woman asked, her hands on her large hips. "Where she cum from?''

"Tante.'' said Mercy with a smile on her pink lips, putting a warm hand on Dusk's pale shoulder, "Dis 's de special fille o' Remy's, de une who saved m' Henri. Not t' mention put away de slime dat took 'im.'' Dusk smiled at that. It was true. When Dusk gave the Professor the disk of the files of Paragon Unlimited, he took it to the authorities. In no time at all, Paragon was dismantled and the rats were thrown in jail. The funny thing was, they didn't even remember how or why thanks to Dusk's mind erasing.

This made Tante Mattie's dark eyes light up with delight. She smiled widely. "Go t' bed! Dis her?'' Tante Mattie took Dusk in her large arms, squeezing the life out of her as she hugged her. Dusk was immediately thankful for having superhuman strength or she would've surely been broken in half.

The Creole woman set her down, her hands still holding her forearms. "Welcome, chile! M' y're Tante Mattie. Lemme take a good look at y'.'' Dusk let Tante Mattie turn her body this way and that, not that she had much choice anyway. "Oooo…'' Tante Mattie said enthusiastically, "honeh, y' jus' de prettiest ting ah eveh did see! Mais, y much t' skinny, girl. We gotta put some meat on dem bones.'' She turned back to her cookpot as if to see if there was just enough to do the job. "If y' gonna beh strong 'nuff fo healteh chil'ren…''

Dusk nearly choked. Her eyes went wide. "Ah'm…ah'm sorreh ma'am, did y' say chil'ren?''

"Course chile.'' Tante Mattie put her hand on her hips. "Mah Remy's been goin on an' on bout y' lahke he's plum starstruck. Plain as day dat he's sweet on y'. Bah de way dat he talks, chil'ren ain't dat far from de pictureh.''

"Y' honestleh should hear how he talks bout y' Dusk,'' interrupted Mercy, a hand on her heart. "Oh, 's lahke pure poetreh. De way his eyes light up at de very mention o' y're name, how he gits defensive if de othah hommes (men) talk dirteh bout y', he could go from can't see in de mo'nin til can't see at naght bout how strong y are, how belle (beautiful), how talented, smart, wonderful y' are…''

"He ain't even hit on any femmes since he been down hurr,' chimed another female voice. Dusk turned around to see another girl her age walk into the kitchen. She recognized her from Remy's memories as Lillian, another female thief like Mercy. "O sho, he'd talk sweet t' dem when dey 'proached, as onleh he's always done, mais nevah did he once start flirtin wit dem. He ain't even been out on o' date wit an'one since he been here.'' She looked wistfully at Dusk. "He got it bad f' y', cher. Don take dat laghtly; we all nevah tought Remy would settle wit jus' one gal. Y' mus' beh pretteh special.''

Dusk couldn't believe her ears. Remy LeBeau the biggest playboy on Earth hadn't been on the market since they met? He'd focused all of his attention on her? She just had a difficult time wrapping her mind around that. "Ah'm sho 's nuttin. Jus' a phase 's all. Y' wait. In no tahme he'll beh de same womanizing, blood-boilin, irritatin' Ragin Cajun he was 'fo', y' can bet on dat.''

Mercy looked at her with curious eyes. "Whah y' say dat cher?''

Dusk cleared her throat, "Cause Swa-Remy an' ah, we ain't a couple. We jus' …'' Dusk paused. She was about to say "friends'' but that didn't seem to sound right. Neither did "acquaintances'' or "associates.''

"…we jus' ain't togethah. Ain't now, ain't nevah.'' Dusk was sure she cleared the air of that topic, but Mercy was insistant.

"Dusk ah do believe dat y're fibbin,'' she said with a playful smirk, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She chuckled, "Fact, ah tink y' feel quahte de opposite.'' She leaned in closer.

"Ah tink y' love 'im.''

Dusk's violet orbs nearly popped out onto the marble floors of the kitchen. "Meh? An' Swampy? Don' tink so!'' She laughed at this, hoping to convince Mercy. It didn't seem to work as Mercy elaborated, "Den whah do y' blush lahke a beet ev'ry tahme he touches y' o' says summin romantiques (romantic) t' y'?''

"Cuz 's embarrassing when he does it in public, dat's whah.'' Dusk knew she was lying to everyone in that room…and herself. But, saying the former was easier on her.

"Dere's dat fibbin' 'gain,'' Mercy chided with childish glee. "Dat's gittin t' beh a bad habit, petite.''

Dusk humped and turned to fold her arms over the granite countertop, her ruby red lips in a tight pout. Mercy and Lillian both started giggling like schoolgirls.

"Now y'all leave dat po chile 'lone!'' commanded Tante, wielding a large wooden spoon like a queen's scepter. "Wazz 'tween 'er an' Remy 's xactly dat: 'tween 'er an' 'im. Dey'll work tings out 'mongst demselves, figure out wurr dey stand, mais don' tease 'er bout deir relations.''

Dusk smiled gratefully. She hadn't known Tante Mattie for more than 10 minutes and already she was one of her most favorite people in the world.

Dough ah mus' say…'' she turned to gaze fondly at Dusk, "Y' mus' beh a magic makeh honeh fo' dat boy t' beh oveh de lune (moon) fo' y'.'' She chuckled goodheartedly as she turned back to her cooking. "Ah ain't nevah see 'im act lahke dat bout any othah fille 'fo. Not evah.'' Tante paused as she searched the spice racks. Her hands were irritated positioned on her wide hips. "Ah 'clare, we out o' cayenne already? Naw ah'll half t' go t' de market f' mo'.''

"Ah could go if y' wan', ma'am,'' Dusk offered politely. She realized she was delaying herself even more, but she was really getting to like Remy's family with every passing moment.

Tante Mattie smiled as she placed a large but warm wand on Dusk's pale cheek. "Bless yo heart, honey Chile, tank y' mais y' famille (family) naw an' y' need t' visit wit de othah out dere. It'll onleh take meh a wink t' git dere an' back. An' chile,'' she made sure Dusk was listening, "y' call meh Tante Mattie from now on, y' hear?''

"Oui, m-Tante,'' said Dusk with a reverent tone. Tante smiled in approval and turned to head out of the kitchen with some car keys.

Dusk found herself being led out of the kitchen by both Mercy and Lillian and onto the crowded lawn once more. Dusk noticed that many of the men were gazing lewdly at her. She didn't want to know what they were thinking.

Mercy noticed her unease. "Don' worreh bout dem Dusk,'' she said, "dey know y' Remy's fille. Dey won' dare bodah y' in de wrong way.''

"Ah ain't Remy's fille,'' Dusk said firmly She heard someone tsking behind her.

"Now, cherie, y' know dat's jus' plain ol' denial talkin. Y' always beh Remy's fille an' sooneh o' lateh, y' gonna beh so much mo'.''

She turned only to find herself up against Remy's solid-as-rock chest. Arms immediately wound around her waist. She gazed up to meet red-on-black eyes looking down at her affectionately. "Y' jus' can' stay out o' Remy's arms f' long, can y' mah petite?'' His velvety lilt flowed over her ears like a clear river current.

"Ah've been trahin since we met t' stay out o' dem, tank y' vereh much!'' she huffed pushing Remy away from her. The other male members of the family chuckled at this.

"An' yet y' keep fahndin y'self in m' arms, cherie. How interestin.'' Remy pretended to be surprised when really he was as smug and knowing as can be.

"Y're fault entirely,'' Dusk murmured, earning an amused smile from Mercy.

"Remy tinks y' are jus' as much t' blame, chere.''

Dusk slapped Remy on his arm, a round of whoops coming up from the small crowd surrounding them. Dusk looked up to see that Remy hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she ran into him on the lawn. He was more than just looking at her. He was smiling his most charming smile ever, his face going completely loving and tender with emotion. His hand instinctively found hers and he grasped it into his strong, warm grip. His other hand was resting on her hip. Fitting like the missing piece of a puzzle. Dusk's eyes were still locked with his, her face still but eased. It seemed like countless minutes passed between them.

"Remy, ah-'' Dusk began with a small voice. Before she could say another word, she was interrupted by a sharp gasp let out by Mercy. Dusk and Remy and everyone else there at the LeBeau mansion turned to see Mercy clutching her stomach and groaning. Dusk's heart pounded as she anticipated what was happening.

"Mah wateh broke,'' Mercy cried out, "De bebe's comin!'' Henri was by her side immediately

A crowd had formed around Mercy and the others, trying desperately to watch. "De bebe's comic?'' Henri screeched nervously. "Wurrs Tante? She needs t' deliveh de chile.''

"She went int' town t' git mo' cayenne!'' cried Lillian. "She said she beh raght back.''

"We ain't got dat kahnd o' tahme. De bebe's on de way an' Tante's de onleh midwife in de Guild!''

Dusk suddenly realized what she had to do. Though she was extremely nervous about it. "Ah'll do it,'' she announced suddenly. Remy looked at her in surprise. "Ah've been trained t' beh a midwife,'' Dusk went on.

"Cherie, y' sho bout dis?'' Remy asked.

Dusk looked at him with a slight scowl. "O' course ah'm sho! Now, all y'all, ah'm gonna need some clean towels, lukewarm wateh, an' a pocket knahfe. An' puh-leaze hurreh!'' Three other members of the Guild scrambled to get what she asked for.

Dusk had Mercy settle down on the soft grass, the blonde's face going pale and sweat beading on her smooth forehead. "'S gonna beh alraght, Mercy. Don' y' worreh,'' Dusk soothed in a calm voice. Dusk turned to look up at Henri. "Ah need y' to steadeh 'er. Hold 'er hand an' put de othah hand on 'er shoulder.'' Henri swiftly but calmly obeyed, stooping down to take his wife's shaking hand and shoulder in his embrace.

"Ev'ryone else, please back up a bit. Give 'er at least 12 feet o' room.''

Remy, fervent to help Dusk and his sister-in-law anyway he could, carried out her orders. "Y' heard 'er, back up, back up now!'' Everyone obeyed Remy blindly, giving Dusk a large 12 foot wide or more circle of empty space. Mercy was whimpering by now, her eyes so scared and wide with fear.

A basin of warm water, a stack of towels and a knife was soon laid next to Dusk. She dipped a washcloth into the water, wrung it out, and laid it acros Mercy's forehead. "Y' doin so good, sugah. Jus' keep up de good work.''

"Hurts…hurts so much, Dusk,'' breathed a frazzled Mercy, her breathing becoming heavy and ragged. Jean-Luc himself had presented himself at the front of the crowd so he could be among the first to see his grandchild be born. Dusk took Mercy's hand in hers. "'S gonna beh okay, hon.''

She spread Mercy's legs, looking down to her vaginal area. It was incredibly wet with amniotic fluid, a large bubble-like orb spouting from the small opening.

"De bebe's crownin. Dis is it!'' Dusk's strong but resonant voice carried across the entire bayou. Sheplaced her hands around the baby's tiny head, ready to help guide it out. "Okay Mercy, we can do dis sugah. On de count of trois (three), ah need y' t' push as 'ard as y' can. Are y' readeh?''

Tension was high in the warm air as Mercy nodded her sweat-stained, slightly tousled head, her cheeks red and flushed with heat. Remy stood a few feet behind Dusk, ready to help if there were any complications with the baby's delivery. He gazed down admiringly at dusk, her calm, cool composure so perfectly shining in the intensity of the moment.

"All raght, 'ere we go!'' Dusk declared in a determined voice. She was ready, her arms positioned just right. "Une…deaux…trois!''

A piercing, ear-shattering scream erupted from Mercy's full lips to fill the night as she pushed for all she was worth. Dusk got hold of the infant, gently but steadily pulling it out of the birthing canal. After one last final push from Mercy, the cries of a baby could be heard. Dusk looked down into her arms to see a squishy, tiny human being wiggling like a guppy. She immediately wrapped the baby in a warm towel. Taking the pocket knife, she severed the umbilical cord from the baby's belly button, the fleshy rope falling to the grass.

As Mercy was settling down in relief after her grueling minutes of childbirth, Dusk dabbed the baby clean with another damp washcloth. She peeked down through the folds of the towel at the baby's center section. She smiled. "Congradualtions, y' two,'' she told Mercy and Henri who were gazing at her expectedly, "y' 'ave a healthy, belle bebe boy.''

Mercy and Henri's eyes were filled with joyous tears, their happiness unbridled completely. Even Remy had some tears in his eyes, staring down to gaze warmly at his nephew.

"Merci, Dusk. Merci beaucoup,'' cried Mercy with a bright smile, her voice could not hide how rejoiced she was. Dusk cradled the baby in her arms, handing him carefully to his mother's waiting arms. Dusk could see the little boy was the spitting image of his proud father, from his light brown eyes to his ginger brown hair. Henri knelt down to hug both his wife and newborn son. Henri gently took the boy in his hands, raising him up in full view of the entire Guild. "Voici (behold)!'' he cried out, "My son.'' A thundering round of cheers rose up from the guild members as they beheld their newest, future heir. Henri then took his infant son to be held by his grandfather, Jean-Luc blessing the baby with a kiss to the forehead.

Dusk smile was full of happiness. Even though she had helped deliver babies before at home during her midwife training with her grandmother, nothing could compare to the pride and accomplishment of successfully delivering a brand new life into the world all on her own.

Remy's eyes were glittering red with pride himself. All centered on his beautiful chere. He had always known that his femme was a fantastic woman beyond compare, he could never had imagined just how amazing she truly was. He'd always be grateful to just being able to know her.

Dusk stood on slightly tired legs as Henri gave his son back to his wife. The two whispered among themselves for a moment or two before gazing back at her. "Dusk, chere,'' said Mercy gently, "we wan' y' t' name de bebe.''

Dusk's eyes widened. "Moi (me)?''

"If not f' y' petite, mah fils (son) may not 'ave been safely brought int' dis world,'' said Henri with gratitude heavy in his voice. "We wud beh honored t' 'ave y' choose 'is name.'' Mercy then settled her son into Dusk's arms.

"Ah…,'' Dusk stammered, the spreading warmth in her body so overwhelming, "…ah don' know what t' say…''

Dusk gazed down at the tiny babe, who was teetering between sleepiness and awakeness. He settled his small head against her breast, his coos like the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. Her eyes were struggling not to cry, her lips formed into a heart warming smile. As she held the baby boy in her arms, she couldn't help but think that he looked every bit like the sweetest, most beautiful little angel she'd ever seen. Suddenly, the perfect name popped into her mind.

"Michel.'' she said at last. "His name is Michel.''

Both parents smiled. "Dat's a belle (beautiful) name,'' crooned Mercy, still smiling as Dusk handed Michel back to her. "His middle name will beh named aftah m' granpere (grandfather) Andre.'' Henri nodded in reply, agreeing on the rest of the baby's name. Dusk smiled as she watched the new parents adoring and loving their son.

She soon felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Remy looking down at her with a smile on his face. But, as to what he held in his eyes was almost too breathtaking. In that single moment, it seemed he was revealing to her through his eyes exactly what he felt for her. And, it was a beautiful thing to her eyes. Too beautiful to be defined by mortal words. She felt him gently pull her up to her feet, his hands never leaving her shoulders. Dusk held her breath as he filled in the empty space between them by pressing his torso up to her back. She felt one of his hands runing his fingers slowly down her waist.

The sound of a woman shouts broke the moment between the two and shook Dusk out of her revelry. She watched Tante Mattie stroll up quickly to the spot they were standing. "Oh mah Lawd,'' she gasped breathlessly, gazing with unbelievable eyes as the baby in Mercy's arms. "Leave f' une minute an' y' miss ev'ryting. Who delivered de bebe?''

"Was Dusk, Tante.'' Mercy replied, "She was 'mazin'.''

Tante gave Dusk a wide-eyed, slack-jawed gaze. "Chile, y did it all bah y'self?'' Dusk nodded, not really acknowledging that Remy was still close behind her. "Y realleh are a wondeh o' de world.''

"Iddn't she dough,'' purred Remy. Dusk could feel him smirking on the back of her neck and she blushed. She just turned and swatted him on the arm, but she still smiled if only playfully…if only. She turn to walk away, but not before she saw Henri approach his little brother, patting a hand on Remy's back. She blushed at Herni's words to Remy, "She saves moi, den she saves Stella, den she brings mah fils (son) int' de world. Remy, if y' don' marreh dat femme, ah'll toss y' int' de bayou an' let de gators at y'.''

After all the excitement had died down, Mercy was ushered off to her room to rest, the baby set into a small crib next to her bed. Tante Mattie went back to her cooking and the crowd that been watching the birthing of Michel Andre LeBeau had went back to the festivities. Lillian had dragged Dusk inside the palatial house to the guest bathroom, telling her that she'd help her clean and freshen up.

Inside the bathroom, Lillian had brought Dusk a fresh set of new clothes, thinking her leather outfit wasn't quite fit for a party. Instead, she was now wearing a pale blush colored corset blouse with short, off the shoulders sleeves and lacey trim, a pair of pale blue Daisy Dukes and some beige-colored slip on flats. Dusk wasn't sure if her new outfit was smart to wear around lustful male thieves, namely Remy. Not only that, but Lillian had insisted on washing off her makeup, substituting smoky, lined eyes and ruby red lips for pastel lilac purple lids and ice pink glossed lips. She even let Dusk's hair down from it's ponytail to hang softly around her rear in a sleek curtain of black and gold.

Once they were done, Lillian gazed her hazel eyes into the mirror. She smiled wistfully at Dusk's reflection. "Y' look magnifique (magnificent), petite. It ain't no s'prahze whah Remy's so taken wit y.''

"Ah wish ev'ryone would stop exaggeratin wit meh and Remy,'' Dusk murmured, not standing up from the cushiony vanity stool she was sitting upon. "Ah highly doubt he'd realleh settle f' jus' meh. He don' seem lahke dat type.''

Lillian only smiled. "Ah know he can seem lahke a effronte (shameless) flirt at tahmes. Mais, he realleh 's a good person, chere. An', y'd half t' beh blahned t' not see how much he wants y.''

Dusk sighed and stood, her hands resting against the cool, smooth marble countertop. "Ah jus' don' know,'' she told Lillian. "Ah jus' don know if it's work out. If he realleh knew meh, tings about mah past, ah'd tink he'd change 'is mahnd fasteh den lightning.''

"Den let 'im git t' know y' Dusk. Let Remy git t' know y' f' real. Onleh den can y' let 'im decide if he wants t' beh wit y' o' not. T'ough ah realleh doubt he'd realleh leave y'. Not afteh goin' on an' on bout y' t' de whole famille lahke y' were a deesse (goddess).''

"Ah wuddn't go dat far eitheh,''said Dusk. Lillian chuckled and opened the door.

"Now whah don' y' go show ev'rybody y're new look?'' Lillian said, smiling as Dusk passed. Dusk wasn't even sure anyone would recognize her in this new get up. But, as soon as she'd stepped foot onto the lawn, everyone started gushing over her. Hungry male eyes raked every inch of her body as she passed them by, looking for Remy. She had to tell him why she was hear, exactly why she needed his help.

She finally saw him standing underneath the large oak tree near the center of the lawn, flanked by Theoren, Etienne and Emil and also by a few more of his male cousins whom she recognized from his thoughts as his cousins Gerard, Pierre, Raoul and Claude. They were either exactly the same or slightly older then him in age, which made her a tiny bit nervous to approach so many lust-fueled men.

Remy looked up from his conversation as he heared someone approaching. The moment his eyes landed on Dusk, they grew wider and his lips were parted with surprise. Dusk nearly rolled her eyes when he finally turned on his signature grin and said, "Chere, jus' when Remy tinks y' can' git mo' belle, voila.'' Dusk had to fight the urge to blush as his eyes continued to brush her body with admiration. Soon, all the guys he'd been talking to were starting to gawk over Dusk's new look. This made Remy stare at all of them with glaring red eyes. "Don' even tink bout it, mon amis,'' he warned in a deadly voice.

"Remy, ah need t' talk t' y','' Dusk said with a determined voice.

He leaned his back against the tree, folding his arms casually over his chest. "But o' course, ma chere, but we don' half t' rush. Afteh all, de evening' jus gittin started-''

He was interrupted by a frustrated growl from Dusk's throat. "Well ah can't wait!'' she snapped, leaving him speechless. "Ah told y' ah needed y're help when ah came here an' dat's what ah needed t' talk t' y' bout. But, if y' gonna brush meh off lahke dat, mebbe ah should jus' leave.''

Then all of a sudden, Remy became serious, his face hardened into the deadly warrior that others knew him as by Gambit. Even Dusk was surprised by how fast his carefree mien had faded.

"Rems?'' piped up Etienne. "Y' okay?''

"Oui, 's nuttin,'' said Remy. He turned to look at the others. "Remy needs t' talk t' 'is chere.'' With that, Remy gently took Dusk by the arm, leading her away from the group. He led her outside the wall and down a small path near the back. This path led them both past the out-buildings and down to a small, beautiful little pond. And, nestled on the bank of this pond was a lovely gazebo with a cushioned seat swing, vines of wisteria draped the red, octagonal roof in sharp, constrasting shades of purple and giving off a pretty aroma that filled the night air.

Remy and Dusk walked onto the gazebo, standing near the railing. In the distance, Dusk could hear the faint sound of laughter and music, but it was only faint and quiet enough to where they could talk in peace.

Remy wrapped one arm around Dusk's shoulders. "F'give moi, chere,'' Remy said while stroking her shoulder. "Remy didn' mean t' make y' mad. He promised he'd help y' an' he acts lahke a complete fool.''

Dusk exhaled. "No ah'm sorreh. Ah didn' mean t' snap at y', Remy. But, when ah t'ought y' weren't takin meh seriously, ah honestleh t'ought y' trahin t' back out from helpin' meh.''

"Remy'd nevah break 'is word, cherie.'' Remy responded instantly, "He'll always beh dere t' help y', in an'way he can.''

"Ah know,'' Dusk nodded. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Ah onleh tinks 's fair t' warn y' bout what y' gittin int' 'fo' y' say yes.''

"It don' matteh, chere,'' Remy went on. "Whatevah it is, Remy's decision 's still de same.''

Dusk felt inwardly relieved. "Ah still wanna tell y'.'' The fact that he was still gazing waitingly at her told her he was listening.

"'S de X-Men, Remy,'' she continued, her eyes becoming distraught, "Dey were captured bah Trask. Hank was able t' escape but de othah…'' she paused to swallow hard, "…de've been taken. Ah…ah didn' know who else t' turn t'…''

"Y' did de raght ting bah comin t' Remy, chere. Y' know he'll always beh dere t' help y', raght?''

She nodded. "Ah didn' wan t' do dis alone, Remy. Ah might beh strong, at least dat's what othah say. But, ah can' do it bah m'self. Ah jus' can.'' She started tearing up a little bit, her eyes getting misty. "Ah mus' seem so weak.''

He held her face in his hands. "Non, chere, y' not weak. Y' smart. Trask is a terrorist, a tres dangerous homme. Dough he don' have pawhers, he still got a whole lot o' tech and gadgets dat 'e can use 'gainst mutants. Had y' trahed t' go it 'lone, y' might o' ended up locked up y'self.''

"Still, ah don' feel raght bah draggin' y' int' dis. It ain't yo problem…''

"An' problem o' yo's, mah petite, is a problem o' Remy's,'' he assured her. "An' y ain't draggin moi int' dis. Remy's gonna go willin' an' happeh.''

Dusk felt her back brush up against the railing. Her eyes never left Remy's, his boring into hers like a drill, hitting her soul with a piercing force. She visibly relaxed as his promise to help. But, she knew there was no promise or guarantee that they'd succeed. There never was.

Remy stroked her cheek with a single finger. "Remy promises t' help y', cherie. He truleh do.''

"Ah…still don' feel raght…'' She breathed in. "It realleh ain't y're pro'lem an…''

He shushed her by putting a single finger to her lips. He slid his hand under her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking at him. "Remy LeBeau is a homme o' 'is word chere. An he tinks dat he made y' a promise 'while back dat he always beh dere f' y'.'' He leaned his face in closer, the tip of his nose touching hers. "An' dat's une promise he'll always keep, belie' dat.''

Dusk silently felt her breath catch in her throat. His sincerity and generosity on the subject was too heart-warming for words. As the night winds played gently with her long tresses, she felt as though a sandbag of worry had been lifted off her chest. She suddenly felt simple things, such as breathing, far more easier now than it had been a few hours ago.

She gave Remy a soft smile, so small but so bright and shining in the darkness. Remy knew it could easily replace the stars, even the sun itself in terms of dazzling radiance. He felt her gently squeeze the hand he was using to hold hers and he squeezed back. The two gaze into each others eyes for a few precious seconds of blissful peace.

And with that, Dusk knew that somehow, someway, everything would be all right. "T'ank y'.'' Her whispered words were as quiet as a summer breeze but as powerful as a hurricane. He responded with a kiss to her hand and a stroke of her shoulder. After pulling away, he led her back to the party for more fun and excitement. Anytime he sensed she might have been too tense or nervous about the task ahead, he'd just smile and liven things up with jokes and food.

At about 2:00 in the morning, most of the Guild members had left the grounds for home. The moon was near the edge of the sky and the stars twinkled like drops of water. Dusk made her way across the now vacant lawn, carefully weaving between upright tables and chairs. Making her way back to the pond gazebo, she exhaled, stretched and sat down on the cushions of the swing seat. She leaned back her head and took in a lungful of the latently spicy-sweet night air. She left her feet push off against the gazebo floor, rocking herself back and forth slowly. She allowed her violet eyes to disappear like setting suns behind her eyelids.

The snap of a twig woke her with a start. Turning swiftly around, she wasn't all too surprised to find Remy standing there with his hands up in surrender. "Easy, cherie. Jus' Remy, 's all.''

She softened a little as he made his way to the swing, the suspended wooden bench shifting as his weight dropped down onto it. She watched as he made himself comfortable. He then unexpectedly pulled her closer to him until her head was practically laying on his lap. She twisted her body until she was lying on her back, looking straight up at Remy's gorgeous face.

"Y' were brilliant tonight, ma cherie,'' he crooned as he stroked her hair. This made her close her eyes as she silently savored his magical fingers. "T' tink dat dis ol' Cajun could beh so lucky as t' fahnd a belle (beauty) as magnifique (wonderful) as y'self. 'S truleh une benediction (a blessing).''

She sighed happily as she moved her hands underneath her head, unaware that she brushed her fingers across the top of Remy's thigh, sending a tingling, electrical sensation up Remy's spine. "'S certainly wazz a 'memorable evenin. Still can' belie' dat ah brought y' belle-soeur's (sister-in-law) bebe int' de world.''

Remy smiled. "Y' are merveilleuse (wonderful) mon coeur (my heart).'' He wrapped his arms around her and moved to bring her up to sit on his lap. She made a little noise of surprise when he cupped his hand under her chin, moving his lips ever so slightly towards hers. She pressed her fingers against his lips to stop him. "Y' already kissed meh once. Wuddn't dat 'nuff?''

Ah mais cherie,'' he purred as he held her a little bit closer. He put his lips to her ear and whispered smoothly, "Remy realized long 'fo' he even kissed y' dat he would nevah git 'nuff o' y'.''

Her eyes widened and her head felt light. She pushed herself slowly away from him and looked down at the floor. "Remy ah…ah'm still so worried 'bout de othah. Ah jus' know summin' bad's gonna 'appened t' dem.'' She struggled to fight off fearful tears, just barely managing. "We should go aftah dem, now!'' She tried to jump up off of his lap but he held her down tight. "Remy! We should _go_!''

"Calm down, cherie. 'S naght, an' we all need sum res'. De X-Men are tough, chere, dey'll hold out till mornin.'' She still looked skeptical. "Remy swears dat we'll leave firs' ting in de mornin, ma cherie.''

She stopped trying to struggle and settled down after a few minutes. She laid her head against Remy's chiseled chest. Things were deathly quiet after a while, save for the chirping of crickets in the bayou. After some time, Dusk breathed in deeply, then out again. "Ah'm scared, Remy,'' she whispered. "Ah'm scared f' dem.''

Dusk closed her eyes as Remy's hand came to lay on top of her head. His fingers ran gingerly and slowly through her inky, gilded tresses. "Dey will beh fahne, chere. Dey will beh fahne.'' He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Dusk shivered slightly as the warmth of his lips spread throughout her entire body like a ripple on the surface of a still pond. His heartbeat rang in her ears like a soft but strong lullaby. She felt him wrap his arms around her and this soothed her frazzled nerves.

"Okay.'' Her whisper drifted by him like a breeze. He smiled and, without warning, he lifted the half-asleep Dusk into his arms.

"Come on, cherie. Next stop, beddy bah.''

_**Some of this chapter was inspired by the Romy fanfic "Flight of the Butterfly.'' But, I added a lot of my own bits to make it different. Still, that story was fabulous and I loved every bit of it. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I tend to procrastinate and I started back at college. But, I really am trying. If y'all have any helpful hints on getting a chapter done in at least an hour, puh-leaze let me know. Thank you. XOXOXO J **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chp. 14**_

_Laying on a soft, plush puff of cloud with the crystalline moon and diamond-like stars twinkling like a king's jewels overhead admist folds of velvety blue-black blankets of the nighttime sky, Dusk, wearing a black silk nightgown, felt her skin tingle with a cool, exhilarating and blissful sensation. The air was so peaceful and quiet, but in a distance she could hear the beautiful nocturnal song of a nightingale serenading the evening with dulcet tones laced in its solo. _

_Most peculiarly, it mattered not to Dusk how she was laying on the cloud as though it were made of solid, silky mounds of cushiony pillows instead of wisps of liquid water droplets. All that mattered to her was the magic of this rare, priceless moment; of the wonderful enchantment of the night. She ran her hands over the clouds fluffy mounds, her sighs leaving her lips like the most lovely sounds ever heard. She turned her head slowly to the side, a smile like a sunbeam in the night. Laying next to her, sharing her revelry, was Remy, clad in a loose, white silk shirt and a pair of black satin slacks. He was laying on his side, his head propped up on his elbow. He stared at her adoringly. "Ma cherie. Y' are de mos' belle vision o' lovliness.'' His voice floated on the wind like the toll of a silvery bell but was deep enough to make her spine tingle with excitement. "What did dis Cajun evah do t' deserve y'?''_

_Dusk blushed and her eyes sparkled with the stars. "Y' loved meh. Dat's mo' den 'nuff fo' meh.'' She let a gorgeous smile dominate her face, sending the Cajun romantic into a state of bliss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body gainst his. Dipping her head back slightly, Dusk invited his lips to join hers, which was exactly what he did. Fire spread fervently through her veins as his lips moved with hers in a dance of timeless passion, never missing a step or a beat. His hands were moving along as well, stroking and rubbing every inch of her, memorizing every curve, every dip, every crevasse by heart, becoming apart of her. Dusk's heart was doing backflips in her chest, her skin became as hot as flames as his experienced lips roamed across the goose pimpled surface. She ran her hand up and down the back of his neck, moving her lips all across his jaw line making her way to his throat. She shivered as she heard him moan in ecstasy, encouraging her to be a bit more bold by running her hand down his chiseled torso. _

"_Cherie,'' he whispered like a sacred mantra. His hands were all over her now, determined to somehow meld with her, to become a part of her. Dusk's couldn't stifle the moans that escaped her lips like steam escaping the spout of a tea kettle. Every stroke, every caress of his wonderful hands were like the strum of a harp, creating a magnificent sensation of rippling melodic beauty that echoed within her soul in a heavenly symphony of pleasure and love. Her hands found their way instinctively to his hair, entangling themselves in the lush locks of auburn silk. She pulled him closer to her, enticing him to explore her even more, to never stop the incredible magic that his fingers were weaving. She arched her back into him as his hands traveled further and further downward into her sweet nether regions…_

With a small groan, Dusk opened her eyes, only to be met with darkness. Quiet, still darkness. Normally most would be a bit unsettled with how obscure and silent things are around them, but not Dusk. She felt so warm and peaceful, as if wrapped in a cocoon of blissful comfort. With a breath, she turned her head to the side, feeling her cheek hit the cool fabric of a pillow. She slowly sat up. Through the darkness, she saw how luxurious and splendid the room was around her, her nostrils met with a warm scent of spices met her nose. It was richly decked out in elegant crown molding, golden and wood furniture, dark red walls and an assortment of priceless antiquities. Even the bed she was lying upon was big enough-and fancy enough-to be fit for a king. If she weren't so curious, she would've been so tempted just to lay back down on the light-as-air mattress and drift off.

She stared straight ahead of her and saw the last thing she imagined to see. Nestled in a overly stuffed armchair was Remy, his feet propped up on an ottoman, dressed in his Acolyte uniform. Judging by his tilted back head and the even spaces between his soft breathing, he was dozed off. If this had been a couple months ago, Dusk would've been screaming at the top of her lungs by now. However, all she did was gaze at him with a gentle smile. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep and this made him look even more handsome than normal. A sudden thought just occurred to her. If he was asleep in the same room with her and this was his house, was this _his _room? _What 's it bout dis boy an' meh sleepin in 'is bed? _She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. _Or did ah jus' answer mah own question? _

She saw that she was wearing the same clothes that Lillian had given her the other night. The only thing missing were the flats, which were on the floor. Folding back the satin duvet, she climbed out of the large bed and let her feet touch the Persian rug. She smoothed the front of her clothes before making her way over to stand by Remy's side. She let her head lay to one side. He looked so peaceful, she almost hated to wake him. But, she had work to do. Ever so slowly, she reached out her hand to touch his shoulder. After a gentle then slightly firmer shaking, his ruby-&-onyx eyes opened to look up at her.

He smiled. "Mornin', ma cherie. Remy trusts y' slept well?''

"Ah did.'' She chuckled. "What ah can' figure out dough is whah ah keep endin' up in yo' bed o' all places?'' She eyed him curiously, one brow risen in a silent gesture that she was waiting for his reply. His smile only widened at this. "Perhaps 's fate, cherie. Fate, an' mebbe Remy wants y' t' love de idea o' sleepin' wurr he sleeps.'' His eyes shimmered with lust as he held her gaze.

She shook her sleek head. "What am ah gon' do wit y', Remy LeBeau?''

"Ah got a list, chere, mais ah left it in mah othah pants.''

She wanted to laugh at this, she really did. But instead, she forced herself to bit her tongue and only glare at him in response. She lightly smacked his propped up feet and made her way across the bedroom. "Wurr y' goin, chere?'' Remy asked, slowly getting up out of his chair. Dusk didn't even hesitate. "Ah told y' Swampy, we wurr leavin' first ting in de mornin. No mo stallin. No mo waitin.'' Gambit looked at the antique clock on the mantle over his fireplace. It was only 6:00 in the morning. "Aw chere, y' can' beh serious. Can' we sleep in a lil' longeh-'' He paused when she whipped her head around, her glare cold and deadly. "Nevahmahnde.''

She opened the door and then realized that she had no idea where her clothes were. She turned back around, only to find Remy right behind her. "Wurr are mah clothes?'' she asked. He suddenly smirked deviously. Leaning one shoulder against the door frame, she folded his arms across his chest nonchalantly. "Wazz wrong de ones y' wearin?''

"Ah ain't gon' beh bustin' up some criminal headquartehs lookin' lahke a JC Penney model.'' She put one hand on her hip and tapped her foot. "Mah clothes, if y' please.''

He lifted one brow, his swagger all the more confident. "An' what will y' give Remy fo' dem?'' His eyes were sparkling with want. Dusk's cheeks were flooding with red. "A promise dat y' git t' keep de current arrangement o' y' face,'' she said ominously. Remy got the hint and crossed over to his bureau. Dusk waited by the door as he brought over a pile of leather clothing and a pair of long black boots. "Need some 'elp, chere?''

"Don' push y' luck.''

He chuckled as she went into his bathroom. About five minutes later, she came out in black leather, walking in a sweet, innocent-looking teeny bopper and coming out a fierce, no-nonsense femme fatale. Remy couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Cherie, did Remy evah tell y' how sexy y' look in dat lil numbah?'' She looked up at him and said, "No, but ah knew y' wurr tinkin it.''

"Guess Remy's guilty o' both.'' His husky voice made tiny pleasurable shivers run down her spine. She swatted his arm and headed out of the room and down the hall. "Come on, Swamp Boy, we gotta keep our mahndes on our work.''

"All work an' no play makes chere a-'' he paused when she turned around and growled at him, her eyes squinted and her full lips glowering, "a sexy-as-hell girl.''

"Lahke ah said 'fo, don' push it.''

He raised his hands innocently in surrender, but Dusk knew all too well that he was far from done trying to get under her skin. As they walked down the hall, Dusk saw just how elaborate the inside of the house was. Marble floors, carved pillars, statues and busts strategically placed here and there. It was like strolling through the Palace of Versailles. Remy placed his hand on the small of Dusk's back, leading her down one hallway. Dusk looked up at him as they walked. "Reason fo' de detour?'' she quizzed. "Figure if we gon' go on a rescue mission, we maght as well 'ave some coffee first.''

"Guess stress is best met wit caffeine, huh?'' Remy laughed at her little quip. "Best kind o' stress-reliever Remy can tink of.'' His tone got lower. "Othah then-''

"Don' finish dat sentence,'' Dusk warned, but not without a playful little smile of her own. They entered the kitchen that she remembered from the night before. They were both surprised to find Jean-Luc, fully dressed, at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of café au lait from a coffee mug. "Pere?'' asked Remy as they strode in. Jean-Luc turned to the both of them. "Wonderin when de deux o' y' when wake up,'' he said as he raised his mug their way. "Wazz startin t' tink y' wurr… "preoccupied.''

Dusk and Gambit's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Jean-Luc chuckled as he set his mug down and stood up. "Jus' a t'ought.'' He crossed his arms over her chest. "Wudd it beh proddin' t' ask what y'all are up t'?'' Dusk felt Gambit's hand squeeze her own. She met his eyes and he nodded at her, gesturing for her to tell him. With a breath, she told Jean-Luc everything; about her being a mutant, about the Xavier Institute, the Professor and all her friends, and about how they were in trouble and that she needed Remy's help. It didn't surprise her though when he told her that he was already aware of the situation.

"Well, don' y' worry, petite,'' said Jean-Luc. "If an'one can' git y' int' dat place an' back, 's mah boy hurr.'' He patted Remy on the shoulder. "Tank y' f' de vote o' confidence, pere,'' Remy replied with a smile.

"Ah onleh hope we ain't t' late,'' Dusk said with a small strain on her voice. Remy placed an arm around her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Listen t' Remy, ma chere. Y' 'ave no need t' fear. De X-Men are tough. Dey can endure. Dey'd want y' t' be strong f' dem, petite.''

"Ah know dat,'' Dusk retorted. "'S doesn't keep meh from worrin dough.''

"Bet dey'll beh jus' fahne till y' git dere, mon petite princesse (my little princess)." Dusk wasn't sure that Jean-Luc's gentle consolation made her feel any less stressed. A small sound came from behind them and they turned to see both Henri and Mercy entering the kitchen, in bath robes and a small, squirming bundle in Mercy's arms.

"Michel got hungry," Mercy explained almost sleepily. "We tought we git a lil' exercahse.'' When Mercy saw that both Dusk and Gambit were dressed and wide awake, her blue eyes got a little less sagging. "Wurr y' goin?''

"We gotta go Mercy,'' Dusk said with a little pang of guilt. "We gotta go help some amis (friends) o' mahne. Dey got demselves int' a bit o' trouble.''

Gambit snorted. "Lahke dey ain't always in trouble all de tahme, cherie?'' He was met with a swat on the arm from Dusk's gloved hand. Henri chuckled and hugged his wife close to him. "We undehstand, chere,'' he said. "Y' got t' do what y' got t' do.'' Dusk smiled gratefully at the two new parents. She gave an especially affectionate gaze to the tiny little boy in a bright blue blanket. His coos were so adorable, and his twinkling brown eyes lit up the room. "He realleh 's so belle (beautiful),'' Dusk said wistfully, stroking the top of the baby's head.

"Non o' it could 'ave possible wit'out y' Dusk.'' Mercy cuddled her son to her bosom where he started to nurse quietly. "'Fo' y' leave, Henri an' ah want t' ask y' summin.'' Dusk gave them her (somewhat) undivided attention. Henri cleared his throat and said, "Dusk. Wudd y' consider bein' de marraine (godmother) t' our bebe (baby)?''

Dusk looked gobsmacked. Even Remy was stunned; he had absolutely no idea about that. Dusk looked from them to the baby, then back to them. She felt so much emotion swell inside her chest like a helium balloon. The baby was looking up at her now, and a bright, irresistible smile spread across his tiny face. Instantly, she was smiling too. "Ah'd love to,'' she said at last. Mercy and Henri smiled at her. Mercy cooed softly to the baby, "Say au revoir t' y're Tante Lucy, mon fils (my son).'' She placed the baby in Dusk's arms, allowing the Southern goth to cuddle the baby and kiss the top of his head before taking him back. Michel made a little sound, as if he were protesting being out of Dusk's arms.

"Y're oncle (uncle) Remy knows 'ow y' feel, petite,'' Remy said to the infant. "He hates bein' away from 'is chere too.'' Dusk fought to blush in front of his family. Remy walked up next to her, placing a hand on the small of her back. His immediate contact sent a pulse up her backbone, sending her brain into a slight orgasm. She tried not to get any goosebumps from his touch, but didn't think she was making any great progress. "Ah wanna tank y'all fer ever'thang. It realleh means a lot t' meh.''

"Y're always welcome in ma maison, petite princesse,'' Jean-Luc trilled in velvety smooth notes. Dusk found that she could just as easily be hypnotized by Jean-Luc's deep voice as she could by Remy's or Henri's. Was it such a common trait of the LeBeau men to be so undeniably alluring to the female species? Or was it the swampy atmosphere of Louisiana that was driving her crazy? Either way, she deduced that being in a house full of these men was not good on a girl's sanity. All she could do then was bow slightly at the waist in thanks, "Merci, Messieur LeBeau.''

Jean-Luc nodded, smiling softly. Dusk allowed herself to hug Mercy and the baby and shake Henri's hand. "'S a shame y' won' beh hurr when de othahs wake, chere. Ah know dey'd love t' see y' 'gain.''

"Y'll 'ave t' come back real soon, mon ami,'' said Mercy, rocking the baby gently as he began to return to his slumber. Dusk nodded, her hair starting to fall over her eyes. "Mebbe ah will,'' she said as she put a hand on Remy's shoulder. "'Gain, tank y'all f' ever'ting.'' Faster than it takes someone to form a thought, Dusk had shapeshifted into a small, elflike girl with pink skin and hair. All the others had time to do was gasp as she and Remy disappeared in a flash of light.

When the light faded, Dusk opened her eyes to see that she and Remy were now standing in the middle of a hot and dry desert, the wind whipping up sand and dust into miniature little whirlwinds. The intense rays of the morning sun beat down on their skin. Dusk suddenly remembered that the west coast was three hours ahead of the east coast or the south. So while it was 6:00 in New Orleans, it was 9:00 where they currently were. Dusk tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as an armadillo uncurled itself from it's protective ball and waddled off nearby.

"Wurr we at, chere?'' Gambit asked as he shielded his eyes from the sun, looking all around him. "Desert outside Vegas,'' Dusk explained. "Dis 's wurr Hank said dey fought Trask when dey wurr captured." Dusk kicked her booted foot at the dirt. "Ah'll t' trah hard t' pinpoint 'exactly wurr dey are 'round hurr cuz ah don' see a darn thing.'' Se put her fingertips to her temples.

"Aftah dis 's all done cherie, how bout we spend de weekend in Vegas, eh?'' Remy said to a zoned-out Dusk, who was doing her best to ignore him. "Tink bout it: we see de sights, hit de casinos-'' under his breath he added, "-visit a weddin' chapel…'' Dusk's head shot up and glared his way, causing him to feign innocence. She narrowed her eyes at him before dryly saying, "We got at leas' a mahle 'fore we 'ave t' go undehground.''

"Undehground?'' Remy didn't like the sound of that. "Yeah. Trask was smart. Makin' 'is new lab undehground in de middle o' nowhere.'' Dusk took Gambit's hand in hers and started leading him in the direction she was talking about. Her eyes turned deadly cold. "But, he mus' beh some kahnde o' dumbass t' beh messin' wit meh.''

"Ooo, chere! Y' even scared moi a lil bit wit dat une.'' chuckled Gambit with a small smile. He froze when Dusk's face neared his with the most dangerous, piercing glare he'd ever seen in his life. "Not as scared as he's gonna beh,'' she whispered in a frost-coated tone that sent chills down Remy's spine-both out of genuine fear and aroused excitement. His eyes lit up with a bright glow. "Aw, cherie. Y' 'ave no idea what y' do t' dis Cajun…'' Dusk threw off his velvety voice with a wave of her hand and continued forward, Remy close in tow. They walked on and on for a bit longer before Dusk finally stopped in her tracks, holding out a gloved arm that signaled Gambit to stop.

"Wurr here,'' she told him. Getting down on one knee, she placed her hand on the ground. Closing her eyes, she could psychically sense people underneath. A small smirk played on her lips as she stood up. "Goin' down,'' she simply stated. Remy quirked a brow but didn't have time to speak up as Dusk grabbed his arm. Bending the light particles around the two of them, Dusk rendered both mutants completely invisible. Changing her shape to that of Kitty Pryde, the two phased down, down into the ground. But, what met them wasn't soil or rock. Instead, a hidden lair of metal and fluorescent lighting was what lay beneath the sands of the Nevada desert.

Their boots touched the smooth flooring. Thankfully because of Dusk's invisibility technique, they went unnoticed by the scientists and guards that shuffled by them. Dusk turned her head this way and that to see security cameras laced through every corridor. Still staying invisible, she sent an electrical jolt through the wiring that caused the cameras to blackout. A solitary guard that was standing in a nearby corner placed his fingers on the communicator strapped next to his ear as he listened to an incoming tranmission. A second later, he ran around the corner and disappeared, leaving the mutants alone in the hall.

"Fahnally!'' Dusk blew, lowering the invisible cloak around them. "Not t' shabby fo' a villain's lair, eh?'' joked Remy, fingering his belt for a deck of cards. "Aftah de "renovation,'' began Dusk in that same terrible voice from before, "y' ain't even gonna recognahze de place.''

"Can't wait t' git a lil' o' dat action, cherie.'' Remy smirked, his eyes alit with mischievous glee. "When do we start?''

"Don' worreh Cajun,'' Dusk cooed, patting Remy's arm in an almost affectionate manner. "Once we git de othahs, y' can 'ave all de fun y' wan'.'' Remy's eyes widened as her soft fingertips tapped the nerves on his arm, making them tingle like a tiny static shock. "Chere,'' his intonation of pure satin, "if dis wasn't so impo'tant t' y', ah wudda jus' kept y' at home all t' m'self.''

"Y' wudda had t' catch meh first,'' she grumbled. "An'tahme, cherie,'' he retorted, trying to slip his arm around her waist. She swatted his arm away. "Git yer game face on, Gambit!'' she silently scolded. "We git in, git de othahs, an' git out! Got it?'' He only nodded, but still held his arrogant smirk. She had her doubts on the inside about his focus, but she didn't say anymore.

They carefully crept down the hallway, being sure to keep incredibly quiet and to keep out of sight. They had to duck, dodge, and weave several times over anytime they saw or heard someone coming their way-especially when said someone had really big guns. The further they went into the complex, the larger and more elaborate it became in terms of technical equipment and heavy artillary. As Dusk beheld everything that was going on, her interest was taken with a large assembly line that came into view when they snuck behind a large panel inside a large production room. She saw what she made out to be a large, robot-type figure plus several more lying face up on the conveyor belts.

"Ah recognahze does.'' she whispered to Gambit, who was a mere hairsbreadth away. "Dose wurr de Sentinels dat dawg sicked on de X-Men de day de whole world found out 'bout us.'' She then got a very deadly look on her face. "Dat snake jus' don' give up. He mus' still beh trahin t' build machines dat can faght us.''

"Wuddn't s'prahze Remy none, chere,'' Gambit whispered back. He then noticed that Dusk's ponytail, hanging over her right shoulder, no longer obscured her creamy, smooth, bare back from his view. In the dim lighting, the porcelain fairness was as vibrant as the moon. He reached out fearlessly to stroke her skin, delighting in the silky sensation beneath his fingertips. Dusk inaudibly gasped. Every place Gambit touched with his fingers started to heat up like wildfire, the feeling spreading throughout the rest of her just as fast.

"Wud y' stop!'' she hissed, whipping her head around to glare at him so fast, her ponytail snapped like a whip. "Remy jus' cuddn't 'elp 'imself, ma cherie,'' Remy said with his signature smile and half-lidded scarlet eyes. "Ah know y' can' 'elp it cuz y' ain't got much sense!'' Dusk said with a scowl. She looked back at the room. Across the other side, she saw double doors marked: CONTAINMENT CELLS. "Dey mus' beh keeping' em in dere. Ah'll make a distraction.'' Aiming her hand over at the metallic body of the nearest Sentinel, she unleashed a precision bolf of electricity that struck the robot with silent force. With a jolt and a sharp sound, the Sentinel rose to it's feet and started walking in big awkward steps. A round of shouts and screams

went up as everyone scrambled this way and that to avoid being crushed by the colossal droid. The Sentinel started firing lasers from it's arm cannons, streams of razor-edged light darting in almost every direction.

"Les move!'' Dusk said to Gambit, pulling him along behind her. They made one hell of a beeline toward the doors so fast there was practically a trail of scorch marks anf flames in their wake. Dusk used her Herculean strength to punch door the reinforced steel door down in one swing. "Mon Dieu, chere!'' whistled Gambit, clearly impressed. Dusk grinned smugly and stepped in the room. It was empty save for the staircase in the floor leading downward. Hurriedly, the two ran down it, taking two steps at a time. One punched down steel door later and Dusk and Gambit found themselves in a very dimly lit, futuristic version of a dungeon. The cells were rooms barred off with, not iron, but very peculiar laser bars. They scanned the seemingly endless row of cells until they came to the very end.

And, in these cells, were the rest of the X-Men.

Having heard someone come in, a confined Wolverine had bared his fangs and growled like an alert-and pissed off-watchdog. "You scum come back to get a piece of-'' But when he saw who it was, he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes lit up. "Fox?'' he sounded like he had seen a ghost. "Darlin, is it really you?''

"Yeah Logan,'' Dusk drawled sweetly, her hand reaching out to try and touch his. But, the instant her fingertips met the laser cage, she quickly drew it back with a cry. "What de hell 's dis?''

"A mutant-inhibiting cell, Fox,'' Logan explained. "It shut down our powers. It's the only reason why I haven't turned those weasels into sliced salami by now.'' His eyes widened when he saw who was accompanying her. "What the hell is Gumbo doing here, Fox?''

"A pleasha t' see y' t', monsieur Wolvie,'' Gambit smirked with a sickly sweet smile. "Mais, seein' as y' ain't figahed it out, Remy's 'elpin 'is chere rescue y're sorreh ass.''

"'S true,'' began Dusk, "so y' bettah not touch 'im once y're out, Logan. O Ah'll enjoy takin' it strip bah strip out o' yo' hahde.'' Gambit looked genuinely surprised by Dusk's declaration. Logan growled in response.

"Dusk?'' Dusk turned to see Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Ororo and Professor Xavier all looking at her from individual cells. They looked worn out but they were glad to see her. "You came! I, like, totally knew you would!'' squeaked the happy brunette, her ponytail bobbing up and down enthusiastically. "Wurr's de control panel fo' dese cells?'' Dusk asked. "There's one down by the corner,'' Jean said trying to point the way. Dusk ran in the direction she was pointing, Gambit close on her heels. She found the panel, full of blinking lights and switches.

She quirked an inky eyebrow. "Dere's de logical way o' lookin' at dis.'' She narrowed her pale violet eyes. "An', den dere's de fun way…'' With a growl and a heave of her fist, she punched cleaned through the circuit board, her fist leaving a large hole of sparking plugs and exposed wires. In a few short seconds, her comrades were free as birds. They all ran up to hug her.

"Dusk, is Magneto's Acolyte truly here to help you?'' asked Professor Xavier, wheeling up closer to them. "Yeah,'' Logan being firm, "seriously Dusk, what's goin on here? What's the Cajun's motive? Seein as how you can read his mind and all.''

She turned a dangerously burning glare on the Canadian. "Gambit's motives are helpin meh, dat's all y' need t' know!'' She started eyeing the rest of the X-Men. "An,'' her low voice holding the promise of an approaching storm, "if any o' de res' o' y'all 'as an'ting t' say, say it t' meh now!'' The cells became as quiet as a church mouse. "Yeah, ah didn' tink so!'' Dusk pointed to the exit. "Naw, les' git outta here!''

They didn't need any second telling. Following their rescuers out of the cells, they came head-to-head with a row of guns pointed at them upon exiting out of the doors. Everyone immediately froze in place. Dusk's face contorted into a stoney mask of fury as the gunmen parted to reveal none other than Bolivar Trask himself. His hands were placed behind his back as he smugly approached the mutants, his deviant smirk particularly ugly on face. He scanne the small group once, but his eyes rested squarely on Dusk.

"Ah, Miss Dupree,'' he said in a voice that could curdle dairy, "I was hoping you would grace us with your presence.'' Gambit got a look of murderous rage in his eyes when he saw how Trask was looking at Dusk. His hands tightened around his bo staff so much, he could've broke the metal stick in two.

"As a ladeh, ah nevah miss an opportuniteh t' come t' a parteh,'' Dusk said in a dark, venom-laced tone that practically wore a BIO-HAZARD sign. Her eyes started to glow white-hot, which made some of the guards surrounding her flinch in fear. "But, as a bitch, ah'm gonna crush y' so far int' de ground, yer gonna go straight t' hell!'' Her fists became alit with violet-red flames. "Did y' honestleh not see dis comin? Mess wit mah people an' y' tink yer ass won' git frahed?''

"Truth be told,'' Trask elaborated, "I didn't want all of them here.'' His smirk got wider while his eyes got squintier. "I only wanted _you_.'' Dusk's eyebrows shot up but her fists didn't lower an inch. Meanwhile, Gambit's murderous rage skyrocketed to serial killer psychopathy. He clenched his teeth hard and his eyes were glowing red like hellfire. He'd rip this scumbag's hands off his scrawny wrists before he ever let him put even one slimy finger on his chere.

"You see,'' Trask went on, "the whole idea was to have the X-Men come here into my little trap with _you_,'' he pointed a bony finger at Dusk, "with them. I wanted you because, with your array of powers, I would have all the information I would need for my Sentinels' databanks. However, when you didn't arrive with them, I knew it would be better to capture your comrades and lure you to me rather than risk having them get away, amking me what so much long to have my test subject.

And you did come, didn't you?'' his arrogant voice was really pissing her off. "I knew you would, my dear. Such devotion and love for your fellow teammates. How sweet.'' He chuckled. "And, now that you are here, I'm more than willing to let the others leave in exchange for you staying behind as concession. Think about it, dear: you save your teammates while making a valuable contribution to my research. If you're good, I just might let you go, if you survive the experimentations that is.'' His eyes suddenly got lustful and his voice became lewd. "Or,'' he purred, "perhaps I can find you useful for more "entertaining'' purposes…''

Gambit suddenly snapped. A flick of the wrist and a glowing card shot towards Trask's head. The human shrieked and dove the other way, narrowly escaping his head becoming a target. The card hit the wall, causing the whole room to shake with the force of the explosion. Many of the gunmen fell to the floor with their weapons dropped. The X-Men took advantage of this opportunity to attack, going at it with everything they had. Trask scurried to his feet, trying to run away, but he felt a hand grab the back of his coat that made his eyes grow fearful. "Where y' goin, sugah. De fun's jus' startin.''

Dusk whipped Trask around. Trask tried to pull out the gun strapped to the holster on his belt, but Dusk slapped it away and sent it skidding far across the floor before he could even raise it. "Tahme t' intehface," she said darkly and punched him square in the face. She smirked as she felt his nose break beneath her knuckles. He let our a painful yowl as she forced her knee into his groin, making him fall down to both knees in agony. Fisting a handful of his hair, she yanked his head upward so he was gazing at her with pleading eyes and trembling lips. "Don' fall asleep on meh naw, hon.''

"Naw, chere,'' purred a smug but vindictive Gambit, sashaying up behind Trask. "Don' beh greedeh. Lemme 'ave a go.'' Dusk just shrugged and released Trask's hair. Trask practically whimpered like a pitiful puppy dog. With a swing of his bo staff, Gambit whacked Trask hard on the back of his head. If it hadn't been attached to Trask's shoulders, it would've gone flying like a baseball. Another hit was aimed at Trask's lower back, right where the base of his spine was. Dusk heard a sickening crack of bone and an anguished scream. Gambit whirled up to Trask's front, his bo staff spinning like a windmill. "Mebbe next tahme y'll know how t' treat a ladeh, homme.'' With that, Gambit socked him in the face with the blunt end of the staff. Trask flew across the room and hit the wall with a THUD! Dusk felt no pity or empathy for the evil, pathetic man.

Gambit wrapped an arm around Dusk's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Dat was fun, huh cherie? We should do dis mo' often.''

"What? Beatin de livin daylaghts outta creeps lahke 'im?''

"Non,'' Remy elaborated, "jus' de deux o' us spending' tahme t'gethah.''

"Y' wish!''

"Y' ain't lahin.''

Dusk laughed and rolled her eyes simultaneously, making Gambit smile in response. He squeezed her shoulder and stared deeply into her eyes. Such beautiful, clear, sparkling eyes that any man would've been happy to be lost in forever. His faces was just inches from hers now. If they weren't careful, they would be having their second kiss.

"Hey, you two!'' They shot their heads up to glare at Logan. "We gotta get outta here now! Chuck made's telepathic contact with the local authorities. They're gonna come and round up the rest of the trash.'' Wolverine gestured to the floor full of unconscious guards, some still moaning. "With any luck we won't be seeing Trask any time soon. Most of the other scientists have cleared out, but unfortunately we don't have our ride with us anymore.''

"Ah can take care o' dat,'' said Dusk, tearing herself away from Gambit's embraced. Gambit seemed very reluctant to let go of her. "An', we don' even need t' git above ground.'' She looked around. "Howevah, ah ain't leavin' wit'out makin' sho Ah've destroyed dose walkin' death traps fo' good!''

She flew out into the assembly room, where several Sentinels sat laying about. The one she had used for the distraction had been shot down and was nothing more than a pile of scrap metal now. She flew a little higher into the air. With a whoop, she began blasting the robots with bolts of destructive energy. Pieces of metal flew here, there and everywhere as the Sentinels exploded and blew apart, the noise deafening. Most of the others, namely Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm and Gambit, joined her rampage.

Once every Sentinel in the factory was destroyed, Dusk lowered herself to the ground, breathing slightly heavier. "Naw dat is a good tahme,'' she breathed a wide smile on her crimson lips.

"Sho y' right, mon belle,'' Gambit replied from a few feet behind her. High on adrenaline and lust, Gambit was more energized than the Energizer Bunny at the moment. Gazing at Dusk's gorgeous, leather-clad backside, her delicious hips poised like a femme fatale, his hormone levels took a huge spike. He licked his lips, his eyes smoldering. How badly he wanted wisk her out of there and to the nearest Las Vegas hotel, throw her down on the bed and take her for all she was worth, which was a lot. But, he knew he respected and cared for her too much to do something so crude and fast. She was definitely no one night stand. He'd known that for a long time. But still, the urge was there; how could it not be?

"Naw we can leave,'' said Dusk, satisfied with her work. "How?'' asked Jean as she came to stand by the Southern goth. "Lahke this.'' In a flash, Dusk was Blink again. Everyone except Gambit gasped when she opened a portal with a pinkish-purple energy. The portal revealed the mansion in it's window. "Y'all go,'' said. Dusk. "Ah'll beh along lateh.''

"Where are you going Dusk?'' Cyclops asked, eyeing Gambit warily, who just smirked at him in return.

"Nuttin y' need t' concern m'self wit.'' Dusk shot back. "Jus' go on, all o' y'. Ah'll catch up wit y', ah promise. Ah jus' 'ave t' do first.''

Professor Xavier just stared at her passively, as if he knew what was going on inside her mind, even though he couldn't read her mind. Nodding, he said, "Very well, dusk. We shall await your arrival.'' He gestured for the others to follow him before the portal started closing. They all went in though some were a bit reluctant to leave Dusk with Gambit. Being the last to go through, Professor Xavier looked back at her. "Be careful.'' And with that, he entered and the portal closed up behind him. Gambit and Dusk were soon standing alone in the now derelict assembly room.

"Fahnally, wurr alone,'' Gambit breathed a sigh of relief. "Naw, cherie, what say we leave and git t' Sin City? Remy hears dat de Golden Gate Hotel & Casino's jus' magnifique an'…''

"Cajun.'' Dusk gave him a exasperated stare. "Y' know well dat ah can' do dat. Sahdes, ah told dem dat ah was stayin' behande so ah could take y' back t' Nawlins mahself.'' She took hold of his arm and started leading him away.

"Mais cherie…'' Remy began to whine.

"Don' y' "but cherie'' meh, Swamp Rat,'' scolded Dusk gently. "Y' goin' home. Ah ain't discussin it no mo!'' Becoming Blink once again, Dusk and Gambit disappeared in a flash of pink light, a blinking sound heard in their wake just at the police arrived.

When the light cleared, they were standing on Rue Bourbon Street, the strip just barely getting hopping in the early morning hour. Back on their time zone, the sun was now just barely over the horizon. Dusk sighed as a cool breeze kissed her cheeks. Turning around to face Gambit, her soft face and gleaming eyes lit by the glow of the eternal flame. "So,'' she said quietly, "ah jus' wanted t' say…thank y' f' all y're 'elp.'' She smiled genuinely, making Remy's heart melt into a puddle. "Ah know ah might've been a lil' hard to handle back dere. But, all in all, y' 'ave no idea how much ah appreciated yer 'elp. An' ah wanted t' make sho y' knew dat fo' ah left.''

Gambit's eyes twinkled bright red, his lips still yet soft. "Y' don' 'ave t' leave cherie,'' he told her tenderly. Dusk had never heard a boy speak that heart achingly soft to her before in her entire life. He took her hands in his and kissed them with the gentle delicacy of a butterfly. "Y' could stay…wit moi.''

Dusk fought hard not to choke, her eyes nearly getting misty. Regaining herself, she squeezed Gambit's hands in return, her words firm but ever so raindrop supple, "Ah can' Remy. Ah got t' go back t' de X-Men. Dat's wurr ah belong f' naw. Dey need meh, an' ah need dem. Ah can' jus' turn mah back on dem.''

"Remy hates sayin au revoir t' y' cherie,'' said Gambit, never breaking eye contact with her. "He hates it mo' den an'ting else.''

"It don' 'ave t' beh f'evah, Rems.'' Remy eyes lit up when she heard how affectionately she referred to him by his old nickname. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Y' onleh say g'bah t' dose y' ain't nevah gonna see 'gain.''

Remy held her hand to his cheek, nuzzling it. This made a tingle run down Dusk's arm. "An' Remy will see y' 'gain, ma belle cherie.'' He kissed the back of her hand. "Know dat.''

"Do ah realleh 'ave to?'' she teased, giving him a quirked brow smile. "Ah tink y' want moi t', eh?'' Gambit teased back. Dusk let herself chuckle gently. Then, she did something that shock the both of them. Walking forward, Dusk wrapped her arms around Remy in a hug, letting her cheek press up against his sculpted chest. _On mah Lawd, _Dusk thought to herself. He was so warm and strong. Gambit's arms were around her immediately, his fingers stroking the small of her back. Dusk trembled slightly in delight. "Trois (three) second rule, Cajun!'' she squeaked trying to pry herself away.

"F'get trois seconds chere, how bout trois hours?'' Gambit's voice husky and smooth.

Dusk finally managed to wiggle free, her cheeks rosy pink. Gambit loved that shade of pink on her. It was beautiful on her. It woke up her eyes the way the sun woke up the petals of a flower. He promised himself he was going to find more ways to make her blush that way.

Dusk brushed a few locks of hair that had blown in her face from the wind. "Y' be well, Remy. An', let y' famille (family) know dat ah appreciate evry'ting dey did f' meh.''

"An' y' know dat y'll always beh welcome, cherie. An'tahme, an'where, y' can always come t' Remy an' 'is famille.''

"Ah do. Thank y'.'' Dusk took a step back as her skin tunred pink and her ears grew pointy. "G'bah Remy.''

"Au revoir, mon amour.''

A light enveloped Dusk like a blanket. Soon Remy was out of sight.

Dusk was back in her bedroom, sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap. The feeling of Remy's warmth against her skin still lingered. His scent was still swimming around in her head like fish. She gazed up at the celing, and the image of Remy's charming grin flashed in front of her eyes, making her heart beat a little faster. Curling up on her bed, she recalled how happy everyone had been when the X-Men and she had returned home. Edge and Mambo were the happiest to see her safe and sound. But, what they wanted most was excruciating details about her excursion to the Thieves' Guild and her adventure with Remy.

"O' course y'd go t' him, chere,'' Edge had said to her with a flirtatious waggle of her eyebrows. "Y' onleh got it bad f' de hottest homme on de planet.''

"He realleh is, Dusk.'' Mambo had agreed with Edge on the topic that he was hot. "Y' so lucky, petite.''

Of course, Dusk had denied everything having to do with actually having any romantic interest for the Cajun. She wasn't sure that her two best friends, or any of the other girls that found out, had been convinced. But that was her story and she was damn sure sticking to it!

But, even now, hours later as the sun was just setting over the ocean, she felt her insides sparkling and tingling like she had a flurry of glitter floating around inside of her. She was sure (at least pretty sure) that she felt nothing romantic for the Swamp-born ladies' man. But, she knew damn well that she'd be lying if she told herself that she didn't feel attracted to him. It did no good denying that he wasn't handsome as hell. Why else would everything in the world that wore lipstick and skirts be falling all over him 24/7? She may not want him romantically. But it was hard to say that, in a way, maybe, somewhat…that she may still want him nonetheless.

Wolverine and Cyclops sure didn't like him, that was clear. It took her at least two hours to convince the both of him not to go after him and turn him into a sliced, charred piece of Cajun. The Professor was a lot of help, believing that they owed Remy a debt of gratitude for his asistance in their rescue. But, the Canadian and the native Alaskan weren't going to be rolling out any red carpets for him any time soon. Still they grinned and bore the knowledge of the matter and that's all that counted. But for how long she couldn't say.

Dusk laid her head against the soft pillows resting against her iron-wrought headboard. The room was dark except for the glow of about six or seven lit, scented candles that released a relaxing arom of rose and vanilla in the air. Shaded by the sheer, jewel-tone wisps of her bed curtains, the setting sun just barely filtered in any light through them. She felt so comfortable and relaxed, her shoes kicked off and her sweats and tee like soft second skin against her body. She decided that she did not want to go anywhere or do anything else for the rest of the evening. As her lids began to close over her pupils, she could faintly but surely hear Remy's words in her ear, trilling like a last chords of a song…

"_An' Remy will see y' 'gain, ma belle cherie. Know dat. Au revoir, mon amour.'' _

_**I finally did it!J I finally got another chapter up! I get so distracted and I'm a proscratinator, but I did it! Holla back at me, my homies!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chap. 15**_

It had been five, long months since Remy had last seen his cherie. Crouched on the ledge of the wall surrounding the Institute, he peered intently on the mansion, his eyes focused and intense. Why he had let himself go so long without seeing her he didn't know. More so, he'd never forgive himself for it. As the cold, biting frost of January nipped at his body, he clutched his trench coat tighter to him and grimaced. How could his belle stand this bitch Northern weather? It was absolutely intolerable for those of Southern blood. But, for as cold as it was, the thought of the look on Dusk's face when he presented himself to her after so long warmed his heart and body, providing substantial protection from the seething chill.

He thought back to the last five months before he found himself here, drawn back by her. He truly hadn't meant to be back home for so long. But, the minute he had been back to the Guild, his father had dumped so many assignments and jobs on him that he barely even had time to scratch an itch in-between. He remembered one job especially that took him to Barbados to steal a priceless 16th century Japanese bronze urn that had belonged to some Shinto priest in a sacred Kyoto shrine in ancient times. It had been stolen by a notorious drug lord in Bridgetown from it's original owner, a wealthy Japanese cartographer. It had taken Remy nearly a month in a half to track down the urn, as almost every lead he had gotten had lead him to one dead end after another. But, as usual, he succeeded in the end and had gotten the urn- which in his opinion was tasteless and boring. The job paid well though, a good $10,000,000.

Then, there was even one job that had taken up to sixty days and nights to accomplish, involving a rare tiger cub, a barrage of arrows and bullets shot his way, a trek through the dark, humid jungle with a machete and a can of bug spray, not to mention nearly getting skewered into a Cajun kebab by nearly falling all the way down into a pit of spikes. But, he came out of that one intact and with $25,000,000 in his accounts. He would've expected such a substantial compensation for all the mosquito bites, scratches, blisters, and near death experiences he had endured. He was even sure he'd have to get vaccinations for malaria.

His last job, however, was the turning point in his decision to come back. An 80-year old trillionaire from Brussels had hired Remy to do a job for him. The man's wife had had her beloved necklace stolen from her, which had been a love token gift to her by her doting groom, who's father had given it to him after his own wife had died. Needless to say, the man was desperate to get it back. Remy had almost no trouble in tracking it back to a world-famous jewel thief hiding out in the resort town Mimizan in the Aquitaine region of France. Having to sneak into the thief's guest room at the Chateau de Woolsack, Remy was able to acquire the necklace almost too easily. But, when he got first look at the necklace (as it had only been described to him by his client), he found that it reminded him immediately of his cherie Dusk.

The large, amethyst cabochon in the center made him think of her radiant, luminescent violet eyes, the rubies dotting in a circle around the amethyst made him think of her luscious red lips, the jet black onyxes around the rim made him think of her silky black hair, the three tear-drop shaped pearls hanging from the pendant made him think of her immaculate pale skin, and the gold circle on which the gems were set made him think of the eye-catching streaks shot through her midnight tresses. He had almost been tempted to keep the necklace for himself, just because of the fact that it made him think of her so badly. The minute She danced around in his vision-which was a constant anyways-his heart had swelled with indescribable emotion. However, he had gotten the necklace and took his leave, thinking humorously of the humiliation the thief who had stolen it would feel when he discovered _he_ had been robbed. On the plus side, he'd found a fabulous little Coco Chanel boutique there that had a black-and-red quilted leather handbag with metal stud on the handles and side pockets that he bought for Dusk, knowing she'd love it. His trillionaire client had been so thrilled to have it back that he paid Remy $60,000,000, plus a $9,000,000 bonus for getting the job done so fast.

Having done so many high profile jobs like these past jobs all his life had made Remy wealthy beyond his wildest dreams. Granted, he'd already been pretty filthy rich even before he started doing jobs. Nevertheless, he had so much money in such private accounts plus made so many smart business and stock investments that he could've bought the entire Four Seasons hotel chain a hundred times over if he wanted. But, being a thief he was thrifty by nature and preferred to spend his money on his femmes. But, now he had only _one _femme he wanted to spoil and lavish all the rest of his living days, wanting nothing more to keep her in silk-clad feather beds, five-star quality surroundings and sparkling champagne forever. Granted, he knew that that wasn't what Dusk was about, nor was it who she was. She was exactly like him, content to keep things simple and real, not indulge her in overly luxurious and expensive frivolities-not that he didn't want to still-and he respected and admired her greatly for that. It told him that she had a good, noble heart and a virtuous mind, untainted by the materialistic greed that slowly yet steadily consumed the world.

When he was younger, he used to imagine what his life in grand early retirement would be like, not that he acted on it since thieving was such a thrilling rush to his system that he was addicted. He imagined himself, bare chested and in swim trunks, lounging next to a pool on a tropical private island, sipping a frosty Long Island Iced Tea, surrounded by hordes of young, voluptuous women (mostly blondes and redheads) wearing cutout swimsuits, heels and glittering jewelry, admiring and worshipping him like a god. Of course, he'd been much younger and stupider back then. He realized now that why would any man want so many different women when it only made things so chaotic and complicated, when only one amazing women made thing blissful and perfect?

Ever since he laid eyes on his Dusk, his fantasy was slightly different: he was lounging by the pool, sipping Long Island Iced Tea, seemingly alone, only to have Dusk emerge from the pool, dripping and sopping wet, wearing a string bikini that could leave tan lines on her perfect ten body like a Mondrian painting. She would slowly and seductively stalk over to him, her eyes hungry and lower her body onto his, her skin still damp and cool from her dip. She would shrug off both her bikini top and bottoms, and then peel off his own trunks with her long and slender manicured fingers, and then the two of them would make the most wild and passionate love right there under the island sun. Since he imagined it so much, he often dreamed about it at night, usually have to wake up for a cold shower in the morning.

Immediately after the necklace heist, he had returned home with starstruck eyes and a dreamy smile on his face. Everyone seemed to know why too and they didn't even bother asking. Sometimes, for no reason. The day after that, Remy came to the realization that five months had passed since the last time he had held his precious gem in his arms that he had become almost melancholic. He'd find for no reason whatsoever that his skin and bones tingled and ached with an unknown need. Only then did he realized that, not only was his heart and soul aching for Dusk, but his body was to. Aching that was like withdrawing for a long amount of time from a drug. And that drug's name was Lucille "Dusk'' Dupree. No other woman had ever had this effect on him before, but he found that he actually loved it. He couldn't even find himself to flirt with other women ever since he had met his dark beauty. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. He knew why, too. He wanted _her_, only her.

He had gone straight to his Tante Mattie in the kitchen, plopped right down in one of the chairs, and gave her his most serious expression. "_Ah can' take it no mo', Tante!'' he had said. "Ah miss 'er so badly! Ah can' beh anudda day wit'out 'er o' else ah'll go mad!'' His eyes were blazing and his mouth set into a tight line to show her just how much he meant it. "Y' realleh do love 'er, don' y' ma boug (boy)?'' Tante had asked but gave him a look that told him she already knew the answer. Remy was always so good at deceiving others, but with his own Tante Mattie, he could never get away with a lie. She saw right through him. He answered, "Oui, Tante. Ah do. An', ah wan' nuttin' mo' den t' know…if she love moi as well.'' Tante replied by crossing the kitchen, picking up the keys of Remy's Porsche laying on the countertop, and placing them in the palm of Remy's hand. "Den go t' 'er, chile,'' Tante said softly. "Don' wait anudda minute. Go up dere an' fahnde 'er. Y' need 'er Remy. An', ah tink she maght need y' t'.'' Remy only stared at the keys for a moment before his mind was made up. "Y' right Tante!'' _

"_Ah always am, chile.'' _

And just like that, Remy packed his things, got into his car, and drove straight on through all the way up to Bayville, New York, only stopping to sleep in his car and to refill on gasoline and food. Three days later, he found himself driving past the "Welcome to Bayville,'' sign in good time. He found the town in a seemingly suspended state of animation due to the grip that winter had on the sleepy little settlement in the dead of January. He groaned heavily when he saw the heavy amount of snow and ice but he knew it would all be worth it when he saw his chere once again. This is how he came to find himself on the lip of the wall of the Institute, his bo staff in hand and a fierce look of determination. There he was, right at his place of target, his beloved cherie mere yards away. "Remy's comin f' y', mah chere. An' dis tahme, 's f' good.''

"_Den what're y' waitin f', y imbecile?'' _a voice inside him steamed, "_Une invitation encrite (_a written invitation_)? Go git 'er! Naw!'' _

Gathering his strength in his legs, he leapt from the wall with all the nimbleness of a cat, landing perfectly on his feet on the snow-covered ground. He kept to the bare trees and the hedges, running so lightly across the lawn that he didn't even making a sound, his footprints in the snow buried as a flurry begin to fall. He finally made it up to the large house, his back pressed up against the smooth walls. He hurriedly made his way round to the back, unseen and unheard, until finally he caught sight of Dusk's balcony. His heart started beating a little faster .This was it, the moment of truth! She was closer than ever before and he was trembling-a little from the cold but mostly from excitement. He had made up his mind long ago that he would do anything to be with his chere. Seeing her only a few days at a time wasn't enough. He had to be with her 24 hours a day, seven days a week on a permanent basis. He was willing to take extreme measures for that, even…*gulp*…joing the X-Men!

He cringed at the idea. He was definitely no X-Man! He was a proud, master thief and everyone else knew it too. Becoming a protector of ungrateful, ignorant humans was the last thing on his agenda. But, the absolute first thing was being with his chere, which meant sacrifices would have to be made. But, given the prize, they were sacrifices we was more than willing to make. He scanned the yard. As usual, their defense system was all too easy to penetrate. If he was going to do this, maybe he could give them some pointers for a better upgrade.

But, that could wait.

Zipping up his coat and putting his staff in one of the many pockets, he grabbed a firm hold of the tree that grew near the ledge of the balcony and swung himself up. He was now eye-level with the glass-paned wooden doors leading into Dusk's chambers, his smiling reflection staring back at him. Finger-combing his hair and brushing the front side of his clothes, he straightened his collar and breathed in. Stepping onto the smooth stone platform, he walked up to placed his hand on the door handles. They were locked and the drapes inside were drawn. He looked up at the cloudy grey sky. It was about mid-morning on a Sunday so maybe she was still asleep. He smiled. What a perfect opportunity to wake her up…with a kiss!

He was beyond excited by now; he was practically giddy. Charging the lock slightly, he heard it "click'' open. His grin widened as he pulled the doors open and parted the curtains. Once inside, he saw that it was still dark. His eyes immediately went to the bed, only to see that it was empty and made. He looked around and he realized that this was the first time that he had actually been inside her room. The rich wine-colored walls and the black, red and white Victorian accents took on every aspect of Dusk: beautiful, sexy, mysterious. So lost in his revery that Remy didn't realize that the sound of running water could be heard from a closed door on the other side of the room. He crossed over to the door to see cracks of light and steam coming out from the bottom. His eyes became wide. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard her voice, singing in the shower. His skin started tingling as he suddenly imagined her, naked and wet, so much so that he could practically taste her sweet sex appeal. As he listened, he could her singing "Dust in the Wind'' by Kansas:

"_Dust in the wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song _

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do_

_Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see _

_Aa aa aa _

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind…''_

He closed his eyes, savoring the sweet, haunting angelic tones of her singing. Her voice was so clear and pure, she could make Sarah Brightman fall to her knees and bow her head in shame. Just hearing her voice again after so long made his blood heat in ecstasy, his heart soar higher than a rocket to the moon. He'd never heard her sing before, but he never imagined it was so beautiful that it didn't belong to any Earthly creature, but standard to any angel in Heaven. He had to fight the strong, deep urge to open the bathroom door, strip off his own clothes and join her in the shower. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice in his head.

"_Ah, Monsieur LeBeau, I'm pleased to see you are here.'' _Remy looked around the room, his eyes darting everywhere in almost a state of panic, looking for the source of the voice. _"Do not be alarmed, Monsieur LeBeau,'' _the voice continued calmly. "_This is Charles Xavier. I was wondering if I might have a word with you in my office? You'll find it downstairs, just left of the main staircase.'' _Remy wasn't too sure about that. Although it was his intention to join Xavier's team in order to be close to Dusk, he didn't exactly want to run into anybody just yet. "_I assure you that most of the others are preoccupied at the moment with other activities,'' _Xavier said telepathically. "_You'll have no trouble on your way here. Please come, we have much to discuss.'' _The professor's voice immediately stopped after that.

Remy sighed, placing a hand in his pocket. He turned back to the closed bathroom door. He really, really wanted to stay and wait for his chere to emerge so she could be the first thing he saw, but he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with his soon-to-be new boss by rejecting his request. Placing two fingers against hs lips, he kissed them and placed them on the door, a silent promise that he would be back as soon as he could. Then, quiet as a hunting cat, he slipped out the bedroom door, closing it behind him without so much as a creak. He found himself out in the long hallway and started walking. He had long before learned his way around the mansion, inside and out, as only was his nature as a thief.

To his pleasure, Remy didn't run into a single student or teacher on his way to the professor's office. It wasn't like he was scared or anything. Far from it. He just didn't want any uneasy misunderstandings between him and the others before he was officially an X-Man. He inwardly groaned again when the thought of becoming a X-Man crossed his mind. This would mean that he'd have to follow strict rules; keep his fingers clean. He'd also have to take orders from that prude Cyclops and that hardass Wolverine, something that made him near nauseous. He'd have to share the same space as a bunch of overly-caffeinated, overly-hormonal, hyperactive young teens and kids-though it wasn't a far stretch from his former team. Plus, on top of all that, he would have to actually stay in line and follow the rules.

_Easeh rules t' keep, _he thought to himself. He smirked with wicked glee. _Or t' work around. _

Finally, after weaving in and out of various hallways and passages, he found himself walking down the stairs into the main foyer. No surprise to him when he saw Professor Xavier waiting at the bottom for him, his hand folded neatly in his lap. "Welcome, Monsieur Lebeau,'' he greeted Remy warmly. "Merci, professah,'' Remy responded, reaching out to shake the telepath's hand. "Please follow me,'' Xavier replied, wheeling himself to the doorway situated near the other side of the room. Once inside, Remy saw a spacious office with a row of bookshelves on both walls, a long desk and a marble fireplace that was currently blazing with a cheerful fire. "Please have a sit, Remy,'' Xavier gestured to one of the chairs facing his desk as he settled himself behind it. Remy dropped smoothly into the chair, his eyes trained on the professor.

"Now then,'' the professor said, getting down to business, "I assume you're here to talk about a proposal that concerns joining my Institute?''

"Oui, messieur,'' Remy didn't beat around the bush. "Remy's willin t' join de X-Men wit no strings attached.''

The professor nodded his approval. "And, why you're always welcome in my school, messieur LeBeau, I have to ask this…precisely why this change of mind? What made you want to become part of this team?'' He stared at Remy with piercing brown eyes. Remy had a feeling he may already know, but he tried to be as discreet as he could. "'S a…personal matteh,'' Remy said at last, his best poker face on. The professor smiled softly. "Remy, you can be honest with me. Changing our lives for the sake of true love is very noble and I respect that.''

Remy didn't waver from his calm and cool dispostion, but his eyes did lower for a split second. "So, y' know?'' he asked, knowing what he would say. The professor nodded. "Yes, I do.'' He wheeled himself away from his spot behind the desk so that he was sitting closer to Remy. "Though I must say this, Remy. Even though Dusk is a strong, fearless young woman, there is a vulnerable side to her as well, deep down. Though I don't know the specific details of her past, nor would I further prod on the subject of something so delicate, I can sense pain in her, pain too great from any one person should have to bear. People have hurt her before, Messieur LeBeau. I would not want to see her harmed in anyway…''

Remy's eyes immediately lit up, blazing like two balls of fire. "Are y' sayin' dat ah would intentionally hurt 'er? Remy would nevah hurt…Dusk!'' He realized in time that he almost called her his chere, and while he had no problem saying that, he wasn't sure if it would be proper to refer to her as such in the presence of one of her guardians.

"I do believe you, Mr. LeBeau,'' the professor said calmly. "And I know you wouldn't let her come to harm. In fact, I believe you will be a very positive influence on her.'' Remy eyes widened in shock. "Yes, Remy,'' Xavier went on, "I think you are best for her to start healing from the scars she bears of her troubled past. Your love and care for her may be just what she needs to learn to start putting her trust in others as well as letting others get closer to her without her fearing any negative consequences.'' He eyed Remy a little more seriously. "But, I fear want you want will not come easily. She has had her heart broken one too many times to risk it so soon. I caution you to take things slowly with Dusk. Earn her trust before you try to earn her love.'' Professor Xavier smiled. "But, I shouldn't think that may be so long. You have already gotten off to a good start with her, Remy. I can tell. Just, keep up the good work.''

"Remy will professah,'' said Remy as his eyes returned to their smoldering scarlet. "Ah don' intend t' let y', o' 'er, down evah.''

"Very well,'' the professor stated as he wheeled himself closer to the door. "Then, I welcome you to the X-Men, Messieur LeBeau. No doubt you will be a valuable contribution to our cause.'' Suddenly, the door opened and Logan walked in. "Hey Chuck, what do ya want me to do 'bout the-'' Logan stopped mid-sentence when he saw that the professor wasn't alone. His claws immediately unsheathed themselves. "What's he doin here!'' growled Logan as he jumped in front of Charles. "Logan,'' Xavier said firmly, "I would like you to meet the newest member of the X-Men.'' Logan's eyes nearly popped out, causing Remy to smirk in sastifaction. "Chuck, are you serious? You actually want this klepto here?''

"His intentions are pure, Logan. He does not mean anyone or anything in the Institute harm. As long as there are those willing to change and better themselves, they will always be welcomed here,'' Professor Xavier told the Canadian sternly, looking at him like he would not discuss it any further. Logan turned his gaze on the smug Cajun, and then back to his leader. "I still don't know about this, Charles. But, if you really say so, then I'll go along with it.'' He pointed his claws in Remy's direction. "But I'm warnin ya Gumbo, no funny business! Or else you become my scratching post!''

"An'ting y say, Wolvie,'' Remy told him smoothly and arrogantly. "Remy'll behave 'imself.''

"I ain't holdin my breath.'' Logan turned to stalk out of the room, grumbling to himself. "All right the, shall I show you to your quarters, Mr. LeBeau?'' asked the professor as he gestured towards the open door. Remy bowed respectively at the waist, sweeping his arm in a grand gesture.

"Lead de way, mon ami.''

As Remy followed the telepath to his room, his mind went back to Dusk, still in the shower, just waiting for him to sweep her off her feet. However, he didn't forget what the professor had told him about taking things in strides with her. Truthfully, he wouldn't want it any other way. After all, was patience not a golden foundation on which true love was built? He smiled to himself.

_All in good tahme, ma cherie. All in good tahme. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chap. 16**_

Dusk peeked her wet head out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She could've sworn she felt someone had been in there, just right outside the bathroom door. But, it was probably just her mistake.

Wrapping her towel tightly around her body, she walked out fully into her room and went for her closet. As she searched for something to wear, she couldn't help but think back to everything that had happened in the last five months. New students, new relationships, new seemingly everything.

Lance and Kitty were fully committed to each other and Lance was taking every opportunity to better himself for Kitty. He went back to high school, never missed any more days or skipped any classes, chose better clothing for himself, cut his hair and even got a part-time job after school. As he was a senior, he was in a few of her classes and decided he wanted a future in architecture. He and Scott's relationship had bettered to the point where they became great friends and teammates, Lance willing to follow Scott with no questions asked. Granted, he could still be tough but he truly was making himself a better person. And, though it had taken a long time, Kitty's parents were really beginning to warm up to him after noticing all the changes he'd made to prove himself. If the clothes and better grades weren't proof enough of how devoted he was already to Kitty, all someone had to do was look at him every time he looked at Kitty. Such tenderness and love that was heart-melting (and, sometimes, for a goth. a bit too much).

Colossus had joined the X-Men just a month before after some persuasion from the professor. Ever since he arrived, Rogue had been a lot happier, but she was too shy to express her love for the Russian strongman. Granted, when their eyes met when he arrived, she could see and feel the instant chemistry. But she knew that Piotr was just as shy as Rogue was about romance, maybe even more so since he was the strong, silent type at heart. What he didn't express in words, though, he made up for in his beautiful paintings, many of them for Rogue. He had painted a vase of lovely red and pink roses for her, a sky at sunset, a sunny beach with turquoise waves rising and crashing above the sandy shore, and a starry night sky over a crystal clear lake. Rogue had accepted these gifts with great relish, her face a dreamy expression of infatuation in it's purest form. So much so that she looked like she would float away any moment.

Colossus had really been a great help to Rogue in coming to terms with her past and present. Ever since a teen mutant named Carol Danvers had forced Rogue to absorb her in suicide because she couldn't cope with being a mutant, Rogue had permanently gained Carol's powers of flight, super strength & indestructibility. Rogue, who could control her powers, couldn't understand how this had happened, leaving her sad and in despair. Piotr was there every step of the way, helping her to deal with it and to forgive herself and Carol. Soon, Rogue was happy again, even though her feelings were still secret from him, as were his from hers. But Dusk knew; she knew all too well.

Amanda, Kurt's beloved girlfriend, had been revealed to be a mutant herself, her powers having just surfaced a mere three weeks ago. She was a strong mutant, with powers of teleportation, astral projection, energy blasts, illusion-casting and hypnosis. Kurt, of course, had been well beyond estatic; he was higher than the Georgia pines for the sake of God. Amanda was pretty happy and excited too, as she always thought having powers would be the coolest thing in the universe. What Dusk couldn't understand was where in the world the professor had gotten the idea for her codename Daytripper? It sounded more like a brand of tractors or maybe a speedboat. Either way, this had only made their relationship even stronger. Dusk was sure they'd get married right after high school.

Amanda's parents had been surprisingly accepting, considering how against Kurt they were. If anything, their daughter being a mutant had helped make them see how wrong they'd been. The second that Amanda had moved into the Institute, she and Kurt had been inseparable. They became the poster couple of PDA.

Ororo and Logan had married last November and it was hard to believe by many that they would, seeing as how they had kept their relationship so professional-well, at least in public. Who knows what they did in their bedroom? Dusk honestly didn't think that Logan was the type to settle down and get married, but then, how well did she really know him? However, the way he proposed to her had earned him major points with Dusk. He had taken her for a motorcycle ride through the country, parked next to a beautiful forest, led her along a pretty, flower-filled path that stopped at a gorgeous waterfall spilling into a small lagoon. He then actually got down on one knee and proposed to her, not bothering with overly-mushy declarations, but being honest and true with her, which is what Ororo respected the most.

They got married in a small church with a few guests. After that, Logan had taken Ororo up to a quaint but cozy little lodge in the Colorado Rockies for their honeymoon. When they had come back two weeks later, both were practically glowing, Ororo especially. Spike still found it hard to believe that Logan was now his uncle.

Spike, or Evan Daniels, had left the Morlocks when Callisto regained leadership and had returned to the X-Men. With Dusk's helped, he had learned to retract, not only his bone spikes, but his armor as well. He was able to go back to school without fear any negative rejection from his high school peers like before. It was incredibly hard for him at times to control the retraction and ejection of his armor at times, but she truly believed that he was making great progress.

There were was a whole bunch of new students that had come to the institue as well, ranging from little bitty kids to full grown adults. New aditions included Warren Worthington III also know as Angel and Sean Cassidy aka Banshee, both whom flirted with her nonstop- and still did. Others included Betsy Braddock aka Psylocke, Megan Gwynn aka Pixie, Joshua Foley aka Elixir, Hisako Ichiki aka Armor and David Alleyne aka Prodigy. There were even adults there such as a woman named Cecelia Reyes who had the power to project and control force-fields (who also began a romance with Beast), and a woman named Amelia Voght who could control and turn herself and other things into mist.

And then, there was one of her newest best friends Ash. The instant the two of them had met they immediately clicked, forming a fast, unbreakable bond. Some of the other teens at the Institute liked to tease her that she and Ash should "hook up,'' but the both of them knew well that all it was was great friendship and that was it. Not that she didn't think that Ash wasn't handsome, charming and sexy, but she felt for him like a sister would feel towards a brother. And, she wasn't so redneck that she would sleep with a brother. Besides, she was sure Betsy wanted that task for herself.

Choosing a V-neck black sweater as black as the night night and grey jeans the color of thick smoke, she came out of her closet, her black suede boots click-clacking across the wooden floor. She sat at her vanity and started brushing her hair. As she brushed, her eyes traveled to the corner of the mirror where the Queen of Clubs card stared right back at her with solemn, impassive eyes. Her brush stopped mid-brushtroke. Reaching out her free hand, she tugged the card out of the mirror frame and studied it for a few minutes. Her eyes scanned the tiny writing that had been written on it oh so long ago. Her mind immediately started thinking of Gambit; a practice she had sworn never to do again.

Ever since they had parted ways on Rue Bourbon five months ago, she found herself thinking more and more of him; sometimes even for no reason. She had tried to convince herself at first that this fascination she had for him was nothing more than curiosity of why he was so infatuated with her at best. Sometimes, she'd expect to catch just a glimpse of him outside her classroom window, staring at her with that smug smile of his. Every sound she heard behind her on the street made her expect to turn around to find him following close behind her like a lost puppy, only to find the wrong person behind her. At night, every time she heard a tapping sound at her window, she'd opened it, expecting to find the Cajun with a deck of cards in his hand, flashing her his bedroom eyes and sexy grin. But, as usual, it had only been the wind; yet another sign of her endless hope and expectations; more like hopeless expectations. Every time her heart had swelled with excitement. And, every time, it had deflated into disappointment.

However, after five months of the Cajun's absence, she was convinced of one thing and one thing only: that Gambit was a no-goodnik, shameless, womanizing, deviant man-whore!

Her eyes glittered in disgust. Oh sure he had promised that he would always be there for her and sure he spouted words of devotion and love, but all they were were just empty promises, empty words, empty, empty, empty! Completely and totally meaningless! And, more the shame for her-she had actually fallen for it! She had actually believed that he really cared, that she was special. But, it seemed she was only kidding herself if she really thought that that insensitive, uncaring, egomaniac really gave a damn about her. And for what? No phone call, no letter, no email or text? She hated to think she was sounding possessive (and she really, really did hate it), but honestly. She felt like she had been betrayed of her most precious and sacred virtue: her trust.

_Hmph! Dat Swamp Rat pro'ly down dere naw, chasin' hussies right naw, jus' as 'e's always done! _she thought bitterly to herself. _He pro'ly don' even 'membah mah name f' de sake o' de good Lawd! Aftah a left 'is sorreh ass, 'e proly went right t' de nearest strip joint an' felt up ev'ry hookeh dere! _She slammed her brush down on the vanity, her makeup and perfumes rattling. _'e would, de louse! _She honestly didn't know why she was so angry? It's not like she even liked him or anything…did she?

Her eyes suddenly went from stormy rage to just cloudy sad. She looked at her morose reflection in the mirror. _Y' wurr realleh fooled weren't y' gal? _She sighed heavily. _Don' y' evah learn? _Her forehead met the smooth surface of the glass top vanity table. _O' course y' don', y' foolish girl! Y' fall f' it ev'ry tahme someone reels y' in wit' a promise o' love. An' y' always got t' learn dis' lesson de 'ard way. _

Bringing her head up from it's place hanging in her hands, she met her eyes in the cold surface of the glass. Her face melted quickly from depression into determination. _But, _she solemnly swore to herself, _nevah 'gain. Ah won' beh hurt lahke dis evah 'gain! Y' already been down dis road t' maneh tahmes t' git los' on it f' de upteenth tahme. Well, it stops! Raght hurr, raght now! _She stood with the quickness and grace of a well-trained, hardened Marine. She wasn't going to loose her head-or her heart-to that Cajun again. She had already spent too many countless hours pondering over him. It was high time to stop, once and for all! From this day forth, Remy LeBeau was nothing more than a distant memory, a lost whisper scattered to the four winds, never to be uttered or heard again.

'_S lahke de professor's always sayin "Y' got t' move on an' bettah y'self.'' An' dat's 'xactleh what ah plan t' do. _With this new outlook on life and a fierce drive in her soul, Dusk's plump red lips formed a smile. Throwing her shoulders back and holding her head up high, she discovered then and there just how easily it was to forget about Gambit. Just as easily as it was for him to forget about her, as she surmised. Turning on her heel, she suddenly felt lighter and yet stronger than she'd been in the last five minutes. With a pep in her step and some pride in her stride, she marched across her room and threw open her door, ready to face the world with a fire in her spirit and a smile on her face. Yes, today was the beginning of a brand new direction in life.

The first thing she noticed when she opened the door was a grumpy Logan, walking-or more like stomping- straight past her without so much as a glance. "Hey sugah, wazz eatin y'?'' she called in her most amused voice. Without stopping or turning around, she heard Logan growl lowly, "You'll see!'' Dusk cocked her head. She'd hadn't know Logan to get so easily soured ever since he had married Ororo. In fact, he'd seemed to had chilled dramatically since the weather witch had become his blushing bride. But now, it was like being under the same roof with the old gruff-and-rough grizzly bear again. Dusk smiled and shook her head. Then again, she did know Logan. Whatever was bothering him was probably going to be gone before the sun set that day anyway so there was no use worrying about the subject. She kept on walking. If anything, Ororo would probably put a smile on that stubble-covered face of his once the lights were dimmed and they were between the sheets.

She walked around the next corner, only to see Amara and Jubilee walking side by side, giggling and whispering to each other. The minute they looked up and saw her walking towards them, their giggles became more fervent and their smiles wider. Dusk rolled her eyes at them and exasperatedly said, "Ok, s' wazz so funneh?'' Seriously, she had all that perky-girly gossipy talk. Especially the Beverly Hills 90210 type of girl talk were words were heavily peppered with "yeahs'' and "like, totallies,'' and the ever dreaded "whatevers!'' It made discussions painful when that was the case. But, it seemed that whatever they were discussing involved her so she was curious. Amara looked at her as if she were going to say something, but it was replaced by another round of hysterical giggles. Rushing past her, they continued their private conversation, though Dusk swore she heard Jubilee say "I don't think she knows yet.''

Dusk really wanted to know what they were talking about after hearing that. But, she respected the professor's golden rule that everyone had their right to privacy-especially mental privacy. So, to appease him, she didn't go snooping her psychic nose into other peoples' minds unless she absolutely had to. She turned her head back around as she walked. This time, though, she was sorely tempted to break that rule, resisting with great difficulty.

She found herself walking past the open doors of the game room/lounge area. Peeking in, she found most of the students in there: Roberto, Bobby and Sam on the couch watching TV, Rogue and Kitty playing checkers, Tabitha listening to her iPod, poured over a fashion rag. She wasn't surprised though. It was a cold-as-hell day with nothing to do and no desire to go outside, as she suspected by their mugs of hot cocoa. Though she did know that Hank had taken the little ones to the New York City Children's Museum for the Sunday special on a new Egyptian exhibit. But really? Like little kids really cared about what dynasty King Tut ruled. The most those little scamps were gonna wanna do was climb all over the displays and play Cowboys and Indians in the Wild West exhibit. She hoped that Hank had a high tolerance for ear-splitting screeches and overly-hyperactive staminas.

The minute she walked in the room, everyone immediately looked up at her. But, it wasn't just the fact that they were acknowledging her-it was the fact they were looking at her, like they _knew _something she didn't. She scanned their faces, still but hiding the urge to either smile or smirk, she couldn't actually tell.

"Hey Dusk, what's up?'' Kitty was the first to speak, pausing from moving her black piece over Rogue's red piece. Dusk quirked her brow. "Ah gotta feelin summin. But what, ah don' know.''

"Oh man!'' Bobby suddenly burst out laughing, his hand on his forehead. He looked at her, his eyes twinkling and his expression near giddy. "You mean you don't know that-oomph!'' He let out a sharp gasp followed by a shallow intake of breath from where Sam had punched him in the gut. "Dude! What was that-''

"Shush!'' Sam scolded, putting a finger to his lips. He turned to a waiting Dusk, her violet eyes narrowed and her hand on her hips. "Don' mahnd 'im, Dusk,'' her fellow Southerner reassured her, "'s nuttin.''

"Nuttin', huh?'' She started walking closer to the three boys, the trio feigning innocence and complete ignorance. They shrank back as she stalked closer to them, her eyes like those of a hunter. ""s dat right?''

"Dere jus' bein idiots, sugah,'' Rogue called out. She whooped with glee as she kinged Kitty for the fifth time. She looked back to Dusk. "Don' worreh bout it.'' But, even when she turned back to her game, seeming to completely drop the subject, Dusk could faintly see Rogue's lips smirking humorously through a tangle of curly white and auburn hair.

"Someone 'ad bettah tell me summin!'' she seethed, stomping her booted foot hard on the floor. "Fo' ah start breakin' bad on all y'all!''

"Let's just say,'' Tabby began as she took her earbuds out of her ears, "that you are in for one ginormously big surprise today.'' Putting her speakers back next to her eardrums, she lifted her Cosmopolitan and turned a page. "But,'' she added, "I hope you have plenty of condoms.'' Dusk narrowed her eyes again in suspicion as Tabby started laughing in mock villainous glee.

"F'get dis,'' Dusk declared in frustration as she turned and headed out of the recreation room, hearing a round of laughter as she was out of sight. This made her speedwalk down the hall, her curiosity and annoyance growing larger by the minute.

As she passed Kurt's room, she heard the faint sound of cheerful laughter and voices, one belonging to a boy and one belonging to a girl. It didn't shock her that Kurt and Amanda were spending time together as usual. From the sound of things, she guessed that they were playing one of Kurt's favorite video games. Either that, or Amanda was playing with…another type of "joystick.'' This made Dusk chuckle to herself. Not that she actually believed Kurt and Amanda would do something so crude. At least, not this early in their relationship.

Neither did she want to think about it.

Leaving those two crazy kids alone, she wandered back down the hall until she came to a stop in front of the open door to Logan and Ororo's room. She peeked inside to see Ororo folding clothes and putting them away in the dresser drawers. "Hey, Ororo,'' she called to the African beauty, "how y' doin?''

"Dusk?'' Ororo replied, seemingly surprised by something. She let a shining smile grace her elegantly beautiful features. Dusk was honestly so jealous of her flawless beauty. Ororo put a pair of socks into the cedar wood chest-of-drawers. "You seem awfully cheerful.''

"Ah know 's a lil' out o' mah goth character,'' Dusk chuckled. "But, ah guess ah can go at leas' une day wit'out bein' a snarkeh vamp.''

This made Ororo laugh as well. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd be in such a happy mood.'' Dusk couldn't imagine why she thought that. "An' reason?'' Ororo turned her cerulean orbs from smoothing out a blouse back to Dusk. They looked at the Southerner with surprise. "Oh! Oh, I see.'' Ororo's eyes quickly went back to the laundry basket. "I suspect you haven not heard yet?''

"Heard what, sug?'' Dusk quizzed with a similar impatience she felt with everyone else she'd come into contact with that morning. Seriously, what was going on?

"Well, it's just, uh, that-'' the sharp sound of the telephone ringing interrupted Ororo's voice and reluctancy to tell Dusk what was up. Ororo exhaled a breath. "Excuse me Dusk,'' she told her, "I should take this.'' And with that, she turned her back on Dusk to pick up the phone and put it to her ear and mouth. With a silent growl, Dusk left Ororo in the room, chatting away with her sister.

Once she was back out in the hallway, she saw both Mambo and Edge standing up against the walls a little up the way, seemingly waiting for her. "Ami!'' called Edge, her Cajun accent especially thick. "We been waitin f' y'. Where y'at?''

"Jus' been 'round,'' Dusk shrugged as she felt her best friends' arms slip around her, accompanying her as she walked on. "So Dusk,'' Mambo said at last, "me an' Edge been wondering if we could talk t' y' bout summin?''

Dusk snorted playfully. "Naw ah don' tink Cyke will wear a Speedo if y' paid 'im.'' The other two girls burst out laughing. No doubt that her two friends had discussed that with her before. She thought it'd be funny as hell to watch, but like Mr. Proud Prude would ever go for it. She had even planned to secretly post it on youtube too.

"While dat 's still in mahnd, we actually wanted t' talk t' y' bout summin else,'' Mambo said as she flipped a lock of Dusk's hair playfully. The three girls found themselves going straight into the kitchen, now presently empty. Edge and Mambo went to sit down at the table while Dusk went to fix herself a glass of sweet tea. "We wanted t' talk 'bout an old ami o' yers,'' said Mambo, who was twirling one of her beaded braids around her finger, letting it coil like a boating rope around a mast.

"Which une?'' asked Dusk, getting down a tall glass.

"Gambit.'' Edge spoke out clearly as a bell.

Dusk immediately paused. Her eyes shot up and old feelings of bitterness and resentment began to resurface. Why in hell out of the wild blue yonder would they bring up the Cajun like that? She knew that they knew she didn't really like talking about him at all, so why now, of all times, would they mention him?

"What 'bout 'im?'' she said flatly and uninterested, crossing the kitchen to fill her glass up with ice. "Well, we wurr jus' tinkin, chere,'' Edge begin nonchalantly with a hint of playfulness in her smooth tone, "how y' felt 'bout 'im? Sho'ly y' can tell us what y' didn' tell an'une else.''

"Ah don' feel an'ting for dat playboy,'' Dusk grumbled, putting her glass down on the counter next to the fridge, turning around to look at her friends. "Mebbe disgust, nausea, and anooyance. But, ah can tell y' dis: dere's nuttin else ah feel f' de lahkes o' 'im!''

"Sho, sho,'' both sang mockingly. She glared daggers the two for a split second.

Dusk went back to the other counter, facing away from the two New Orleans Goths sitting just a few feet away, her back turned to them. "Sahdes. Whah do y' wanna even talk 'bout it all 'sudden lahke? It ain't lahke ah ain't nevah tol' y'all dis 'fo'. Ah ain't even dat interested.''

Mambo and Edge peered at each other, an evil gleam in their shining eyes and a wicked smirk on their wine and plum colored lips. "Funneh 'ow y' say y' ain' "dat interestd'' chere,'' Mambo purred, her long nails tapping her cheek as she rested her chin in her hand, "dat don' necessarileh mean y' ain't interested at all, y' know.''

"Mebbe y' don' realleh 'ate 'im as much as y' tink?'' Edge quipped, casually slinging one leg over the stylishly ripped jean-clad other leg. "Mebbe, y' hidin' summin?''

"A lot de deux o' y' know!'' Dusk retorted sarcastically, her friends immediately starting to laugh both darkly and sinisterly. They suddenly became silent as death, but Dusk continued, "Ah assho' y' both dat, raght naw, Gambit 's Gawd knows wurr, doin Gawd knows what, an' ah couldn't care an'-''

She stopped mid-sentence as she felt someone behind her. A presence that suddenly sent ice cold chills slowly up her spine, making her entire body flash freeze on the spot. A strong, toned arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against an even more toned body, the trench coat cladding the arm all too familiar. Her eyes widened as she felt a warm breath in her ear, "Did y' miss meh, cherie?''

In a flash, another arm swept her legs out from under her to lift her up bridal style. Dusk was now staring up at the face she hoped-both to see yet never see again-just inches away. Remy LeBeau was gazing down at her with his trademark sexy smile, his red eyes glittering like sparks. "Cuz ah missed y'.''

Dusk felt her bones tingle like crazy, her blood racing under her skin like a rushing river in a downpour of rain. Her lips trembled and her heart felt like it had skipped a thousand beats in but a few seconds. Her shocked reaction seemed to please Remy even more, his eyes more amused then they had been. She snapped herself out of her trance. "Y' no good Swamp Rat, ah'll kick yer ass two weeks from Sunday!''

"Naw, naw, chere. Y' wouldn't harm y're Remy, would y'?'' He held onto her a little tighter, pulling her even closer. "Not aftah 'e came so far jus' t' see y'?''

She grimaced. "A waste o' trip, Cajun! Cuz yer far from bein' on mah list o' people ah wanna associate wit'!'' She started to struggle in his hold but, despite her massive strength, she just couldn't find the necessary strength to escape his clutch. "Cherie, don' beh difficult naw,'' he teased her playfully. "'S been so long since Remy 'eld y' in 'is arms. Let 'im enjoy it.''

Remy turned to look at his fellow New Orleans natives, who were struggling not to laugh with great intricacy. He gave them a charming smile. "Petites, would y' be as so kahnd as t' give us a few minutes 'lone, sil vous plait?''

"Gone an' gone!'' both told him unanimously, springing from their chairs quick as lightning and heading out of the kitchen. "Don' y' dare leave meh-''But Dusk's words fell on empty ears as they were gone before they could hear her. She hissed to herself with burning eyes. She looked back up to Remy, who eyes were intensely fixed on her. "Put meh down, Swamp Rat! Raght naw!'' He smirked as he moved to lower her. But, instead of putting her on her feet, he laid her supine across the granite countertop, holding her arms above her head by her wrists.

"Naw, ma chere,'' his voice dropped even lower and his ruby orbs were only half visible beneath his lids, "tell dis Cajun jus' how much y' missed 'im.'' He gathered her wrists and pinned them with one large, strong hand while the other stroked her cheek. Dusk tried to move her head away from his touch. "What makes y' tink ah would miss y'!'' she said, her brows quirked and her lips pursed. "Remy tinks y' did miss 'im, cherie. In fact,'' his face came even closer to hers, "'e knows y' missed 'im.'' His spicy-sweet breath warmed the flesh of her cheeks, chin and neck. Her pulse was pounding like a drum against her body. "As usual, y' don' know what yer talkin 'bout.'' Dusk made sure there was plenty of poison in her voice, hoping this would make him back off. He didn't even flinch.

"Don' ah?'' He grinned, flashing her his whipped cream-white teeth. Remy pushed his body against the counter, dipping his head even lower to hers. He viewed her neck, bared and unhidden from her sweater thanks to the wide V-neckline. It glistened and gleamed like the surface of a shiny pearl under the kitchen lights. He ran a single finger across her collarbone, making Dusk's back automatically arch in pleasure. Dusk silently gasped in mortification as she released her body had been acting on autopilot in a pleasure response to his caress in such a sensitive spot.

"Look lahke Remy was raght, eh cherie?'' he crooned, his smile never once leaving his face. He inched even closer to her neck, attempting to kiss it. Dusk closed her eyes tight, waiting for his lips to touch her goose pimpled flesh. His lips never touched her. She suddenly felt that her limbs were free and she opened her eyes. Looking to her side she saw that Remy had been pinned to the wall by a snarling Logan, his claws angled dangerously close to the Cajun's face.

"Just cause Charles thinks you're trustworthy, don't mean I do, bub!'' Logan growled, his fangs bared as his lips curled. "Now, if you wanna keep those thieving hands of yers, you won't ever touch her like that again. Got it!''

"Logan!''

Both Remy and Logan turned to look at Dusk, who was sliding off the counter to stand on her feet. "Logan, put dose away an' back away from 'im!''

"Kid,'' Logan began, "he was tryin to jump you! You think I'm gonna let him get away with-''

"Come on, Logan,'' Dusk rolled her eyes, exhaling loudly, "y' honestleh tink ah'd let Swamp Rat hurr actualeh do an'ting t' meh lahke dat. He wuddn't doin nuttin but bein obnoxious, as usual. Y' don' need t' git all worked up 'bout an'ting. Ah can 'andle 'im.''

Logan looked at Remy and then back to Dusk. "Kid, I don't know if-''

"Realleh, Logan. 'S okay. Ah'll beh fahne.''

Logan still didn't look all too convinced. But, his grip did loosen up from the Cajun's collar. He backed away from a now grinning Remy as he sheathed his claws. "Remember what I said, Gumbo!'' He growled to show his point. "Cause I ain't gonna tell you twice!'' And with that, Logan moved to walk out of the kitchen, his brows still furrowed and this teeth still bared.

Dusk inhaled and exhaled a breath as Remy strolled up back to her side. "Mecri, mon chere. Y' saved Remy from de big, bad Wolvie. He be grateful t' y'.''

"Y' realleh wanna t'ank meh, Cajun?'' Dusk began with a biting tone, "y' can leave meh beh.'' She pushed past him and stalked out into the hall, him following close behind.

"Ma sweet cherie,'' Gambit pleaded softly. "Y' know well dat Remy 'as no intention o' leavin. Not when 'e jus' got back t' 'is amour.''

Dusk snorted with sarcastic laughter. "Ah'm sho' y'll beh jus' fahne wit'out meh, Swamp Rat! So, don' let de door 'it y' on de way out.'' She squeaked when he pulled her to a stop and pressed up against her. "Lemme go!''

"Non, Remy don' wan' t', chere.'' His smile lit up the hall. She finally managed to yank free of his grip and walked even faster, though he still managed to keep up with her. Coming to her room, she threw the door open and practically flew into her room. She whipped herself around, realizing too late that she'd forgotten to shut the door behind her when Remy came sauntering in, closing the door in his wake.

"Get out o' mah room, Cajun!'' she yelled as he closed the space between them. He chuckled as he looked around the room. He slid up to the side of her bed and fell on the covers, propping his feet up and lacing his hands behind his head. Dusk was seeing red by now.

"So dis 's where mah chere sleeps, eh?'' said Gambit as he made himself more comfortable against the pillows. "An', soon 'nuff, 's where Remy'll beh sleepin' 's well.''

"Not in a million years, Gator Bait!'' Dusk shouted, her fists balled into rage as she moved forward to slap his feet off her comforter. He merely smiled, his smirk ever present. "Y' raght, chere,'' he told her. "If an'ting chere, y' should move in wit Remy.'' Her eyes bugged out as she felt her cheeks get hotter and hotter.

"O','' Remy slid off the bed, "we don' even 'ave t' stay here, cherie. We could move back t' Remy's place in New York Citeh.'' his brows were wagging flirtatiously at her. "Jus' tink, chere. It could beh our own lil' love nest.''

Dusk didn't understand what he meant by "staying here.''

"Cajun, what're y' babblin 'bout? Whah are y' even hurr? Don' y' know dat onleh X-Men live hurr o' did y' miss dat memo?''

He eyed her with a prize-winning smile. "'Xactleh, chere.''

She gave him a bewildered gaze until, suddenly, something snapped into place: why everyone was giggling and laughing around her that day, why everyone couldn't tell her with a straight face what they were going on about, Tabitha, Bobby and Ororo trying to tell her something but couldn't, her friends bringing up the subject of Gambit, and finally, what Logan had meant by when he said "Just because Chuck thinks you're trustworthy,'' it all started to make sense. Her eyes widened in horror as she backed away from the Cajun. "No! No, it can' beh…'' she looked up at him with panic written across her face "…dat's madness! Y', y' wouldn't have!'' She tugged onto a lock of her hair for security.

"Oh, but Remy did, ma chere,'' he said to her with a velvety smoothness. He circled behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and putting his lips next to her ear. "Say "Bonjour'' t' de newest X-Man.''

Dusk shot forward out of his grip. "Are y' insane, Remy? Whah would y' join de X-Men? Whah?''

"Fate jus' 'as a funneh way o' workin tings out, cherie.'' Gambit smiled at her. "Seems lahke de bot' o' us wan' Remy t' beh wit y'. So, whah not let de cards fall where de may an' accept it as an inevitable?'' He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. It make her shiver slightly. "Soon y'll see, ma chere, dat y' an' Remy were meant t' beh. Sooneh o' lateh, y'll see.''

He came even closer to her, his arms around her waist. "An' Remy 'as ev'ry intention o' makin it sooneh. Much sooneh.''

"Don' press yer luck, boy!'' She slapped his arms away, taking two steps back from him. "Ah made it clear dat it ain't nevah gonna 'appen! Y' maght beh wit de X-Men naw, but dat don' mean ah 'ave t' lahke y'!'' She stomped past Remy, throwing her door wide open and storming out into the corridor, grunting angrily as she did.

This only made Remy laugh to himself. _Remy knows y' don' lahke 'im chere. Y' love 'im. _

Winning her heart was going to be a work in progress in of itself. But, Remy was always a patient person. It came with the territory of being such a stealthy, opportunist thief. He knew what the professor had meant when he advised him of gaining Dusk's trust before gaining her love. First things first, he had to get her to trust him completely and wholeheartedly like a best friend. Then, and only then, could he move on two phase two and begin to romance her and make her feel like a real woman. After all, she was a prize that was well worth the extra effort.

Exiting her room, he smiled confidently to himself as he shut her door behind him. One door had closed, but a new door of opportunity was about to open…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chap. 17**_

"Professah! Puh-leaze, _puh-leaze! _Say it ain't so!'' Dusk's whine could almost be heard throughout the entire mansion. She was in Professor Xavier's office, on her knees, her arms splayed over his desktop like a person begging for their life. "Please tell meh it ain't true!''

"I see you have met the newest addition of our team, Dusk,'' chuckled the Professor as he turned around from restacking some shelves on his bookcase.

"So 's true,'' she groaned, her eyes downcast. "Whah, professah? Whah would y' do dis?'' ( More like "why would you do this to me?'')

"Why not?'' The professor's eyes were solemn as he stared back at her. "Mr. Lebeau seems to want to change. Why not give him a chance? After all, the Xavier Institute-''

"'S a place fo' second chances an' a start f' a new lahfe,'' Dusk finished for him, her mocking, sarcastic tone implying that she'd heard him say it before. "Yeah, ah know.''

"Yes, well,'' began Xavier with a quirk of his brow, "I see no reason for not welcoming Remy into our fold.''

Dusk scoffed. "Ah could give y' _one thousand _reasons not t'.''

"None of which are particularly valid.''

She looked at him like he had spiders crawling out of his ears. "O' course dey are!'' She near stamped her foot on the floor. "Dis 's a real bad idea, professah. Real bad!''

Xavier started leafing through a book on his desk. "I'm quite sure that you are exaggerating, my dear Dusk. Has it never occurred to you that perhaps Gambit wishes to join us for a…'' he paused to look up at her, "specific reason?''

"Whatevah 'is reason, ah don' lahke it.'' Dusk blew a lock of hair out of his face, standing stiffly with her arms folded across her chest. "He's gonna beh de death o' meh, professah. Dat boy's a pain in mah-'' she stopped when she saw the professor giving her a scolding glance. "Backsahde.''

"Aww, cherie,'' she heard a voice behind her croon, making her roll her eyes and bite her lip simultaneously, tasting blood. "If y' hurtin', Remy beh happeh t' kiss it bettah.'' She turned sharply around to find Remy leaning his shoulder casually into the doorframe, his eyes a smoldering ember red and his grin predatorily.

"Who asked y'!'' Dusk snapped, whirling on him. "Whaddaya wan', Cajun?!''

"Jus' t' say,'' he began as he stood straighter, "dat dis place 's pretteh big an' Remy maght need someone t' show 'im 'round.'' He flashed Dusk a naughty smirk and then turned to Professor Xavier with a more innocent smile. "Don' y' tink so, professah?'' Dusk couldn't believe her ears. What a total liar! He knew this place inside and out; he just wanted an excuse to have her forced to spend time with him.

"Yes I believe you're right, Remy,'' said the professor casually. He turned to Dusk who was just finishing her death glare in Gambit's direction, clearing his throat to get her attention. "Dusk, would you mind showing Messieur LeBeau the mansion?''

Dusk gave him a look that implied he was crazy. "D' ya realleh wan' me t' answer dat,'' she softly said in a tone that said it was better for her not to; the danger sign warning was crystal clear. The professor considered this carefully. "Perhaps not in so many words. Nevertheless, it would be much appreciated if you could. Remy needs to get situated comfortably into the Institute, and it would be ill-bred of me not to make sure of that.'' He wheeled himself out from behing his desk. "And now, if you two would excuse me, I promised the Secretary of Defense in D.C. that I would give him a follow-up report of our progress. Until later.'' And with that he was out the door, leaving the two Southern mutants alone.

"So, where d' we go from here, cherie?'' Remy purred, stepping closer to her, only to have her step back. "If y' wan' meh t' show y' round, Swamp Rat,'' Dusk made herself clear. "Y' not gonna beh an ass an' y' have t' keep up.''

"Wit y', an'tahme.''

Dusk huffed and walked out of the office, Remy following her like an obedient puppy. She lead him down the hall, showing him different rooms, her voice deadpanned and flat, a split between annoyance and sarcasm. He deliberately made the whole tour slow, taking an exceptional amount of time to gaze at that certain portrait or linger at window to gaze out at the beautiful, snow-covered view outside. She tried not to let him bug her as she went on.

As they went, he studied her very intently. Even though it had only been five months, and she had definitely been no string bean at all; she had a figure most women would sell their souls for. Still, Dusk was blossoming beautifully into womanhood. She was appetizing before, but now she was scrumptiously heavenly. Her perfect hourglass figure had even more sweet, tantalizing curves and her bust was as juicy and plump as ever, making him nearly faint in overwhelming sexual ecstasy. He decided right then and there that her ass had to be the most perfectly shaped, rounded & firm ass of female history. Her cheekbones were higher and a bit sharper, making her look regal, angelic and mature and her hair was now touching her mid-thighs. The girl was like the sweetest, deadliest and most sinful temptation made real; a perfect dream come true- his perfect dream.

She stopped outside two huge metal doors when they finally reached the lower level of the complex. "Dis 's de Danger Room; 's where we train. It ain't no joke an' 's lahke facin' down de security system at de Pentagon.'' She pushed a button and the metallic doors opened with a _Whoosh! _They stepped into an enormous, circular room filled entirely with steel. "As a…'' she paused to gulp and managed to get out, "…_X-Man, _y'll beh spendin a lot o' tahme in hurr.'' She gave him a cool glance. "Ah'd watch yer back in hurr; when we fahght in hurr, we got at each othah wit ev'ryting we got. No doubt, ah'll beh de une trahin t' kill y' de mos'.''

He smiled at her, unfazed by the thought of a death match. "As long as y' deal de killin' blow mah beautiful cherie, Remy'll dahe happeh.'' He put a hand on her shoulder, purposely trying to ease away her sweater collar off of her shoulder to touch the bare skin beneath. She pushed his arm off. "Y' quit dat Swamp Rat. 'S bad 'nuff dat y' gotta look at meh. But y' ain't nevah in hell gonna _touch _meh, got it?!''

He sighed exasperatedly. "Oh chere,'' he crooned. "Remy tought we alreadeh talked 'bout sayin' nevah? Ah, c'est la vie.'' His smirk widened. "Howevah, if all Remy's allowed t' do f' now 's look at y' chere, can 'e see a lil' mo'.''

"When ya dead mebbe, which 's gonna beh sooneh den y' tink if y' keep up dat nonsense,'' she growled, looking him square in the eye with her best tough-girl face. He merely chuckled as she lead him out.

Once they got back upstairs, they ran into both Kitty and Rogue. They were smiling awkwardly, as though they were greatly struggling not to laugh. Dusk's eyed them with violet orbs frozen as ice. "Y' knew bout dis huh?'' she rhetorically asked them. Her voice was as cold as her eyes. "Tanks f' de warnin', mah "formeh'' friends.''

"Aw c'mon Dusk,'' Kitty finally burst out, her pink lips smiling. "We, like, knew you were gonna find out the same day, so it's not like we intentionally didn't mean to tell you-''

"But it was funneh as hell t' watch yer face when y' did,'' Rogue laughed, followed by Kitty as the two girls were laughing so hard, they leaned on each other for support. Dusk had steam (literally) coming out of her ears. "Laugh it up now, but will ya still beh laughin while swallowin' mah fist!'' she threatened with her fist up in plain sight. The girls held her hands up in defense. "Take a joke, Dusk, take a joke.'' Kitty smiled one last time, walking past the two Southerners, the third Southerner in tow. The two could be heard giggling again as they rounded the corner.

"Oh wonderful,'' Dusk groaned, pinching her bridge with two fingers. "Now ev'rybodeh got t' know bout dis. Ain't it jus' grand.''

"Could beh, if y' willin t' lemme make it dat way, chere,'' Remy said, placing a hand on her small, tracing little circles.

"Cajun!'' Dusk shouted, her normally soft and delicate face tight and pinched. Remy looked at her innocently, his smile wide.

"Oh, those dulcet tones.'' a new voice chimed in musically, heavy with a British lilt and amusement. "How I've missed them so.''

The two turned their heads to see a person walking toward them; a young man with dark skin, wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders and slanted brown eyes. Dusk immediately smiled when she caught sight of him, stepping away from Remy. She opened her arms wide in a happy gesture and he opened his in return, closing his strong arms around her as she stepped into his sandalwood-scented embrace. Remy glared at the stranger with near murder in his eyes.

"Ello, ducky. Did you miss me?'' the stranger asked with a smile that warmed like cashmere as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Hey sugah,'' Dusk mumbled against his chest as she looked up to meet his eyes. "'Ow are yer parents?''

"Pain in the ass bludgers, both of them, if you ask me. Good news though; Dad's thinking of shaving his beard and Mum's upped her Prozac dosage.'' Dusk snorted with laughter as Ash released her and she stepped back. "Guess London's as friggin cold as 's hurr, huh?''

"Try nuclear cold, luv. Compared to jolly old London, Bayville's Miami beach.''

Dusk turned to see Remy staring at the both of them, his arms folded across his chest, looking none-too-happy with Ash. "Cajun, dis 's one o' ma best friends, Ash.'' Ash stepped forward, his hand extended for a shake. "Ashok Andrews, ol' chap, nice to meet you.'' Remy just stared down at Ash's hand, his face still scowling as he glared into Ash's eyes. Ash's smile became uncomfortable. "Yes well…'' he muttered to himself, "a smile costs nothing.''

"Remy Lebeau. '' Remy finally said at last, though he more sort of muttered it sourly than in his usual velvety voice. He took a good, long look at Ash, sizing him up.

Ash was the exact same height and age as him with a similar, athletic build. He was definitely Indian though he spoke in a upper-class British accent. Feature for feature, he was definitely good-looking; his narrow, slanted eyes were a smoldering umber brown with a dreamy gleam and his wavy, shoulder-length hair was like a cascading waterfall of black ink that fell around his chiseled, expressive and striking face. His strong, square chin had a dusting of day-old travel stubble and he made a long grey wool coat, a simple pair of dark jeans and a deep blue turtleneck sweater look incredibly trendy. All in all, Ash was undoubtedly handsome, much as Remy hated to admit it; maybe even enough to give him a run for his money.

Remy wasn't going to let the new guy one-up him though, even though it seemed he already did in his familiarity with Dusk; something he would soon remedy. He smirked. "If y' don' mahnd, mon ami, Remy jus' got back t'gethah wit 'is chere aftah such a long absence.'' He secured his arm firmly around Dusk's waist and pulled her up to him, letting Ash know that this was _his_ zone. "Y' don' mahnd, do y'?''

Ash looked to Dusk with a elegant black brow quirked, his full-lipped mouth surprisingly set in an amused smile. "Not at all, mate. I can tell when three's a crowd, and far be it for me to spoil a happy reunion.'' The England-born Indian pureblood gave Dusk one last shoulder pat. "See you later, luv.''

"Not 'less ah see y' first, sug,'' Dusk replied with an affectionate smile. Ash smiled back, much to Remy's chagrin. How much he wished that _he _was on the receiving end of her affection.

"Clever, witty, not so much original, but still. No worries though,'' joked Ash as he gently pushed passed Remy, giving him an understanding glance before disappearing down the hall.

"What wazz dat all 'bout, cherie?'' Remy quizzed Dusk, his mouth not scowling but not smiling either. Dusk caught the faint hint of jealousy in his voice. "Ah don' know what yer talkin' 'bout.''

"Y' know, chere. Y' awfully friendleh wit dat homme. Almos' make moi tink dere summin 'tween y' deux.''

Dusk frowned, her eyes sparking. "'ow dare y'! Dere 's summin 'tween us all raght; good, wholesome friendship. Nuttin mo'. An'way, what bizness 's it o' yers!''

Remy looked surprised. "Jus' curious 'bout who ma chere gits so close t', 's all.''

"That ain't all an' y' know it, Swamp Rat! What y' tink 's so impossible f' meh t' 'ave male friends dat are jus' friends?! Y' know ah know dat much. An' sahdes, who are y' t' talk t' meh 'bout who ah can an' can't hang out wit? Uh uh. Dat don' flah wit meh. Y' 'ave no raght!'' Dusk was fuming as she pushed Remy aside, storming down the hall. Remy followed closely. "'S not lahke dat at all, cherie, ah jus'-''

"Y' jus' what? Y' tink y' own meh?! News flash: y' don'!'' Remy cringed when he heard her say that. Not that he wanted to own her in a possessive, obsessive manner. But, he did want her to be _his_ all the same; he wanted her to want him to be her one and only man just as she was his one and only woman.

Remy was quiet as Dusk walked into the now empty lounge area, falling onto the couch with her arms crossed and her lips pursed. She didn't move an inch as Remy sat down beside her, angling his body so he was leaning towards her. He put his arm across the top of the couch, his face just about a foot away from hers. She refused to look at him, refused to talk to him, her eyes glaring daggers at the opposite wall. If walls had eyes, they'd be scared as hell by now.

"Cherie, please talk t' moi.'' Remy's voice was as soft as summer rain. She still looked away so he slid his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Y' mus' undehstand dat Remy ain't trahin t' control y', not at all. He jus' realleh cares 'bout y'; he cares 'bout y' a lot. An' when he saw y' wit dat Ash fella, he jus'…he jus'…''

"Cajun?'' She took a hold of his hand, pushing it away. "Are y' trahin t' tell meh dat y' wurr…'' She smiled wickedly, her eyes cool and pleased, "jealous?'' Remy immediately widened his eyes, his face going stone still. This nearly made Dusk laugh at the sight; it was just so priceless. "Non, chere, non!'' he rushed to explain, though Dusk wasn't buying it for a moment. "Chere, 's jus' dat Remy don' wan' an' hommes t' hurt y'. He jus' wants y' t' beh safe an' sound, an'-''

"Y' liah!'' Dusk snorted out, actually laughing by now. "Y' wurr jealous. Admit it.'' Dusk half-expected him to deny it again, to save face in front of her. She wasn't expecting him to look her right in the eyes and say with sincerity, "Can y' blame moi?''

Dusk's mouth dropped open, her eyes and face going soft. She looked to the floor, hugging one knee to her chest, absolutely stunned by his reply. "Cajun,'' her voice was soft and low. He gazed in her direction. She opened her mouth to say something.

Before she could say anything else, a clatter of high-pitched screams and giggles broke the silence of the room. Both Southerners whipped their heads to look over the couch. In came a gaggle of five-year olds, hyperactively running into the lounge area.

There were at least eight or ten of them: a little girl with bright, spring green hair that matched her eyes with pale, iridescent skin, a tiny African-American girl with curly black hair up in big pigtails and big amber eyes, a Hispanic girl with long, glossy dark brown-black hair & eyes, a girl with a shock of copper-colored hair, aqua-colored eyes and a peach skin tone, a boy with bright red hair and emerald green eyes, a little brunette boy with sapphire blue eyes and sun kissed skin, another African-American-male-with a near-shaven head and olive green, an Asian little boy with jagged-cut black hair and icy silver eyes and a boy with dark blonde hair, hazel brown eyes and freckled cheeks.

One of the girls, a pretty little Caucasian girl with long, thick bright golden blonde the in soft waves and the most striking green-gold eyes you'd ever seen, came running up to Dusk and jumped up onto her lap. Dusk gasped in exaggeration. "Jeez, honeh, y' gittin t' beh a lil' t' heaveh f' dat,'' she teased the little girl playfully, mussing her hair. "No ah ain't!'' The little girl giggled, smiling widely, her bright, clear voice ringing out in the most adorable Southern accent Remy had ever heard.

"Who's dis cutie?'' he asked, patting the little girl's head affectionately.

The little girl answered before Dusk could. "Ah'm Tally. Lucy's mah big sistah.'' Remy looked confused. He had had no idea that Dusk had any siblings. He looked at Dusk. "She's y' soeur?'' Dusk smiled a bit while stroking Tally's bouncy blonde hair. "'S a long storeh.''

"Remy's got tahme, chere.''

Dusk sighed and addressed the other kids, "Y'all head down t' de trainin' room an' ah'll beh raght dere.''

Some of the kids let out a round of protests. "Aw but Dusk,'' said the girl with the copper locks, "can't we play a little longer?''

"Tell y'all what.'' Dusk looked at her wristwatch. "If y'all can git down dere in, say, two minutes flat, dere's a few batches o' chocolate chip cookies in it fer y'all.'' That's all it took for the gaggle of kids to storm out of there like a stampade of raging bulls, even Tally hopped off Dusk's lap and followed in tow. "Nahcely done, chere,'' Gambit said appraisingly. She shrugged. "Course, ah'm de une who's gonna 'ave t' bake 'em. So, 's not so much a win-win.''

"Remy can 'elp y' wit dat,'' Remy said right into her ear.

_Y' know it makes mah heart do backflips when y' do dat. _

"Yeah raght Cajun,'' Dusk said with a slight scowl. She got up off the couch. "Well, ah gotta session wit dose kids. Ah teach 'em to use dere pawhers creatively. Seems de prof tinks ah'm good wit kids.''

"Y' are cherie.'' Remy rose to join her. "De petites, dey love y', an' y' can 'ardly blame dem. Y' are a belle soul. Y' know, Stella's still crazeh bout y'?'' Dusk remembered Remy's little cousin; the one she had saved from becoming a gator's etouffee. "Ah 'membah her. She was a precious lil' ting.''

"Keeps askin' if we are gonna…'' his voice lowered a few pitches and he placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes sparkling. "Se marier (get married).''

"What!'' Dusk's violet eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She squinted her eyes. "An', uh, what did ya tell 'er?'' He chuckled, his fingers tracing a small heart on her collarbone. "Remy jus' told 'er dat we still tryin t' pick a date.'' He ducked as her fist swooped over his head. "C'mon chere, 's jus' talk, 's all.''

"A talk ah don' wanna 'ave wit y'.''

"Not even f' de weddin' date?'' He had to duck once more, laughing as he did.

"Y' jus' keep yer mouth shut, if y' don' mahnd!'' She shook her wrist a little bit before walking out of the room, him following close behind.

"Well?'' asked Remy

"Well what?'' Dusk retorted.

"Tought y' wurr gonna tell Remy de storeh?''

Dusk nodded as they kept walking. "It ain't a pretteh storeh, Cajun. An', if ah tell ya, y' gotta swear nevah t' tell an'one. But, here goes."

She cleared her throat and began. "Tally was born Talia Faye Carmichael in Triumph, Louisiana. Her momma dahed givin' birth. Aftah dat, her daddy raised 'er. But…'' she paused momentarily, as if the next part was going to be hard for her to say. She started again. "When she turned three, he got violent and started hittin 'er.''

Remy's eyes went wide as Dusk put a hand to her forehead. Remy put a hand on her shoulder, stroking it gently. Dusk shrugged her shoulder away. "Fer two years dis went on until 'er pawers came jus' las' October at age fahve. De professah found 'er an' ah wen' t' go git 'er. When 'er father 'ad found out she was a mutant, he nearly beat 'er so bad dat he cudda killed her.'' A tear slid down her cheek, her pain being felt by Gambit's empathy. He put his arms around her again, wiping her tear away with a single finger. "If ah hadn' been thurr in tahme…if ah hadn'….''

"Shh,'' Remy soothed, pulling her closer. "Don' cry, ma chere. 's all right now. All dat mattehs 's dat y' found 'er an' she's safe now. 'ow an'one could 'arm a douce (sweet) lil' ting lahke 'er 's beyond Remy.''

Dusk nodded. "Ah stopped 'im from hurtin 'er. Heck, Cajun, ah practicalleh unleashed all o' hell on de sonna bitch. Tought ah would've near killed him mahself. De cops took 'im in fer abusin' 'er an' he ain't gittin' out fer a long tahme. Aftah dat, she was goin t' beh put in fostah care. But, aftah ah told mah Tante Desiree 'bout Tally, she told meh she wuddn't let 'em put her in de system an' soon she adopted 'er.'' Dusk wiped her eyes and gave a small smile. "Tally nevah 'ad a motheh t' raise 'er, but she do now.'' She smiled brightly, sighing. "Ah'd always wanted a little sistah. An' ah cuddn't ask fer a bettah une.''

Remy tilted her face up so that she was looking right into his eyes. "An' y' are a magnifique soeur, m'sweet. Dat lil' fille 's autant de chance (so lucky) t' 'ave found y'.'' By this time, he had both arms around her waist and her stomach was firmly pressed against abs like sculpted marble. She pushed him away. "Wud y' stop dat Cajun. Ah swear, can y' go fahve minutes wit'out flirtin' wit meh?''

"Dat wud seem lahke un eternite (an eternity) t' dis Cajun, chere.''

She rolled her eyes, scowled and pulled away. "Ah wish ah 'ad an eterniteh wit'out y'.''

She walked down the hall toward the elevator. As she pressed the down button, Remy took her other hand in his and kissed it tenderly. "Remy's goin' t' 'ave t' fahnd a way t' change yo mahnd, ma cherie. An' o' course, he will.'' He started trailing sweet kisses up her arm, leaving a line of fire in his wake on her skin.

As the panel gave a loud DING and the door slid open she yanked her arm away and stepped inside, him right behind her with a sexy smirk. "Ah mean it Cajun! Stop it!'' she said in almost a loud whisper. He chuckled. "Y' mus' undehstand, ma chere, dat 's simply summin' dat can't beh helped.'' He slid up in front of her, towering over her. "Y're lahke a sweet, sweet dependance (addiction), cherie.'' He stroked her hair, savoring the silkiness. "No homme in 'is raght mahnd can resist such a jeune fille parfaite (perfect girl).''

She froze and he backed her up against the metallic wall, their bodies pressed together and eyes steadily locked onto each other; hers widened as his narrowed. She felt her heartbeat getting faster and faster and butterflies flitted wildly in her stomach. Soon her cheeks were flushed so pink, she resembled a piece of bubblegum.

He smiled. One arm was pressed above her head as he leaned on it. His hand went to her heated cheek and he came in closer. He placed his mouth next to her ear, whispering in a satiny smooth voice, "Whatchu tinkin bout, cherie?''

She snapped back and gritted her teeth together, glowering fiercely. "How ah'm gon' take such pleasureh in beatin y' senseless if ya don' git de hell 'way from meh!''

He loved the way her accent thickened when she got angry; so much like sweet, golden honey. He slowly stepped back but never taking his gaze away from her. "Chere, y' say de sexiest tings.'' He tried to stroke her chin but she swatted his hand away like a fly.

"Y' are so aggervatin Swamp Rat.''

This only made him laugh as they stepped out of the elevator. "Y' say dat now, cherie, but une day, y'll feel so much diff'rent 'bout Remy.''

She quirked an inky brow at him. "Y' raght: une day, ah'm gonna start tinkin harder bout de ways ah'm gonna kill ya.''

"Such a sweet talkeh, ma chere.''

She swatted his arm as they stopped at a door. Opening it, they came into a fairly large room, the kids from the lounge area sitting around the mat-covered floor. They gazed up at Dusk with large, sparkling eyes, waiting for her to give orders.

"Cajun, dese are de youngest mutants at de Institute,'' she said. She began to introduce them, going around and placing her hands on their heads: the green haired girl "Laverne Green aka Dryad. She 'as pawer o'er plants.'' the African-American girl "Melissa Beeston aka Queen Bee: Retractable wings, pheromone control, sahze manipulation, an' bio-electricity discharges.'' the copper haired, aqua-eyed girl "Jennifer Johnson aka Jinx: she can give y' real bad luck.'' the Hispanic little girl "Esperanza Montoya aka Jaguara: she can transform int' a jaguar o' a werejaguar.'' Tally "Tally Lejeune aka Bright Star, telekinesis, an' a powerful une at dat.''

She moved onto the boys: the redhead "Kyle Redding aka Dragon Boy, nuff said dat he's got fire pawhers.'' the little black boy "Omar Pierce aka Amp: supah strength, sonic blasts an' he's indestructible.'' the boy with brown hair and blue eyes "Brett Adkins aka Backlash: energy absorption an' redirection.'' the Asian boy "Hideaki Shigenobu aka Phantom: phasing an' invisibility.' And finally the freckled face, caramel-haired boy "Abraham Shepherd aka Bolt: electrical absorption, dischargin & supah speed.''

The kids waved and said hello to Gambit, who smiled charmingly back at the kids and bowed gallantly, causing the girls to giggle. Remy couldn't believe so many little kids could have such strong powers at such a young age. It was amazing how Xavier tended to get all the good ones before Magneto could.

"Since y' new hurr Cajun, ah'll explain what goes on hurr.'' Dusk turned to her kids. "Mah kids learn t' use deir pawhers strategically, instead o' jus' attackin' wit'out a plan. Dey learn t' use creative, new ways t' git out o' trouble.'' She motioned for Kyle and Tally to stand up. They stood in the middle of the room, facing one another. Dusk said, "Alraght, naw y' two: begin.''

Kyle started by hurling a stream of flame at Tally's direction. Tally countered by telekinetically swinging the stream back at Kyle. Kyle reabsorbed the flames and tumbled to the side, shooting dart-sized flames at Tally's feet. Tally levitated, floating up and avoiding the shots. A psychic bolt was shot at the small pyrokinetic, but Kyle tumbled once again out of range.

Tally narrowed her green-gold eyes. She reached out with her hands, commanding her telekinesis to lift Kyle off of his feet. Kyle tried next to superheat the air around Tally but somehow, she used psychic energy to lower the temperature around Dragon Boy's flames, turning them into chunks of ice. Grunting, Kyle shaped his fire into a gigantic dragon, shining so bright Gambit shielded his eyes. Tally was ready; aqua blue telekinetic energy formed the shape of a dragon coiling around her as well. The two dragons collided head on, but Tally's dragon of pure psionic energy was so much more powerful than mere flame, slamming through the fire serpent like mist. Kyle was thrown back some by the pure force, Tally flying over to hover over him, pressing him down to the floor with her mind, sealing her victory.

The little kids clapped and Gambit nodded his approval. The little girl was definitely no small threat.

"Vereh good, y' two.'' Dusk clapped. "Yer improvin. Y' still tend t' jus' attack head on, but yer lurnin t' git a good lick o' yer opponent 'fo' goin' at 'em. Learnin weaknesses an' strengths 's vital t' winnin' a faght. Mo' impo'tantly, y' got t' make sho' de enemeh don' know yer own.''

She got Melissa and Hideaki up next. The little Asian boy trumped the winged African-American as he stayed invisible and got her to work herself up into frustration. After them, Jen beat Abraham by making his powers work against him. Omar subdued Esperanza, and Laverne, despite a lack of plants around her, defeated Brett because of his bigger lack of energy depositories and her hypnotic spores and pollen.

Each child he watched, Gambit realized that they weren't first timers; the kids obviously looked like they had months of fighting and training experience. However, they were still just kids and that meant that they were far more likely to slip up and lose focus in a fight: something he knew from his own experiences. Still, it helped that they had help to channel their powers the right way. Furthermore, Dusk really seemed like she knew what she was doing and the kids responded positively to her.

This is what really impressed him.

Once the kids were all tuckered out about an hour later, they were back to sitting around the ring in their neat, little circle. They paid perfect attention to Dusk as Gambit continued to watch. Dusk commanded their attention with great stage presence and a forceful, charismatic flair found in a true leader. "So,'' she begin as she was done instructing them, "an' questions fer today?''

Laverne, quite shyly, raised her dainty, lily-white hand. "Yes, sugah?'' Dusk asked her.

"Um, uh, Miss Dusk.'' Laverne's voice was as sweet and quiet and as soft as rain. "Well, I…I was just wondering…I mean, I've been meaning to ask…um…what we do if we're, well, you know, in a situation that we…uh…couldn't use our powers?'' Laverne looked even more bashful as she stared at the floor, not looking Dusk in the eye but still listening.

Dusk's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Whaddaya mean, honeh?''

Jen spoke up nest. "Yeah, I was wondering that too. I mean, you teach us how to fight with our powers. But, in cases like Professor Xavier, Jean or you, who can shut down our powers with your minds…or if some kind of machine shut down our powers too and we couldn't use them. What then?''

A clamor rose up from the rest of the kids as they started asking the same question at once. They went quiet when Dusk spoke again. "Ah guess ah didn' tink bout dat 'fo'. But, dat's wurr learnin' t' use physical combat comes in handeh.''

"Xactleh, petites,'' Gambit added, smirking as Dusk turned to glare at him. "Y' learn t' 'andle faghts in de ol', fashioned way. Summin' dat Remy an' Dusk know how t' do' quite well.''

"Will you show us?!'' Kyle asked excitedly, the others' faces lighting up as they agreed.

"What?!'' Dusk's eyes bulged, her face blanching even more, making her look like a specter. "Y' wan' t' watch meh an' de Cajun faght?''

"YEAH!'' Dusk's ears nearly bled from that deafening noise. She shook her head. "Sorreh, y'all, but dat's not summin y' need t' see.'' She rolled her eyes when she heard Remy tsking.

"Naw, naw, cherie. Can' go disappointin de lil' unes naw. Mebbe we give dem a show?''

"Yeah raght. Hardleh.'' she snorted, throwing a sarcastic smile his way. Melissa spoke up very innocently. "Are y'all boyfriend and girlfriend?'' Dusk looked horrified. She said to her, "No wurr not-''

She was cut off by Remy's self-assured answer, "Ma chere's lahke's t' keep our romance "private'' in front o' othahs. Mo' professional dat way, non?''

"Don' listen t' 'im, kids; he's delusional.'' She looked Remy square in the eye. "An' as much as ah wanna kick yer behahnd, ah ain't gon' faght ya.''

Remy held up his hands in capitulation. "If dat's what y' wan', cherie. Mais, Remy undehstan' if y' scared…'' He paused when she glared daggers his way. "Excuse meh!'' she near shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

He feigned innocence, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Well, ma chere, Remy do know lil' mo' bout faghtin den y' do; been at it a lil' longeh as well. Wuddin' wan' 'is petite fleur (little flower) t' git 'urt bah accident, eh?'' His smirk was devilishly arrogant.

Her eyes became stormy as they narrowed. She walked straight up to him, looking up at him with a scowl on her lips. "Oh. It. Is. On!''

She stormed across the room to where some training gear were kept: punching bags, boxing gloves, etc. She reached into a bin where some long, wooden poles that where meant to be used for training in stick fighting, primarily bojutsu. She took one, angrily hissing under her breath about "no good, know-it-all Cajun show-offs.'' Gambit however, was all grins, his eyes watching her movements as she stalked over to him.

"Yer gonna regret dis, Cajun.''

"Remy nevah regrets when it come t' y' chere,'' he purred. This seemed to aggravate her more, her glittering eyes like chips of amethyst ice. They began to circle each other, their eyes watching the others movements intently, her scowling, him grinning. He could tell by her stance and her positioning that she was definitely no first timer at staff fighting.

She let out a small growl and swung her staff towards him. Anticipating this, he brought his staff up to block hers, wood and metal clashing together with a loud sound. She reeled back and attacked him from another angle, but he merely tumbled out of the way. Once he was a few feet away, he aimed to swipe her feet from under her, but she was prepared, leaping up to avoid his swipe. Twirling the staff over her head, she jutted the end toward him, he just barely missing getting his chest jabbed by the blunt end. The kids were cheering them on, the girls mostly for Dusk while the boys mostly for Gambit.

Remy studied her with approval in his eyes. While she lacked some formal training, she had beautifully amazing potential at being a great bo staff fighter. She had agility, grace, speed and precision, which all made a huge difference in the fighting art. With a little more training, she'd be just as good as him in no time; and, of course, he'd make sure that he would be the one training her…personally.

He was suddenly pulled out of his revelry when he felt a sharp jab in his stomach. He grunted in pain, holding his ripcord abs and looked up to see Dusk with her staff poised like a whaler would be with a harpoon. She gave him a smug smirk, her violet eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh, cherie…'' he purred darkly, a wicked grin on his lips. "Y' in trouble, naw.''

"Talk, talk, talk.'' She coolly blew a strand out of her eyes, looking so haughty. "Ah'd beh mo' impressed if ya could back dat up wit a lil' skill.'' He chivalrously bowed at his waist, holding his staff out with one hand. "As m' ladeh wishes,'' he cooed with such a dark timbre that it made her momentarily worried.

She lauched forward with her staff ready to strike, but he was ready as well. He sidestepped as she came running past and playfully tapped her ass with his staff. She gasped in surprise and frustration, whirling around to whack him over the head. He blocked it, parrying her attack away from him.

He anticipated this; she was so fixed on beating him like a tom-tom that she was getting distracted, making tactical errors. As she lashed out to try and jut him again, he used his staff to twirl hers around, using the momentum to fling it out of her grip and sent it flying across the room where it loudly hit the wall. Dusk was suddenly disarmed, her shocked eyes going to meet Gambit's sinister eyes and impish grin, like that of a predator. He spun his weapon in his hands like a windmill, she watching his movements carefully, poised to run if she needed.

He moved like he was going to rush her, but at the last moment, he swiped his staff down low, catching her ankles and pushing them out from under her. With a cry, Dusk landed with a THUD on her back. Gambit was on top of her in a flash, holding his staff horizontally against her chest, sealing his victory. A loud, thunderous applause came up from their infantile audience.

Dusk was breathing hard, her cheeks a rosy red and her hair spread out around her like a fanned-out palm branch. Gambit was gazing down at her with intensely hungry glowing eyes, his lips morphed into a gorgeous, evil smile. He lowered his head until his mouth was right next to her ear. "Je ne peux pas dire vous combien de fois je vous ai imagine sous moi, essouffle et la transpiration (I can't tell you how many times I imagined you underneath me, breathless and sweating.)''

Her eyes went as wide as saucers, her heart overloading with emotion that made her go stone still. He lifted his head to gaze back into her eyes, his eyelids half-closing his smoldering ruby-and-onxy orbs. He was so close that his warm breath tickled her throat. She frowned, her fists balling. "Git off meh, Cajun. Now.'' He merely chuckled. "Aw, chere. Remy lahkes it raght here…''

"Git off!''

His smile didn't waver as he stood to his feet, holding out his hand to help her up. She just smacked it away as she got up, fixing her shirt and brushing off her jeans. She turned to look at her kids. "That was so awesome!'' Kyle blurted out, his hands glittering with a small shower of sparks. "Do it again!'' cried Abraham, fist pumping the air. "Again! Again!'' all the others cried. Dusk cleared her throat, holding on to her dignity. "Ah think dat will beh 'nuff fo' t'day. Y'all can go now.'' The kids hurriedly stood and clambered out of the door.

Once they were alone, Dusk turned to scowl at Remy, who'd been busy staring fondly at her. "Ah hope yer happeh wit makin' meh look lahke a fool in front o' de kids, Swamp Rat.''

"Chere,'' Remy held up his hands in defense. "Dat wuddn't Remy's intentions at all, mon amour. He wazz jus' demonstratin' de raght faghtin techniques t' de petites, 's all.''

"Bull!'' she cried. "Y' jus' loved makin meh look lahke a loser, didn't ya?'' She angrily yanked a fresh towel out of the pile of folded towels and dabbed at her sweaty face and neck. Remy's eyes softened as he moved to stand closer to her. "Ma cherie, y' know Remy wud nevah do dat to y'.'' He took her free hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it tenderly. "If an'ting chere, y' showed Remy a ting o' deux. Y' 'ave some promisin talent in bo faghtin. Didn't know y' knew 'ow t'.''

"Ah don','' she told him, her eyes still a tad stormy. "Ah was jus' improvisin.'' His eyes went wide. "Y' nevah took lessons? Y' mus' got God-given skill, chere. Wit a few mo' lessons, y' beh beatin ev'ryone off wit a stick.''

She chortled, dropping her towel in a hamper. "An' who's gonna teach meh? Y'?''

"Cherie,'' Remy began to drawl deeply, taking hold of her hand again. "Remy will teach y' so maneh tings…if y' ask 'im nahce.'' She grumble in frustration, rolling her eyes. She gave him a deadpanned look. "Ah swear, Swamp Rat. Do y' evah git tahred o' listenin t' yerself?'' She squeaked when he pulled her up to him, whispering smoothly into her ear, "Not when ah'm talkin' bout y' chere.'' She paused for a second, feeling unable to move.

"Jus' git away, Cajun,'' she groaned, pushing him away and walking out the door. He followed on her heels like a lost puppy all the way to the elevator. Going inside, she leaned against the paneled walls, crossing her arms over her chest, her full lips scowling. Remy settled next to her, his body angled at 90 degrees as he leaned on his elbow so he looked like an opened door pivoting on its hinges. "Cherie, wazz wrong?'' he asked gently, smiling at her but his tone serious. She shrugged, tossing some hair over her shoulder. "What makes ya think summin's wrong?''

"Come now, mon coeur. Dis Cajun knows y' upset 'bout summin; 's comin off y' in waves.'' He leaned in closer so that his spicy-cologne scent permeated the air around her. "Tell y're Remy 'bout it.''

"Y' ain't mahne, an' ah ain't yers, case y' fo'got,'' she said just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She stepped out into the lit hallways, breathing in and out slowly. She stopped as she felt his strong hand on her shoulder. She felt his chest up against her back and the top of her head just under his chin. "Y'll always beh Remy's one way o' 'nuthah cherie,'' his husky voice told her assuredly. "An' Remy will always gladly belong t' y' chere,

"Y' tread on dangerous ground, mon ami,'' she said in her deep, melodic voice. She gazed at him with eyes of pale violets. "Mebbe y' should jus' cut yer losses an' fold.''

"Nevah, chere. Nevah wit y'.''

She didn't say anymore after that, just wondered down the hall until she came into the kitchen. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. Going to the fridge, she got out the sweet tea she had made that morning and poured herself some. She watched as Remy followed her lead, soon sipping on his own glass of her Deep South specialty.

"Mmmm!'' he purred, the glass amplifying his sound. "Delicieux! C'est magnifique! (Delicious! This is magnificent)'' He raised the glass in her direction. "Y' make dis, chere?''

She nodded casually. "De real secret 's bakin soda in de pitcher,'' she told him. "It reduces acidity whahle preservin de flavor.'' She had no idea why she had just said that to him.

"Dese Yanks don' know a ting bout decent the doux (sweet tea).'' He smiled and once again gestured towards her. "'S good dey got a Southern belle here t' show 'em 'ow 's done. Bien sur (of course), an'ting made wit dose belle hands got t' beh parfaire (perfect).'' This made her cheeks and her eyes blush and twinkle the pink and violet of the clouds at sunset. _Merde! Mon belle 's merveilleux (gorgeous) when she's rougissant (blushing), _he thought to himself. Did she know that she made him want to ravish her when she did that? It was like she was his addiction and he couldn't get enough.

Dusk set her glass down on the countertop. She gazed directly at Remy. "Cajun,'' she began. "Ah know dis 's gonna sound dumb, but ah'll jus' say it. Y' joinin' de X-Men…seriously. Whah did y? It cuddn't really beh as simple as ah tink it 's.''

"Oh cuddn't it, chere?'' He too set his glass down and glided next to her, his arm pressed up against hers. "Ain't it obvious?''

"Ah'm jus' sayin,'' she told him, "are y' trahin t' say dat y' joined-''

"T' beh wit y'?'' He gave her a dazzling, loving smile. "Absolute (absolutely).''

This made her stare at him in surprise, her lips parted slightly as if begging for a kiss. He would have been more than happy to comply. She looked away from him, shaking her head slowly. "'fraid dat don' look t' good fo' y', Cajun.'' He used the back of his hand to caress her cool-&-warm cheek. "As long as it takes, mon chere. Remy'll wait.''

She felt her heart quickening it's pace, the hairs on the back of her neck standing. She started to say something, but before she could, she heard another voice approaching.

"I'm telling you, Jean, Professor Xavier made a huge mistake letting him join,'' the voice-which so obviously belonged to Scott-said with abhorrence thick in his tone.

"Come on, Scott.'' replied Jean as she approached with him. The two leaders of the X-Men walked into the kitchen, unaware of their audience. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh? He did save us, and the professor said that he has no bad intentions. Shouldn't you give him a chance.''

"The professor also said he couldn't fully read his mind,'' said Scott. "He said that Gambit's energy powers and mental shields kept him from seeing a lot. For all we know, this could be a big trap.'' He made a sound of disgust. "Let's face it, we can't-'' Scott stopped short as Jean put a hand on his arm, gesturing him to turn around. Scott looked over his shoulder, his face tightening.

Remy, on the other hand, was leaning against the counter coolly, smirking. "Don' mahnd moi, mon ami,'' he told Scott with a sarcastic purr. He waved his hand. "Go raght ahead an' speak freeleh.''

Scott just walked right up to him, looking him square in the eye, even though Remy was a few inches taller than him. "Y'd just better watch how you act around here. I find out this is all a ploy, then you're in a world of trouble, you got that?''

Remy's relaxed, smug smile didn't even come close to wavering. "Dat some kahnd a threat, messieur Cyclops?''

"No. A promise.''

A spark of anger suddenly flared up in Dusk's heart, the need to protect him rising like a tide inside of her, and she didn't know why. Her eyes were blazing, her fingers curled into her palm to make a tight fist. Quicker than thought, she stood protectively in front of the Cajun, facing the sunglass-clad X-Man with fury written all over her pretty face.

"Whurr do ya git off talkin' t' him lahke dat, Bright Eyes!'' Her words were razor-sharp, venomous and white-hot. "Ah didn' membah gittin de memo dat Gawd 'ad dahded an' made y' in charge o' de whole damn universe!''

Remy looked genuinely surprised for a moment that she was standing up for him, but it soon melted away into a soft smile of one who was deeply touched.

"Dusk,'' Scott tried to explain. "He's a criminal and Magneto's Acolyte.''

"Ex-Acolyte, moron!'' Dusk growled. "An' jus' cuz he made some mistakes an' bad choices, y' tink yer so much bettah den 'im?!''

Scott looked almost afraid, but still he said, "I'm an X-Man, Dusk. I never stole from anyone, or threatened any lives or made trouble for anyone.''

Dusk made her tone sickly-sarcastically sweet. "Aw, y' are so self-righteous, y' pompous, biased ASS!'' Jean was looking nervous, her eyes shifting around awkwardly. Scott looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Dusk wasn't finished though. "Ya think,'' she went one, "jus' cuz yer teacher's pet dat ya some kahnd o golden boy? Dat y' been put on some pedastal? Yer not! An' y don', an' ah mean don't, git t' judge Remy lahke dat. Y' got summin t' say t' him, say it t' meh! O' mebbe y' should say it t' de professah. See if he shares yer opinion!''

This made Scott go silent for several seconds, his eyes unreadable due to the shades. Jean stood there motionless, not sure what to do or say while Remy was rotating between giving Scott a self-satisfied smirk and staring at Dusk with lovey-dovey eyes. Her back straight and her hands on her hips, Dusk continued to stare down Scott with cold, angry eyes; like facing down a hurricane. Finally, he just turned back to Remy and, with a huff, said, "Just don't step out of line.'' And, with that, he hurried out of the kitchen, clearly defeated.

"I'm so sorry about that, Remy,'' Jean said to him apologetically with a small smile. "I'm sure he didn't mean that.''

"Merci, mamselle,'' Remy bowed to her, causing her to blush and look away.

"Again, welcome to the Institute,'' she told him before hurrying off after Scott, scoldingly calling out to him, no doubt to reprimand him also for his rudeness.

Dusk was still scowling, her pale arms folded across her chest. "Ah'm beginning t' think Alex got all de courtesy an' manners in dat famileh,'' she fumed, rolling her eyes at the same time. She gazed at Remy, watching him stroll up in front of her.

Remy was wearing a smile worth millions. "Mon chere. Merci beaucoup f' standin up f' Remy. Y' realleh do care 'bout 'im.'' She scoffed. "Not likely, Cajun. Ah jus' git so damn tahred o' listenin t' Cyclops on his soapbox. Givin' 'im what fer's always a pleasha fo' meh. Sahdes,'' she turned away from him, her lovely backside facing him, "ah wudda done it fo' an'one.''

"Still,'' Remy took Dusk's hand in his from behind, stroking it with his thumb tenderly. "It means a lot t' dis ol' Cajun, y' defendin 'im lahke y' did,'' he told her as he kissed her hand. While his eyes were downcast, Dusk allowed a small, flustered smile to briefly play on her lips. He gazed back up at her. "Y' givin Remy a chance, ma cherie, an' dat's all he asks.''

She could hardly resist his smile but she sure did put up a fight. "Yeah, well, we'll see bout dat.''

"Dat we will, chere.'' He released her hand. "We gonna finish dat tour?'' Dusk turned to look at the clock in the kitchen. She couldn't believe that it was already 5:30 PM. "Ah guess. Where else did ya wanna see?''

"Wherever y' wan', ma chere.''

She led him out of the kitchen, showing him a little more of the grounds. This time, she wasn't quite so sarcastic, cynical or sharpt-tongued as she finished leading him around the Institute. He noticed that she was particularly fond of the plants as she led him through the flowers of her greenhouse and the courtyard gardens. He made a mental note to present her with flowers as gifts of affection a lot in the future.

As they ended their tour back in the foyer of the mansion, she turned to him and said, "Ah'm goin back t' mah room t' change. Y'all on yer own from here.'' He just smiled. "See y' soon, cherie,'' he called out as she departed from him.

She went back into her room, closing the door silently, her back pressed up against the wood. She placed a hand on her forehead, exhaling loudly. This had certainly been an emotionally toiling day. The only thing she hadn't been expecting was Gambit coming back into the mix. That had truly been one huge bomb dropped on her.

She looked towards her bed and a small gasp escaped her lips. Sitting on the duvet was a gorgeous red-&-black quilted leather handbag.

She rushed over and scooped it up in her hands, still surprised. She ran her hand over the smooth, flawless leather, her fingertips spanning the length of the metal-studded straps. Her bewildered eyes and happy smile was reflected in the shiny, polished gold Coco Chanel decorative logo buckle stamped on the front. It definitely didn't seem like no knockoff, that was for sure.

"Where did ya come from?'' Her eyes went wide as she realized what-and who-was the most likely explanation for this purse's sudden appearance in her room. _Y' realleh are t' much, Cajun, _she thought will a small smile. Still, there was a fluttering sensation in her stomach and heart. She gazed back down at the gorgeous bag in her clutches and smiled. Maybe there was some perks to having the amorous Cajun around after all.

Putting her new purse in her closet among her other bags, she went into her bathroom and washed her face clean of makeup with soap and water. Rinsing off with a wash cloth, she dried her face and stripped off her sweater and jeans, which were still a little damp with sweat. She then replaced them with a New Orleans Saints t-shirt and light gray foldover yoga pants. Putting her hair up in a bun and leaving her face free of makeup, she smiled at her triumph of not wanting Remy to think she was going to be dressing up for him or anything.

She went to lay back on her bed, her new book of _Rebecca_ by Daphne DuMaurier poised in her hands. By the time she had gotten halfway through the book, she looked to her clock and saw it read 8:00 PM.

Realizing it was time for dinner, she put her book aside and headed put the door.

Coming downstairs into the dining room, she found that all the others were flocking in to gather around the long table. Most seemed to know that Remy had joined the X-Men yet some still seem to glance at him as if his presence there was a huge shocker.

She could see that some of the girls giggled when she came in. She knew exactly what they were giggling about too; the viciousness of it all. like her conflictions about the Cajun was some kind of cruel in-joke. And the fact that she had defended him from both Logan and Scott would definitely do nothing to help her either. After all, she was trying to convince people that there was nothing between her and Gambit, not add to their suspicions of some kind of forbidden love between them.

She groaned inwardly, thinking about ditching food to go back to her sanctuary, but that would probably feed more fuel to their gossip fire. But, the thought of being in the same room with him made her heart race, her cheeks getting hot. She felt like having a childish tantrum, kicking and screaming at the walls around her but a gentle tugging on her hand broke her from her thoughts.

"Lucy?'' her little sister asked her, those big greenish-golden eyes wide in curiosity.

"Hey baby girl,'' she cooed gently to the little girl next to her. She bent down to pat Tally's head, giving her a small smile.

"Are ya okay?'' Usually, hearing Tally's sweet-as-pie Southern accent was enough to put Dusk in any good mood. Tonight, however, it only helped a little. Still, it was good to know that not everyone at the Institute was out to get her. She and Tally were sisters above anything else and, in just a few short months, Dusk grew a relationship with Tally that it seem like they had known each other all their lives. They were just that close.

"Yeah, ah guess,'' Dusk told her, a forced smile on her face. She hated making Tally worry about her in any way. Still, she had a feeling Tally knew better; she always had an uncanny ability to see right through people, just as she could with telepathy.

Tally ignored Dusk's obvious white lie and continued to tell her cheerfully, "Are ya still gonna read t' meh tonight?''

"Y' bet, sweetie.'' Dusk ruffled Tally's hair. "Wuddn't miss it f' de world.'' This made Tally smile as she scampered off to join her friends at the kiddie table for dinner.

Dusk rose up and glanced at the table. By now, it was filled up with teens and adults talking and eating, the noise nearly deafening. When she looked around the table for an available spot, she noticed the only seat left…was right next to Remy.

Her eyes widened, a chortle of giggles rising from some of the girls, that included Mambo and Edge. _Some friends, _she fumed inside her head. Still, Mambo looked at her with a sorry expression; Edge, however, was still yucking it up silently. She frowned. She'd find out who was responsible for this debaucle- and destroy them slowly.

"Oh cherie,'' Remy called out in a singsong voice, patting the seat next to him. His eyes were glittering with enjoyment. "Remy saved y' a seat.'' She started to feel her throat tightening. She could telepathically force someone else very far away from the Cajun to switch seats with her, but the professor was sitting right in plain sight, and he'd probably be cross with her for it. Jean looked at her apologetically as Scott took the seat next to her. Rogue looked from her to Piotr and watched as he sat next to her. She gave Dusk sympathetic green eyes before turning to talk with her Russian crush.

Then, all a sudden, she noticed that there was actually an empty seat _next _to the seat Remy was holding out for her; a light at the end of the dark tunnel. But, much to her dismay, Ash strode in and plopped right down in it. Her face fell. How could Ash? Maybe he just didn't notice her predicament. Pffh! Hardly. Everyone was noticing.

Her shoulders fell as she sighed in defeat. Well, at least Ash on the other side of her would lessen the pain. _Bettah git dis ovah wit!_

She stomped over to the table, clutched the chair that Remy pulled out for her and sat down hard. She scooted in loudly, her arms crossed her chest and her mouth set in a grimace. The seating arrangements between everyone at the mansion was sometimes a bit tight with all the new additions and, right now, she could feel both Remy's and Ash's arms pressed up against her.

Remy smiled charmingly at her, angling himself so that he was turned to face her, blocking her view of the other people on her right. "Chere, Remy hope y' don' mahnd, but he took de liberteh o' fixin y' a plate.'' He slid a plate toward her, filled up with delicious-looking food: bourbon chicken, dirty rice and mashed potatoes. The heart-stopping smells wafted up her nose, making her mouth water instantly.

"So,'' Amara asked with a wistful look on her face as she gazed at Remy. "You and Dusk are both from New Orleans?''

"Oui, mah petite fille, dat we are,'' he said with his usual dark and husky charismatic voice. Dusk looked to see that he was gazing at her with a gleam of adoration before turning back to talk with the younger girl. "T' tink dat Remy's ame soeur (soul mate),'' he put an arm around Dusk, "was so close dis whole tahme an' he nevah knew.'' She rolled her eyes as she shoved his arm off her, but he continued, "it 'as t' beh fate dat we are here now, non?''

Down the table, Logan snarled at the flirty Cajun, looking like he wanted to rip him to shreds but Ororo put a calm hand on his arm, making him compose himself. It was funny how his wife had a way of calming him down when all else failed; the beauty to his beast.

Amara sighed at Remy's declaration of true love for Dusk. "That's so romantic.''

"Amara, please pass de biscuits, wud ya?'' Dusk demanded in a growl, pointing to the clothed basket of buttermilk biscuits that was next to the Brazilian girl. Amara looked momentarily taken aback but passed the basket down until it reached Dusk.

Dusk could feel Remy's eyes on her as she stabbed the chicken with her fork. She suspected that he must have cooked it, seeing as her other fellow Southerners had shaken their heads at her when she looked at them inquisitively about the food. But, the second it entered her mouth, she suddenly didn't care as pure and raw delicious flavor burst inside her mouth, chasing away any hostile thoughts of him from her mind momentarily as the orgasmic goodness of the Southern cooking completely absorbed her mind.

"'S not bad, Cajun,'' she said with her eyes downcast, scooping up more bites. She refused to look at him, even when he sighed longingly in her direction.

Soon, there was nothing left of the Cajun-made meal on her empty plate. Dabbing her mouth with her napkin, she soon found the silence hard to handle, lest she explode form fidgetiness. But still, she wasn't going to talk to Remy.

Turning to her left, her eyes sparkled at Ash while the back of her head faced Remy. "So Ash,'' she said eagerly, glad to have a distraction from Remy. "You said you were going to tell me more about your trip when you got back.'' Remy suddenly felt like he was being rejected deliberately, which to him was almost like being punched in the gut. He watched in jealousy as his chere struck up a conversation with his potential competition, his eyes narrowing at the Brit.

"Not too awful much to tell, ducky,'' Ash told Dusk with a charming smile, setting his fork on his plate. "London doesn't have much excitement this time of year. Truth be told, there's not much excitement at all, unless you consider all the drive-by arguments and the tragic deaths of sheer boredom in the English burbs. To quote Bette Midler, when it's three o' clock in New York City, it's still 1938 in London.''

Betsy, who was sitting right across from Ash and had been staring at him, suddenly broke out laughing. "That's a good one, darling. I speak from personal experience.'' she said giggling, hoping to impress him. He gave her his best smile, which made Betsy swoon on the inside. Now it was Remy's turn to roll his eyes.

"Dere musta been summin good bout it,'' Dusk said, placing her chin on her hand.

"Yes, that's true.'' Ash responded. "My plane was held up for three hours, they lost my luggage, my cab's tire blew out, I waited another hour for it to be fixed, it rained the whole time, I got sick with the cold for three days…oh yes, luv, it was a genuine multitude of giggles all around. I was as giddy as a schoolboy.''

When Dusk laughed at Ash's witty comment, that was it for Remy. Thinking fast, he used his leg to come around the back of Dusk's leg, stroking her ankle with the blade of his foot. Dusk's eyes widened. She glared daggers at Remy, knocking his leg away from her. "Cajun!'' she warned. "Summin' wrong, chere?'' he asked, feigning utter innocence but his smile gave him away. "Last warnin!'' she growled. This only served to make him more determined. Especially against Ash.

After dinner was over and the dishes were cleared, it was very dark out. After putting the kids to bed and reading to Tally from a Curious George storybook, Dusk was heading back to her room. After locking her door-and her balcony door-she carefully looked around her room to make sure Remy wasn't hiding anywhere. After that she stripped off her clothes and headed into her shower. For several minutes, she just let the hot water rain all over her. Washing her hair and skin, she wrapped herself in a dark red towel and headed back into her bedroom.

She slipped on a white sleep tee with a skull with butterfly wings and a pair of long white-&-black tartan sleep pants. As she evaporated the water in her hair and brushed it into superb glossy silkness, she stole a glance at her clock, which read 10:01. Weariness was already starting to drag on her bones. As she sat on her bed, she felt as if she had been weighed down with dozens of heavy sandbags. She could barely keep her eyes open any longer.

Turning off her lights, she went back to her bed and drew the gauzy curtains. Slipping under her cozy duvet, she exhaled a sigh of relief as her head met the cool softness of her pillows. Her vision was getting fuzzier and fuzzier as her eyelids drooped close.

Dusk was tossing and turning in her sleep. She moaned a little from her pillow, her head on the right then going to the left side. Her hands gripped her sheets as her dream crept up on her:

_Dusk stepped into the shower, naked as a jay bird, and turned the water on hot. As the water hit her body, she leaned her forehead against the cool tile walls all around her. For some reason, she just felt so restless and strange and she couldn't even explain it. _

"_Mebbe ah'm jus' goin outta mah mahnd,'' she chuckled to herself. Certainly she couldn't think of any other reason for the weird sensations crawling all over her. _

_As the steam rose higher and higher, Dusk gazed around her. To her shock, the shower stall had quadrupled in size, till she was able to take five giant steps from side to side and front to back. "What de…?'' Her eyes went all around. "Ah know it wasn't dis big 'fo'.'' She faced the shiny silver knobs labeled "hot'' and "cold.'' As she stood gazing in confusion, she heard something behind her. Something like footsteps. _

_Turning around, she cried out in alarm. There standing before her in all of his manly glory was Remy Lebeau…and he was just as naked as she was. Dusk felt the knobs jab into her back as she stepped back in surprise. "What de hell y' think yer doin Swamp Rat!'' she screamed, movin to cover herself up feebly with her hands and arms. He grinned at her. "Remy's here chere cuz y' wanted 'im here.'' His glowing red eyes were gazing at her hungrily, his auburn hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks like tattoos. _

"_Git out!'' she wailed, her eyes unable to leave his gaze. She realized that she was doing a poor job of keeping her nakedness covered, but she still tried. She gasped quietly as he stepped towards her, her back pressed even more into the knobs. He reached forward to pull her arms away from her chest. She yanked them out of his grip, shielding her breasts from his eyes once more. He chuckled. "Cherie,'' he purred, taking her arms in his hands again, holding them against the wall. "Y' a truleh belle femme. Y've nuttin' t' beh 'shamed 'bout.'' His eyes glued themselves to her abundant breasts, licking his lips slowly. This made her blood run cold. _

"_Nuttin' at all,'' he said in his chocolatey tone. _

_Her eyes bugged as she began to tremble. Her eyes made their way to his Adonis-like chest, sculpted and ripped to perfection and completely exposed to her, as was his shoulders, his arms, his abs, his… _

_She jerked her head swiftly to the side, closing her eyes tight. Her cheeks were hotter than the water falling on both of them, a tightening sensation twisting up in her belly. She felt Remy's hands travel to her shoulders. One hand cupped her chin, turning her head so she was facing him again. His face was even closer this time, the tips of their noses just barely shy of touching each other. _

"_Mon amour,'' his Southern drawl was like rich, maple syrup. "Whah y' so scared o' dis Cajun.'' Her eyes narrowed. "Ah'm not scared o' ya!'' _

"_Y' scared o' summin, ma chere,'' he told her soothingly. He pulled her closer to him and she gasped when she felt his hands on the small of her back. "Y know dat Remy 'as feelins f' you. An', y got feelins fo' Remy, non?'' _

_Her gaze found his eyes once more. She could feel the intensity of his seriousness and his love boring into her eyes, piercing her soul like a drill. She tried to back away, but she was caught in the circle of his well-toned arms. "Ah,'' she started, her eyes looking away suddenly, "ah don' know what yer…'' _

"_Chere.'' She could feel a rumbling in his chest from his deep voice. "Y' know y' can' lah t' moi. He's knows y' much bettah den y' tink. He knows y' lahke 'im…a lot.'' _

"_Y' think ya know meh but y' don'!'' Even Dusk wasn't convinced when she said that. She squeaked when his arms pulled her against him. His skin was warm to the touch. His voice told her in a deep, velvety way, "Mais Remy does, ma chere. He knows y' been feelin' dis way fo' a long tahme. Y' wan' dis Cajun as much as he wans y'.'' He forced her to look at him by tilting her chin up. "Y know ah love y', ma chere amour.'' _

_Dusk felt her heart going still, her eyes widening at his words. Yes, she did know. She'd known forever now. But, it still wasn't a good idea. He wouldn't really want her, not really. Not if he knew. She sighed, looking up at him. "It's not…'' She searched desperately for the right words. "'S not dat simple Remy. Ah…ah jus' nevah felt dis way 'fo. An, t' beh honest…it kinda scares meh.''_

"_Oui, ah know cherie. 'S a lil' scareh f' moi 's well. Real, true, undeniable love can beh a bit scareh at first. Mais, we've nuttin t' beh afraid of, mon amour. Cuz, y' an' ah, chere…wurr meant t' beh. 'S fate.'' _

"_What if ya wrong, Rems?''_

"_Den ah don' wan' t' beh raght, cherie. Et en outre (and besides), dere's nuttin' wrong 'bout dis. Nuttin's evah felt mo' raght fo' moi, chere. Y' feel dis as well, ne-faites vous pas (don't you)?'' He stroked her cheek, his eyes dancing with hypnotic light. _

_She sighed, suddenly feeling as if denying anymore was simply exhausting; that she couldn't bear to do it anymore. All the fears, doubts, suspicions, reservations and worries about the concept of "them'' just washed away down the drain with the streams of water. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, looking up into Remy's sincere eyes. "Ah…'' she breathed in a little more deeply "Ah do feel de same. Remy. Ah realleh do.'' _

_Remy's lips widened into a truleh joyful smile. "Vous le voulez dire (do you mean it) chere?'' She smiled and nodded. "Ah do. Y're raght; 's takes too much outta meh t' deny it. Ah was jus' scared t' realleh love 'gain, Remy. Ah've 'ad so maneh bad incidents dat ah didn' tink ah could trah 'gain. But ah feel so raght when ah'm wit ya, Remy. Y' make meh happeh mo' den an'ting…an' ah jus' didn' wan' t' screw dat up in an' way.'' Her hand reached up to touch his cheek. Her eyes were sparkling. "Ah love y' Remy.''_

_Remy whole face lit up like the fourth of July, his smile more beautiful and bright than any of his smiles had ever been. His heart was dancing like a tap dancer and his spirit was sky rocketing to Mars. He'd never experienced this level of joy, love and glee in all of his life. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dusk-his Dusk- and pulled her to his body as if he could make her apart of him, one hand cupping the back of her head to his chest. _

"_Mon belle chere! Je t'aime aussi! Je t'aime plus que la vie elle meme! Vous ne savez pas heureux vous m'avez fait! (My beautiful darling! I love you too! I love you more than life itself! You don't know how happy you've made me!)'' _

"_Oui je fais. Puisque je sens la meme chose, mon homme sexy et bel. (Yes I do. Because I feel the same, my sexy, handsome man.)'' Dusk said, tears falling from her eyes, indistinguishable from the water. Remy's heart quickened. The way she spoke French made him want to have his wicked way with her. _

_She gasped as she felt him hoist her up by her bottom, her legs immediately going to wrap around his trim waist. In a heartbeat, his lips were on hers, kissing her like he expected the world to come to an end at any moment. She soon melted into him, her bones liquefying at his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back in earnest. His tongue teased her lips, begging her for entrance. She complied and his tongue dove in, exploring her warm, sweet mouth with feverent passion. Her hands tangled in his hair as her tongue wrestled with his, her breasts crushed against his chest. After several minutes, they broke away for air (although Dusk didn't need air cause she could breathe underwater). _

_He gazed into her violet eyes. "Mon chere, Remy's waited so long fo' dis moment.'' She chuckled as she stroked his hair. "An' y've been vereh patient, ma chere.'' His skin tingled as she called him that. _

"_Ah wan' dis, Rems,'' she told him with a husky voice, her hands moving down to his chest. "Ah want y' so badly, y' can' even imagine.'' His eyes glowed mischievously, his lips smiling evilly. "An' y' will 'ave moi, ma sweet. Mais, Remy tinks he'll take 'is tahme first…'' With that, he backed her up against the wall, his mouth once again attaching hungrily to hers, swallowing her moans of delight. He used his hips to hold her in place, smirking when he heard her gasp breathlessly. No doubt she had felt the proof of his manhood against her sweet nether regions. _

_This sparked a deep, primal wanting in him, his hands moving down to hold her hips to him. His kissing became rough, yearning, nibbling the juicy, appetizing flesh of her lips. He released her lips in favor of her neck, biting the milky, tender skin of her swan-like throat. She raked her nails along his back as he trailed his tongue along her collarbone, nipping the spot just above her chest. _

_Dusk was in absolute pleasure as he sucked and bit her skin, her gasps turning into soft moans. She buried her face into his shoulder, her lips kissing the nape of his neck. She felt him smilling against her, his hands grasping her waist even more. A string of chills laced up and down her spine as his hands traveled slowly upward. He cupped her breasts in his strong grip, giving them an affectionate squeeze. The breathe caught in the back of her throat as his head moved down, his lips capturing her stiff-as-a-pebble nipple. Her hands held his head in place as he assaulted her breast, sucking, biting and teasing her tit with his hot tongue. Her stomach began to swirl with heat, slowly coming to rest down deep down in-between her legs. As Remy tortured her breast, his hand fondled and caressed her other. Soon, he alternated his positions, making the same, sweet love to her other breast he'd given her now swollen, red nipple on her previous one, which was now receiving massaging strokes from his hand. _

"_Remy!'' she cried out several minutes after his lips left her two pulsing boobs as he moved his head down, kneeling to kiss, lick and nip her flat, rock hard abs. He chuckled. "Didn't expect y' t' beh sayin Remy's name so soon, ma chere. But he do lahke de way it come off y're sweet lips.'' _

"_Ya so smug, ya know dat,'' she breathed out as he came to stand back up. She moaned as he turned her around so that her back was pressed up against his chest. His hands rested on her stomach. "'S dat raght, cherie,'' he whispered hotly into her ear. "Soon, cherie, Remy's gon' give a whole new meanin t' dat word.'' He ran a hand down her torso, smiling when he heard her moan. Her bare bottom brushed up against his member, making it throb and ache. _

_Dusk whimpered as Remy's lips starting teasing her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. She reached her own arms up to grab at Remy's hair, tugging fiercely at his wet locks. She felt him purr against her throat, thrilling her to no end. She let him continue to work his magic on her body, each stroke strumming the exact spot like the perfect chord on a guitar. Suddenly, she twisted around in his embrace, catching him completely by surprise as she latched onto his mouth with her lips. She felt him tense in surprise for a split second, before he immediately deepened into her kiss, holding her tightly to him._

_She ran her teeth along his bottom lip, nibbling and biting and sucking. He complied to her request, happily opening his mouth. Her tongue snaked inside, getting a feel for his moist cavern. His taste was an orgasmic euphoria of spices with a bit of caramel and cocoa mixed in. She stroked his tongue with hers before she moved to give his jaw line and cheek a good licking. Her hand traveled down to his engorged member. She caressed it slowly yet deeply, making Remy inhale sharply. 'Oh, he's so big!' she thought to herself with glee. She gripped his cock a little harder, fondling it in her hand. She felt Remy's arms wrap tighter around her, grunting like he was exerting himself. She began pumping him faster, her palm becoming slicked with his fluids before the shower water washed it away . She smirked to herself, using her thumb and index finger to sharply pinch the very tip of his swollen dick between her fingers. _

"_Merde!'' she heard him gasp, panting somewhat. She released his shaft and gazed up to give him a look of fake innocence with an evil smile. "Looks lahke ah changed de meanin o' de word "smug'' fo' y', sugah,'' she darkly crooned to Remy with an added touch of sugary sweetness, admiring how lust-drunk he looked. She giggled at how she had been able to conquer the Ragin Cajun so easily. _

_It wasn't long before she heard him chuckling evilly. Ice water seemed to run with her blood as he took hold of her shoulders, her eyes shooting up to see the most wicked and devilish smile on his face, his eye alit with sinister delight. "Oh cherie…'' he began in such a low and hypnotic cadence that it nearly stopped her heart. Even more so when he chuckled before adding, "'S yo' turn now t' do some moanin…'' _

_Once again, Dusk had been turned around, her back firmly pressed against his wet, solid chest. Her heart begin beating like a bass drum as his hands began moving all over her front. Her eyes traveled with his hands as they started heading south. 'Holy crap!' she weakly thought as they were soon at her hips. Then, one arm secured itself snugly around her waist, but the other…_

_Her eyes widened when she felt his fingers brush against her inner thigh. She froze in place as his fingers came to a halt at her carnal flower She gulped hard and could practically feel him grinning. "Well, well,'' he said in his smooth, deep voice. "What a sweet lil ting y' 'ave cherie.'' _

_He rub his fingertip along the fleshy pearl, enticing pained whimpers from Dusk. She felt so weak in her knees, butterflies fluttering like mad in her stomach and her heart threatening to beat itself out of her chest. With each caress, her hips bucked up against Remy. "Oh good Lawd…'' she gasped, overwhelmed by the sensation his touch created. She yelped when Remy finally inserted his finger into the sweet folds of her vulva. A feeling like a lightning bolt shot straight up through her, making her whole body jolt involuntarily. Remy's arm held her up to keep her from slipping. "Oh…mah…'' she whimpered as he placed in a second digit, stroking and massaging her, making her gasp for air and grip his arm in a iron-like hold. She pressed up against her Cajun lover. His sweet torture felt so damn good that it couldn't be defined by mortal words. _

"_Po', sweet bebe (baby)…'' Remy cooed musically, making her swoon on the inside. "Such a belle fille in need o' some good, hot lovin'.'' Dusk's eyes went as big as dinner plates at his innuendo, her cheeks burning hot as blood pooled in them. He slid his fingers slowly out of her throbbing, heated center. She fell forward, her hands against the slick tiles. She was breathing hard as her heart struggled to keep up with the rest of her. "Mmm,'' murmured Remy as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. She caught his eyes as they gazed at her with a smoldering fire in their red centers. He reached out and pulled her to him. "Y' ready fo' Remy, chere?'' She couldn't ignore the tingle that ran up her spine, that made her bones turn to mush. Weakly but excitedly, she nodded her head._

_Pulling her up by her hips, Remy hooked a leg over both of his arms. Blood racing, heart pounding, Dusk shakingly braced herself by holding onto his shoulders. He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned in close so that his forehead touched hers. "Dis may sting a lil' at firs', ma chere…''_

"_Don' hold back, Remy.'' Her voice was slightly hoarse but insistent. "Ah wan' ya insahde meh. An' ah want ya now!'' Her sparkling, wanting eyes shimmered like two vibrant stars as she gazed at him. He smiled lovingly. "Well, 'ow could an' homme resist such an invitation.'' He pushed himself forward, the tip of his cock slowly pressing into her. A piercing gasp shot from Dusk's puckered lips like a spout of steam from a kettle. "Aaaaah!" Her nails dug into his neck as he pressed deeper. Another gasp began to escape her throat, but was swallowed halfway by Remy's mouth as it covered hers in a intense kiss. _

_Dusk felt such blissful euphoria as his manhood slid slowly into her wet sheath. Her breathing halted for a time in the back of her throat, her nerves tensing and relaxing at the same time. Soon, she felt her hips bucking up against his; as pleasurable as his slow method was, she wanted more. Lots, lots more! _

"_Remy!'' she said deeply. "Go fasteh, sug! Ah need ya.'' Her heart beat faster as he smiled at her. "Jus' 'ow badleh do y' need dis Cajun, ma amour?'' his voice was as deep as hers. "Ya can't even imagine, Rems!'' she squeaked, her tone more desperate. "Now, fasteh!'' _

"_Whatevah y' wan', cherie.''. With a swift motion, he slammed into her, his cock going full force. She screamed in absolute pleasure as the most amazing sensation she ever felt rippled all the way through her. He slid back out and slammed into her again, his hips causing heated friction as they gyrated against hers. She orgasmed, wrapping her long legs around him and began to bounce on his length for several delightful minutes of pure, unadulterated zeal. His hand was on her rear, steadying her bouncing. "Ma chere, y' so tight! So deep!'' _

_She watched as his eyes glazed over with feverish passion and lust. She reached up to kiss him again, her tongue snaking into his mouth to tease and torture him mercilessly. His other hand held the back of her head, keeping her lips locked onto his. Her moans were like a symphony to his ears, her skin like silk against his bare flesh. She was deep and tight against his shaft, which was now at the gate of her maidenhood. He held on tightly to her, bracing her as they both began to climax._

"_Ah'm cumin, Remy. Don' stop now.'' _

"_Wuddn't dream o' it, chere.'' he reassured her. With a grunt and a shove, he pushed right through her virginal wall. Dusk cried out loudly yet gratifyingly, her head rolling back as the sounds tore themselves from her throat. "Mon Dieu! Etes vous vraiment cet incroyablement irresistible mon amour?!'' (My God! Are you really this unbelievably irresistible, my love?!). Soon, his vision was going hazy after such an overwhelming sensation of sexual rhapsody. After some time, her head fell forward against his chest. Her breathing was ragged and hitched, her cheeks as red as beets. Slowly, as if to torment her delightfully, he slid out of her but kept her legs wrapped around him. He leaned down to kiss the top of her damp head as he turned off the water, which by now had become lukewarm. _

"_Ma chere,'' he whispered against her hair. "Y' are de mos' grandiose (amazing) femme Remy's evah 'ad. Mo' women den dis Cajun can 'andle.'' _

"_Mmm, ya wurr pretteh great y'self, sugah,'' she told him with a glowing smile, her finger tracing circles on his naked chest. He kissed her passionately right there, his lips chafed and bruised from such rough, wonderful kissing. _

_He slid back the shower curtain and reached for the towel hook. With her still in his arms, he wrapped one warm towel around her then one around him. She sighed in bliss as he headed for the door. "Don' tell meh wurr done,'' she asked him, one black brow gracefully raised. His grin was more then the devil himself could ever hope to accomplish. "On no, cherie,'' his tone like black velvet, "wurr jus' takin' dis t' de chambre de coucher (bedroom).'' _

_She smiled like a silly little schoolgirl as he opened the door…_

At that moment, Dusk sat straight up in her bed, heart pounding and skin damp with cold, slick sweat. Her eyes about near popped out of their sockets, a trembling hand going to lay over her heart, which was by now performing a hard core drum solo.

She gazed all around her, searching the dark room for a figure that just wasn't there. The solace of shadows offered her little comfort, her grip on her blankets easing up some.

Once her depleted breath had returned, she ran a hand through her disheveled hair. Not so surprising, it was also a little damp from sweat, no doubt having become wet by her head rolling around on a sweat-covered pillow. She looked down at her shirt. It was moist, clinging to her upper body like second skin. As she tried to move her legs, which were shaking a bit as well, she made a shocking discovery: they were completely wet and soaked with sex fluid that she had ejaculated during her heated dream of the Cajun thief.

She couldn't be more horrified; not of her having a sex dream, but about her having a sex dream…about _Remy_! Of all the people in the whole damn world why did she have to dream of the one and only man who was so far making her whole life miserable and complicated. Fate must have thought it was hilarious as hell to torture her like this.

However, despite her distress, she couldn't help but notice that her entire body was tingling in delight at the near-realistic dream. As if it had been overjoyed and satisfied of such a sensation. Almost as if the sex in her dream had been real. A strange feeling was sounding in the very pit of her stomach, of her being. What was it? Was it…was it…disappointment? Disappointment that the sexual experience hadn't been real? She shook her head. She just wasn't sure.

She looked at her digital clock, the time 5:34 AM in neon green numbers. She groaned, burying her face in her pillow. Try as she might though, she knew well that she wasn't getting back to sleep. So, with a sigh, she pulled the blankets off of her. As she swung her legs over, she winced at how wet they still were. Looking down, she also saw a big wet spot stained on her sleep pants. She huffed, got up, and walked over to her dresser. Shedding her pants and shirt, she substituted them for a purple sleep tee with 3-quarter length black sleeves and black sleep capris with purple trim. Brushing her hair and teeth, she left her room.

It was quiet and dark in the corridor as she walked down the hallway and down stairs, making her way towards the kitchen. Once she got to the door, she saw light flooding out from the bottom. A queasy, sick feeling was in her stomach as she had a strong suspicion who might've been up. But, again, it was only a suspicion. Taking a deep breath and putting her hand to the door, she pushed. Her eyes immediately adjusted to the light and she grumbled.

Sure enough, her suspicions had been justified as Gambit was sitting at the table, fully clothed in his uniform, drinking from a mug which she guessed was coffee, his long, lean, trim legs propped up on the table. The minute he looked up from his mug, a smile spread on his face.

"Bonjour, chere,'' he called out in a surprisingly chipper voice-yet still smooth-for so early in the morning. "Remy was 'opin' y'd join 'im.'' Dusk rolled her eyes. "It is way t' daggone earleh at beh dealin' wit ya, Swamp Rat,'' she groaned, her slippered feet shuffling across the floor. "Aw chere.'' Remy put a hand over his heart in his theatrical way. "Y' jus' keep on hurtin' dis po' Cajun.''

"If ah'd realleh wanted t' hurt ya,'' she said as she poured herself some coffee from the coffee pot, "ah'd realleh leave ya messed up. Mebbe enough so ya couldn't talk fo' a month.''

"Y' know y' couldn't live wit'out Remy, ma chere.''

"If ah made ya leave t' test dat theory, would ya stay gone?''

"Not o' chance, cherie.''

She scoffed. Inside however, she was such a nervous wreck. The womanizing Cajun was the last person she wanted to see right now. Especially with the dream she had just gone through. As she sat down, she groaned to herself, _Why mus' lahfe keep on' testin' meh? _

Remy immediately scooted his chair closer to her, his body merely inches away from hers. Dusk felt heat from his body and his scent was soon surrounding her like a mist. His eyes sparkled with desire. "'ow y' sleep last naght, cherie?'' His voice was too deep, too silky for her liking a the moment. He drew circles on her shoulder. "Did y' dream 'bout moi?''

And, just like that, her eyes grew to the size of saucers, her whole body freezing up. However, she relaxed after a brief moment; so brief that, had Remy not been studying her so intently, he would've missed it. But he didn't. Seeing her reaction at his question made a spark of hope ignite inside of his heart as his own eyes widen in surprise.

Dusk snorted. "If ya had been in dat dream, it wudda been a naghtmare.'' She had only taken a sip of her coffee when she heard him whisper into her ear, "Even a cauchemar (nightmare) can beh enjoyable, amour.'' She nearly spit her coffee back into her cup as she felt his stubble against the skin of her ear tip. She sat back in her chair, not knowing what else to do at that moment.

After a minute, she got up, taking her mug with her. As she assumed, Remy stood right up and followed her. She lef the kitchen and instead headed for the rec room. If she couldn't get away from him in her sleep or with caffeine, at least some TV might drown him out.

Sitting down on the comfy leather sofa of the rec room, she took the TV remote and turned the TV on to the morning news just as Remy entered. He sauntered up to the back of the sofa, used his hand to vault himself over and nimbly plopped right next to her. She bounced a little as his weight landed on the cushions. "Ah don' membah invahtin ya, Swamp Rat,'' she told him bitterfly. She knew it was a weak jeer. After all, it was his house now too and the rec room was available to all inhabitants.

"Mebbe not wit yer voice, mon chere.'' He leaned in closer. "Mais, yer eyes say diff'rent.'' She sniffed indifferently and sunk back into the couch, her eyes fixed solely on the TV. Her eyes snuck back over a split second to see that Remy had made himself perfectly comfortable, the coffee table his new ottoman. His muscled arms had draped over the entire length of the top of the couch. His trench coat was fanned out all around him like a throw blanket on the sofa. Meanwhile, she was sitting with her legs curled underneath her and her arms folded across her chest. Despite that the sofa was a good size, they were still very close to each other.

The news was just now listing all the schools that would be closed that day due to last night's blizzard. Dusk's eyes were squinted as another bout of queasiness filled. _Oh no. Oh no. Puh-leaze do not say Bayville Hahgh 's closed! _But, to her horror, the next listing on the scrolling list was written in big, bold white letters:

BAYVILLE HIGH-CLOSED MONDAY

Dusk groaned, her head hanging in frustration. The only real place left to get away from the Cajun had just been snatched away from her.

"Well, well.'' Remy's contented voice sounded, making her glare at him. He was rubbing his hands in glee. "Ain't dis a vrai festin (real treat). Remy gits 'is chere all t' 'imself t'day. Splendid (magnificent; splendid)!''

"Lahke 'ell y' do, Cajun.'' Dusk barked, facing him with icy violet eyes. "Dere are plenteh o ways ah can still git away from ya.''

"Whah would ma precieux chere (precious darling) wan' t' git 'way from 'er Remy?''

"Dang Swamp Rat! Ya jus' answered yer own question.'' Dusk turned to face the TV, switching the channel to a station that played old movies, usually ones that were still made in black-&-white. And it just so happened that the classic _Alexander's Ragtime Band _was on, and she had just turned it over to the station in time to see Tyrone Powers take Alice Faye in his arms and kiss her to heaven and back.

Dusk blushed ferociously but Remy was all Cheshire cat grin. "Seem lahke de homme an' Remy got de same idea, non?'' As he said this, he gently took hold of Dusk's arm and tried to pull her closer to him. Dusk snapped back to reality and slapped Remy's hand away. "Ya try it, Cajun, an' it'll beh de last ting ya evah do!''

"No une evah said Remy Lebeau wuddn't determined, cherie.'' Dusk rolled her eyes and scooted back further from the amorous Louisianian. She switched the channel to a heavy metal music station, where an old music video of Poison was blasting out the power ballad of "Every Rose Has It's Thorns.''

"_We both lie silently still _

_In the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together _

_We feel miles apart inside…"_

As the song played, she heard a silent voice singing along with the rest of the lyrics. She turned to her side to see Remy mouthing the words quietly in that deep baritone of his. "Ah didn' know ya wurr a Poison fan, Cajun.''

Remy shrugged. "Dey une o' de real rock bands o' de world, chere. Certainleh bettah den dat detritus (trash) y' hear nowadays.''

"Ah know what ya mean,'' she said. "De originals are always bettah. Me, ah could go wit de classic Scorpions ovah posehs lahke Kid Rock an'day o' de week.''

"Radiohead's even worse den 'im.''

"Not as bad as No Doubt. T' dis day ah don' know what de hell a "Hollaback Girl'' is, but ah still wanna drag Gwen Stefani out int' de street an' shoot de damn bitch.''

"Not as much as Remy'd lahke t' gun down Blood on The Floor. Dey always make y' feel lahke y' in a bad porno movie.''

"Foo Fighters was a real letdown. De guy couldn' carreh a tune in a bucket.''

"Maroon 5 killed rock music. Dey 'ave no real skill. An' Remy prefers it when dey don' sing soprano.''

"Adam Levine do sound a lil girleh, didn' he.'' Dusk giggled. "Not as girleh as de Backstreet Boys. Not as gay eithah.''

"Ugh!'' Remy rolled his eyes at that. "Chere, dey were basically de bane o' Remy's childhood in de 90s. Dat merde (crap) can scar a homme fo' lahfe.'' Dusk was laughing by now. She held her stomach as it ached from laughter. "Jus' give meh Slipknot an' ol' day.''

"Can' say Remy's evah 'eard o dem chere,'' he told her with a smile on his face. She looked at him like he was the craziest person on Earth. "Are ya kiddin' meh?'' she gushed with an excited grin, "well ya got t' listenin' t' deir songs!'' She turned to give him her full attention, launching into detail about the band. "Dey got dis one called "Psychosocial'' that-" That was when she realized that she had unwittingly placed her hands on his arm in what others would call an affectionate way. Before she could move them, he placed his large hand over hers. She could feel rough callouses from years of skill and work.

"Remy'll do an'ting y' wan' t', ma chere,'' he told her softly with gleaming eyes and a heart-melting smile. For several heartbeats, Dusk could do nothing but stare into those endless ruby depths. Shaking her head, Dusk pulled back from Remy. "Stop doin' dat, will ya!''

"Quoi? (what?)''

"Ya know,'' she snapped. "Tryin t' use dat smarmy charm on meh!''

"Cherie,'' Remy crooned. "Remy don' need t' try t' charm y'; he already can.'' She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Dare t' dream, Swamp Rat. It ain't workin, so stop.'' She let out a jaw-popping yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Remy saw this and brushed up closer to her. "Chere, if y' still sleepy, Remy'd beh mo' den honored t' beh y're pillow.'' He patted his firm lap.

"Yeah raght!'' Dusk said as she stood to leave. She didn't get far as she felt Remy's hand grab her own, pulling her to a complete stop. "Y' not gonna leave dis 'andsome Cajun all bah 'is lonesome, are y' cherie,'' said Remy as he put on his best pout.

"Lemme go, Swamp Rat!'' Dusk yanked her hand away. "Ah'm goin, if ya don' mahnd.''

"Not at all, chere.'' Remy pushed himself off the couch to stand on his feet. "If y' don' mahnd dat Remy'll join y'.''

She looked shocked and annoyed. "Do ya realleh 'ave t', Cajun?''

"Remy tinks y' wan' 'im t'.''

Dusk groaned and put a hand to her forehead as she and Remy walked out of the rec room. This was going to be a long day.

_**Originally Tally was going to be Dusk's adopted daughter, but I thought that would've been too weird. So I made them adopted sisters instead. Thnx 4 reading. **_


End file.
